A Doce Maldição
by Maluada Black
Summary: Ela recebeu um presente. Um presente Amaldiçoado. E agora Gina vai viver: A DOCE MALDIÇÃO
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor-que passavam incrível desagrado e maldade-, estava em uma sala escura, rodeada de velas vermelhas com suas chamas a queimar. No centro da sala um pedestal se erguia imponente, e uma única pérola negra estava posta sobre ele.

A mulher chegou mais perto da pérola, passou sua mão de dedos finos sobre ela. Abriu um livro de capa negra, e começou a recitar em uma voz fúnebre os versos do encantamento.

Maldição; que a escuridão sugue a vida. Depois de seis, ela será a última; será a única.

Uma música triste, sem cantor começou a tocar; vinda de lugar nenhum.

Maldição; aos 15 anos receberá esse colar, e a vida não será mais sua. A pérola a tirará.

O som ficou mais forte, uma voz aguda começou a acompanhar o ritmo melancólico.

Maldição; será um, entre bilhões, que poderá acabar com a canção, que a poupará de perder definitivamente sua pobre vida.

Dessa vez a voz ficou ainda mais forte, mais aguda, mais negra. A música invadiu a sala por completo, as chamas das velas começaram a vacilar; a mulher teve que gritar dessa vez, sua voz tenebrosa ecoando nas paredes com sangue.

MALDIÇÃO; ELE SERÁ O MAIS IMPROVÁVEL, O MAIS ODIADO, O MAIS REPUDIADO POR ELA. APENAS UM BEIJO DELE PODERÁ QUEBRAR A MALDIÇÃO. 1 ANO ELA TERÁ PARA ENCONTRAR SEU VERDADEIRO AMOR.

A música parou. Todas as velas se apagaram, e suas chamas entraram na pérola. Morhan Rainoff caiu desmaiada no chão…

Eram os dias mais felizes de sua vida. Molly tinha se casado com Arthur Wealey, o que não fora fácil.

Aquela mulher, sombria e de caráter duvidoso, quase acabara com seu casamento. Por que, de todos os homens que existiam, ela queria e desejava apenas Arthur? Isso martelava na cabeça de Molly. Mas agora estava tudo resolvido, tudo acabado. Agora tudo daria certo; pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Abrindo seus presentes de casamento, após ter voltado de lua-de-mel, Molly encontrou algo estranho, que lhe chamou a atenção.

O presente: um lindo colar de apenas uma pérola, de cor negra. A, agora, Sra. Weasley começou a ler a carta escrita em tinta vermelha e escorrida:

"_Molly e Arthur, não é porque não fui convidada para este belo matrimônio que não iria mandar meu presente. As coisas poderiam não ter chego neste ponto, mas foram vocês que quiseram assim…_

_Molly, você terá sente filhos, seis homens; apenas uma menina, a sétima e última. E é sobre esta menina, que você tanto amará, que recairá uma maldição; a minha maldição._

_Entrego-lhe este lindo colar de pérola negra, o qual por mais que você tente destruir, não conseguirá. Esta é sua sina, ver a quem mais ama morrer, porque ela não descobrirá quem pode quebrar a maldição. Será o garoto mais improvável que vocês podem imaginar._

_Aos 15 anos, Molly e Arthur, entreguem este colar para ela. E a pequena só terá 1 ano para acha-lo. Um beijo! Sim, um beijo quebrará a maldição. Mas não adianta beijar qualquer um, terá que ser um beijo recheado de sentimento. Justamente o sentimento que ele não possuirá: o amor!_

_Se no tempo dito ela não encontra-lo, sua vida ficará presa neste colar, e vocês a verão morrer, definhar sem sua vida._

_Este é o meu presente, espero que vocês e sua pequena menina possam desfrutar dele com todo o prazer…_

_ADEUS!_

_Morhan Rainoff"_

Molly jogou o colar fora, mas ele apareceu novamente em seu quarto. A partir daí, começou a se preocupar com o que pudesse acontecer…

**Notas da Autora:** Espero que gostem desse "Prólogo" e que ele deixe vocês com mais e mais vontade de ler. Sábado tem primeiro capítulo. Não percam!

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	2. Capítulo I: Um colar aos 15 anos!

**Capítulo I: Um colar aos 15 anos!**

Gina era uma jovem normal, com suas qualidades e defeitos; seus sonhos e temores. Seu romantismo e suas paixões… Mas, por ser comum, estava radiante com o dia seguinte, seu aniversário de 15 anos…

Fazia exatamente 3 semanas que havia voltado para Hogwarts, que tinha ingressado em seu quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Estava feliz- não, radiante!

Melissa Coork, a Mel, sua melhor amiga, animava ainda mais Gina, que quase explodia de felicidade.

O melhor são os presentes, todos sempre capricham mais na escolha quando fazemos 15 anos. –dizia, empolgada, uma garota de cabelos castanho escuro e totalmente enrolados, que lhe caíam nos ombros.

Os olhos grandes e castanhos de Gina brilharam; nunca ganhara nada de especial em seus aniversários; só doces, casacos, livros, no mais, coisas sem importância. A garota, sentado no parapeito da janela, balançou as pernas, e repreendeu a amiga:

Não me iluda Mel! Olha que eu vou acabar esperando um colar de pérola, e vou ganhar um casaco da mamãe, escrito "15 anos, feliz aniversário"… -ambas gargalharam.

Não que fosse algo muito engraçado, mas… Devemos rir para não chorar, não? Na opinião de Gina, ganhar uma casaco Weasley em seu aniversário de 15 anos seria um pesadelo. Esperava algo melhor.

O dia 21 de setembro se arrastava, como nunca havia se arrastado. Era uma tradição das famílias puro-sangue celebrarem o aniversário exatamente na hora em que se tinha nascido, ou seja, para Gina seria às 20:15.

Quando amenina pensava que ainda estava no almoço, abatia-se sobre ela uma tristeza gigantesca. Tempo duplo de poções não é o que se podia dizer de passatempo favorito. Agora era que o tempo não passava mais.

Ai, credo Gina. Nem parece que hoje é o seu aniversário. Que cara de enterro é essa? –falava Hermione divertida.

Aff, Mione, eu tenho dois tempos de poções agora, com que cara eu deveria estar? –perguntou mal-humorada.

Ta bom. Não falo mais. –Hermione fingiu estar puxando um zipper e estar fechando a boca, os outros riram.

A Mione tem razão Gina, você deveria estar com um humor um pouco melhor. –apoiou Rony.

Cadê o Harry? –perguntou a aniversariante querendo mudar de assunto, e vendo que o garoto não se encontrava à mesa.

Bem… Está… Ora Gina, você sabe, resolvendo assuntos. –explicou Hermione vendo que Rony estava de boca cheia.

Sei. De qualquer forma, Melissa também não esta, aqui, e isso não me cheira nada bem. Vocês sabem, quando ela some, sempre…

Oi Gininha, vamos indo para aula do nosso querido Snape? –Mel quase estrangulava Gina, na tentativa bem sucedida de tira-la da mesa, e arrasta-la salão afora pela gola da camisa.

Quando já estavam no corredor, que dava acesso às masmorras, foi que Melissa largou Gina, que soltou um muxoxo de desagrado.

Bem no meu aniversário eu vou ser obrigada a olhar pro meu lindo pescocinho e vê-lo roxo. Que dia horrível…

Ai, não diga bobagens Gina, nem seja tão dramática. Você vai ver que logo vai melhorar.

Isso não está me cheirando nada, mas nada bem, mesmo. –disse Gina em voz baixa, mas audível. A outra ignorou o comentário, e precipitou-se para a masmorra da sala de Snape.

As duas eram as única naquela sala, nem o professor se encontrava ali, ainda. Sentaram-se em carteiras bem afastadas do quadro negro. Rezando internamente para que Snape não pegasse no pe´delas. Não naquele dia!

Aos poucos a sala foi se enchendo. A turma da sonserina já resmungava algo sobre como fazer os grifibobos perderem pontos.

"_Como se isso foi muito difícil." _Pensou a Gina desanimada, _"Só que já devo ter perdido uns 500 pontos só nessa disciplina."_

O professor entrou um pouco apressado na sala, e bateu a porta com tamanha força, que chegou a fazer eco nas paredes úmidas.

"_Eu não mereço o Snape; mas ninguém merece o Snape de mal-humor." _Lamentou-se Gina novamente. Definitivamente. Definitivamente , por que diabos essa droga de aula tinha que ser no dia do seu aniversário? Pensava numa resposta plausível para essa pergunta quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando a atenção:

Srta. Weasley, sei que deve ter muitas coisas para pensar, talvez em seu amado Potter, mas gostaria realmente que prestasse atenção em _minha aula. _–Snape estava parado frente à carteira de Gina. Ela olhou para os lados, todos os alunos já haviam retirado seus caldeirões e a poção que deveriam preparar já estava posta no quadro. –Menos 15 pontos para a Grifinória. E comece logo a preparar essa poção se não quer perder os pontos que ainda restam para a sua casa.

Alguns sonserinos riam escandalosamente, outros apenas abafaram o riso. Grifinórios soltavam exclamações de desgosto. E Gina? Ah, ela apenas ruborizou e começou a preparar sua poção.

À mesa do jantar encontravam-se poucos alunos, mas o suficiente para fazer grande barulho.

A cabeça de Gina estourava. Estava com tamanha dor de cabeça que até esqueceu-se do dia especial que era aquele. A aula de Snape fora piro do que qualquer outra que já tivera. Ao todo, foram 40 pontos perdidos. 15 por não prestar a atenção, 15 por colocar um ingrediente errado e, 10 por esbarrar em um sonserino.

Simplesmente, dias que não começavam bons, tendem a acabar pior ainda. Isso era um fato provado.

A garota do lado de Gina não parava de se mexer. Virava pra todos os lados, e não comia nada, apenas bagunçava a comida. Será que havia formigas naquela cadeira? Não é possível uma pessoa ficar tanto tempo inquieta.

Por Merlin, Mel! Pare de se mexer. –Gina não pôde deixar de soltar uma pequena risada quando a amiga ficou imóvel como uma estátua. Certo. Pode se mexer, mas não muito, viu?

Sim Srta. –concordou batendeo continência.

Mas me diga, soldada, pro que não está comendo?

Porque não estou com fome, general.

Certo, então vamos subir? Também não estou com fome. –sugeriu Gina, já se levantando.

Não. A Hermione quer falar com você. Disse para permanecermos aqui. –explicou Mel tranqüila.

Mas Mel, já esta quase na hora de receber os presentes. –resmungou impaciente.

Espere mais um pouco, OK? Se Hermione começar a demorar nós subimos.

Certo então.

Mais cinco minutos e Mione já se encontrava no Salão Principal. Entrava um pouco suada e ofegante, mas conseguiu falar alguma coisa:

Venham… vocês… duas… rápido. – e saiu em disparata pelo salão novamente.

Nossa, o que será que aconteceu? –perguntou Gina preocupada.

Não sei, vamos logo. –Mel respondeu, empurrando a amiga pelo Salão. Se Gina virasse para encara-la veria um sorrisinho maroto se formando em seu rosto.

As duas correram, sem parar em nenhum momento. Foram descansar quando já se encontravam no Salão Comunal de Grifinória.

Todos viraram-se para encarar as três malucas que corriam desesperadamente. Mas logo estavam novamente concentrados em seus afazeres.

O que está acontecendo Hermione? –perguntou Gina curiosa, depois de tomar um pouco de ar.

Venha comigo e você verá. –dessa vez a garota já estava melhor, e conseguiu pronunciar a frase sem intervalos.

Melissa apenas seguiu as duas amigas.

Começaram a subir as escadas em caracol para o dormitório das meninas. Entraram no do quinto ano, onde Gina e Mel dormiam.

Virgínia vista-se logo, você tem uma festa. –comunicou Hermione séria.

-Como? –ao virar-se, a garota constatou que havia um lindo vestido branco sobre sua cama.

vai logo Gi, veste o vestido que precisamos ir logo pra festa. –quem respondeu foi Mel.

Mel! Gente, o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou já ficando nervosa.

Olha Gina, você tem uma festa de 15 anos, e deve estar lá daqui 30 minutos. Acho que a aniversariante não pode se atrasar, não é? Então, vai logo e se arruma. –Hermione já empurrava Gina para o banheiro.

Depois de alguns minutos Gina saiu do banheiro já vestida. Ela estava linda. O vestido era composto por um tomara-que-caia muito trabalhado, com detalhes em roa bebê. A saia era longa e rodada, e os detalhes do tomara-que-caia se seguiam em sua barra também.

Nossa, nunca vi debutante mais linda. –declarou Mel com seu sorriso cheio de dentes.

Concordo, mas a gente precisa arrumar o cabelo dela.

Lógico.

As duas logo começaram a arrumar, com pressa, o cabelo de Gina. Ainda muito vermelhos e lisos, os cabelos de Gina batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro. Em pouco tempo, eles estavam enrolados e presos dos dois lados, com duas pedras brancas, lindas por sinal.

Vamos logo Gina, bota esse sapato que estamos em cima da hora. –apressava Hermione, sempre pontual.

Eu não posso sair desse jeito lá no Salão Comunal, gente. Eu nem sei onde essa bendita festa vai ser. –choramingava Gina.

Vai ser na Sala Precisa. Você vai usar a capa de invisibilidade do Harry. Agora podemos ir?

Ta bom.

Saíram as três, com Gina invisível, e se dirigiram direto para a Sala Precisa.

Chegando lá, entraram e encontraram um lindo salão de festas. Haviam várias mesas pequenas ao fundo, e na frente um espaço vazio. Aparentemente ninguém se encontrava lá. Gina observou suas duas amigas tirando as capas, deixando à mostra belos trajes de gala.

Hermione vestia um vestido longo e reto, de cor azul petróleo. Melissa usava um vestido de frente única, preto, com a sai em forma de cascata. Ambas estavam muito lindas.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de Gina. Virou-se e constatou que todos os seus amigos estavam lá. Agora pouco à pouco todos se aproximavam para cumprimentar a aniversariante. Gina não pode deixar de reparar que Harry estava mais bonito que o normal. Usava uma veste verde esmeralda, da cor de seus olhos, o que dava um efeito lindo ao garoto.

Agora uma leve música tocava ao fundo. Gina estava embasbacada com a consideração de seus amigos de darem uma festa tão linda para ela. Nem lembrava-se mais que o dia fora péssimo, e que já o tinha dado como perdido. Agora era só aproveitar.

Dançaram e se divertiram por um longo tempo. Gina descobriu que tudo, até as vestes foram fornecidas pela sala. Ainda bem, porque Gina nunca teria condições de comprar um vestido como aquele.

Aos poucos a sala foi ficando mais animada, as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada foram se esvaziando.

Em um determinado momento ouviram batidas na porta, que ainda não fora trancada. Para surpresa de muita gente, principalmente de Gina, Dumbledore e McGonagall adentraram pela porta e foram cumprimentar a debutante, um pouco surpresa, um pouco assustada.

Parabéns Virgínia, onde posso colocar o presente? –cumprimentou jovialmente Alvo.

Obrigada diretor. Bem, eu não sei onde estão colocando os presente. –agradeceu sem jeito.

-Pode me entregar Professor Dumbledore, depois a Gina irá abri-los –intrometeu-se Hermione eficiente.

Pegue o meu também Hermione. –Minerva entregou-lhe um embrulho pequeno. –Parabéns Srta. Virgínia.

Obrigada professora.

Que bom que vieram, professor, professora. –agradeceu Harry.

É uma honra. Só espero que a festinha não acabe muito tarde. –brincou o diretor.

Ah… Vamos tentar, mas não posso garantir, ainda bem que é Sesta-feira.

Podem ficar tranqüilos. Não sei quanto à Minerva, mas eu vou ficar até o fim. Para segurança de vocês, e meu divertimento. –Dumbledore deu uma piscadela para Harry, e logo depois misturou-se à multidão.

Gina vem dançar. –Mel puxou a amiga pelo braço de uma maneira muito _delicada. _

Licença professora. –Gina seguiu Melissa depois do aceno da professora de transfiguração.

Eram 1h30min da manhã quando Gina foi dançar a valsa. Dumbledore se prontificou à dançar valsa com a garota. Bem, Gina era baixa, tinha 1.60m, por isso ficou meio desproporcional o tamanho de Alvo perto dela.

Logo depois de dançar com o diretor, Gina deveria dançar com algum garoto, junto de outros casais. O problema era com quem dançaria? Atualmente estava sem namorado, estava sem opções.

Alguém pareceu ouvir as preces de Gina, e dirigiu-se à ela um pouco acanhado.Era Harry. Ele puxou a irmã de seu melhor amigo e começou a valsar junto dela. Vários outros casais fizeram o mesmo.

A diversão rolava solta, e a noite ia passando tão rápida e entusiasmante que não queria que acabasse nunca. Gina já havia jogado os sapatos de lado e se trocado. Havia um banheiro nos fundo do aposento, e Hermione eficiente já tinha preparado um vestido. Era de um rosa muito discreto, de seda. Era como o de Mel, frente única, e batia no joelho. Seu cabelo fora preso por completo em um coque frouxo, deixando os fios enrolados caírem sobre o rosto.

Apesar de toda a alegria que sentia, Gina já estava ficando cansada. Suas pernas às vezes arqueavam.

Quando deu 5h a debutante foi abrir seus presentes. Que eram muitos, por sinal. Ganhara de Melissa um lindo pingente. Hermione lhe dera uma série de livros trouxas de romance. Harry, penas coloridas, e Rony tintas coloridas. Dumbledore lhe dera um presente encantador, uma linda tiara de rubis, era fascinante. Assim Gina foi abrindo presente por presente, e mostrando os convidados, que sempre soltavam exclamações.

Enfim tinha acabado de abrir tudo. Pelo menos ela achava que tinha terminado, quando Hermione lhe entregara um caixinha.

Seus pais me mandaram te dar, hoje, e eram para eu entregar em mãos. Tome.

Obrigada. –entusiasmou-se Gina. Um presente a ser entregue com tanto cuidado? Só poderia ser algo muito precioso, ou muito caro.

Ao abrir a pequena caixa de madeira, deparou-se com um lindo colar. Era um colar de apenas uma pérola negra. Bom, para Gina aquilo era precioso e aro. Ela ergueu o colar e mostrou-o aos presente. Todos soltaram "óh's" de admiração. A menina pegou a carta, amassada, que se encontrava no fundo da caixa e pôs-se a ler silenciosamente.

_Olá, minha menina;_

_Hoje você deve estar fazendo 15 anos, e Hermione deve ter feito o enorme favor de dar-lhe este colar._

_Não é um presente na realidade, porque não é nada bom. Tentarei lhe explicar algo, que venho escondendo todos esses anos._

_Antes de eu casar com seu pai, havia uma mulher, Morhan Rainoff, que queria o Arthur de todo jeito. Porém, ele preferiu à mim. Então esta mulher, ou monstro, lançou-me uma maldição: eu teria sete filhos, seis meninos e uma menina. E, infelizmente, essa maldição envolve você, minha princesa._

_A partir do momento em que você colocar esse colar, sua vida será sugada por ele. Bem, e em 1 anos Gina, você precisará encontrar o seu verdadeiro amor e beija-lo. Caso contrário, está predestinada a sua morte._

_Minha pequena, não se assuste. Fale com Dumbledore, explique o que há por trás deste colar, e peça ajuda. Só não tente destruí-lo, é impossível. Eu já tentei diversas vezes._

_Espero, minha pequena, que seu dia tenha sido muito bom; você precisará de muita força a partir de agora._

_Estou enviando p pergaminho que recebi junto do colar; leia e mostre à Alvo._

_Com Amor;_

_Molly"_

Gina estava embasbacada. Maldição? Por que tudo na vida dela tinha que dar errado? Não bastava tudo que já passar, agora mais essa?

por Merlim, Virgínia. –exclamou Dumbledore, dirigindo-se à ela. –a Srta. Está pálida. O que houve?

Gina apenas entregou a carta de sua mãe para que o diretor a lesse. Pegou então, um pergaminho ainda mais amassado, que estava abaixo da carta. O leu três vezes seguida. Então era isso, estava amaldiçoada, iria morrer. Não seria possível encontrar um garoto entre tantos que existiam.

Quando Gina voltou a olhar para o salão, ninguém encontrava-se mais ali, a não ser Harry, Rony, Mione, Mel e Dumbledore.

Não há nada que possamos fazer. –começou Alvo, cauteloso. –Essa é a maldição do amor perfeito. Feita com uma pérola branca, tem reversão, ainda que difícil. Mas em um pérola negra…

então quer dizer que vou morrer. –Gina estava jogada no chão.

não se encontrar o seu verdadeiro amor. –consolou Mel.

Você sabe quantas pessoas existem nesse planeta? Como vou encontrar alguém assim, em um anos apenas? Eu sei que vou morrer, já era para eu ter morrido no primeiro ano. É meu destino.

Não diga bobagens Gina, vai dar tudo certo. –disse Harry pensativo.

Boa noite… O meu dia acabou! –Gina saiu pelos corredores vazios do castelo, procurando se refugiar em seu quarto na Torre da Grifinória.

A partir dali, era uma contagem regressiva…

**Notas da Autora: **Me perdoem se tiver erros grotescos, e também pela demora, sei que prometi postar faz algum tempo, mas alguns problemas me impediram de enviar. Espero que gostem da fic, que agora começa pra valer. Obrigada pelos comentários. Vou agradecer individualmente assim que tiver tempo.

**Beijocas estaladas Malu**


	3. Capítulo II: Vivendo para morrer

Capítulo II: Vivendo para morrer.

Já eram quase cinco da tarde e Gina não havia ainda saído de seu dormitório, e pelo que parecia, nem da cama!

Quatro jovens conversavam, preocupados, no salão da Grifinória:

Eu estou preocupada, acho que vou dar uma olhada na biblioteca, talvez encontre algo sobre essa _maldição do amor perfeito_ que possa aclamar a Gina. –Hermione crispava os lábios em ato de seriedade. –Ela ainda não saiu da cama Mel?

A garota balançou negativamente com a cabeça e afundou ainda mais em sua poltrona. Sem ninguém esperar, começou a chorar compulsivamente, deixando a todos sem reação.

Melissa, o que houve? –agora Hermione também estava desesperada.

Ah, Hermione… Vocês viram o que estava escrito. Este está sendo o melhor ano da minha vida, Gina é a amiga que nunca tive. Não quero perde-la, não quero…

Mel não fique assim, vai ficar tudo bem. –quem consolou dessa vez foi Harry.

Mione não sabia onde colocar as mãos, então abraçou a garota, que retribuiu o abraço com força.

Obrigada. Vocês me desculpem… -falou soltando-se e secando as lágrimas com as duas mãos. –Eu precisava desabafar agora, porque vou ter que ajudar a Gina, e eu não posso estar pior do que ela, né? –o bom humor de Melissa já estava voltando.

isso Mel, temos que estar fortes para ajudar a Gin, temos que apóia-la sempre. –Harry levantou-se e puxou a amiga pelas mãos. –Vai lá tirar ela da cama. Ela não pode desistir ainda.

Mel deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da Harry e subiu correndo para o dormitório do quinto ano.

Gina estava deitada na cama, sem dormir. Aliás, não tinha pregado o olho nem por um minuto. Fora deitar-se às 6 e meia da manhã, e passara o dia inteiro ali, pensando. As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. _"Não há nada que possamos fazer. –começou Alvo, cauteloso. –Essa é a maldição do amor perfeito. Feita com uma pérola branca, tem reversão, ainda que difícil. Mas em uma pérola negra…"_

Por alguns instantes teve até raiva de seus pais, o problema era com eles, e ela que sofreria a maldição. Que injustiça! Mas logo entendeu que não era culpa de ningu´me, a não ser da louca que escolhera seu destino.

Gina estava com o colar em suas mãos. Não havia ainda o colocado, tinha medo. Como algo tão bonito poderia ser tão ruim?

Ouviu um barulho, e fingiu estar domingo.

Gina, eu sei que você está acordada. Você nem dormiu, tenho certeza. –a garota impaciente como era, puxou agilmente o dossel que rodeava a cama da amiga. –Vamos, levante.

Gina incapacitada de fugir mais tempo deitada naquela cama, levantou-se escondendo o rosto com asa mãos.

Mel sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, esperando que Gina começasse a desabafar. Ao tirar a mão do rosto, podia-se perceber as grandes olheiras de Gina. Ela estava cansada –exausta, aliás-, e agora preocupadíssimo com o que poderia lhe ocorrer dali para frente. Como poderia ter gosto em viver, sabendo que por mais que tentasse nunca acharia o homem que quebraria seu encanto, sua maldição. E pensar que sai morte apenas havia sido adiada. O que poderia aproveitar da vida? Não tinha medo da morte, só que morrer aos 16 anos era terrível, era cruel.

O que eu fiz, Mel? Por que estão fazendo isso comigo? –a amiga não respondeu, deixou Gina desabafar; e também não saberia o que dizer naquele momento. –Será que sou tão ruim assim? Não querem que eu viva, definitivamente, não querem. Eu vivi para morrer logo depois. Que vantagem eu ter sido salva, além de você-sabe-quem não ter retornado antes?

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Gina, que secou-a imediatamente. –O que pode ter de tão ruim em querer apenas me formar na escola, viver muitos anos, conhecer o homem da minha vida? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Por que eu Merlim, por quê?

Gina encostou sua cabeça no colo de sua amiga, que afagou seus cabelos vermelhos e lisos.

Não desista Gina. Por mim. Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo, você tem amigos maravilhosos, uma família que te ama; não vai acontecer nada de ruim. E respondendo à você, digo apenas: você não está vivendo para morrer, porque se fosse seu destino morrer tão jovem, já teria acontecido. Se você ainda está aqui, é porque você tem que viver. Eu juro que não vou deixar nada te acontecer, amiga.

Obrigada. –sussurrou Gina, antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer cansada sob o olhar leal de sua amiga.

Durante duas horas Melissa ficou ali, sentada com Gina sem seu colo. Acabou cochilando também, e acordou apenas quando a amiga despertava.

Está melhor Gina? –perguntou com a voz meio embargada pelo sono.

Estou. –a voz de Gina não estava diferente.

Então venha comigo, vai lavar seu rosto lindo, para a gente ir jantar.

Não quero. –choramingou.

Ah! Quer sim. –Mel agarrou Gina, com seu jeitinho muito _delicado _e arrastou-a paro o banheiro.

Depois de recomposta, ainda que com grandes olheiras, Gina desceu pela primeira vez naquele dia ao Salão comunal, que estava praticamente vazio.

Vamos jantar Gina, se não daqui a pouco você desmaia de fome.

Se eu não tenho outra escolha.

Gina foi o caminho inteiro arrastando so pés, como se carregasse uma tonelada nas costas. Seus olhos apenas miravam o chão, como se isso fosse a coisa mais divertida de se fazer.

Melissa já meio irritada pelo jeito de Gina andar saiu na frente não importando-se em deixa-la sozinha. Esse era o único problema de Mel, na opinião da amiga. Ela era nervosa demais, passava dos limites às vezes. Gina deu de ombros, já estava acostumada, e seguiu seu caminho.

Estava quase alcançando o Salão Principal, quando esbarrou em alguém.

Desculpe. –pediu levantando os olhos. Descobriu um ser não muito agradável à usa frente.

Báh! Saia de perto de mim, Weasley nojenta. –era Draco Malfoy quem falava.

Ta com pressa? Passa por cima, idiota. –Gina não estava de bom-humor.

Com prazer. –desdenhou avançando para cima da menina.

Você é retardado por acaso? Vê se me erra Malfoy. Vai caçar ser humano na Sonserina e me esquece.

Garota irritante. –murmurou Draco para si mesmo, seguindo seu caminho.

Gina andou sem pressa até o Salão, e depois sentou-se entre Mel e Mione, e defronte à Harry e Rony.

Olá Gina. Como está? –Harry perguntou carinhoso.

Bem. Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com a minha nova sina, mas fazer o que néh? –sua voz misturava-se com desanimo e conformação.

Eu sei que já devemos ter dito isso umas quinhentas vezes, mas vai acabar tudo dando certo. Você vai ver como temos razão. –Hermione falava calmamente.

Eu sei Mione. A Mel me disse que tomei como verdadeiro: se eu não morri em meu primeiro ano, não vou morrer agora.

É assim que se fala, maninha. –Rony concordou de boca cheia.

Eu só gostaria que você fizesse uma coisa, Gina. –pediu Mel, e vendo que a garota acenara afirmativamente, concluiu. –Dá para você andar normalmente, por Merlim?

Todos ficaram sem entender, mesmo assim caíram na risada, por causa do jeito da garota.

Eu prometo que ando normalmente, Mel. –Gina conseguiu falar depois de um acesso de riso.

Aliás, por que demorou tanto?

Porque eu encontrei aquele imbecil do Malfoy no caminho. –Gina fez uma careta bem feia, levando os outros às gargalhadas novamente.

O que ele te disse? –Rony já perdia a paciência só com a menção do nome de seu maior inimigo.

Nada de importante. Eu acho que nem dei tempo para que ele falasse realmente. Tava nervosa por causa de toda essa confusão, xinguei ele e mandei ele ir caçar ser humano na Sonserina. –esclareceu com uma expressão encabulada.

Nossa, essa é nova para mim! –expôs Harry, entre risos. –Já ouvi várias pessoas mandando o Mafoy caçar muita coisa, mas caçar ser humano na Sonserina é a primeira vez que ouço.

Ah, sei lá. –Gina continuava encabulada, porque realmente não sabia de onde tinha tirado essa. –Mas, se ele realmente foi procurar, não deve ter achado ainda, naquela casa só tem cobra.

Todos concordaram com Gina, e começaram a comer.

Entre conversas e risos o jantar se passou.

Todos voltaram para seus salões Comunais, para suas casas…

Hermione havia sumido já faziam algumas horas,e todos suspeitavam que ela estivesse na biblioteca.

Eu vou dormir. –protestou Gina pela décima vez naquela noite, mas todos queriam que ela ficasse e esperasse para ver o que Hermione havia encontrado sobre a maldição.

Resolveram então jogar xadrez bruxo. Já estavam na terceira rodada, quando Hermione apareceu no salão, com um livro gigantesco nas mãos.

Hey, gente, vamos para aquele canto isolado? –sugeriu ela, fazendo um tremendo esforço para segurar o livro.

Quer ajuda? –ofereceu-se Rony, que desde o fim das féria de verão estava namorando firmemente com Mione. As brigas eram muito freqüentes , às vezes ambos se tornavam insuportáveis, mas dava para agüentar. Era melhor os dois namorados, do que amigos.

Claro. –aceitou ela de bom grado.

Dirigiram-se todos os cinco para o canto isolado do Salão da Grifinória, e aconchegaram-se nas poltronas, postas umas de frente para as outras. Hermione sentou-se, enquanto Rony segurava o livro, depois o garoto colocou-o no colo da namorada, que gemeu baixinho com o peso.

Então, achou alguma coisa? O que fala aí sobre a maldição? –perguntou um curioso Harry.

Achei tantas coisas… -respondeu Hermione cansada. –Só que nenhuma dizia respeito à maldição do amor perfeito.

Todos fizeram cara de desânimo, principalmente Gina, que ainda tinha esperanças de que aquilo fosse apenas um horroroso mal entendido.

Então quer dizer que você não achou nada? –dessa vez foi Gina quem perguntou, com a voz embargando.

nada sobre a maldição do amor perfeito. –vendo o desânimo dos outros completou. –Mas dêem uma olhadinha nisso aqui.

Hermione abriu, para lá da metade, o grosso livro. Suas páginas eram amareladas, e a escrita um pouco apagada; devia ser um livro bem antigo.

A Maldição das pérolas. –começou a ler Mione. –Esta é uma maldição muito antiga e pouco comentada no mundo mágico. Talvez o motivo dessa falta de informações sobre a maldição aconteça porque apenas um caso foi registrado até hoje, a maldição realizada por Aranna Calmay.

"Foi o único caso bem sucedido da história bruxa. Os demais bruxos que tentaram acabaram sendo encontrados mortos. Esta maldição sempre leva alguém à morte. Seja o amaldiçoado; seja o amaldiçoador.

"Ninguém sabe como é procedido o ritual, nem as palavras exatas da maldição, porque só os bruxo das trevas têm acesso a tamanha magia negra. Sabe-se somente que é utilizada no ritual uma única pérola branca, que suga a vida daquele que a põe em 1 ano; também pode ser utilizada uma única pérola negra, que tira a vida em 1 mês.

"Ninguém conhece uma contra-maldição."

Hermione fechou o livro com estrondo e encarou os demais à sua frente.

Esse não é exatamente o meu caso. –concluiu Gina triste.

Ainda bem que mão é, Gina. –falou Mel.

Concordo, Melissa. –apoiou Hermione. –Existem muitas variações entre as duas maldições. Talvez possamos encontrar algo a respeito da sua maldição na seção reservada na biblioteca. Madame Pince gelou só de eu perguntar sobre este encantamento, depois saiu e me deixou sozinha, e não trouxe nada quando voltou. Tive que procurar sozinha. Não existe nenhum livro de encantamentos que fale sobre o amor perfeito, só li essa porque o colar de Gina está relacionado com pérolas, mas ainda assim foi apenas neste livro que encontrei algo.

Pode ser que esteja na seção proibida da biblioteca… Mas talvez Dumbledore possa ser mais útil que um livro. –pronunciou-se Harry, pensativo.

Mas será que ele falaria algo a respeito da minha maldição? –Gina perguntou meio incrédula.

Venha comigo Gina, e saberemos.

Os dois partiram sozinhos para à sala do diretor. Chegando à gárgula, disseram a senha: algodão doce. (Na realidade foi Hary que disse a senha, pois já havia ido até aquele lugar no começo do ano letivo). Subiram pela escada em caracol.

Gina bateu na porta do escritório, que estava silencioso. Após alguns segundos, Alvo entreabiu a porta e recebeu-os em sua sala.

Sabia que viria, Srta. Virgínia. –a voz do diretor era baixa, calma, e passava tremenda sabedoria. –Cedo ou tarde. Só não esperava você, Harry. Mas sentem-se os dois.

Vim apenas acompanhar Gina, porque sei a senha, e ela não. –explicou-se Harry meio ruborizado.

Não há problema de ele ficar aqui comigo, professor Dumbledore?

Claro que não. Sei que a Srta. Contaria para eles qualquer coisa depois, de qualquer forma, não faria diferença.

Ambos se sentaram diante do diretor de Hogwarts. Ficaram alguns poucos minutos e em silêncio, que foi cortado pela voz falha de Gina.

Então… o Sr. Pode me falar sobre a maldição?

posso. –Alvo mirou-a através de seus óculos meia-lua. –Mas peço que não fique com medo. Tenho a impressão de que a Srta. Ainda vai viver por muitos e muitos anos.

Certo. –concordou Gina.

Dumbledore recostou-se em sua cadeira, colocou as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa, e começou a falar em voz profunda.

Essa é uma variação da Maldição das Pérolas. Digamos que seriam um aperfeiçoamento dela. Também é conhecida como o Cântico da Morte, que é o nome que aparece nos livros. Não sabemos muito sobre esta maldição, já que nunca encontramos alguém realmente amaldiçoado.

"Encontramos, certa vez, pergaminhos relatando a experiência feita com o encantamentos, mas que não deu certo, pois o bruxo amaldiçoado nunca iria ter um verdadeiro amor; seu destino era ser sozinho. Parece que mais testes foram feitos por bruxos malignos, tentando ainda aperfeiçoar a maldição. Parece que só conseguiram quando envolveram o destino. Mesmo assim, nunca encontramos provas de que teria dado certo ou não. Sobre isso não sabemos absolutamente nada.

"O ritual pode ser feito com uma pérola branca, ou com uma pérola negra. Como disse à Srta. Hoje ao amanhecer, com a pérola branca podemos reverter o encanto, pois aquele que pode quebrar a maldição tem que ser exatamente igual ao amaldiçoado, então só precisamos encontrar outra pérola branca, idêntica a usada no ritual, e fazer outro ritual, porém com ambas. Já com a pérola negra, não se pode fazer esse novo ritual, pois aquele que pode quebrar a maldição tem que ser o oposto do amaldiçoado, então teria que ser utilizada uma pérola branca idêntica a negra, e não existem pérola negras e brancas iguais."

Dumbledore suspirou e olhou para Gina.

Virgínia, a Srta. Ainda não colocou o colar? –perguntou, mas Gina podia perceber que ele sabia que ela não usava ainda o colar.

Ela apenas balanço a cabeça, afirmando não ter o colocado ainda.

Então coloque. É melhor estar sempre com ele, não sabemos o que pode acontecer se você não coloca-lo. Certo? Alvo dava as instruções com paciência.

Vou colocar hoje à noite.

Mas professor, -começou Harry, curioso. –pelo que a carta falava parece que também é escolhido o garoto que quebrará a maldição da Gina. Como eles podem fazer isso?

Mistérios, Harry. Existem coisas que não podem ser desvendadas. Simplesmente não há explicação.

Então é verdade? Se eu não acha-lo, digo, meu verdadeiro amor, irei morrer? –Gina parecia derrotada, a única pontinha de esperança de que tudo fosse mentira havia sumido por completo.

pense positivo, minha menina. Tenho certeza que o achará. Ele pode estar ao seu lado, sem você saber.

Depois de uma piscadela rápida de Dumbledore, os dois voltaram ao Salão Comunal e contaram aos amigos o que tinha ouvido do diretor.

Gina, em seu dormitório, alisava a pérola negra.

Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado? Não posso acreditar que algo tão belo vai me tirar a vida. Se ele não pode amar, como vai quebrar esse encanto? Quem é _ele _afinal?

Lágrimas silenciosas molhavam o rosto com poucas sardas de Gina. Chorava por ela, pelos pais, pelos amigos. Ah… Melissa. Nunca tinha encontrado alguém tão leal quanto ela. Em pensar que se conheciam desde o primeiro ano, mas que foram se ornar realmente amigas só agora, no quinto.

Gina podia jurar que ouvira Mel chorando de manhã, quando foram se deitar. E quando ela viera tirar-lhe da cama, de tarde, encontrou tristeza nos profundo olhos azuis da amiga. E Mel ainda estava buscando forças para lhe ajudar, sempre tão alegre e positiva em sua presença; ela não imaginava que Gina soubesse de sua amarga tristeza, de seu choro matutino. Que amiga…

Gina amava tanto à todos. Não queria perde-los tão fácil, tão rápido. Principalmente sua nova amiga, que não tivera tempo de conhecer melhor.

Ouviu a voz de seus irmão Carlinhos a lhe dizer, como em uma outra vez: _"É melhor a tristeza de não ter conseguido, do que a vergonha de não ter tentado"_.

Esra isso que faria, tentaria. Se não conseguisse, pelo menos teria em mente que tentou, que lutou; apenas não conseguira vencer a batalha.

Gina colocou o colar no pescoço com ferocidade. No mesmo instante sentiu vertigens e caiu de joelhos no chão.

Por um momento não sentiu mais nada, como se não tivesse mais vida. Porém, logo voltou ao normal. Ou quase, porque sua cabeça latejava perturbadoramente.

Naquela noite Gina sonhou que ouvia uma canção triste, uma canção sem letra; sem cantor; sem som…


	4. Chapter III: Descobrindo um segredo

Capítulo III: Descobrindo um segredo.

Os ventos mudaram aos poucos, imperceptíveis àqueles que convivem com ele. O outono havia chegado com suas características manhãs geladas e tardes ensolaradas. As árvores começavam a ganhar um ar desolado, com seus galhos sem folhas, sem flores.

Atmosfera andava carregada naqueles últimos dias de setembro. Era uma correria generalizada. Todos enfrentado aulas tenebrosas, e sabendo de notícias horríveis. O mundo se mostrava cada vez mais perigoso e temível. A preocupação de cada um daqueles alunos estava estampada em cada café da manhã silencioso. As coisas já não eram mais as mesmas.

Para alguns as coisas podiam ser ruins, para Gina eram piores ainda. Ela não sabia o que mais temia, se era a guerra ou sua sina. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez preferisse ir embora antes que algo pior pudesse acontecer, como perder algum ente querido, Hermione, Melissa ou até mesmo seu corajoso Harry.

Cada dia que se passava era uma vitória e uma derrota. Mais um dia de vida, menos um dia para viver.

Pensava na morte sentada na grama, na beira do lago. Era tão estranho pensar que não poderia mais ver ninguém, que simplesmente não acordaria no dia seguinte. Era estranho pensar que não sabia para onde iria, se poderia continuar cuidando das pessoas de quem mais gostava…

Um doce por seus pensamentos. –uma voz masculina interrompeu a linha de seu raciocínio.

Há, há! –riu Gina infeliz. –Acho que nem preciso falar sobre o que estou pensando. –concluiu com uma voz tediosa.

A não Gina! Trate de melhorar este astral. Você não pode continuar assim pelo resto da sua vida.

Como se minha vida fosse muito londa.

Virgínia Weasley, trate de parar de falar bobagens, que coisa feia! Assim você me deixa muito triste. –o garoto, que já estava sentado do lado de sua amiga, fez um bico exagerado.

Harry, assim não vale! Eu prometo que vou tentar ficar feliz. Mas vou tentar, não garanto que eu consiga.

Espero que consiga. –desejou com ares disperso.

Eu também. Mas é meio difícil quando começamos a questionar certas coisas que nunca questionamos antes.

Questionar o quê? –perguntou Harry curioso.

A morte! –respondeu Gin em tom misterioso.

Esse assunto é complicado. –observou.

Pois é, Harry. Eu nunca tinha pensado na morte tão seriamente até agora, que sei que vou morrer rapidinho.

Você não vai morrer, sua boba. A gente ainda vai casar e ter muitos filhos ruivinhos. –disse Harry em tom maroto.

Ah, pare com isso, você não é o meu verdadeiro amor. –explicou tristemente.

Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

Você é capaz de amar, Harry. Meu verdadeiro amor não é. Pelo menos é o que Morhan escreveu, é o único sentimentos que ele não terá.

Bom, não vamos confiar nela plenamente. Acho que a gente deveria tirar a prova. –Harry começou a se aproximar lentamente de Gina.

"_Por que ele está fazendo isso agora?" _Gina perguntava-se mentalmente ante a perspectiva de ser beijada por seu "príncipe encantado". _"Você não pode fazer isso mocinha, você nem ao menos gosta mais dele. Pare com isso agora. Agora!"_

Harry, não! –o garoto já estava com os lábios à centímetros dos da garota, que berrou desesperada quando percebeu à proximidade entre os dois.

Gina, o que foi? Você não gosta mais de mim? –a confusão estava estampada no rosto moreno do rapaz.

Não! Quero dizer, ah não sei Harry, eu gosto de você, mas não é como antes. É diferente, eu não sei explicar. –Gina começou a ficar confusa tamvém, não gostava mais de Harry como antes, mas ainda não o tinha esquecido completamente, agora era diferente.

Tudo bem Gi! –Harry apoiou as mãos grandes nos ombros delicados da menina. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Até mais.

Até. –despediu-se Gina sem graça

Ela ainda ficou algum tempo sentada ali, na beira do lago. Ficou pensando seriamente no que quase tinha acontecido. Desde quando Harry tinha algum interesse nela, ainda mais de casar e ter filhinhos ruivinhos. Bom, poderia ser apenas um surto dele, uma falta de carinho, uma brincadeira. Era difícil de acreditar que justo agora que ela não gostava mais dele, não sonhava mais em beija-lo, não desejava mais casar com ele, ele tivesse mostrado este interesse nela. Dava até um pouquinho de raiva.

Pensando melhor, não deveria ter evitado este beijo. Nunca se sabe… Dumbledore mesmo falou que o seu verdadeiro amor poderia estar ao seu lado, sem ela saber. Gina deitou na grama fresca, ficou olhando o céu azulado, respirou profundamente aquele ar puro. Sentia-se mais cala quando fazia isso. Ficava calma quando não era interrompida por alguém realmente indesejado.

Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? –perguntou uma voz maliciosa.

Ah não. Ninguém merece! –disse Gina em alto e bom som, mas falando somente para si.

Weasley, saia daí. Você está sujando o chão com essa sua cabeça vermelha e imunda. –retrucou ainda com uma voz maliciosa.

Morra Malfoy. Você está sujando o mundo com a sua presença. –retrucou Gina com deboche escrechado.

Ui! A pequena Weasley tem uma lingüinha afiada. Alguém vai ter que corta-la dia desses.

Contanto que não seja você, seu verme nojento, podem vir tentar cortar. –Gina levantou-se agilmente. Nesse ato, porém, sua jaqueta abriu alguns centímetros, e como ela estava usando uma regata por baixo, o colar apareceu.

Malfoy olhou curioso para o pescoço da jovem. Gina percebeu o olhar do rapaz e olhou para o seu colo. Quando percebeu o que estava à mostra colocou sua mão rapidamente sobre ele. Mais que depressa fechou o zíper e começou a andar em sentido contrário ao do moço.

Opa, o que vemos aqui. –Malfoy puxou Gina pelo braço com força, e ela foi obrigada a voltar alguns centímetros, ficando na mesma direção de Malfoy.

nada que seja da sua conta, doninha.

Acho melhor você ficar quieta garota, se não eu posso não ser tão bonzinho.

Gina percebeu que Malfoy não estava, milagrosamente, acompanhado por seus capangas.

O que você vai fazer? Até onde eu sei, você não é capaz de fazer nada sem seus capangas idiotas. –foi a vez de Gina falar maliciosa.

Ah, pode ter certeza, pequena, que eu posso fazer muitas coisas com você. Quem sabe fazer uma marca parecida com a de Potter nessa sua carinha bonita.

"_Carinha bonita? Não acredito que Malfoy disse isso." _Gina ficou embasbacada com as últimas palavras do rapaz. Enquanto ela ficou perdida em pensamentos, Malfoy puxou o zíper na jaqueta, abrindo-a por completo.

Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua cobra? –Gina ao perceber levou um grande susto.

Nada ruivinha. Eu apenas quero ver este seu interessante colar. –Malfoy aproximou-se do colar, e analisou-o atentamente, ainda segurando fortemente o braço de Gina.

me larga Malfoy. Olha que eu começo a gritar. –ameaçou.

Pode gritar pequena, ninguém vai te escutar.

Ah não, é? Ahhhhhhhhhh –Gina começou a gritar a plenos. Bem naquele instante estava saindo alguém pelas grandes portas de carvalho, era a hora certa para agir.

Malfoy ficou meio desesperado na hora que ela começou a gritar, não imaginava que ela fosse ter coragem suficiente para realmente começar a berrar. Impulsivamente ele colocou a mão livre na moca na menina.

Ummmmm... –Gina tentava falar, mas era impossível, ele estava apertando muito forte.

O rapaz deu uma olhada pelos jardins para ter certeza de que ninguém teria ouvido ela gritando. Estava à salvo. Ninguém havia os visto ali, mas era melhor não arriscar, sairia dali o mais rápido possível.

Ainda bem que ninguém nos viu. Você deveria ser menos escandalosa. Aff, ainda me fez colocar minha mãe nessa sua boca nojenta. Nunca toquei tanto em um Weasley em tão pouco tempo, posso te dizer que não é agradável, depois terei que desinfetar minha lindas mãos.

Gina tentava pensar em alguma coisa para fazer para se livrar de Malfoy. Porém sua cabeça não estava colaborando. Não conseguia pensar em nada útil. Aquilo já estava ficando chato, ele estava machucando seu braço e sua boca. E a proximidade com ele também não era muito boa, começava a pensar coisas terríveis, como: _"Como a cor dos olhos dele é bonita.", "Como ele é charmoso!" ou "Como ele é bonitinho"._

Quer dizer que você está usando um colar de pérola negra. Bem, pelo que vejo esta pérola é verdadeira. Você nunca teria dinheiro pra comprar uma coisa dessas, e ninguém teria o mal gosto de te dar algo que é usado principalmente para maldições. A não ser que… -um sorrisinho debochado percorreu por instantes os lábios rosados do rapaz. Ele se aproximou ainda mais de Gina, de modo à ficar coma boca perto do ouvido direito dela, e sussurrou maliciosamente. –A não ser que você esteja amaldiçoada.

Gina ficou pálida na mesma hora. Não queria que aquela história se espalhasse pela escola, e principalmente pela Sonserina.

Malfoy percebeu que havia acertado em cheio.Só pela cara pálida que ela ficou deu para perceber. Ele soltou uma gargalhada sinistra, e soltou a boca da garota e seu braço, deixando-a livre. Deu alguns passos para trás e seguiu seu rumo, em direção ao castelo.

Malfoy! –Gina gritou para ele, que estava de costas.

O que foi, pequena? –perguntou sem virar de frente, como se já soubesse que ela iria lhe chamar.

Não conte isso para ninguém. –ela pediu desesperada.

Por que eu faria isso? –ele perguntou, ainda de costas para ela, o que não permitia que ela visse seu pequeno sorrido de diversão.

Eu… eu… não sei. Mas por favor Malfoy, por favor não espalhe isso para ninguém. –Gina não sabia o que falar para convence-lo a não contar seu segredo.

O que eu vou ganhar com isso, pequena?

Eu faço o que você quiser, mas por favor não conte.

O que eu quiser? –Malfoy virou-se e encarou a garota com uma expressão muito boa.

O que você quiser. –Gina não via outra maneira de ele guardar aquele segredo.

Bem, primeiro você não vai contar para ninguém que estou sabendo disso, e depois eu vou pensar no que eu quero que uma pobretona como você faça para mim. –o sorrisinho voltou, mas agora com um toque mais malicioso do que qualquer dos outros.

Gina bufou ligeiramente. Que terror, teria que fazer algo para Malfoy. Por que ela não podia ter uma mente mais criativa e ter tido outra idéia para se livrar do Sonserino nojento. Tinha vontade de chuta-lo, de soca-lo, mas tinha que fazer um acordo com ele. Era melhor se controlar.

Tudo bem Malfoy! –falou entre dentes. –Você pode me procurar quando tiver algo em mente, mas não seja muito criativo, nem me venha com coisas absurdas, eu não vou fazer qualquer coisa, tem que ser algo honesto.

Quanta exigências, pequena. Pode deixar que eu vou pedir algo bem interessante. Você vai gostar! –Malfoy olhava de uma forma debochada para Gina, como se fosse fazer alguma coisa bem interessante mesmo, Gina temeu as idéias do sonserino.

Certo. –Gina ficou parada de frente para o garoto, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, optou por ficar quieta.

Se me dá licença eu preciso ir, já perdi tempo demais com as coisas de uma garotinha tão pequena. –disse ironicamente. –E eu preciso lavar as mãos.

Malfoy virou-se, mas antes que ele pudesse andar mais de meio metro, ouviu Gina gritar:

Pequena é a mãe!

Ele continuou seu caminho para voltar para o castelo.

Gina observou o belo rapaz entrar na escola, depois fez o mesmo que ele, e voltou para a torre da Grifinória, com uma cara de muito poucos amigos.

Entrou no Salão Comunal pisando duro e sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente para Melissa, que fazia seus deveres compenetrada. Mel levou um susto tão grande quando Gina jogou-se na poltrona que deu um grito.

Calma Mel, sou eu! –Gina deu uma gargalhada por causa da cara que sua amiga fez.

Todos no salão olharam momentaneamente para elas, mas logo voltaram a atenção para seus deveres.

Estou vendo que é você. Mas, da próxima vez, tenta não me assustar. –Melissa já tinha ficado irritada, como sempre, por pouca coisa.

Desculpa Mel, eu tava nervosa, nem pensei que você iria se assustar. –Gina tentava acalmar a amiga antes que ela começasse a gritar, o que não era muito difícil.

-Tudo bem. Mas por que você estava nervosa? –graças a Merlim o bom-humor dela começou a voltar.

Gina hesitou, não devia ter falado nada, Mel era curiosa demais, não a deixaria em paz até saber o que havia acontecido. Bem, poderia até contar, não faria mal algum já que Malfoy não ficaria sabendo, e ela sabia que a amiga não era de ficar espalhando as coisas, ela era bem fiel.

Jura que não conta para ninguém?

Juro. Mas o que foi? –Mel ficou assustada, quando Gina pedia segredo com aquela urgência era algo realmente importante.

Eu te conto, mas você não pode contar para ninguém, para ninguém mesmo, nem para tentar me ajudar. –Mel acenou afirmando que não contaria. –Malfoy descobriu sobre a minha maldição.

Como ele descobriu isso?

Ah, não sei, ele veio me provocando quando eu estava lá na beira do lago. A minha jaqueta abriu sem querer e como eu estou de regata ele viu a pérola negra. Você sabe Mel, Malfoy é bem ligado nas Artes das Trevas, ele disse que eu não teria dinheiro para comprar uma pérola dessas, e que ninguém teria o mal gosto de me dar, então ele disse que eu só poderia estar amaldiçoada. –Gina falava tudo aquilo rápido demais para a amiga entender tudo, mas a essência ela entendeu.

Mas então ele só disse que você está amaldiçoada?

É!

Então ele nem sabe qual é a maldição. Pelo menos isso, ele só sabe que você está amaldiçoada.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. –Gina ficou impressionada com a capacidade da amiga de raciocinar numa situação daquelas.

Mas e aí, o que aconteceu depois? –Mel ainda queria ouvir mais.

Eu tive que implorar para aquele verme não contar isso para ninguém, já pensou se a sonserina inteira fica sabendo, e os outros alunos? Iria ser horrível. –Gina imaginava a cena de todos lhe apontando no corredor, e dizendo "_olha lá a amaldiçoada_."

E ele?

A eu disse que eu faria qualquer coisa para ele, se ele não contasse isso para ninguém. Malfoy disse que era para eu não contar pra ninguém que ele ta sabendo disso e que depois ele iria me falar o que era pra eu fazer para ele. Eu tou com vontade de socar aquela doninha idiota. Ai que raiva. –Gina deu um soco na mesa como se isso pudesse aliviar toda sua raiva.

Calma Gina, você não é obrigada a fazer nada. Se ele te pedir qualquer coisa absurda vai até o diretor e peça para ele falar com Malfoy, ele não vai desobedecer Dumbledore.

Pode até ser, eu estou com um pouco de medo do que aquele sonserino idiota vai me pedir. Vai que ele me pede para fazer alguma coisa que possa ajudar o lado do mal, vai que ele me faz dizer alguma coisa sobre a Ordem, ou qualquer outra coisa. Agora está me batendo um medo de novo. Ai meu Merlim, o que Será que ele vai aprontar?

Gina já estava de pé e rodeava a mesa onde Mel estava fazendo seus deveres, ela já estava ficando desesperada, agora tinha mais uma coisa com o que se preocupar, não bastava tudo que já tinha acontecido e que a atormentava dia e noite.

Não sei! Mas de qualquer forma você não vai sair prejudicada, a não ser que aquele idiota não cumpra a palavra dele e conte para os amiguinhos dele sobre a sua maldição.

É verdade Mel, como eu vou poder saber se ele não vai contar para os amigos sobre mim depois que eu fizer o que ele quiser que eu faça?

É melhor vocês fazerem um Acordo de bruxo.

M, não exagera, acordo de bruxo é uma coisa muito séria, não é pra ser feita com algo tão bobo quanto esse.

Eu não acho Gi. Poxa, é importante que ninguém saiba disso, vale a pensa. Se você quiser eu posso ser a intermediária. –ofereceu-se Mel.

Está bem. Mas acho que você não vai poder ser a intermediária, acho que vamos ter que nos virar sozinhos, sabe, revezar. Eu prometi que não contaria para ninguém. Não posso chegar lá falando que contei para você. Eu tenho que manter minha palavra pra ele manter a dele, o que acho meio difícil.

Por isso eu estou falando para você fazer um acordo bruxo. Só assim ele vai respeitar a palavra que ele te deu, não é bom confiar em sonserinos, você sabe.

É o que vou fazer.

è assim que se fala. –Mel deu uma piscadela.

Ah, tenho que ir até a biblioteca para achar o livro, se não vou me ferrar, nunca fiz um acordo desses, talvez até a peça uma ajudinha para a Mione. O que você acha, Mel?

Legal. Mas não conta para ela sobre o Malfoy, ela vai ficar louca para contar para o Rony, ela fica muito preocupada com você.

Ta bom.

Gina deu um beijo estalado na bochecha branca da amiga. Depois dirigiu-se até a biblioteca onde iria procurar sobre aquele tal acordo bruxo…


	5. Chapter IV: Acordo com um Sonserino

**Notas da autora: **Só queria deixar claro que o Acordo de Bruxo NÃO É o voto inquebrável, quando escrevi esse capítulo o sexto livro nem pensava e, ser lançado... Então aproveitem o capítulo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo IV: Acordo com um Sonserino.

A biblioteca estava bastante cheia naquele fim de tarde. Alunos e alunas desesperados para terminarem seus deveres à tempo. Gina vasculhou todo o ambiente em busca de sua amiga, Hermione. Ela aparentemente não estava lá. Mas exatamente, ela, visivelmente, não estava lá. Gina foi encontra-la atrás de uma pilha gigantesca de livros grossos e antigos, que cheiravam a mofo. A única pista que pôde seguir para encontrar Mione foram seus cabelos volumosos, que podiam ser notados, mesmo atrás daqueles livros.

Gina dirigiu-se vagarosamente até a mesa onde se encontrava Mione, não tina pressa e precisava parecer despreocupada, como se não tivesse nada parar fazer e foi dar uma volta na biblioteca. Gina passou 'distraída' pela amiga, que notou-ª

Oi Gina. –cumprimentou cordial.

Oi Mione! –Gina não era uma boa atriz, mas tentou ao máximo parecer surpresa em encontrar a amiga ali.

O que está fazendo por aqui? –Hermione pareceu acreditar que a amiga estava ali por acaso.

Ah… Dando umas voltas, já acabei meus deveres, não tenho nada para fazer; -Gina deu de ombros e sentou-se, depois de tirar alguns livros do acento, na cadeira ao lado de Hermione.

Hum, se eu pudesse eu te faria companhia, mas deu pra perceber que eu ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer, né? –a menina expôs sem graça.

Não tem problema, eu entendo. –Gina fez uma cara meio decepcionada.

Mas tem alguma coisa em que eu possa te ajudar?

É… tem! Eu preciso de uma ajudinha para achar uma coisa que estou procurando. –Gina ficou agradecida por sua amiga sempre ser tão eficiente.

O que seria? –Hermione tentou não parecer muito interessada, mas seu sorrisinho a denunciava.

Sabe o que é, eu dormi em uma aula de história da magia, o que acontece sempre, aliás… -_"pelo menos nisso não estou mentindo" _pensou Gina divertida. -…, e eu perdi algumas coisas do que ele falou, e não consegui pegar os apontamentos com ninguém.

Mas a matéria não está no livro?

Não, são aquelas coisas que s professores dizem só para testar se estamos prestando atenção, entende? –Gina estava ficando nervosa, a princípio achou que Hermione iria ajudar sem questionar, mas estava enganada.

Entendo. –Mione abriu um belo sorriso, o que fez Gina suspirar aliviada. –Sobre o que é?

Não me recordo muito bem, Melissa disse que Binns estava falando sobre acordos entre bruxos, ou algo parecido. –Gina ainda tentava parecer despreocupada com a situação.

Acho que devo ter alguma coisa, eu já li algo a respeito. Faz o seguinte, não procura mais, assim que eu terminar eu acho isso em um dos meus livros, ta bom? –Hermione sorriu amigavelmente para Gina, que retricuiu o sorriso.

Acho que vou te deixar em paz agora, já te aluguei muito por hoje. Obrigada Mione. –Gina recolocou os livros de volta na cadeira e já estava saindo da biblioteca.

Não foi nada. –Gina ouviu antes de deixar definitivamente a biblioteca, ainda lotada.

Gina saiu pelos corredores vazios da escola, todos estavam ou estudando, ou passeando lá fora. Ela não prestava muita atenção de para onde estava indo, apenas seguia uma linha reta, o caminho mais simples.

Enquanto sus pernas a levavam para algum lugar desconhecido, sua mente estava enfrentando um turbilhão de pensamentos, tantas coisas aconteciam em um piscar de olhos, tantas pessoas se envolvendo em problemas que não lhe pertenciam. Tanta dor, tanta angustia, tanta raiva, tanto medo disfarçados em sorrisos bonitos que nunca atingiam os olhos.

Gina parou de andar, nem se deu ao trabalho de saber onde estava, nem reparou que aquele lugar era um pouco mais frio que o resto do castelo; ela apenas encostou na parede e deixou-se escorregar por ela, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos encolhidos perto do corpo. Sentiu uma pequenez d'alma. Ela não podia mais controlar sua vida, porque ela não mais a pertencia.

Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Por quê? –Gina sussurrou para o nada. –Por que eu não consigo acreditar que vai ficar tudo bem? O que será que eu fiz para merecer isso? Por que ninguém pode me responder, o que há de errado em querer ser feliz? –essas últimas palavras foram pronunciadas em um tom mais elevado.

Gina deixou-se abater, à dias que tentava demonstrar tranqüilidade, segurança, confiança… Mas chega uma hora em nossas vidas que não conseguimos mais agüentar o peso das responsabilidades, e Gina era nova demais e já tinha passado por tantas coisas. Ela sentiu um pouquinho do peso que certamente Harry sentia. _"Ele nunca fraquejou, ou se deixou abater, sempre está perto de nós quando precisamos, sempre nos dá o maior apoio quando ele mesmo está se sentindo horrível por dentro, eu sei o que ele sente, eu já senti. Um vazio enorme, uma lacuna em nosso peito que nunca poderá ser preenchida, simplesmente falta algo sempre, mas não sabemos o que é…"._

A cabeça de Gina foi acalmando aos poucos, e inesperadamente ela adormeceu naquele corredor escuros e gelado do castelo. Mais uma vez ela ouviu aquela música, sem letra, sem cantor, sem som…

Se sentia cansada, seu corpo doía, estava com frio. Abriu seus olhos devagar mas não pôde distinguir nada à sua frente, estava tudo muito escuro e silencioso. Tentou levantar, mas sua pernas fraquejaram, tentou lembrar de seu sonho, na realidade não era um sonho, era algum tipo de som, mas ela não conseguia lembrar, nunca conseguia…

Ficou ali por mais alguns instantes, depois conseguiu levantar-se. Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era deitar em sua cama no dormitório de Grifinória e continuar dormindo, porém mal deu dois passos e escutou alguém se aproximando, parecia não estar com nenhum tipo de luz. Gina grudou na parede e ficou imóvel, uma das mãos sobre a boca para conter a respiração pesada.

Os passos foram ficando mais perto, a garota começou a se apavorar, não sabia que horas eram, mas devia ser muito tarde, porque nenhuma luz podia ser vista nas janelas ao longe. A pessoa passou por ela, perto o suficiente para assusta-la, mas Gina percebeu que era "apenas" Malfoy, seus cabelos louro platinados eram inconfundíveis.

A garota esperou que o barulho dos passos do garoto cessassem para sair correndo, não estava muito longe do caminho principal, estava apenas no começo das masmorras. Quando atingiu o saguão de entrada viu que não estava tão tarde quanto imaginava, mas o jantar já estava encerrado, ele podia ver alguns poucos elfos limpando a sujeira dos alunos. Tinha permissão para andar pelos corredores até ás 21h, devia ser quase isso, nesses momentos é que lamentava-se por não ter um relógio de pulso, seria bem mais fácil do que tentar adivinhar que horas eram.

Quando estava quase perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda começou a andar mais devagar, não sabia por quê mas estava cansada, tinha a sensação de ter ido para a guerra e lutado sem parar até obter vitória.

Senha? –pediu a Mulher do retrato, quando Gina o alcançou, com aquela voz em falsete de sempre.

Zangão de Outro. –Gina respondeu entediada. Cada dias as senhas ficavam mais idiotas.

Ao entrar no salão sentiu um ar quente bater em seu rosto, o Salão Comunal da Grifinória era bem mais confortável que qualquer corredor do castelo. Dirigiu-se até uma poltrona perto da de onde Melissa estava sentada conversando com Harry.

Hum… Atrapalho! –perguntou quando estava mais perto dos amigos.

Lógico que não, Gi! Senta aí. –Harry disse simpático, com um sorriso enorme, que fez Gina até sentir melhor. –Por onde andava? Você e Hermione sumiram…

Ah, a Mione estava na biblioteca quando eu fui lá ver se eu achava umas coisas, -Gina olhou de relance para Mel, que retribuiu o olhar de uma forma divertida, como se elas fossem duas crianças escondendo um segredo. –E depois eu fui dar uma volta por aí, tomar um ar.

Você não está triste de novo, está? –Harry pareceu preocupado de sua amiga estar baixo alto-astral novamente.

Não mas estava querendo descansar um pouco, sabe como é, tem bastante coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, eu estou um pouco exausta de tudo.

Tudo bem, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa me chama, OK?

Claro. Cadê o Rony? –perguntou Gina notando a ausência do irmão.

Foi procurar a Mione, né? Ele estava todo chateado por ela nem dar atenção para ele, aí ele foi atrás dela, coisas de namorados. –brincou Mel.

É, meu irmão mudou bastante depois que começou a namorar a Mione, não desgruda mais dela. –Gina observou.

Agora eu tenho que ficar sozinho. –Harry fez uma cara de manhosos. –Eu preciso de carinho, sabia? Preciso de uma namorada também. –o olhar do garoto encontrou o de Gina e ela desviou, Harry estava estranho com ela, antes ele a tratava como uma irmã, agora era diferente.

Sem nem perceber Gina passou a mão pelo rosto de uma maneira cansada, seus olhos estavam ardendo de sono, e para piorar sua barriga roncava. Era melhor ir dormir, assim não sentiria mais fome.

Você está bem? –Harry perguntou antes que ela pudesse anunciar que iria dormir.

Estou. Acho que é apenas sono, vou dormir. –Gina deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Mel e outro na bochecha de Harry.

Boa Noite! –desejaram os dois antes da amiga começar a subir a escada em caracol que levava ao dormitório feminino do quinto ano.

Deitou-se em sua cama de dossel, e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa já havia adormecido profundamente.

Aquele fora um dia agitado para ele. Gostava de passar o Sábado inteiro sem fazer nada, mas tinha vários deveres pendentes, e suas notas não estavam lá aquelas coisas. Ainda tinha que aturar Crabbe e Goyle falando idiotices enquanto tentava terminar seu relatório de transfiguração.

Calem a boca, você dois! –disse Draco venenoso, estava tentando se concentrar, sentado ali naquela cadeira, posta em volta da mesa, no Salão Comunal de Sonserina.

Mas Draco… -começou Crabbe debilmente.

Esquece, parvalhão, eu vou sair daqui. –Draco saiu pisando duro em direção aos jardins, se desse sorte encontraria alguém para poder se divertir. Mal saiu pelas grandes portas de carvalho e já tinha encontrado seu alvo.

Aquela pequena criatura, mais uma para a coleção infinita de Weasleys que sujavam o mundo bruxo, estava deitada na grama. Não pôde controlar a vontade insana de ir até ela e deixa-la pior do que já era. Aproximou-se furtivamente de sua presa.

Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? –perguntou com sua melhor voz, a mais maliciosa de todas.

Ah não. Ninguém merece! –a garota começou a reclamar antes mesmo de saber quem era, ou olhar para trás, obviamente ela já sabia que era ela, a voz dele era única, inconfundível.

Wealey, sai daí. Você está sujando o chão com essa sua cabeça vermelha e imunda. –Draco não deixou passar a oportunidade de provoca-la, era maravilhoso deixar Grifinórios nervosos.

Morra Malfoy. Você está sujando o mundo com a sua presença. –retrucou a garota com deboche escrechado.

Ui! A pequena Weasley tem uma lingüinha afiada. Alguém vai ter que corta-la dia desses. –ele se divertia com a fúria que aqueles cabeças vermelhas tinham, aliás, provocar Grifinórios era maravilhoso, agora, provocar Grifinórios Weasleys era muito melhor.

Contanto que não seja você, seu verme nojento, podem vir tentar cortar. –a Weasley levantou agilmente, mas sua jaqueta abriu alguns centímetros deixando um curioso objeto à mostra.

Draco olhou curioso para o pescoço da jovem. Ela percebeu o olhar do rapaz, e eolhou para seu próprio colo. Quando percebeu o que estava à mostra colocou sua mão rapidamente sobre ele. Mas que depressa, fechou o zíper e começou a andar em sentido contrário ao dele.

Opa, o que vemos aqui. –Draco puxou a Weasley pelo braço com força, e ela foi obrigada a voltar alguns centímetros, ficando na mesma direção dele.

nada que seja da sua conta, doninha.

Aquela garota já estava deixando fora do sério com tanta delicadeza.

Acho melhor você ficar quieta garota, se não eu posso não ser tão bonzinho. –sua raiva começou a aflorar, isso não era um bom sinal.

O que você vai fazer? Até onde eu sei, você não é capaz de fazer nada sem seus capangas idiotas. –ela desfiou, maliciosa.

Ah, pode ter certeza, pequena, que eu posso fazer muitas coisas com você. Quem sabe fazer uma marca parecida com a de Potter nessa sua carinha bonita. –Draco nem reparou no que tinha dito, apenas sabia que tinha sido algo idiota, pois a garota o olhou perplexa por um momento.

Draco aproveitando-se da distração da garota, abriu o zíper da jaqueta dela por completo dessa vez.

Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua cobra? –ela pareceu surpresa com a atitude dele.

Nada ruivinha. Eu apenas quero ver este interessante colar. –ele aproximou-se do colar, e analisou-o atentamente, ainda segurando fortemente a garota.

Me larga Malfoy. Olha que eu começo a gritar. –ameaçou.

Pode gritar pequena, ninguém vai te escutar. –Draco não acreditava que ela fosse gritar.

Ah não, é? Ahhhhhhhhhhh –a garota começou a gritar a plenos pulmões. Bem naquele instante estava saindo alguém pelas grandes portas de carvalho, era a hora certa para agir.

Draco ficou meio desesperado na hora que ela começou a gritar. Impulsivamente ele colocou a mão livre na boca da menina.

Uhhhhh… -a Weasley tentava falar, mas era impossível, Draco apertava muito forte sua boca.

Draco deu uma olhada pelos jardins para ter certeza de que ninguém tinha ouvido ela gritando. Estava à salvo, ninguém havia os visto ali, mas era melhor não arriscar, sairia dali o mais rápido possível.

Ainda bem que ninguém nos viu. Você deveria ser menos escandalosa. Aff, ainda me fez colocar a mão nessa sua boca nojenta. Nunca toquei tanto em um Weasley em tão pouco tempo; posso te dizer que não é agradável, depois terei que desinfetar minha lindas mãos.

A Weasley parecia bem irritada, e ele não perdeu tempo.

Quer dizer que você está usando um colar de pérola negra. Bem, pelo que vejo esta pérola é verdadeira. Você nunca teria dinheiro para comprar uma coisa dessas, e ninguém teria o mau gosto de te dar algo que é usado principalmente para maldições. A não ser… -Draco ficou extasiado ante a perspectiva de ter uma notícia daquelas, seria ótimo poder espalhar aquilo para todo o colégio. –A não ser que você esteja amaldiçoada.

Draco percebeu que havia acertado em cheio. Só pela cara pálida que ela ficou deu para perceber. Ele soltou uma gargalhada sinistra, e soltou a boca da garota e seu braço, deixando-a livre. Deu alguns passos para trás e seguiu seu rumo, em direção ao castelo.

Malfoy! –Ela gritou, ele sabia que ela o chamaria.

O que foi, pequena? –perguntou sem se virar.

Não conte isso para ninguém. –ela pediu desesperada.

Por que eu faria isso? –ele perguntou, ainda de costas para ela, o que não permitia que ela visse seu pequeno sorriso de diversão.

Eu… eu… não sei. Mas por favor Malfoy, por favor não espalhe isso para ninguém.

O que vou ganhar com isso, pequena? –Bom, ele pelo menos tinha que ganhar alguma coisa em troca.

Eu faço o que você quiser, mas por favor não conte.

O que eu quiser? –Draco virou-se e encarou a garota com uma expressão não muito boa.

O que você quiser. –ele percebeu que ela estava desesperada.

Bem, primeiro você não vai contar para ninguém que estou sabendo disso, e depois eu vou pensar no que eu quero que uma pobretona como você faça para mim. –Draco estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação.

Tudo bem Malfoy! –falou entre dentes. –Você pode me procurar quando tiver alguma em mente, mas não seja muito criativo, e nem me venha com coisas absurdas, eu não vou fazer qualquer coisa, tem que ser algo honesto.

Quantas exigências, pequena. Pode deixar que eu vou pedir algo bem interessante. Você vai gostar! Draco olhava de uma forma debochada para Gina, queria rir da cara que ela fazia, mas resolveu manter a seriedade.

Certo. –ela concordou.

Se me dá licença eu preciso ir, já perdi tempo demais com as coisas de uma garotinha tão pequena. –disse ironicamente. –E eu preciso lavar as mãos.

Draco virou-se, mas antes que ele pudesse andar mais de meio metro, ouviu a Weasley gritar:

Pequena é a sua mãe!

Ele voltou para o castelo dando boas risadas, bem, agora poderia se concentrar melhor, já havia se divertido o suficiente para esquecer das idiotices de seus dois capangas.

Voltou ao seu Salão Comunal e terminou todos os seus deveres até a hora do jantar. Depois de demorar horas naquela refeição, voltou para seu Salão, com a estranha sensação de não estar sozinho. Chegou na Sonserina e foi direto para seu dormitório, para dormir.

Gina despertara pela manhã revigorada. Espreguiçou-se manhosa, e aconchegou-se novamente na cama quentinha, sabia que tinha que levantar para tomar café, mas a preguiça não deixava, ela queria mesmo era passar o dia inteiro embaixo daquele emaranhado de cobertores, apenas deitada, sem precisar se incomodar com qualquer coisa. _"Mas não pode!" _pensou Gina levantando-se decidida, depois caiu novamente na cama, e ficou ali, só contemplando o teto. _"Tenho que levantar, eu teno coisas para resolver." _E mais uma vez ela levantou-se, agora para valer.

Foi até a janela e a abriu, deixou a luz do sol iluminar o quarto, já vazio, das meninas. Gina pôs suas mãos no parapeito da janela e deixou a brisa gelada bater em seu rosto. Estava um dia realmente lindo lá fora, as nuvens branquinhas, feito algodão, passeando pelo céu azul claríssimo. O sol era forte e aquecia as águas do lado abaixo, ao longe. Um Domingo realmente magnífico.

Após tomar um banho matinal gostos, Gina desceu toda animada para o Salão Comunal. Avistou Mel, Harry e Rony conversando em um dos cantos do aposento. Pareciam bem compenetrados em algum tipo de assunto, aparentemente polêmico, _"Quadribol" _riu Gina, esse era o único assunto polêmico o bastante para os três conversarem tão vorazmente, de manhã.

Bom Dia! –cumprimentou Gina sorridente, sentando-se ao lado do irmão e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Bom Dia! –responderam os três em uníssono, depois continuaram olhando para ela, de uma maneira estranha.

O que foi! –perguntou Gina dando uma gargalhada. –Tem alguma coisa de errada comigo?

Não… É só… que… que você está bem animada hoje, não? –Rony comentou como quem não quer nada.

Estou sim senhor. Se você quiser me ver para baixo é só falar. Gina dez uma cara engraçada, um misto de bico com um olhar magoado, e ambos não conseguiam significar o que realmente deviam, porque a alegria de Gina estava contagiando.

Não. Fica assim que está legal. –foi Harry quem fez o comentário. Todos olharam e começaram a rir, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Isso acontecia sempre. Aos poucos foram se recompondo e voltando ao normal.

Tudo bem. –mais risadas, de novo sem motivo. –Vou tomar café.

Vai logo, antes que acabe o horário do café, já é tarde. –Mel avisou.

Que goras são? –Gina perguntou, lembrando-se que não olhou no relógio de seu quarto.

9h27min. –quem respondeu foi Rony.

É melhor eu ir mesmo. Volto logo. –Gina saiu do Salão Comunal cantarolando uma musiquinha qualquer. Saiu saltitando pelas escadas que moviam-se a todo momento, o que confundia sempre os alunos primeiranistas.

Do fim das escadarias de mármore já poda sentir aquele cheiro gostoso de comida.

Apressou-se para o Saguão de entrada.

Hummmm! Que fome. –Gina já estava sentada em uma cadeira da sua mesa no Salão Principal. Haviam poucos alunos grifinóriso ali, os Corvinais também estavam em número pequeno, tinham bastantes alunos da Lufa-Lufa, e apenas dois Sonserinos.

Gina se deliciou com toda aquela comida farta, adorava comer e beber bem, achava à vezes que isso era coisa de família.

Pouco tempo depois Gina voltou empanturrada para o Salão Comunal.

Voltei! –anunciou jogando-se dessa vez em uma poltrona ao lado de Harry, que estava por sua vez ao lado de Melissa.

Gina, a Mione passou por aqui e disse para eu te entregar este livro. –Mel disse, entregando um exemplar pequeno e de capa dura, não devia ter mais de 200 páginas, e estava com uma página marcada. –Ela disse que tudo o que você precisa está aí, foi o mais completo que ela achou.

Certo. Vou para o meu quarto. Se a Mione voltar, ou passar por aqui de novo, agradeçam à ela por mim, por favor. –Gina já estava de pé novamente, agora dirigindo-se ao seu dormitório. –Tchauzinho.

Alguns instantes depois Gina estava em seu quanrto com o dossel de sua cama fechado. Estava deitada de bruços na cama, com o livro aberto na página indicada por Hermione.

**Acordo de bruxo.**

"**_Antigamente, nos impérios, acordos de bruxo eram muito usados, mais usados do que o feitiço 'fidelius', que não era muito recomendado nas ocasiões, porque não trazia nenhuma proteção, realmente. Os bruxo queriam algo mais seguro, algum feitiço que impedisse qualquer um de contar um segredo, ou até mesmo que fizesse bruxos cumprirem suas promessas._**

_**Quando se iniciava uma guerra, sempre apareciam inimigos nos esconderijos dos adversários. Alguns povos não gostava de matar apenas pelo bel-prazer, achavam que essas pessoas eram inocentes, que apenas lutavam porque eram obrigadas a defender seus reinos. Quando isso acontecia, bruxos especializados faziam um acordo entre dois bruxos, o inimigo e outro bruxo qualquer. Essa foi a forma que acharam de deixar os prisioneiros irem e não poderem contar onde localizava-se seu esconderijo.**_

_**Tempos depois os acordos de bruxo começaram a ser usados pelas famílias puro-sangue quando algum membro dela se envolvia com algum trouxa. Era um procedimento complicado, em que só participavam o 'traidor de seu sangue' e o patriarca da família. Com o acordo ficava estipulado , na maioria dos casos, que o traidor fosse embora para outro lugar e que não assinasse mais o nome da família, também não poderia contar que um dia pertencera à ela.**_

_**O acordo de bruxo, é, na realidade, uma maneira segura de manter uma promessa, quando um bruxo participa de um acordo desses é impossível não cumprir sua palavra.**_

_**É um procedimento simples, que tem por essência o sangue das duas pessoas envolvidas. Pode ser realizado por um intermediário que faz todo o encanto, o que é mais recomendado, ou somente pelas pessoas participantes. Porém, os acordos de bruxos podem se tornar perigosos também. Em alguns casos em que o feitiço não sai perfeitos, as pessoas acaba, contando o segredo, ou não cumprindo sua promessa, quando isso acontece, o que é raro, aquele que contou pode ficar louco, perder algum de seus sentidos ou perder todos eles, perder toda a memória e em casos muito graves, pode levar até a morte.**_

_**Deve-se fazer o seguinte:"**_

Gina passou os olhos pelo encanto, era simples, mas se algo desse errado as conseqüência podiam ser gravíssimas, não que ela se importasse com Malfoy, mas de qualquer forma não gostaria de se sentir culpada pela morte de alguma pessoa.

Vamos ver, preciso mandar uma carta para aquele imbecil.

Gina foi até sua escrivaninha, do lado de fora da cama e pegou dois rolos de pergaminhos.

Em um deles escreveu um curto bilhete para Malfoy:

"_Malfoy, _

_Preciso te encontrar ainda hoje, por favor. Me espere na sala desocupada do quarto andar, em frente à estatua de ouro de Merlin, ás 17h._

_Obrigada;_

Virgínia Weasley" 

No outro pergaminho Gina copiou o pequeno ritual que precisaria realizar.

Depois dirigiu-se para o corujal, afim de enviar aquela carta o mais rápido possível.

Draco estava em sua cama macia, acordado desde que amanhecera. Não tinha vontade de comer nem de se levantar, queria apenas continuar ali, sem fazer nada.

Algumas frases teimavam em ficar rondando seua mente, era a conversa que tivera com a pequena Weasley no dia anterior.

"_O que vou ganhar com isso, pequena? –Bom, ele pelo menos tinha que ganhar alguma coisa em troca._

_Eu faço o que você quiser, mas por favor não conte._

_O que eu quiser? –Draco virou-se e encarou a garota com uma expressão não muito boa._

_O que você quiser. –ele percebeu que ela estava desesperada."_

Draco não fazia idéia do que pedir para ela, mas queria que fosse alguma coisa bem marcante, que fosse feita em público e que pudesse humilha-la muito. Mas não tinha nada em mente, não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse abranger toda essa idéia de humilhação perfeita.

Tampouco Draco pensava em cumprir sua palavra, Malfoy's não cumprem sua palavra se isso lhe trouxer prejuízo, apenas quando vai beneficia-lo, o que não era o caso. Não contaria nada para ninguém até ela fazer o que ele pediria, depois todos ficariam sabendo, por acaso, da triste sina daquela garota.

Draco respirou fundo, tinha tanta coisa lhe perturbando naqueles últimos tempos, tantas promessas que ele fizera ao seu pa, mas que ele não tinha vontade algumas de cumprir, mas era seu pai, não era a mesma coisa enganar uma garota estúpida, e enganar seu pai.

Às vezes se perguntava por que diabos prometeu que seria um Comensal da Morte assim que terminasse Hogwarts, o que aconteceria no próximo ano, aquilo foi uma promessa que um garoto de apenas doze anos que nem sabia ainda o que era realmente uma Maldição Imperdoável, e que queria apenas deixar se pai orgulhoso. Agora ele sabia de coisas que não imaginava, estava no sexto ano e não podia ignorar o fato de que a realidade era bem mais cruel. Não queria acabar preso, não mesmo.

Draco abriu o dossel verde-escuro de sua cama e abriu seu criado-mudo, tirou de dentro dele um envelope lacrado com cera verde. A primeira e última carta que seu pai lhe enviara desde que fora mandado para a prisão, ele ainda não tivera coragem de encarar o que seu pai dizia ali, com certeza eram cobranças mais duras do que qualquer outra que ele lhe tinha feito sobre a escola, sobre suas notas, sobre quadribol, sobre o Potter…

Abriu vagarosamente a carta, respirando fundo, buscando calma para enfrentar as cobrança de suas próprias promessas, mesmo que ela tivessem sido feitas à muito tempo atrás. O lacre fora rompido, Draco pegou a carta, relativamente grande demais em se tratando de uma carta de Lucio Malfoy.

"_Draco,_

_Tive um tramendo trabalho para conseguir escrever esta carta, então espero que você leia atentamente tudo que eu vou lhe escrever, porque não admito erros, você sabe bem disso._

_O que você precisa saber, agora, é que o Lorde das Trevas não conseguiu apoio dos dementadores, e de qualquer forma, a segurança aqui está sendo reforçada, já que agora aquele panaca do Fudge acredita em tudo que o velho babão vem dizendo a ele à muito tempo._

_Você vai ficar encarregado de me tirar daqui, moleque, assim que terminar o colégio e se tornar um Comensal. Eu quero que você seja brilhante, assim como eu sempre fui, seja o braço direito e o esquerdo de nosso mestre. E se ele te pedir qualquer coisa, cumpra imediatamente._

_Não arranje grandes confusões por aí, quero que você seja o pobre garoto com um pai preso que não quer seguir o mesmo caminho, faça o que quiser, mas convença à todos disso, e depois dê o bote. Assim que terminar seu sétimo ano procure Adam Crusteir, ele saberá o que fazer e para onde te levar._

_Eu não quero mais saber de você jogando quadribol, isso não vai acrescentar nada em sua vida, eu quero que se dedique exclusivamente nas Artes das Trevas, isso vai ser o teu futuro, meu filho, você não precisa saber de nada além._

_Cuide de sua mãe, ela não receberá nenhuma carta minha, escreva a ela dizendo que está tudo bem, esses dementadores jamais conseguirão tirar minha lucidez. E mande ela não se meter nos nossos assuntos, fale para ela ir fazer compra, ir falar mal de alguém, qualquer coisa, mas não deixe ela saber de qualquer dos nossos planos, você sabe como Narcisa é._

_Não deixe snape fazer sua cabeça, sei muito bem que aquele traidor vai tentar te levar para um caminho mais limpo em seu último ano, mas não o escute, escute apenas o que eu digo, sei quem você não é tão burro quanto parece._

_Estou contando com você Draco, e se por um acaso você me decepcionar, eu juro que saio daqui a qualquer custo só pra te lançar uma bela maldição e te fazer pagar pelos seus erros._

_EU NÃO ACEITO ERROS, MOLEQUE, NENHUM ERRO…_

_L. M."_

Bem, não fora tão ruim como ele esperava. Foram menos cobranças do que de costume, mas eram mais duras, e mais perigosas. Era o seu destino que estava em jogo, era a sua vida, e ele sabia que nunca tivera controle algum sobre ela, seu pai sempre decidira tudo por ele. E mesmo que quisesse tomar decisões agora, não dava mais, tudo que teria que fazer já estava escrito e decretado, não tinha mais volta, não com seu pai o ameaçando tão claramente.

Draco guardou a carta mais uma vez em seu criado-mudo, a deixaria ali, para se lembrar futuramente de todas as suas obrigações como Comensal da Morte.

Mal recostou sua cabeça novamente no travesseiro e ouviu um baque surdo na janela, alguma coisa lhe dizia que fora uma coruja.

Esperou, esperou, e continuou esperando. Nenhum movimento, não tinha ninguém no quarto, e ele teria que abrir a maldita janela para uma estúpida ave entrar. A princípio pensou em deixar o que quer que fosse lá fora, mas pensou melhor depois, se fosse alguma coisa importante para ele, tinha que ir ver o que era.

Muito à contra-gosto Draco dirigiu-se até a janela e a abriu, a luz fraca do Salão Comunal invadiu o aposento e a coruja entrou. Era bem difícil receber corujas depois do café da manhã, porque a Sonserina ficava nas masmorras e não tinha nenhuma janela que desse para o lado de fora do castelo, o que havia era apenas um grande 'túnel' no teto do Salão Comunal para que as corujas entrassem, mas não era todas que achavam o caminho.

Draco constatou que a carta era para ele. Bem, não era exatamente uma carta, era um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho, com algumas palavras rabiscadas em letra caprichada e redonda.

Draco lei a carta e despachou muito _docemente _a coruja de seu quarto, ficou com muito ódio por ter que se levantar só para pegar um bilhete estúpido daquela garota Weasley, e ainda por cima ela nem mencionara o que queria com ele. Se ele não fosse tão curioso nem iria, mas era impossível controlar a vontade de saber o que a pequena queria com ele.

Agora que a Weasley o tinha despertado de vez ele iria cuidar de sua vida, mas ela podia esperar que ninguém mexe com Malfoy e sai ileso.

quando era quase a gora certa, Gina arrumou-se para encontrar-se com o Sonserino. Chegou na sala vazia por volta de 16h55min, mas o garoto não estava lá ainda.

Ficou esperando sentada em uma das tantas carteiras desocupadas, e continuou esperando pelo que pareceram horas, e nada do rapaz chegar. Quase 40min mais tarde gina não tinha falado com Malfoy e já estava quase desistindo de encontra-lo quando ele apareceu.

Está atrasado. –Gina falou cerrando os dentes de raiva.

Eu sei, pequena. –ele disse debochado.

Pare de me chamar assim! –a garota já estava nervosa de espera-lo por tanto tempo, se ele começasse com gracinhas era capaz de lançar um feitiço nele ali mesmo. –Por que demorou tanto?

Para te deixar esperando… pequena! –desafiou ele, se divertindo.

Pare, Malfoy! Já disse para parar, que droga. –A raiva de Gina estava aumentando, e era melhor parar por ali, normalmente quando ultrapassava aquele limite a coisa não ficava boa.

Como quiser. –ele riu da cara bastante vermelha da garota e sentou-se em uma cadeira afastada dela.

Por que queria me deixar esperando? –Gina não podia deixar isso assim por isso mesmo, tinha que tirar uma satisfação.

isso não é da sua conta, mas já que insiste em saber, você me acordou, e quando alguém me acorda eu ficou com um péssimo-humor, e isso me leva a fazer as pessoas esperarem bastante. Pequena. –ele exagerou um pouco, já estava acordado, mas ele sempre gostava de contar as suas verdades.

Muito engraçado, Malfoy. Agora estou te avisando, se me chamar de pequena mais uma vez eu te lanço uma maldição aqui mesmo. –o rosto de Gina já estava de cor de seus cabelos, era impossível controlar sua fúria, aquele garoto era irritante.

Hum… Pe-que-na! –Draco divertia-se com a situação, ela ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

Eu te avisei! –Gina pegou sua varinha e apontou para Malfoy, e ele em um movimento rápido pegou sua própria varinha e apontou para ela.

Nem pense nisso. Me diz o que você quer de uma vez. –Draco não achava realmente que ela fosse lhe lançar algum feitiço, mas era melhor não subestimar aquela garota.

Eu não confio em você, por isso quero que façamos um Acordo de Bruxo para me assegurar que você não vai contar parar ninguém que… que… ah, você sabe. –Gina ficou sem graça de ter que falar que estava amaldiçoada.

De jeito nenhum, quem me garante que você sabe fazer um encanto desses? Isso é perigoso, pequena.

Ah, por favor, Malfoy. Eu disse que vou fazer qualquer coisa pra você, você disse que não falaria pra ninguém, é muito simples o encanto, não tem como sair errado, por favor. –Gina estava a ponto de chorar ali mesmo, na frente de um Malfoy, e implorar para que ele fizesse o tal acordo de uma vez.

Draco não queria fazer aquilo, não queria porque tinha vontade de contar para todos o que envolvia aquela garota. Então ele olhou fundo naqueles olhos castanhos e viu que já estavam ficando marejados. Ele até que gostaria de ver ele implorando para que ele cooperasse, mas analisou bem a situação, se ela ficasse muito abalada não conseguiria fazer encanto nenhum e acabaria fazendo algo erra, o que não seria bom. E ele queria ver aquela garota fazer alguma coisa bem ruim que ele mandasse, e ale do mais era melhor só ele saber sobre a maldição da garota, ele a torturaria com isso.

Tudo bem, mas ande logo com isso. –ele aproximou-se mais dela para poder realizar qualquer que fosse aquele encanto. –O que temos que fazer, afinal?

Eu começo, temos que recitar esse encanto enquanto cortamos a palma de nossas mãos em uma linha horizontal, vai doer um pouco, mas depois temos que apertar nossas mãos, quando acabarmos de recitar. Esta bom para você? –Gina tinha medo que ele desistisse e saísse daquela sala na mesma hora gritando para todos que ela estava amaldiçoada.

humpft… -a idéia de cortar sua própria mão não o agradou nem um pouco, mas agora que tinha começado, ia até o fim. –Comece logo.

**Virgínia Weasley.**

**Eu prometo que farei qualquer coisa que Draco Malfoy me mande fazer;**

**Alaíde covua maiser miter, cuateri difarion pacuero de mion.**

Gina terminou sua parte no encanto, sua mão estava encharcada de sangue e ardia violentamente, mas ela não deixava abalar. Passou o punhal, já ensangüentado, para Malfoy e também o pedaço pequeno de pergaminho.

Draco olhou para o papel e com uma voz muito arrastada começou a fazer o mesmo que a garota.

**Draco Malfoy.**

**Eu prometo que não contarei para nenhuma pessoa que Virgínia Weasley está amaldiçoada;**

**Mion de pacuero difarion cuateri, miter maiser covua alaíde.**

Ambos apertaram suas mãos cortadas por 1min, o que foi bem difícil, porque doía demais. Assim que o tempo estava findando eles soltaram suas mãos.

Gina ofereceu uma toalha para Malfoy limpar sua mão, mas ele recusou e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Bem Gina, está feito. –Gina limpou sua mão e voltou para seu Salão Comunal, com uma dor de cabeça começando a perturba-la…

**Notas da Autora2:** Então é isso, caprichem nos comentários que no próximo cap vou agradecer todo mundo (uhauhaua)

**Beijocas Estaladas Malu**


	6. Capítulo V: Detenção no dia das Bruxas

Capítulo V: Detenção no Dia das Bruxas.

O dia estava particularmente frio. O clima começava à mudar, pouco à pouco o outono tomava cada vez mais forma e abria mais espaço para as manhãs e noites geladas, enquanto a tarde continuava com um vapor quente.

Gina sentia-se sonolenta, durante toda a manhã dormiu, nenhuma de suas amigas conseguiu acorda-la, ela estava mal.

Acordada à menos de 5 minutos Gina lembrou-se do dia anterior, ela ficara fraca demais com aquele acordo, o acordo com o sonserino. Lembrou-se de ter escutado aquela música estranha durante seus sonhos.

Abriu o Dossel de sua cama e sentiu o ar morno bater em seu rosto quentinho e meio amassado. Preguiçosamente Gina levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Olhou para a palma de sua mão, estava vermelha, parecia inflamada. O corte fora profundo e extenso, provavelmente a palma da mão de Draco estaria igual. Limpou o ferimento com um feitiço simples, que sempre usava em seus irmãos quando eles se machucavam e não queriam pedir ajuda à mãe. Tomou seu banho e quando saiu enfaixou a mão com um paninho branco.

Ao olhar no relógio constatou que já era quase a hora do almoço, decidiu esperar mais um pouquinho no dormitório.

Olhou pela janela e sentiu o ar puro entrar por suas narinas, trazendo um novo vigor para o seu corpo. Olhou os alunos voltando da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Esta seria sua próxima aula, e ela não tinha planos de não ir. Faltar na aula de História da Magia e adivinhação era uma coisa, agora faltar em TDCM e Transfiguração já era loucura.

Um ruído alto chamou atenção de Gina novamente para o quarto. Virou-se e viu Melissa entrar afobada no dormitório, parecia preocupada.

Gi, você está bem? –a garota perguntou antes que a outra pudesse falar qualquer coisa. –Tentei te acordar, juro, mas você estava dormindo feito pedra. Achei que poderia ser alguma coisa relacionada com o feitiço de ontem, ou talvez a maldição, eu… eu… fiquei preocupada. –terminou enfim Mel, que tinha atropelado as palavras.

Gina decidiu não falar nada, apenas agir, deu um forte abraço em sua amiga e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "_Estou bem, obrigada por se preocupar." _E quando se soltou da amiga um sorriso reconfortante se apossou do rosto da jovem ruivinha.

E então, vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome. –e segurando a mão da amiga Gina arrastou-a Salão afora, antes que Mel fizesse isso com sua costumeira _'delicadeza'. _

Certo, mas me conte, como foi ontem, você não me contou…

Foi… estranho, Malfoy não se opôs, apenas ficou bravo, acho que ele não gostou de ter que cortar a mão… -refletiu Gina, pensando pela primeira vez, realmente, nas cenas do dia anterior.

Mel reparou que a amiga estava com a mão enfaixada e que os olhos transpareciam cansaço, tanto pelas olheiras como também pelo brilho opaco que agora encontrava neles.

Tudo bem com o feitiço, não deu nada errado? –perguntou apontando a mão enfaixada da amiga.

Acho que deu tudo certo, Mel, eu só tive que cortar a mão, e eu fiquei totalmente cansada, parece que levaram embora toda a minha energia, estou morta… -nesse instante Gina bocejou demoradamente.

Hum, tem certeza que não quer ficar descansando aqui? –sugeriu Mel enquanto passavam pelo Salão Comunal.

Não quero mais perder aula, é ano de NOM's –vendo o rosto meio duvidoso ainda de Mel, Gina acrescentou. –Eu estou bem, sério.

Certo, então vamos.

Então as duas desceram para almoçar (ou no caso de Gina desjejuar). Ao pé da escada do saguão de entrada já sentiram o cheiro característico dos almoços. Deu água na boca só de imaginar o ensopado, a costela com batatas, o famoso suco de abóbora.

Gina e Melissa sentaram-se nas cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa da Grifinória. A comida já era servida, mas poucos eram os alunos que estavam ali.

Hum, que delicia. –comentou Mel, a esfomeada.

Hahahaha! Você só pensa em comida.

Vai dizer que comer não é bom? –Mel defendia a comida com unhas e dentes, literalmente.

Lógico que é, mas tudo tem um limite e também não é legal comer muito, senão a gente engorda, aí fica balofa e entra em depressão e…

Oi gente! –cumprimentou Hermione feliz.

Oi Mi, oi Harry, Rony! –respondeu Gina sozinha, já que Mel estava com a boca cheia.

Oi! –os dois disseram em uníssono.

Nossa… Hum… quanta alegria! –comentou Mel, enquanto engolia a comida e tentava falar, já recomposta, perguntou. –Por quê!

Ah… -começou Harry, sentando-se de frente para Gina, -acabamos de sair da aula de transfiguração, Malfoy perdeu 10 pontos, ele estava totalmente distraído, parecia que esta dormindo sentado.

Gina engoliu em seco, seus amigos não podiam nem desconfiar que dormira a manhã inteira e que aquela era sua primeira refeição.

Ai, ai, como o mundo é belo! E como o céu parece mais azul depois que a Sonserina perde pontos, principalmente o Malfoy. –comentou Rony começando a se servir de arroz com passas, e escolhendo uma coxa de frango bem gorda.

Para não precisar falar nada Gina levou à boca seu cálice com suco de abóbora, uma bebida muito refrescante, o que não combinava muito com o clima ainda um pouco frio.

O que é isso Gin, você se machucou? –perguntou Hermione apontando para a mão da menina, da mesma maneira que Mel fizera minutos antes no Salão Comunal.

Eu… eu… é, me machuquei. –Gina não contava com aquela.

Como? Foi algum feitiço? –quem fez a pergunta foi Harry, mas parecia que Rony queria perguntar a mesma coisa, mas não podia falar, porque, assim como Mel, estava de boca cheia.

É… é… foi… hum, é… um feitiço. –Gina tentava raciocinar com a maior rapidez que podia, mas era difícil, ainda estava sonolenta. –Foi um feitiço, estava praticando aquele feitiço _revertério_, acho que deu algo errado e reverteu para a minha mão.

Deixe eu dar uma olhada nisso. –ordenou Hermione, puxando a mão de Gina.

Ai… não Mione, eu estou bem, já dei um jeito nisso aqui… -respondeu puxando a mão de volta.

Tudo bem… -Mione pareceu magoada com a reação meio ríspida da amiga.

Gina ia pedir desculpas, mas resolveu ficar quieta, passara por um sufoco à poucos minutos. Era melhor se poupar para as aulas.

Draco acordara com vontade de dormir, mas precisava levantar, precisava ir às aulas, ele era monitor, tinha que dar o bom exemplo para os outros alunos da Sonserina, ou então seria posto para fora do cargo. Tinha Aritmancia e Transfiguração. Meio arrastado ele levantou-se, ao apoiar suas mãos na cama sentiu dor na palma da mão direita, olhou-a com apreensão, o ferimento estava inflamado. Foi tomar um banho para relaxar. Entrou no banheiro, despiu-se com agilidade, ligou o chuveiro e regulou a temperatura, depois se enfiou dentro da água e deixou a água molhar seu cabelo, seu rosto, seu corpo. Depois de alguns minutos ele saiu do banho envolto por um roupão negro felpudo. Foi dar uma olhada no corte. Tentou usar um feitiço cicatrizante, mas nada adiantou, a ferida continuava aberta e inflamada, então apenas desinfetou e enfaixou a mão com uma espécie de lenço preto para não entrar bactérias e piorar a situação, já ruim. Seu corpo pedia cama, pedia travesseiro, mas sua mente sabia que ele precisava assistir aula.

Com muita falta de vontade vestiu-se com o costumeiro uniforme da escola, colocando em seguida seu chapéu pontudo sobre os cabelos molhados. Antes que perdesse a coragem rumou para o Salão Principal, precisava forrar o estômago com alguma comida.

Ao entrar no Salão já estava tarde o suficiente para que as mesas estivessem lotadas, praticamente todos os alunos estavam ali. O café da manhã era a refeição onde se encontravam mais alunos reunidos.

Draco não pôde deixar de lançar um olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, mas não encontrou quem procurava, a pequena Weasley não estava lá. Será que havia ocorrido alguma coisa com a menina?

O dia se arrastou como nunca havia se arrastado, nunca mesmo. Ficou irado ao perder 10 pontos na aula de transfiguração, ele não fazia idéia do que a professora estava ensinando e, pra falar a verdade, continuava não fazendo.

"Senhor Malfoy, você poderia, por favor, repetir o que eu pedi que fizessem um minuto atrás? –McGonagall estava próxima da carteira do sonserino, parecia muito brava.

Depois de fechar os olhos demoradamente, abriu-os e os fitou na professora que ainda esperava uma resposta.

Não sei, professora! -sibilou para a professora, com desdém.

Dez pontos à menos para a Sonserina. Agora faça o favor de abrir seu livro na pág. 985, leia o texto. Nós vamos começar a falar sobre animagia.

Depois de risinhos debochados da parte da Grifinória, Malfoy abriu o seu livro com estrondo e começou a ler ainda meio disperso."

Na hora do almoço já pôde encontrar Gina na mesa da Grifinória. Ele não pôde não acha-la muito bonita com os cabelos presos, o chapéu pontudo um pouco surrado, lógico, pendendo para a esquerda.

Ela pareceu nota-lo também, porque lhe lançou um olhar profundo. Draco não gostou muito do olhar, mas sustentou o seu próprio na direção da ruiva. "_Ela parece cansada". _Ele permitiu lançar um olhar de relance para as mãos da garota apoiadas na mesa. Uma delas estava enfaixada, a esquerda, assim como a sua direita também estava.

Observou os amigos dela chegarem, ou melhor, o trio maravilha.

Desviou os olhos e começou a comer.

As semanas iam se arrastando, os professores passavam toneladas de matérias, enquanto os alunos se matavam para fazer tudo à tempo.

O Dia 31 de outubro estava à um dia para chegar. O dia seguinte era muito esperado, ansiado, badalado por toda Hogwarts.

Foi na manhã daquele dia que Gina recebeu uma carta em seu dormitório, uma coruja preta trouxe uma correspondência inesperada. Era de Malfoy:

"_Weasley,_

_Encontre-me perto da estátua do Bonifácio pé-de-cabra, às 22 horas._

_D. M."_

Ué, o que será que ele quer comigo? –pensou Gina em voz alta. Lembrando-se logo do acordo que fizer alguns dias atrás com o Sonserino. Não dava para esquecer, a mão ainda doía um pouco e ainda não cicatrizara.

Gina despachou a coruja, achando que aquela carta não pedia resposta, parecia mais uma intimação.

A tarde ia acabando e dando lugar à uma noite mais fria. O vento começou a zunir, dando aos corredores um ar meio assombrado. Gina hesitou em ir sozinha, mas era melhor comparecer, agora começava a ficar com frio, trocara a roupa da escola, lógico, e já tomara banho. Era pobre, mas não desleixada.

Agora ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans de boca larga com uma jaqueta de couro de dragão dada por Gui no último verão, enquanto por baixo da jaqueta usava uma blusinha preta de manga comprida agarrada ao corpo. Tinha motivos para estar com frio.

Na manhã seguinte Gina acordou desanimada, o dia que tanto ansiava estava acabado, enquanto todos se divertiriam ela ia cumprir uma detenção, provavelmente ferrada, que McGonagall aplicaria.

Ao se acomodar na mesa de Grifinória lançou um olhar cheio de ódio para o Sonserino, que não a notou. Comeu pouco, estava consideravelmente triste. A amiga, Mel, não ousava comentar nada com Gina, já recebera um olhar mortal dela quando falou sobre a festa que aconteceria à noite. Comiam em silêncio até que McGonagall passou pela mesa de Grifinória e parou onde Gina estava.

Srta. Weasley, esteja no corredor da biblioteca hoje à noite às 19 horas, o sr. Filch estará te esperando, e também à Malfoy.

Nós vamos cumprir detenção juntos? –engoliu Gina em seco. –Professora eu acho que não daria muito certo, sabe? Eu sou uma Grifinória ele é um Sonserino, nós não somos iguais. –Gina tentava convencer a professora a mudar de idéia.

Srta. Weasley, eu acho que não pensou nisso quando se encontrou com o Sr. Malfoy ontem altas horas da noite. Mesma falta, mesma punição. Passe bem.

Gina ficou chocada, nunca McGonagall falara assim com ela. Bom, pelo menos o trio maravilha não estava ali para descobrir que encontrara-se com Malfoy.

Nossa Gi, que azar. –comentou Mel meio insegura se falar era um boa opção naquele momento.

Sem comentários Mel, sem comentários. –Gina saiu da mesa afobada e totalmente irritada, enquanto McGonagall entregava um bilhete para Malfoy do outro lado do Salão.

Mas professora, nunca vai dar certo uma combinação dessas. –Malfoy protestava, enquanto Minerva fazia uma cara indiferente.

Não importa o que o Sr. Diga, não vai mudar o fato de que vocês irão fazer detenção juntos, e não quero mais saber de protestos, nem do Sr. E nem da Srta. Weasley, não vai adiantar, se vocês se dão bem ao ponto de se encontrarem tarde da noite um com o outro, se darão bem para cumprir essa detenção. Passar bem!

McGonagall deixou o recinto pisando duro, enquanto deixava um Draco para trás totalmente irado.

"Já me bastava ontem, ser pego em fragrante com uma Weasley, ninguém merece" FlashBack 

_Draco estava ansioso para encontrar a pequena Weasley àquela noite, pensara tanto em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer para humilha-la, e tanto pensou que encontrou algo perfeito, mais que perfeito BRILHANTE! Gostou tanto de sua própria idéia que não esperou nem cinco minutos para mandar sua coruja para a garota encontrar-se naquele dia com ele. Ainda bem que tinha feito o tal Acordo de Bruxo, pois com certeza, se pudesse, a garota nunca aceitaria aquilo que iria pedir. Jamais…_

_Com toda sua alegria dirigiu-se para a Estátua de Bonifácio pé-de-cabra. _

_Gina não gostava de andar por aqueles corredores escuros à noite, ainda mais porque seria já uma hora depois do toque de recolher, e ela sabia que não deveria sair, mas sua curiosidade era maior, e maior do que sua curiosidade era sua responsabilidade com Malfoy, eles fizeram um Acordo, agora não tinha mais volta._

_Mesmo estando agasalhada com um sobretudo, e usar duas blusas de manga comprida sentiu frio ao descer para corredores que não eram muito usados. Mas lógico que conhecia a estátua de Bonifácio, era a estátua mais visitada pelos alunos do primeiro ano, eles adoravam olhar para aquela cena extremamente ridícula, era engraçada. _

_Gina passou pelo corredor das salas dos professores, aquele não era o único caminho, mas era o mais fácil e o menos perigoso, em épocas que acontecem tantos ataques e mortes, não se pode arriscar mais do que já estava arriscando._

_Depois de passar mais alguns corredores Gina chegou a tal estátua, e para variar Draco não parecia estar lá. A garota pode constatar em seu relógio que já era 22h25min, ou seja, a intenção do Sonserino era faze-la esperar como sempre._

_Então Gina sentou-se ao pé da estátua, e assim teve uma visão privilegiada dos pés do tal Bonifácio, com toda a certeza que podia ter, aqueles pés eram os mais horríveis que já tinha visto em toda sua vida, e provavelmente não veria no resto dela um pior. _

_O tempo passou e Gina pôde ouvir um som longínquo de passos, por isso levantou-se, ficando atrás da arquitetura. Viu ao longe, vindo da direção contrária à que viera, Malfoy e seus cabelos platinados. Ele parecia tranqüilo e até muito feliz._

_Boa noite, pequena! –cumprimentou Draco debochado._

_Não enche, Malfoy! –se tinha um apelido que a irritava era aquele, pequena? Que coisa, que ela era pequena era óbvio, não tinha algo mais criativo para inventar? _

_Gina sentiu um ventinho úmido bater em seu rosto, e involuntariamente estremeceu. Olhou ao redor e viu como Malfoy estava bem agasalhado, só aquele sobretudo valia por todas as roupas que ela mesma vestia. Era algo magnífico, realmente lindo, era de um veludo fino, de cor cinza-chumbo que faziam os olhos do garoto destacarem mais ainda no rosto pálido. Era inegável, ele era extremamente bonito._

_O que você quer comigo? –Gina resolveu ir direto ao assunto._

_Então, pequena, eu queria te falar que já decidi o que quero que você faça para mim. –Draco fez mistério._

_Fala logo Malfoy que eu não tenho tempo a perder com você. _

_Então… -Malfoy foi interrompido por um baque surdo de porta, e quem saiu dela foi ninguém menos do que McGonagall. _

_A professora olhou a cena abismada, e com uma expressão mais do que severa no rosto dirigiu-se para os alunos._

_Posso saber o que vocês dois fazem aqui, nesse corredor escuro depois do toque de recolher? –McGonagall franziu a testa de uma forma bastante séria, esperando uma resposta._

_Nada, professora. –respondeu Malfoy vendo que a garota ao seu lado não iria responder. _

_Nada, Sr. Malfoy? Detenção para os dois, e menos 50 pontos para cada casa. Agora vão para seus dormitórios antes que eu tire o resto dos pontos que restam para suas casas. Amanhã entrego as detenções, e como castigo vai ser no horário da Festa do dia das Bruxas._

_Mas professora, você não pode fazer isso com a gente! –protestou Gina inconformada._

_Não me diga o que posso ou não fazer. Sem discussões, já para seus dormitórios._

_Cabisbaixos, ambos voltaram para seus dormitórios, Malfoy indignado, e Gina odiando o garoto._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Enquanto todos se arrumavam para o baile que aconteceria naquela noite, à poucas horas, Gina se contentava em saber que faria qualquer coisa ruim o suficiente para que não pudesse participar de nenhuma parte da festa.

Quando o relógio bateu 18:45, Gina resolveu sair do Salão, ninguém repararia que não estava lá, todos estavam muito ocupados para isso.

Vagarosamente dirigiu-se para o corredor da biblioteca, passando por vários corredores que estavam desertos. Chegando ao local indicado por McGonagall, Gina constatou que Malfoy já estava ali, mas que Filch ainda não havia chego. Completamente revoltada com o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, Gina nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar o garoto, simplesmente fez-se de morta, e esperou o zelador chegar á uns 30 metros do garoto.

Vamos, vamos vocês dois, não tenho tempo a perder, preciso fiscalizar a festa. –era Filch quem chegava com sua gata, madame nor-r-ra, em seu encalço. –Vocês dois irão arrumar alguns livros que estão fora do lugar. Madame Pince irá delegar a tarefa á vocês.

Os dois acompanharam Filch, este entrou na biblioteca totalmente vazia. Madame Pince estava sentada em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, em frente à uma mesa de mogno bem lustrado que estava empilhado de livros, chegando à uma altura razoavelmente alta.

Aqui estão eles, Madame Pince. Agora vou embora. –Filch saiu da sala arrastando os pés e carregando sua gata nos braços.

Bem, então são vocês dois os infratores! –ela olhou com uma cara severa para os dois, que deram de ombros, o dia estava realmente perdido. -Sinto dizer que vocês terão que ficar sozinhos, pois EU não vou perder a festa por causa de alunos baderneiros. Porém vou me certificar que os dois terão trabalho suficiente para não deixar o aposento antes da meia-noite. Entreguem-me as varinhas. –ela estendeu a mão parta pegar as varinhas, logicamente nem Draco nem Gina se opuseram à ordem. –Certo, venham por aqui.

Madame Pince guiou-os até uma parte desconhecida da biblioteca, era uma sala com teto abobadado, com paredes cor azul-celeste, apinhada de livros. Provavelmente só Madame Pince tinha acesso àquela sala.

Todos esses livros precisam ser colocados em suas prateleiras. Seria muito fácil colocar de volta com magia, mas eu vou abrir uma exceção, observem o assunto, e a inicial dos livros para colocarem na sessão correta. Boa Sorte. –Madame Pince virou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta que dava acesso à biblioteca. Antes de retirar-se ainda avisou. –Não tentem fugir, eu vou colocar um feitiço nessa porta. –Então fechou a porta com estrondo, deixando dois inimigos, trancados, em uma mesma sala.

Droga, que detenção patética. –Draco reclamou, irritadiço.

Droga digo eu Malfoy, isso é tudo culpa sua. –Gina protestou também, aquela era uma detenção ridícula.

Não, isso é tudo culpa sua, pequena. –Draco não perdia a mania. –Mas deixe de idiotices, vamos separar pilhas iguais para cada um, quem terminar primeiro fica descansando.

Certo, mas não vá se arrepender, eu vou acabar primeiro.

Isso é o que veremos.

Certo, então.

Eles separarem suas pilhas e começaram o trabalho. Era uma disputa, uma corrida para saber quem iria ganhar. Durante a primeira hora de serviço eles correram muito rapidamente, carregavam o máximo de livros que conseguiam, mas depois que o tempo foi passando a competição nem era tão importante, o importante era realmente acabar com o trabalho. O ritmo foi ficando mais devagar, eles levavam menos livros por vez, e dificilmente se encontravam na biblioteca faraônica.

Malfoy, você está indo bem devagar, não está? –Gina viu a pilha do sonserino, dentro da sala, realmente, as pilhas que eram dele ainda estavam grandes, enquanto as dela já haviam caído pela metade. Talvez pelo fato de que ela freqüentava a biblioteca mais vezes, sabia melhor aonde ficava cada sessão, fazendo-a ganhar vantagem na competição.

Você não sabe da minha estratégia, no final, veremos quem se deu melhor. –Draco deixou aquela sessão para ir buscar mais livros.

O tempo passou e Gina ainda continuava na frente, ainda que a competição pouco importasse aquela altura. Depois de quaro horas de serviço pesado, Gina acabou, enfim poderia sentar em uma das mesas e descansar um pouco. Esperava que a Madame Pince voltasse logo. Só para saborear o feito de ter sido mais rápida, ela sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da sala de livros, e via Malfoy, já meio curvado por causa da dor nas costas, passar de um lado para o outro.

Gina entediou-se e resolveu ir ver quanto faltava para Malfoy acabar. Chegando na sala constatou que ele ainda levaria uma hora e meia, se fosse bem rápido. Ela não sabia o que fazer, pois o sonserino não merecia sua ajuda, ele não merecia nada, porque ele era arrogante e frio. Mas pensando melhor, provavelmente Madame Pince só a deixaria sair quando ele também já tivesse terminado. Dessa maneira, Gina pegou uma pilha grande de livros e recomeçou a trabalho.

Malfoy percebeu que sua pilha diminuía mais rapidamente, então desconfiou que a garota o estivesse ajudando, pois agora ela não se encontrava mais naquela cadeira, em frente da sala. Resolveu não falar nada, precisava da ajuda mesmo, não queria passar o resto da madrugada ali.

Um tempo depois Draco chegou à sala e não encontrou mais livros, então sentou no chão e deixou-se descansar por alguns instantes. Gina entrou na sala logo a seguir, fez o mesmo que o sonserino, sentou ao seu lado.

Eu não pedi ajuda. –ele soltou, não querendo ficar por baixo da Weasley.

E eu não ofereci. –Gina já estava cansada da brutalidade com que ele falava sempre. –Será que você não tem um pingo de educação. Olha só, eu não fiz isso por você, fiz por mim. Provavelmente a Madame Pince não deixaria que eu saísse daqui enquanto você ainda não tivesse terminado. Eu só quero dormir. Será que você não tem consideração por ninguém? Todos os meus amigos estão lá na festa, enquanto eu estou aqui com _você. _Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você pode colocar a mão na consciência e perceber que eu não quero te humilhar, eu não carreguei livros apenas para dizer que sou melhor, eu não vivo numa eterna batalha, Malfoy, para sempre ficar apostando com você. Você não consegue entender que nem todo mundo só faz as coisas por interesse? Será que é tão difícil apenas dizer obrigado? –Gina suspirou, queria abrir a cabeça do garoto e faze-lo entender que o mundo não era uma competição. Ela não devia ter dito tudo aquilo, ainda que tivesse sido tudo de uma maneira muito calma, com a voz baixa, tão baixa que apenas o sonserino poderia ouvir. –Eu… eu só quis ajudar, me desculpe se atrapalhei.

Gina levantou-se, mas não pode prosseguir, pois o rapaz levantou e segurou seu braço.

Obrigado, pequena. –ele deixou escapar um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por longos minutos, analisando bem os traços de cada um. Gina achou que ele não tinha jeito de arrogante, seu rosto expressava isso, ele poderia falar a coisa mais humilde de todas, que seu rosto ainda acusaria que estava sendo arrogante. Gina resolveu interromper o momento, estava curiosa.

Malfoy, o que você queria falar comigo ontem?

Malfoy saiu de seu devaneio, Gina era tão delicada, parecia calma e sensata, e via o mundo de uma forma que ele não conseguia ver. E talvez não _quisesse _ver. O que ele iria falar para ela no dia anterior? Nem se lembrava no momento.

Eu queria te falar que… bem… eu quero que você…

Ele foi interrompido por um barulho muito alto, o barulho da porta se abrindo. Eles saíram da sala e foram para a entrada da biblioteca. Madame Pince estava ao lado de Filch.

Já acabaram a tarefa?

Sim. –os dois responderam em uníssono.

Então, Filch, leve-os embora para seus dormitórios.

Os dois foram embora, tendo que aturar Filch falando de como seria bom se pudesse novamente pendurar os alunos de cabeça para baixo e…

**Notas da Autora: **Ahhhhhhh... esse cap ficou fofo, principalmente o Draquinho, foi tão lindo! A Gi já ta mudando ele, viram? Próximo cap o Draco aparece pouco, mas vai acontecer uma coisa… é o cap que eu mais gosto até agora, mas lógiko que o último cap vai ser meu preferido, eu já tenho ele todinho planejado... Então, como eu prometi, os agradecimentos a cada um de vcs que me fazem tão feliz com seus comentários:

**MIAKA: **huahau, adoro seus resumos, kara, mto legal, acho que vou lê-los sempre, para lembrar o que eu escrevi :P obrigada por sempre comentar... adoro todos os comentários... grandes bjussssss

**Fini Felton: **a me desculpe pela demora que eu estava postando no começo, mas é que eu tava bem enrolada com as coisas do colégio... estou indu o mais rápido que posso, huahuha, que baum que vc esta gostando da fic, beijos enormes para vc...

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy: **realmente, o prólogo ficou muito bom, acho que todos esperavam uma fic mais assustadora, mas naum consigo, meu gênero é romance e drama, então não dá pra fazer terror, o máximo é suspense... Continua comentando... juxxxx

**Mione G. Potter RJ: **Vlw, todos falam que minhas fics são originais, mas nem acho que é tanto assim XD, e muito mto mto obrigada pelo toque q vc deu quanto à só comentar quem é cadastrado, vlw mesmo, eu tava meio perdida XD Grandes beijos

**estrelinha W.M: **como eu disse, não era um acordo inquebrável, mas passou perto, néh! Claro que o Draco vai amar a Gina, eu não quero mais escrever finais tristes, que nem da minha outra fic, que todo mundo quer me bater e me cobra dia e noite pela continuação que eu naum estou afim de escrever... Baum, mas continua lendo e comentando, ok? Bjocas

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black: **Oi Linda, minha leitora mais assídua, ou pelo menos a mais dedicada, vc comenta em todos os caps, e isso me deixa, tão, tão, tão felizzzzzz, é bem legal saber que tem alguém que gosta dessa birosca. A Gi é realmente muito forte, mas quanto a saber o que o Malfoy vai pedir… hum… vcs vaum se surpreender! Vai ser maléfico... e obrigada pelo fantástico... Beijos imensos pra vc, pq vc merece ;) OS: Assim que der tempo eu leio sua fic, e acho que vai ser hj!

**Vera: **eu tou indu depressa, o mais rápido que consigo, num vou nem dormir pra escrever a fic... bjus

**Lou Malfoy: **o Draco já apareceu, e vai aparecer cada vez mais, a fic tava planejada pra ter 18 caps+ o prólogo e o epílogo, mas eu perdi o planejamento, mesmo assim, acho que a fic vai ter esse número de caps, bjuxxxxx e continua comentando.

**Kynn Lucky: **Ai, eu fico tão triste quando alguém diz isso, e fico mais triste ainda em te dizer que a fic é D/G, ainda que esteja parecendo uma H/G, por enquanto, mas sério, se der continua lendo, eu naum vou fazer o Harry sofrer, vcs vaum ver no próximo cap uma coisa realmente bonita que ele vai fazer, desculpa! Mesmo assim, qdo der, e espero que seja hj tb, vou ler sua fic... bjuxxx

**Rema: **Espero que vc continue morrendo pelos próximos caps... bjuxxxxx

**Jullia Malfoy: **mais uma cobrando rapidez, eu tou tentando, e tou me saindo bem nessa tarefa, um cap por semana ta baum pra vc, naum consigo mais que isso XD bjuxxxxx

**Ronnie Weezhy: **os tambores vibram, o que será que o Malfoy vai pedir? Não vou contar, não mesmo! O que vc imagina que ele vai pedir? Grandes beijos

Então é isso, gente, espero que curtam esse cap, e assim que terminar o sexto eu posto, pq ele ta muito bom mesmo... e quem quiser ver a capa dessa fic, passa lá na floreios e borrões e procura por essa fic, a capa é linda, e quem gostar de drama, lê a minha fic Nova Vida… Novo Amor.

Bjos


	7. Capítulo VI: Ganhando um Grande Beijo

Capítulo VI: Ganhando um grande beijo!

Draco chegou no Salão Comunal de Sonserina à 1h30min da madrugada. Ele ainda não acreditava que tinha realmente agradecido uma Weasley, isso o estava deixando louco, ele não queria ter falado o que falou, mas foi mais forte do que ele. Parecia até que as palavras da garota o tinham impulsionado a dizer algo que não queria. Fora tão idiota, não iria se perdoar por aquilo, e nem a perdoaria, agora o que sentia por ela era mais do que desprezo, era ódio, um ódio profundo; ninguém poderia controla-lo… ninguém.

Com um turbilhão de pensamentos correndo por sua mente, Draco adormeceu…

Gina acordou com todos os membros de seu corpo doendo, seus braços doíam terrivelmente, fizera muita força para carregar tantos livros, vária vezes. A cama estava aconchegante. Provavelmente ninguém havia acordado, pois sua cama ficava perto da janela, e sempre que as garotas acordavam, abriam as janelas, sendo que a luz incidia exatamente em sua cama, protegida pelo dossel. Mas naquele dia não havia luz, apenas uma escuridão gostosa, e um frio costumeiro. O natal estava próximo. Enfim poderia ir para casa, falar com seus pais, conversar, pela primeira vez, sobre o que estava acontecendo. Seria bom compartilhar seus medos com sua mãe, seria reconfortante.

Mesmo achando que não era muito tarde ainda, Gina levantou-se. Olhou no relógio de seu quarto e viu que estava completamente errada. Já era uma hora da tarde, e todas as camas do dormitório estavam vazias, menos uma, a de Mel.

Sorrateira Gina dirigiu-se até a cama da amiga, e com muito cuidado abriu o dossel circular. Gina surpreendeu-se quando encontrou a amiga de bruços na cama, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, chorando copiosamente em absoluto silêncio.

Mel… Meu Merlin, o que houve com você? –Gina perguntou ainda estupefata. –O que aconteceu, Mel? Fala para mim.

Me deixa em paz, Weasley. Saia daqui. –Mel surpreendeu Gina novamente. _"Desde quando Mel me chama de Weasley!"_, pensou Gina contrariada.

O que eu fiz para você para me tratar assim? –a menina perdeu toda a sua delicadeza diante da grosseria da amiga.

Não é da sua conta. Saia daqui, agora! Vai embora, sai… sai… sai... –Mel empurrou Gina para longe de sua cama. –Me deixa em paz, Weasley…

Qual é o seu problema, hein? Eu estou aqui, super triste, precisando de um pouco de apoio dos meus amigos. Eu perdi a festa do ano, a única festa que tem nesse castelo, perdi o suco de abóbora, perdi as apresentações, porque fiquei numa detenção com o Malfoy. Sabe por quê? Por sua culpa. Você falou pra eu fazer aquela droga de Acordo de Bruxo e agora eu tenho que aceitar os "encontros" com o Malfoy, porque tenho que fazer tudo que ele mandar. Agora não me venha com ignorância, Coork, porque eu não fiz nada para você, entendeu bem! Me esquece, garota, nem olha mais na minha cara.

Gina saiu enfurecida do Dormitório, e bateu a porta ferozmente quando saiu. Todos no Salão Comunal ouviram a batida da porta e olharam para a escadaria em caracol, à espera da pessoa que tinha causado tanto barulho.

Gina desceu as escadas pisando duro, sua visão estava embaçada por causa da raiva, ela mordia os lábios com força, fazendo seus dentes cravarem sua carne. _"Ai que ódio, por que diabos todo mundo tem que descontar sua raiva em mim! O que eu fiz para merecer isso! Não acredito que a Mel teve coragem, aquela idiota…"_

Gina, para onde você vai? Me diz o que aconteceu para você estar tão furiosa. –Harry tinha as mãos na cintura da menina e a guiava até as poltronas em que ele, Mione e Ron estavam sentados.

Gina, o que houve? –perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

Aquela imbecil da Coork, que raiva daquela garota. –Gina apoiou sua cabeça com as mãos e olhou demoradamente para seus chinelos.

O que a Mel fez para você? –quem perguntou foi Rony.

Ela foi um poço de ignorância comigo, e eu nem fiz nada pra ela. Do nada ela começou a me agredir. –Gina afundou na poltrona.

Não liga para ela, Gina. Mel estava estranha desde ontem. –Harry afirmou.

E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Me poupem vocês também, não vão ficar defendendo ela agora, vão?

Gina, calma, a gente só ta querendo ajudar. –retrucou Hermione, chateada.

Ah, desculpe gente. Estou nervosa. Não quero brigar com vocês.

Tudo bem, a gente entende. –Harry era sempre um porto seguro.

Mi, tem como você ir lá no meu dormitório e pegar uma roupa para mim? Eu saí de pijamas. –Gina pediu envergonhada.

Claro…

Depois de poucos minutos, Gina estava vestida, e mais calma. Os quatro amigos passaram a tarde toda jogando xadrez bruxo.

Na noite daquele dia, Gina estava sentada em uma poltrona afastada no Salão Comunal, pensando novamente na vida, ou na morte, quem sabe…

Ele chegou sorrateiro, sem chamar a atenção da menina, e sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da de Gina.

Oi! –Harry começou descontraído.

Ah, oi! –Gina não parecia animada.

Você está bem?

Sei lá, só estou desanimada. –Gina encostou a cabeça na poltrona cansadamente.

Harry levantou-se de sua poltrona e pulou para a, também espaçosa, de Gina.

É por causa da Mel? –Gina negou com a cabeça, agora encostada no ombro de Harry. –Por que vocês brigaram, afinal?

Gina suspiro. –Eu peguei detenção ontem com o Malfoy e perdi a festa, eu estava super triste, e a Mel chegou hoje de manhã toda ignorante, eu perdi a paciência.

Mas por que você pegou detenção?

Eu estava passeando à noite, e a McGonagall me pegou.

O Malfoy também estava passeando? –Harry pareceu desconfiado.

Estava. –Gina respondeu prontamente.

Que azar… Ele não fez nada para você, fez?

Não… só os insultos de sempre. Eu nem dei atenção, acho que depois de um tempo perdeu a graça falar com as paredes. –Mentiu Gina.

Aquele Malfoy é um babaca.

Concordo.

Ainda bem… -e Harry deu um sorriso maroto para Gina.

Harry, o que mudou?

Como assim?

Por que agora você me vê com outros olhos? Você nunca ligou muito para mim. O que mudou, agora?

Não sei. –Harry olhou profundamente para a garota bonita que estava à sua frente. –Talvez eu tenha descoberto que o meu amigo tem uma irmã maravilhosa, bonita, meiga, inteligente e tudo o mais.

Ah Harry, obrigada, mas não precisa elogiar tanto, eu sei que não sou nem metade do que você falou.

Não, você é tudo isso que eu falei e mais um pouco. Eu acho que…

Harry aproximou-se lentamente do rosto de Gina, enquanto fechava seus olhos delicadamente. Estavam quase encostando seus lábios quando ouviram uma voz delicada.

Gina, será que eu… -Mel parou de falar abruptamente quando viu a cena que se passava na poltrona. –Ma desculpem.

Harry parecia estar com raiva da garota que interrompeu um momento que tinha tudo para dar certo.

Pode deixar, Melissa, eu já estou indo embora. -Harry levantou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha, bem próximo da boca da garota.

Fica bem, ta? E se o Malfoy te encher vem falar comigo que eu dou um jeito nele, ta? –Dando uma piscadela para a menina, Harry deixou o lugar com uma cara feia para Mel.

Depois que o garoto foi embora um clima chato instalou-se no aposento e Mel agora torcia as mãos nervosamente.

Gina, eu sinto muito, eu não queria te tratar mal… e também não queria atrapalhar esse momento lindo. –Mel falou, sarcástica.

Qual é o problema com você? Será que eu não tenho o direito de ser um pouquinho feliz? Você não respeita mais meus momentos… nem os de tristeza, nem os de alegria. Qual é a sua, afinal? –Gina andara pensado no assunto, a sua "amiga" andava muito estranha, mal-humorada e sempre queria que Gina estivesse na mesma situação que ela, deprimida.

Eu não tenho nada, Gina, eu só ando com problemas, ou você acha que só a Srta. Vou morrer tem problemas? –Mel falou sem pensar, mas logo se arrependeu do que falou, pois viu a cara que Gina fez, era um misto de raiva com indignação.

Eu não acho que sou a única que tem problemas, Melissa, mas aqui pelo menos sou a única que os conta. Se você acha que é bom saber que você vai morrer em menos de 1 ano, você pode trocar de lugar comigo, porque eu não gosto da idéia. Agora se você veio falar isso para mim, pode tomar o rumo de volta, porque você só piorou as coisas, que já estavam ruins.

Ah, Gina, desculpa. Eu… -Mel ficara abalada e mais uma vez sentiu-se culpada. –Eu não queria brigar com você, é que eu fiquei com… ciúmes. –Mel sentou-se na poltrona de frente para Gina e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. –Sabe, eu nunca te contei, mas eu sou apaixonada pelo Harry, desde… sempre! Eu não consigo aceitar que ele, depois de tantos anos sem te enxergar, agora comece a dar em cima de você, enquanto eu estou aqui só esperando o momento em que ele vai perceber que eu gosto dele. Eu realmente não queria te magoar ainda mais… Me perdoa! –Mel olhava agora suplicante para uma Gina perplexa.

Gina sempre desconfiara que Mel fosse apaixonada por Harry, pelo menos desde que se tornaram amigas, mas nunca imaginou que Mel fosse confessar isso um dia, porque ela era extremamente fechada.

Eu já imaginava. –Gina começou, cautelosa. –Mas não precisa me tratar assim por causa do Harry, eu não devo ser culpada pelos atos ou sentimentos dele. Mas tudo bem, eu ter perdôo, Srta. Como eu sofro.

Ah, obrigada Gina, eu te adoro, não consigo ficar longe de você.

Mel pulou em cima de Gina e deu um abraço forte nela.

Mas me conta… o que aconteceu na festa para você estar tão mal-humorada hoje? –Gina sabia que tinha a ver com o Harry.

Uma série de coisas. –Mel fechou os olhos como se estivesse revivendo todos os momentos. –Primeiro o Harry dançou com a Cho Chang, ela veio toda melosa para cima dele, aí eles saíram do Salão. Depois de muito tempo eles voltaram, estavam separados, e parecia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, a Chang estava meio brava. Ninguém me chamou para dançar, isso foi terrível. –Mel deu uma risada. –Até que o Harry me chamou, eu fiquei toda feliz, mas aí… Ele ficou falando sobre você o tempo todo, e disse que estava afim de você desde que terminou com a Chang, ele disse que foi você quem o apoiou, e que você era perfeita, era delicada, simpática, cativante, meiga, blá… blá… blá… -Mel mostrou a língua para o nada e depois olhou para Gina.

Desculpe se eu sou perfeita. –Gina deu uma risada gostosa, e saiu correndo pelo Salão com uma Mel risonha, fazendo bagunça, pulando por almofadas espalhadas por alguns alunos folgados.

Eu acho que elas fizeram as pazes. –comentou Hermione olhando a bagunça de Gina e de Mel.

É parece que sim. –Harry ficou carrancudo.

O que foi que aconteceu quando você foi falar com a Gina, hein Harry? –perguntou Mione, percebendo o estado do amigo.

Você quer saber o que não aconteceu, não é?

Hermione e Rony deram uma risadinha.

É, a minha irmã não é fácil, amigão. –Rony falou brincando.

Eu acho que o problema não foi a Gina, Rony. –Hermione falou, sabiamente.

Como assim? –Rony ficou decepcionado.

Eu acho que a Mel deve ter atrapalhado alguma coisa, estou certa, Harry?

Como sempre, Hermione.

Como você descobriu isso! –perguntou um Rony intrigado.

O Harry está fuzilando a Mel com o olhar.

Mel e Gina continuaram correndo, saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda e indo em direção aos jardins, o toque de recolher ainda iria demorar um pouco, não corriam o risco de levar detenção. Chegando nos jardins, a única iluminação era precária, a lua estava crescente e pouco iluminava, ainda mais porque nuvens cobriam o pouco que aparecia dela. Mas isso não fez Gina e Mel pararem de correr, ainda que não conseguissem enxergar mais do que vultos.

Gina viu um vulto à sua frente, pensou que Mel deveria ter passado à sua frente, naquela escuridão não dava para saber.

A pessoa não parecia ter pressa, pois andava vagarosamente. Gina aproveitando-se, pulou em cima da pessoa, jogando-a no chão.

Gina surpreendeu-se ao constatar que o rosto furioso à sua frente não era o de Mel.

Ai meu Merlin, que azar, eu não posso ter sossego nem no jardim totalmente escuro do Castelo?

Ah, desculpa, Malfoy, eu pensei que fosse uma amiga minha. –Gina estava envergonhada.

Eu agradeceria se você saísse de cima de mim. –Malfoy estava incomodado com a proximidade entre ambos.

Ah, claro. Desculpe. –Gina levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Não sabia direito aonde podia se apoiar, acabou por apertar a perna do Sonserino.

Ai! Vai com calma aí, Weasley, você está me machucando! –antes que Gina conseguisse se levantar, Malfoy levantou jogando Gina no chão.

Ui, agora vai com calma você… Grosso!

Eu não estou com vontade de fazer gentilezas, pequena, nem de ficar perdendo o meu tempo com a ralé.

Gina ficou irada com a petulância de Draco, e antes que ele deixasse o lugar, ela o puxou pelos pés, fazendo com que o rapaz caísse com estrondo na grama.

Draco respirou fundo, um ódio crescente se apoderando dele, Gina rolava na grama, rindo sem parar de seu tombo.

Draco ficou de joelhos e chegou mais perto da garota, sem piedade ele prensou os dois braços de Gina com suas mãos fortes, descobriu então um olhar amedrontado no rosto sardento.

Escuta aqui, Virgínia, eu estou falando sério, me deixe em paz e não encoste mais em mim, porque você vai se arrepender.

Draco soltou um dos braços da menina e com a mão livre apertou seu rosto. –Eu acabo com este seu rostinho bonito, e não duvide de mim.

Gina estava com vontade de chutar o ponto crítico de Draco, ou até mesmo dar um soco no seu lindo rosto com a mão que ficara livre, mas estava paralisada, e ainda por cima morrendo de medo daquele Draco feroz que acabara de conhecer.

Escuta aqui, Malfoy, você não vai fazer nada contra mim, porque antes que você faça qualquer coisa, eu já vou ter acabado com a tua raça, filho de cobra. –Gina falou com o máximo de clareza que conseguiu, o que foi meio difícil, pois Draco ainda apertava seu rosto.

Então você não chega perto de mim, assim nenhum incidente irá acontecer, estamos entendidos! –Draco perguntou, friamente.

Espero que sim, sua cobra venenosa. –Gina falou.

Draco soltou-a e com agilidade levantou-se, deixando para trás uma Gina espumando de raiva.

Cobra, idiota, filhote de rato, a que ódio. –Gina gritou com todas as suas forças. –Que raivaaaaaaaaaaa.

Mel despontou no Salão Comunal ofegante e dirigiu-se para a poltrona do trio, onde encontrava-se apenas o Harry fazendo seus deveres. Mel ainda estava com raiva do garoto, desde que saíra no dia anterior correndo, depois que encheu-se do assunto "Gina" enquanto dançava com raiva, mas precisava falar com ele, afinal, ele continuava sendo um herói.

Posso falar com você, Potter? –perguntou Mel, fria.

Pode. –Harry respondeu, indiferente.

Eu saí com a Gina lá para fora e agora não consigo mais encontra-la, eu acho que tinha mais alguém lá.

Mas ela sumiu assim, do nada?

É, eu estava correndo atrás dela quando ela sumiu, eu a vi da última vez quando alguém aproximava-se, eu não sei direito Harry, não dá pra ver direito lá fora, está muito escuro.

Então, eu vou lá fora, procurar a Gina, fica aqui que daqui à pouco eu volto com ela, à salvo.

Harry beijou a face de Mel e saiu correndo para os jardins. Quando chegou no jardins deparou-se com a escuridão, a noite ia caindo mais intensa e cada vez mais sentia dificuldade para enxergar.

Gina! Gina onde você está? –Harry gritou.

Estou aqui! –Gina falou baixinho, estava na beira do lago, e Harry estava ao seu lado. –Não precisa gritar.

Ah desculpe, eu não estou vendo nada. –Harry tateou o chão e encontrou um lugar bom para sentar.

Por que não usou a varinha, é bem mais fácil. –Gina disse o óbvio.

Eu nem lembrei! –Harry constatou, envergonhado.

Como você veio parar aqui? –Gina perguntou curiosa.

A Mel foi lá no Salão e disse que não te encontrava e que estava com medo, porque parecia haver mais alguém no jardim atrás de você… parece que você apenas se afastou.

É, não dava para ver nadinha, eu não estou com a varinha e acho que a Mel também não estava com a dela.

A lua está encoberta por essas nuvens carregadas, acho que vai chover.

Só porque Harry falou, a lua apareceu tímida no céu, mas o suficiente para iluminar o lago e os dois jovens que se encontravam lado a lado.

Um clima denso se apoderou do local, ninguém dizia nada, mas podiam-se ouvir mil palavras. Era estranho, Gina queria ouvir o que Harry tanto queria dizer, mas tinha medo, agora sabia de coisas que não sabia à um dia atrás. Mel gostava do Harry. Porém, Gina também gostava de Harry. E também podia afirmar que fora desde sempre, ele era seu eterno herói, a pessoa com quem ela se sentia bem de estar junto, conversar, brincar, jogar quadribol. Os pensamentos confusos da garota foram interrompidos pela voz etérea de Harry.

Gina, posso fazer uma coisa que a muito tempo eu almejo?

Ai… você me assusta falando assim, Harry. Mas vamos, faça!

Harry aproximou-se de Gina, sentindo que dessa vez tudo daria certo. E de certa forma ele esperava que alguma coisa fosse acontecer assim que tocasse os lábios da garota e a maldição seria quebrada. Assim, Harry aproximou-se de Gina lentamente. Enfim seus lábios se encontraram e Gina sentiu a maciez com que Harry mexia-se.

Gina não gostava mais de Harry, mas não pôde deixar de sentir borboletas na barriga naquele momento. Ela esperou por tanto tempo aquele beijo. Harry era delicado e Gina sentia-se bem beijando o garoto. Ele movia sua língua lentamente, massageando a boca da menina.

Gina sentia-se meio embriagada, meio tonta, Harry sempre fora seu maior sonho, mas agora sentia-se culpada, porque pensava em Mel, que estava muito chateada por Harry não nota-la.

Harry, eu não posso fazer isso! –Gina falou descolando seus lábios dos do garoto. -Desculpe.

Por que não! –Harry parecia confuso, mas estava extasiado.

Porque não dá, não me pergunte o motivo, um dia você vai saber.

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, e quando Harry abriu a boca para falar, sua voz soou completamente alegre.

Sabe… eu não sou a pessoa certa para você. –Harry concluiu depois de muito tempo olhando o lago mal iluminado.

Por que? –Gina não entendeu.

No fundo eu esperava que fagulhas disparassem do seu colar e que você ficasse livre da maldição… Eu _queria_ que isso acontecesse.

Ah, Harry! Eu não sou a pessoa certa para você também, nunca fui e nunca serei. Você vai encontrar a pessoa certa, eu sei! –Gina pensou em Mel, Harry ainda descobriria o quão meiga e dedicada ela é.

Eu espero que você encontre o seu também, e pode ter certeza, se esse cara aparecer, e eu tenho certeza que vai, não importa quem seja, eu vou agradece-lo… -Harry disse sincero.

Eu também! –Gina deu uma risada. –Agora vamos, já está tarde.

Vamos.

Os dois voltaram para o Salão e Gina despediu-se de Harry com um beijo profundo, o último beijo que trocariam…

**N/A**: Huhuhu! Gostaram do cap! Bem, agora podemos dizer que Gina está livre de Harry, e que ele abençoou, sem saber, o D/G dessa fic! Sério, o Harry ta tão lindo… Sabe, eu não tenho mais controle sobre os personagens, eles estão fazendo o que querem, e Draquinho, hein! Eu tinha que fazer ele aparecer nesse cap, porque isso é uma D/G, afinal, mas digamos que esse cap é pra todo mundo, que como eu, conformou-se, e até acha legal, o H/G da tia Jô.

Preciso enfatizar que ADOREI o empenho de vcs por comentarem bastante no cap anterior, se continuar assim, a fic sai ainda mais rápido!

Agradecimentos:

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black**: Se eu algum dia errar seu nome você me perdoa? Espero que naum aconteça, mas okk! Ei! Ainda bem que vc gosta de escrever comentários, pq realmente é D+ receber reviews, eu amo... Poxa, me perdoa mesmo, não deu ainda pra ler suas fics, (vou ler todas táh), é que final de ano é muita correria, eu num tenho tempo pra nada, e ainda por cima vou viajar, então pior ainda. Mas vou ler, isso é uma promessa, pod cobrar! Entaum, desculpa, eu naum tive como aumentar o tamanho desse cap, pq ele simplesmente tinha que mostrar apenas isso! Mas juro que nos próximos eu vou me empenhar para escrever bastante, e vai ser pra vc!

Bjux

**estrelinha W.M**: Suspense! O que o Draco vai pedir pra Gina! Ué, vc num tem nada em mente ainda:P me fala o que vc acha! Só para preparar vcs, ninguém vai saber tão cedo! A fic ainda vai ter 12 caps e um epílogo, então, muita fic pela frente ainda! Bjuxxxx

**Kitten Malkavian**: Eu naum escrevo nada, sou uma negação! Acho minha fics totalmente chatas, e chega uma hr q naum consigo mais nem escrever, de taum massante q vai ficando, por isso só trabalho sobre certas condições favoráveis (às vezes é dinheiro, mas aqui pod ser reviews) Vlw pelo comentário... Bjuxxxx

Ouhu, vc me add no msn, naum! Meu nick lá é Bibi (sim, meu nome é Beatriz, com muito orgulho) entaum se quiser falar comigo, ok!

**Ronnie Weezhy**: Ai Merlin, vc me proporcionou momentos de muitas gargalhadas aqui. _pede para atar-lhe os pés e atirá-la num poço? _Adorei, mas é só uma humilhação e naum um assassinato... jajiaj, mais idéias! Faça-me rir... pod continuar dando suas opiniões... BJUU

**Miaka**: Tou com dó de vc, vc quer saber tanto o que vai acontecer, (como todo mundo néh), mas sorry, se eu falar antes, vai acabar com a graça, o legal é a surpresa! Bjux

**Fini Felton**: Mais um cap, pra vc! Juro, estou dedicando pra vc esse cap, okk! Vou tentar continuar postando nesse ritmo! Que ótimo que vc está gostando da fic, e vc se aproximou muito de uma coisa, leia a segunda linha que vc escreveu, o começo, talvez aconteça isso mesmo! (tou vendo todo mundo correndo pra ver a reviews da Fini) Bjux

**Fioccos**: ops! Ligeira impressão que vc comentou na fic errada (pasmem), mas MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO vc me deu uma grande idéia! Bjux

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: tou toda derretida, que baum q a fic é original, (sorriso de orelha-a-orelha) VLW... e sempre que puder vou te agradecer muito, sim, pq se naum fosse por vcs eu naum seria nada. Bjux

Então é isso, povo, estou indo embora, muito empolgada, e muito feliz! Deu pra perceber? Estou escrevendo demais. Deixa eu ir embora.

Mas falando sério, estou postando aqui, na segunda, pq vou viajar amanhã, e vou demorar pra voltar, então postei hj pro espaço entre essa e a próxima postagem não ficar muito grande. Quando voltar quero ver muitos comentes, okk!

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	8. Capítulo VII: O Aviso!

Capítulo VII: O anúncio.

O tempo é tão estranho, ele passa de uma forma que não entendemos, quando queremos que ele passe rápido, ele passa devagar; quando queremos que passe devagar, ele passa rápido.

Bem, claro, a vida é meio estranha. Às vezes temos as rédeas e podemos escolher os caminhos, mas muitas vezes perdemos o controle, caímos do cavalo e ainda levamos um coice, e a vida se torna mais dura, então precisamos de uma mão amiga e a partir daí pegamos carona entrelaçando duas vidas diferentes, e tudo se torna um só caminho, e as escolhas de ambos se tornam únicas: isso é o amor.

Novembro trazia nuvens carregadas de chuva, cinzas, anunciando com chuva o que seria dali um mês o inverno rigoroso de Hogwarts.

Naquele dia não podia ser diferente, a chuva torrencial caía lá fora, encharcando a grama, destruindo as árvores dos jardins. Era sábado. Todos estavam no Salão Principal aproveitando o café.

Harry, não podemos treinar desta maneira. –Gina reclamava, estava chovendo muito forte.

Gina, eu não estou no time, mas de qualquer forma aconselho vocês a treinarem. E se no dia do jogo o tempo estiver assim? Ele não vai ser adiado. Eu treinaria se fosse você. –Harry falou colocando uma torrada com geléia de manga na boca. –E além do mais… Hoje é a seleção dos novos membros do time. Esse treino não pode ser adiado.

Ah Harry, tudo bem, eu vou treinar e pegar uma pneumonia, aí vou morrer antes da hora.

Ai, quanto drama Gina, eu também não estou muito animado para treinar, mas nós precisamos resolver nossa situação, o time ainda não treinou nenhuma vez esse ano, e a McGonagall ainda espera pela resolução do problema do Harry para nomeá-lo capitão, enquanto isso, estamos desfalcados. Precisamos urgentemente escolher os novos jogadores, não pode passar de hoje.

Eu sei! Você só é o capitão provisório Rony, não precisa ensaiar o discurso. –Disse Gina, totalmente mal-humorada.

Não precisa tratar mal também, eu estou só comentando. –Rony falou, exasperado.

Bah. Vocês homens são tão abstratos! –Gina meneou a cabeça, dando ênfase à sua frase.

Abstratos! Eu prefiro ser abstrato a ser real e tão complicado como vocês mulheres são! Será que algum dia eu vou entender o que se passa na cabecinha de todas vocês? –Rony balançava as mãos imensas enquanto olhava intrigado para sua irmã.

Não! –responderam todas as garotas que ouviram a pergunta do garoto.

Ah! Que ótimo… -disse afundando na cadeira.

Agora eu vou subir para vestir meu uniforme, já que vamos treinar debaixo dessa chuva toda, que… -Gina subiu para a torre da Grifinória resmungando muito.

Chegando ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, apenas disse a senha "Prespitecário de Jamafeus" e entrou, sem dar atenção para a mulher que falava muito.

Foi para seu quarto e vestiu-se, com aquela roupa que tanto lhe agradava, e saiu novamente, agora com destino ao campo de Quadribol. Olhou de relance para o mural de avisos, amaldiçoando aquele teste que aconteceria em poucos minutos. Quando olhou, porém, viu um aglomerado de alunos que se debatiam para conseguir ler algum aviso no mural.

Gina aproximou-se, e demorou bastante tempo para que pudesse ler um aviso pequeno.

_Senhores Alunos,_

_Pedimos que todos compareçam ao Jantar de hoje, pois o Diretor gostaria de fazer um comunicado extremamente importante. _

_Vice-Diretora McGonagall._

Alguém sabe do que se trata esse comunicado? –Gina perguntou para as pessoas ao seu redor.

Não, mas não vejo a hora de descobrir.

Gina resolveu ir para o treino/teste, pois se chegasse atrasada iriam lhe culpar e dizer que queria prejudicar o time. Mas só não queria treinar por causa da chuva.

Gina, Gina… Gin... –Neville aproximou-se muito rápido, chamando a garota aos berros.

O que foi Neville? Não grite, por favor. –Gina virou-se para o garoto, despreocupadamente.

Vocês vão fazer o teste nessas condições? –pelo menos alguém concordava com ela de que aquilo era burrice, nenhum candidato conseguiria se sair bem com aquelas condições do tempo.

Harry e Rony insistem, eles acham que devemos treinar com qualquer tempo.

Eles não deixam de ter razão. Posso ir com você?

Claro. –Gina perdeu um aliado.

Eles andaram por corredores vazios, por corredores cheios, em silêncio, até que Neville quebrou o silêncio.

Gin… você e o Harry, bem… vocês… eh… estão juntos? –o garoto perguntou, completamente constrangido.

Por que você está perguntando isso? –Gina ficou surpresa com a pergunta do garoto.

Um dia atrás… Bem… foi sem querer, juro. –enfatizou ele. –Eu os vi… você sabe neh… se beijando.

Gina fechou os olhos demoradamente, como iria saber que havia alguém naquele corredor, quando se despediu de Harry, que burrice a sua em achar que não havia ninguém por perto. O que responderia agora? Pensou um pouco e resolveu responder o essencial, o que o garoto tinha perguntado.

Não, Neville, nós não estamos juntos.

Ah, só para saber. Desculpe-me. –ele pareceu ficar alegre, mas conteve-se.

Tudo bem, só gostaria que o que você viu ficasse em segredo, OK?

Certo, então.

E os dois continuaram andando. Saíram pelas Grandes portas de Carvalho, recebendo logo depois grandes pingos de chuva em suas cabeças.

Será que alguém vai comparecer ao teste? –Neville perguntou, preocupado.

Não sei, só se forem tão loucos quanto Harry e Rony.

Coitado do Harry, não? Ele já devia ter voltado para o time. –Gina olhou para o garoto de relance, despreocupadamente. –Não que você não seja boa, Gin. Mas é que… que…

Eu sei Neville… eu sei…

Depois dessa frase, os dois percorreram o resto do percurso, realmente em silêncio. Gina sabia que Harry não podia ser substituído, ele fora o jogador mais jovem do século, conseguiu a vaga no primeiro ano, e era completamente talentoso, e, além disso, Gina sabia que quadribol era praticamente a vida de Harry, e ela não queria tomar-lhe o lugar, de forma alguma. Esperava que a situação de Harry pudesse ser resolvida o mais breve possível, assim poderia jogar como batedora, que era realmente sua melhor posição.

Chegando ao campo, viu que havia muitos alunos loucos, porque a arquibancada estava lotada, todos esperando para ver os testes, e também faze-los.

Nossa, pensei que você não vinha mais. –Rony chegou perto de Gina, e chamou-lhe a atenção.

Não enche Ron. –Gina saiu de perto e foi juntar-se a Harry. -Certo, não temos ninguém no time, é pior do que eu imaginava. Apenas Rony e eu, por enquanto. Você vai voltar logo, logo.

Eu espero mesmo. Então, Rony me pediu ajuda para selecionar os candidatos, o que você acha?

É óbvio que precisaremos de sua ajuda, nós somos medíocres em quadribol. Sei lá, eu joguei realmente muito pouco.

Ok! Então vou ajuda-los.

Os testes foram demorados, os alunos a partir do segundo ano podiam fazer os testes. E Harry achava que não era grande vantagem colocar no time alunos do sétimo ano, porque no ano seguinte teriam que ser feitos outros testes, o que dava muito trabalho.

Certo, batedores agora. –Rony disse cansadamente, os testes para artilheiro já haviam sido feitos, o que tinha sido muito difícil, porque eles eram realmente um bando de alunos sem talento algum para quadribol. Eles tinham que acertar as goles nos três aros protegidos por Rony, Harry e Gina olhavam de baixo tudo que se passava e anotavam os terríveis resultados.

Joss Saiver, do quarto ano, tinha acertado três goles, o que foi o maior feito de todos, a terceira goles ela errou por uma distância pequena, e a quinta errou por uma distância assustadoramente grande. Roger Chiccino, do terceiro ano, tinha ido mal, mas melhor do que os outros, pelo menos tinha acertado duas goles, e o resto errado por distâncias razoavelmente pequenas.

O teste será o seguinte, tomem seus bastões e Gina lançará os balaços para o alto cinco vezes, rebatam com a maior força que puderem e mirem em mim. Gina vai demonstrar como fazer.

Gina então subiu em sua vassoura, voou alto, mas ficou na direção de seu irmão. Harry lançou o balaço para o alto, na direção da garota, que o rebateu com tanta força que furaria até uma das paredes de pedra do castelo. Rony se viu num sufoco, pois o balaço foi em sua direção, certeiro. Foi preciso muita rapidez para que conseguisse escapar do balaço, que ainda assim, raspou em seu cotovelo, que começou a sangrar abundantemente.

Hermione saiu gritando das arquibancadas. Ela esperou que Rony descesse para lançar-lhe um feitiço cicatrizante. Em poucos segundo Rony estava novo em folha.

Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez. –pediu Hermione, preocupada.

Eu terei, Mione, mas agora volte para as arquibancadas.

Certo, então. –a garota abaixou a cabeça e retomou seu lugar nas arquibancadas.

Só gostaria de avisar que, um dos lugares de Batedor pertence à Gina, mas como Harry ainda não conseguiu voltar para o time, então ela está ocupando seu lugar. Então um de vocês será escolhido como jogador permanente, e outro como provisório. Boa sorte.

E os testes recomeçaram, os batedores foram melhores, mesmo assim não conseguiriam se equiparar aos gêmeos, e nem sequer chegar perto da destreza de Gina. O escolhido como permanente foi um rapaz muito alto do quinto ano, que tinha braços musculosos e era muito atraente, seu nome era Zacharias Tomohei. O outro aluno, que foi escolhido como o provisório, se chamava Gary Safery, um aluno do sétimo ano, não muito alto, que tinha grandes olhos caídos, na cor castanha e cabelos cinzentos, meio ensebados.

Você quer realmente treinar agora? –Gina perguntou, já exausta, mesmo não tendo feito praticamente nada.

Acho melhor não, estou um bagaço. –Rony andava curvado, seu corpanzil mal agüentando o peso do cansaço.

Ainda bem que resta um pouco de bom senso nessa sua cabeça oca.

Gina, pare com isso, você não fez nada.

Tente ficar olhando para cima o tempo todo, analisando quatrocentos mil candidatos horríveis que quase me mataram, mesmo eu estando no chão e eles no céu.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Então vamos apenas para os vestiários, assim poderemos conversar um pouco e decidir os dias de treinos.

Isso sim foi uma boa idéia, maninho.

Pessoal, vamos até o vestiário para podermos conversar melhor, sem a chuva para atrapalhar. –Rony esperou um pouco, e todos os alunos seguiram rumo ao vestiário, com Gina na frente.

Não ficaram muito alegres quando o time da Sonserina, formado apenas por homens, entrou no campo, prontos para treinar, com seus times completos.

Quem são os novos babacas, Potter? –Malfoy perguntou, desdenhoso, fazendo pose, apoiado na vassoura. –Ah, esqueci. Você não faz mais parte do time, não é?

Harry contorceu o rosto de fúria, mas não se mexeu. Gina por outro lado chegou bem perto do rosto do garoto, e sem que ele esperasse, deu-lhe um belo tapa, com toda sua força de batedora.

Draco olhou perplexo para a garota. Será que o aviso que ele tinha lhe feito não adiantou de nada? Falara bem claramente para ela nunca mais tocar nele, nem chegar perto, senão sofreria as conseqüências. Ainda abismado, conseguiu pronunciar.

Você vai se arrepender, e muito, pequena. –Draco disse com toda sua fúria.

Não insulte mais o Harry, Malfoy, nem tente fazer nada contra mim, senão da próxima vez eu te acerto com um bastão, e saiba que eu bato muito forte.

Ela não esperou resposta, apenas continuou andando, rumo ao seu destino, ela sabia que tinha sido uma grande besteira o que tinha feito, mas não agüentava mais Malfoy insultando a todos, humilhando todos que encontrava em sua fuça de cobra. Não agüentava mais o garoto a ameaçando e querendo controla-la apenas porque tinha feito uma grande burrada com ele, um acordo, um acordo inquebrável.

O resto do time seguiu a garota, passando sem pudor perto dos sonserinos enfurecidos.

Gina, você é louca? Como você faz uma coisa daquelas com todos aqueles sonserinos lá, podia ter acontecido uma grande tragédia. –Mione também estava no vestiário.

Mione, você também já deu um tapa naquele cretino, por que eu também não posso dar? –Gina disse, virando as costas para a amiga.

Isso é verdade, mas… -Hermione tentou se defender, constrangida.

Sem mas, Mione.

Hermione desistiu de falar, porque soube no momento que seria inútil discutir com a família mais cabeça dura que conhecia.

Eles conversaram durante cerca de meia hora, o que foi suficiente para decidirem que os treinos ficariam marcados para segunda e quinta à noite, e no sábado, pela manhã. Claro que precisariam consultar primeiro McGonagall, mas provavelmente conseguiriam seus horários, toda semana.

O que você achou dos novos jogadores, Harry? –Gina perguntou, enquanto caminhava lado a lado com o garoto, rumo à torre da Grifinória.

O tempo atrapalhou, claro. Esta ventando muito forte, e com certeza isso atrapalhou muito os artilheiros, já que o vento desviava a direção da goles. Mas no geral achei que eles são razoáveis, acho que com muito treino até podemos conseguir ganhar a taça.

Você quer treinar comigo enquanto não volta ao time? –Gina propôs, pois já tinha pensado sobre o assunto.

Seria uma boa, Gina. Obrigado. –Harry lhe deu um sorriso amigável.

Depois de entrarem no Salão Comunal, quente e convidativo, todos foram tomar seus banhos, já que se encontravam em péssimo estado, enlameados, sujos, e com muito frio.

Após estarem todos limpos e bem agasalhados, sentaram-se em poltronas dispostas em frente à lareira do Salão.

Estou morrendo de fome. –reclamou Rony.

Novidade. –resmungou Mione, ainda meio chateada com a maneira como o namorado havia falado com ela, no treino.

Quase me esqueci. Vocês viram o aviso pregado no mural? –ao ver as respostas negativas dos três, continuou. –McGonagall pediu que todos comparecessem no jantar, pois Dumbledore tem um comunicado muito importante para nos fazer.

Comunicado importante de Dumbledore? Isso não parece boa coisa. –comentou Harry, receoso.

Bom, para sabermos o que é temos que ir jantar.

Vamos então Rony, antes que você tenha uma síncope.

Assim está melhor. –Rony mandou um beijo para sua irmã e abraçou Mione, que o repudiou e foi andar com Gina.

O que há com ela? –perguntou Rony intrigado para Harry.

Eu é que sei? Vá falar com ela.

Boa idéia.

Rony conversou com Mione enquanto descia as infindáveis escadarias do castelo, que moviam-se à todo tempo. Depois que se acertaram, Harry juntou-se a eles e os três começaram a conversar, provavelmente continuavam a ter seus inúmeros segredos e planos secretos, dos quais mais ninguém tinha conhecimento.

Gina ficou para trás, não se importava realmente, já havia feito muito progresso no ano anterior e conquistara muito respeito deles, que não a subestimavam mais, afinal, ela era quase tão traquina quanto os gêmeos.

A moça bonita, que usava uma blusa de linha laranja, andava despreocupadamente pelos corredores, quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço esquerdo. Antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, sentiu seus braços sendo esmagados por mãos fortes. Ela estava presa à parede de uma sala de aulas vazia.

O que está acontecendo? Quem está aqui? –perguntou, sem conseguir distinguir um palmo à sua frente.

Adivinha? –perguntou a pessoa, com uma voz tediosa e marota.

Ah, não. Você de novo não. –Gina revirou os olhos, de modo cansado.

Eu mesmo, eu precisava te dizer algumas coisas, pequena. –Malfoy retirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto por completo.

Sério? –Gina perguntou, irônica. –O que foi dessa vez? Estou começando a desconfiar que você não consegue viver sem mim, Malfoy.

Mas é claro que não consigo, pequena, quem eu iria atormentar?

Qualquer um, é só você abrir sua boca que você já atormenta alguém, apenas com sua voz.

Eu sei que sou lindo, não precisa falar. Minha voz é tão magnífica que todos que a escutam ficam atordoados.

Principalmente atordoados com o tanto de coisa inúteis e idiotas alguém pode dizer em apenas uma frase. Eu estou atordoada, acho que não consigo pensar em mais nada, só penso em como você é patético.

Não precisa disfarçar, eu sei o que você está pensando, todas pensam a mesma coisa. E sonham, lógico.

Medíocre. Fale logo o que você quer, preciso ouvir o comunicado de Dumbledore. –Gina queria se livrar do loiro egocêntrico e mimado.

Ah, claro. Como pude me esquecer. –Draco assumiu uma expressão brava. –O que você acha que está fazendo, sua fedelha? Como você se atreve a me dar um tapa na frente de todo o time? Você quer morrer?

Na verdade não quero morrer, ainda que isso seja inevitável, mas eu não pude controlar minha mão, ela anda tendo vontades próprias ultimamente. –Gina respondeu, calma.

Pois eu estou de falando, agora, se você não para com esses seus ataques _involuntários_ a mim, pode ter certeza, você vai pagar caro.

E o que você vai fazer? Me matar? Jogar uma imperdoável em mim? Tente!

Não. Eu não irei fazer absolutamente nada, quem vai fazer é você.

Eu? E quem vai me forçar fazer alguma coisa? Você?

Exatamente. Sabe, eu havia pensando em algo realmente humilhante para que você fizesse para mim, mas depois de hoje eu desisti, vou pensar em algo muitas vezes pior, algo que fiquei gravado em você para o resto da vida.

Como o quê?

Não sei, talvez se eu mandasse você matar seu querido Potter. –Malfoy sugeriu.

Nunca, eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas. –Gina ficou assustada, pois sabia que se Malfoy mandasse ela fazer uma coisa dessas, não teria como fugir teria que cumprir.

Você sabe que se eu mandar, você terá que fazer. Mas por enquanto é só um aviso, se você aprontar mais alguma coisa, pequena, já sabe que o castigo vai ser bem pior do que imagina.

Tudo bem, eu não faço mais nada, se, e somente se, você não fizer mais nada também, eu não posso ficar parada enquanto você agride todos que aparecem na sua frente.

Eu não preciso prometer nada, apenas você tem que prometer.

Eu prometo. –Gina gritou, aborrecida. –Mas você bem que poderia também parar de me deixar nervosa, quem sabe assim eu não te agrediria mais.

Eu só queria ouvir você prometendo, o resto é resto. Não vou parar de fazer nada.

Malfoy saiu da sala rapidamente, deixando para trás uma Gina paralisada, estupefata. Era incrível como a cada dia o sonserino conseguia surpreende-la mais. As coisas estavam ficando ruins para seu lado, e sabia que todas as coisas que Malfoy estava pensando eram ruins o bastante para marca-la para sempre, seja como humilhação ou qualquer outra besteira que faria. Só não entendia ainda o por quê do garoto ainda não ter pedido nada, ele poderia estar esperando uma hora certa para que as coisas ficassem piores do que poderiam.

Gina balançou sua cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins de sua cabeça. Depois de recuperar seus movimentos, ela saiu da sala e foi para o Salão Principal, onde o jantar já devia estar servido á algum tempo.

Onde você estava? –perguntou Mione para Gina, assim que ela sentou-se na cadeira de frente a Neville.

Eu tive um contratempo.

Que tipo de contratempo? –indagou Rony.

Do tipo que não interessa a ninguém.

O que está acontecendo com você, Gin? Anda tão explosiva, não podemos falar mais nada.

Onde está a Mel? –Gina mudou de assunto.

Ela foi te procurar. –foi Harry quem respondeu.

Então você está aqui, não é? Fui de procurar, mocinha, que droga. –Mel resmungou enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Gina.

Desculpa, eu não poderia adivinhar que já estavam fazendo até buscas para me encontrar.

Engraçadinha.

Gina deu um sorriso aberto à amiga. Todos eles comeram o mais rápido que podiam, assim como todos os outros alunos do castelo, pois queriam ouvir logo o que Dumbledore tinha de tão importante para lhes dizer.

Quando o último talher foi colocado na mesa, e todos já estavam satisfeitos, Dumbledore se levantou e abriu os braços como de costume.

Queridos alunos e alunas de Hogwarts, os chamei aqui essa noite porque tenho um aviso muito importante para lhes dar. Fiquem tranqüilos, pois as novidades são muito boas e tenho certeza de que vocês irão adorar.

Correu um burburinho animado por todo o Salão, ainda bem que as notícias não era ruins.

Eu gostaria de lhes comunicar que, depois de muita conversa com Joshua Funnyman, eu decidi abrir mais uma vez as portas da nossa querida Hogwarts para acolher outra escola e sediar um novo Baile. –o salão estourou com o barulho de todos falando ao mesmo tempo, entusiasmados com o tal baile. Dumbledore ergueu as mãos pedindo silêncio. -O Sr. Funnyman dirige uma escola Australiana, chamada Frienshire. Nós tomamos essa decisão, porque queremos fortificar nossos laços de amizade, tanto entre as direções das escolas como entre os alunos. Os tempos estão difíceis, não podemos desperdiçar nenhuma fonte de ajuda, e quanto mais pessoas conhecermos, mais serão as chances de vitória. Para isso, claro, teremos que reforçar nossos próprios laços e acabar com as rixas internas da nossa própria instituição. É muito importante que todos vocês estejam dispostos a ceder, para que possam se relacionar melhor.

"Mas esse não será um Baile como o que aconteceu no Torneio Tribruxo, mas será um Baile de Máscaras. –o barulho no Salão voltou, a agitação tomou conta de todos e dessa vez foi mais difícil fazer os alunos ficarem quietos. –Essa decisão colabora, e muito, para nosso intuito. A única regra que vocês terão que cumprir é: não serem reconhecidos. Como de costume, apenas os alunos do quarto ano para cima poderão comparecer ao Baile, por medidas de segurança, mas não fiquem tristes, pupilos, pois vocês terão outras atividades para que possam se divertir também.

"O tema do Baile será: os grandes bruxos da história. Cada um deve vir representando um personagem importante da história, e não se preocupem se vocês encontrarem alguém igual a você, isso realmente não tem importância. Só não se esqueçam de suas máscaras, ou será bem difícil não ser reconhecido, e também não precisam vir acompanhados ao Baile. Dentro de alguns dias colocaremos no mural o dia de visita á Hogsmead, onde poderão comprar as fantasias, a data do baile, e a data da chegada da escola. Por hoje é só isso, podem se recolher."

Você ouviu isso, Gina? –Mel perguntou eufórica. -Vai ser demais, eu queria ter participado do Baile de Inverno, mas não pude porque ninguém me convidou, mas você veio, não é? Que sorte, vai ser demais.

Calma, Mel, é só um Baile de Máscaras. –Mione interrompeu, fazendo uma careta. –Sabe de uma coisa, eu acho que Dumbledore está fazendo isso pela Gina.

Por mim? Imagina, Mione, é impossível.

Não é impossível, Gin, até que a Mione tem razão. –Harry opinou. –Se você não pode sair e procurar seu grande amor, então seu grande amor pode vir até você. Quer dizer, o Dumbledore pode estar querendo te ajudar à conhecer mais pessoas, afinal, acho que eles não virão apenas para o Baile.

Eu também acho, Harry. Maninha, aproveite a oportunidade que Dumbledore está te dando.

Eu não acho isso realmente possível, Rony, mas é claro que vou aproveitar para conhecer novas pessoas.

Eu vou te ajudar nisso. –falou Mel.

Obrigada, vocês são sempre tão prestativos comigo. Muito, muito obrigada.

Não é nada, estamos sempre aqui, para o que der e vier.

Os cinco subiram as escadarias abarrotadas de alunos. Naquela noite eles conversaram sobre de quem gostariam de ir vestidos. Assim como o resto dos alunos de Hogwarts…

O vento uivava no alto da torre, assombrando os alunos mais assustados, mas Gina realmente não tinha medo de ventos fortes. Ela estava sentada no peitoril da janela, balançando suas pernas periodicamente. O vento batia em suas costas, mas ela parecia anestesiada, pois não sentia mais nada. Ela estava pensando em qual personagem da história iria fantasiada, eram tantas as bruxas que admirava, que era até difícil escolher uma em especial.

A personagem que mais lhe chamava a atenção era uma de quem sua mãe sempre contava uma história, ela era uma sangue-puro, filha do rei de Grinfoord, um reino muito problemático, onde existiam muitos conflitos internos, e quase todas as famílias se odiavam. Mirian era uma criança esperta, que adorava passear pelos campos do reino, e fazia muitas amizades com os filhos dos subordinados à coroa. A garota fazia coisas estranhas, como o resto de sua família. Um certo dia, Mirian ficou com muita raiva e quebrou um grande vaso que adornava a Sala do Rei. Nesse dia estavam presentes todas as pessoas importantes do reino. Phaladeus, o mago, resolveu pedir ao rei que pudesse passar algum tempo com sua filha, pois suspeitava que ela fosse uma bruxa. O rei, que também era um bruxo, deixou que Phaladeus a levasse. Durante 10 longos anos, o mago ensinou tudo sobre magia à menina. Quando Mirian voltou ao reino, controlava completamente seus poderes, e vinha provida de uma varinha, feita da madeira da árvore da avelã. A menina que tinha na época apenas 15 anos, teve que assumir o trono, junto com sua mãe, pois seu pai estava muito doente, e faleceu apenas uma semana depois de sua volta. Mirian, então, começou a governar o reino com muita sabedoria, e usou da magia para melhorar as condições lamentáveis da população. Ela conseguiu acabar com as brigas internas da população, e inventou muitos feitiços e poções que foram de fundamental importância para o legado bruxo na Terra.

Sim, essa seria a sua escolhida, adorava ouvir sua mãe contando aquela história, com riqueza de detalhes. Gina era parente muito distante de Mirian, que também era ruiva e tinha muitas sardas no rosto branco. E além do mais, sua mãe possuía o vestido que Mirian usara no dia em que assumira o trono, como princesa de Grinfoord, assim não precisaria gastar dinheiro para comprar um vestido.

GINAAAAAA! –Mel gritou, depois de ficar muito tempo chamando a amiga, sem resposta.

Oi Mel, o que foi?

Nossa, foi difícil chamar sua atenção, que horror, estou a duas horas te chamando. –Mel reclamou, jogando-se em sua cama.

Ah, desculpe, eu estava pensando em qual personagem da história vou vestida.

Já se decidiu?

Já. –Gina desceu do peitoril da janela e em seguida fechou-a.

Me conta? –Mel sentou na cama, curiosa.

Não, te conto depois que receber minha fantasia.

Ah, agora me lembrei, era por isso que estava te chamando. Foram colocadas no mural as datas, finalmente.

Sério? E quais são?

Bom, vamos a Hogsmead semana que vêm, no sábado. Frienshire vai chegar dia 23 de dezembro e vai ficar até dia 26. E o baile vai ser no dia 24, com início às 10 horas da noite.

Obrigada por me avisar.

De nada.

Sabe, pensei que iria para casa nesse Natal, precisava conversar com a mamãe sobre tudo isso que está acontecendo, afinal, esse negócio de maldição foi feito para ela.

Não se preocupe, acho que sua mãe não te esclarecia mais do que Dumbledore, afinal, a maldição foi feita para ela, mas atingindo você.

É, você tem razão.

Como sempre! –Mel estufou o peito, pomposa.

Chata. –Gina jogou um travesseiro na cara da amiga e assim começou uma grande guerra de travesseiros no quarto do quinto ano da grifinória.

Gina estava completamente atrasada, precisava terminar de se arrumar rapidamente, pois senão perderia o primeiro passeio para Hogsmead. Ela colocou suas luvas e saiu correndo Salão abaixo. Desceu as escadarias, atravessou o Salão. Correu tanto que seu peito ardia.

Seu nome? –perguntou Filch.

Virgínia Weasley.

O zelador deu uma olhada pela lista de alunos.

Pode ir.

Gina correu mais um pouco, precisava pegar uma carruagem o mais rápido possível. Era ruim ter horário certo para as carruagens saíram, pois sempre tiveram toda a liberdade de ir andando até o vilarejo, mas, como medida de precaução, eles decidiram usar um meio de transporte, pois assim os alunos não ficariam tão expostos.

Gina abriu a porta de uma carruagem e sentou-se apressadamente. No mesmo instante ela começou a se mover.

Gina recostou no assento do banco marrom. Quando olhou para o lado viu que a carruagem não estava vazia, mas continha um ser não muito agradável.

O que está indo fazer em Hogsmead, pequena? –Malfoy perguntou, debochado. –Pelo que sei você não tem dinheiro nem para comer, como acha que vai comprar uma fantasia?

Não enche, Malfoy. –Gina virou a cara, ela era a pessoa mais azarada do universo, pois sempre esbarrava naquele idiota do Malfoy.

Já sei. Você vai comprar uma fronha, assim você vai fantasiada de Elfa doméstica. Seria uma boa opção, acho que estaria dentro do orçamento dos Weasley, uma fronha não é tão cara. Os Elfos são seres muito importantes da história.

Gina ficou calada, aquele idiota não merecia respostas.

Você podia ir fantasiada de Randel Winche. –Draco provocou. Randel havia morrido apedrejada, pois tinha roubado um pão para comer, porque há muito tempo não tinha casa e não se alimentava.

Malfoy, eu queria que você engolisse sua língua e morresse engasgado com ela. Você não presta, idiota. Como pode haver no mundo um ser tão sem coração? –Gina havia ficado realmente brava com a sugestão do garoto, ela não era morta de fome, e nunca roubaria, nem que fosse para comer.

Eu tenho coração. –Malfoy disse, docemente, só para irritar a garota.

Mas aposto que nunca o usou. Você sabe o que é se importar com alguém, gostar de alguém, amar? Claro que não sabe, porque cobras não tem compaixão, não se importam com ninguém, apenas são bichos que se arrastam por aí causando repugnância nas pessoas. Você é exatamente assim, você não tem amigos, ninguém gosta de você. Eu tenho até pena de você, Malfoy. PENA! –Gina enfatizou.

Eu não preciso de pena. Eu não preciso de nada que você pobres precisavam, é o único jeito de continuar vivendo, não é? _Eu te amo, ó Merlin, mesmo que eu morra de fome ao seu lado, sempre vou te amar!_ Patético. –Malfoy disse imitando uma garota apaixonada.

Não vou perder meu tempo com você, se quer saber. Você não merece.

Gina ficou calada, olhando para um Aldo, enquanto Malfoy olhava para o outro lado, assim que a carruagem começou a para, Gina saltou e correu até o Centro da cidade de Hogsmead, onde se encontraria com seus amigos.

O dia foi muito proveitoso, eles se divertiram muito. Todos foram comprar suas fantasias, mas ninguém disse o que vestiria, tudo era um grande segredo ainda. Talvez Harry e Rony já tivessem partilhado esse segredo, mas de resto, ninguém fazia nem idéia de qual personagem cada um iria.

Ao entardecer voltaram para Hogwarts, cheios de doces e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, e passaram muito tempo especulando como seria o Baile de Máscaras.

**N/A**: Oi galerinha do mal... Voltei! Ok, isso não tem importância! Nossa, gente, vocês não fazem idéia de como corri nos últimos dois dias para fazer esse capítulo, porque eu tenho outras coisas para fazer, não posso só ficar escrevendo, afinal eu estou pior que uma escrava, tou fazendo cada serviço aqui em casa, mas isso não vêm ao caso.

Eu corri com esse cap, porque queria dar um Feliz Ano Novo à todos vocês e que esse novo ano seja de muitas felicidades, enfim, que tudo de bom que aconteceu em 2005 com vocês, aconteça em triplo em 2006.

Agora vocês poderiam me recompensar, não éh! Mandem muitos comentários, e ficarei muito feliz. Apesar do cap ter ficado grande, eu achei ele completamente inútil, chato, enfim, ODIEI o cap. No próximo cap as coisas esquentam, vcs já devem imaginar o pq, naum? Hauahua

Agradecimentos:

**Miss. Leandra**: Ahhh, eu estiquei esse cap inútil ao máximo para vc ok! Gostou do tamanho, foi o melhor que pude fazer em pouco tempo. Próximo cap vai ser grande, afinal, um baile exige muitos detalhes. Então, quando Draco e Gina vão começar a entender seus sentimentos? Por enquanto não tem como entender os sentimentos deles, pq eles não nutrem sentimentos a não ser de raiva e ódio um pelo outro. A partir do próx. Cap vcs vão começar a ter uma interação D/G mais forte, e acho q já devem imaginar o pq naum! Baum, mas as coisas vão começar a esquentar no cap 10 ou 11, e a partir daí os outros não vão aparecer tanto, e vão passar da amizade para o amor rápido, mas será q eles vão entender seus sentimentos algum dia!

Depois desse agradecimento gigantesco, deixo apenas um grande beijo para vc! Feliz Ano Novo!

**Miaka**: Eu quase chorei de rir com o seu comentário. Pq tanta raiva no coração! Huhaua, eu nunca pensei em fazer uma mel traidora, é que eu gosto de fazer brigas entre amigas, pq isso acontece muito, pelo menos comigo. Mas tudo bem, vou pensar na possibilidade da Mel não ficar com o harry, mas então quem ficaria? Cho Chang nem pensar okk! Odeio essa garota.

Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo.

**Kitten Malkavian**: Ah, meu Merlin, já estou recebendo ameaças. Huahua, brincadeira, estou escrevendo rápido, só não pude postar antes pq tava viajando, neh! Adorooooooooo seus comentários, e se vc naum continuar comentando eu é q te rapto.

Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo!

**Fini Felton**: Ahhh, agora que voltei vou poder continuar lendo sua fic! Já disse que adoro o jeito que você escrevem, é muito lindo! Eu estava querendo que Portugal não existisse, pq um amigo muito importante esta indo morar aí, esta indo viajar hj, mas depois penso que são vcs que mais comentam na minha fic, então eu quero que Portugal exista! Brincadeira. As coisas tinham que acontecer assim, não é! Eu não quero fazer o harry sofrer, e ele precisava deixar a Gina em paz, ele ficava perseguindo ela, para beija-la, mas enfim, agora esta tudo bem. E eu continuo incontrolável, não consigo escrever agradecimentos pequenos.

Beijão e Ótimo Ano Novo.

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Está vendo, não foi tanto tempo assim, menos de duas semanas e estou postando mais um capítulo. Eu também acho que seria impossível a Jô colocar o Draco com a Gin, porque ele é ruim no livro, e sinceramente, eu o odeio nos livros, mas adoro mudar ele e deixa-lo mau, mas ao mesmo tempo bom, aquele misto que o deixa tão sedutor.

Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo.

**TheBlueMemory (Christy)**: Sim, a Mel é má, sabe pq? Ela é uma mulher apaixonada, huahau. Tudo bem, isso não é motivo suficiente. Também acho o casal Harry e Gina totalmente fofo, e adorei o jeito como Harry fica com ela no sexto livro, é tão romântico e delicado. Mas sinceramente, eu prefiro a explosão do D/G, e prefiro escrever sobre eles pq é difícil esse amor entre eles, é uma relação constante de amor e ódio e o apelido é realmente kawaii, sei lá, dá um charme a relação deles. Obrigada pelo primeiro comentário! Amei, continue comentando.

Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo.

**Ronnie Weezhy**: Vamos lá, então. O Harry teve sentimentos nobres, porque ele estava realmente começando a gostar da Gina, então ele pensou que não custava tentar, porque podia ser o destino dele ficar com a garota e acabar com a maldição, mas como ele não livrou a garota da maldição, ele simplesmente renunciou aos seus sentimentos para que ela pudesse encontrar seu destino. Porque você acha mesmo que se Harry quisesse ficar com a Gina, ela não ficaria? A Mel não conseguiria impedir o amor deles. Por isso disse que Harry teve uma atitude nobre, ele soube fazer a coisa certa, pela felicidade de Gina. Ficou esclarecida a dúvida! Huahauha

Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo.

**Srta. Felton**: Desculpa pelo apelido XD, é que não consegui colocar ele todo, sorry! Mas então, tou toda derretida aqui, puxa que demais seu comentário, vou chorar! Minha fic, perfeita! Nossa, que máximo, ou até escrever mais rápido aqui. Passa todo dia para ver se está atualizada! Huahua, que honra, obrigada mesmo, amei seu comentário. E o Draquinho tem que ser mal, neh naum! Senão fica chato, e por mais que ele aprenda a amar os outros, ele ainda vai ter atitudes más, ser arrogante, egocêntrico, metido, mimado, afinal, isso faz dele esse garanhão. Huhua

Beijos grandes e Feliz Ano Novo.

Então é isso. Muita paz, saúde, felicidade, dinheiro, amigos, amor e beijo na boca!

Agora é só clicar no botão roxo (huahua, brincadeira) e comentar, é fácil! Me recompensem por estar aqui á mais de 4 hrs escrevendo fic e agradecimentos.

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Baile de Máscaras

Capítulo VIII: Baile de Máscaras.

O tempo começou a ficar cada vez mais frio, e dava sinais de que o inverno seria muito rigoroso naquele ano. A chuva havia parado, finalmente, e às vezes o sol aparecia no céu, exclusivamente como enfeite, pois não esquentava, apenas clareava o dia.

As coisas no colégio estavam agitadas, faltava apenas uma semana para a chegada de Frienshire, seria muito bom conhecer outras escolas, principalmente de alunos que falavam a mesma língua deles. Não havia uma só pessoa em todo o lugar que não quisesse que o dia do Baile chegasse logo.

Gina estava sentada em uma cadeira que rodeava uma das mesas do Salão Comunal. Naquela noite teria um dos treinos de quadribol do time, que, com muito esforço, estava conseguindo resultados até que satisfatórios. Talvez eles até conseguissem ganhar a taça. Gina, entretanto, estava pensando no Baile. Será que poderia assim, tão rápido, conhecer alguém interessante e se apaixonar? Achava que não. Em todo caso, conheceria o máximo de pessoas possíveis, seria divertido.

Gina, os meninos estão te chamando para o treino. –Mione avisou, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima.

Obrigada. Sabe, Mione, eu acho que ando meio desanimada para treinar.

Eu já percebi, Gin. O que está acontecendo?

E eu lá vou saber! É difícil, às vezes, para mim. Eu fico pensando em como tudo vai ser daqui a alguns meses, se eu não encontra-lo, entende?

Lógico que eu entendo, mas não se deixe abalar. Afinal, quem você procura pode estar em Frienshire, não pode? Quem sabe ele não esteja aqui!

Eu sei, eu sei. Fico repetindo isso para mim mesma durante tanto tempo que até parece que é real. Mas não é. Eu não posso simplesmente sair atacando todo mundo, beijando cada menino dessa escola.

Quem sabe seu grande amor não seja Crabbe ou Goyle?

Por Merlim, Mione, não diga uma bobagem dessas.

São as únicas pessoas em quem consigo pensar que não poderiam de forma alguma amar alguém.

Você se esquece do mestre dessas duas antas.

Malfoy?

Claro. Você consegue imagina-lo tendo algum tipo de relacionamento com alguém?

Não.

Pois é, também penso assim. –Gina ficou pensando. Seria possível que, em algum momento, Malfoy se revelasse um ser com coração?

Você não está pensando que Malfoy é seu amor, está?

Claro que não, longe de mim, Mione. –Gina fez uma cara de pura incredulidade.

Nossa, que alívio, já estava pensando…

Não pense nada. Eu vou treinar antes que alguém me mate por antecipação.

É melhor mesmo.

Você não vem?

Acho melhor não ir.

Por que? –indagou Gina, curiosa, enquanto pegava sua vassoura no chão.

Você sabe, o Rony. Ele sempre acaba sendo grosso comigo. –respondeu Mione, chorosa.

Não se preocupe, ele sempre foi assim. Mas sabe, ele te ama muito.

É, eu sei.

Bom, vou treinar. Tchau.

Tchau. Boa sorte.

Gina caminhou lentamente até sair do Salão Comunal, que estava lotado de estudantes fazendo seus deveres. A garota ficava aliviada quando pensava que aquele ano estava acabando e que dentro de poucos dias haveria as férias de natal. A maioria dos alunos mais novos, que não poderiam participar do Baile, partiriam para suas casas dia 22 de dezembro, e só voltariam 31 de dezembro. Tinham também os alunos mais velhos, com pais extremamente conservadores que faziam questão da presença de seus filhos na festa mais esperada do ano –Natal.

Ao descer os degraus, Gina sentia o peso do cansaço em suas pernas, que tremiam ligeiramente, pedindo por um pouco de cama à mais, e nada de esforços físicos. Mas não poderia simplesmente faltar aos treinos, era muito importante para o time, sem exceções.

Nossa, até que enfim. –Rony manifestou-se assim que Gina pôs o primeiro pé no gramado baixo do campo de quadribol.

Me desculpe, eu fiquei conversando com a Mione. Mas aqui estou, vamos começar logo?

Lógico.

Todos tomaram suas posições e começaram a treinar, por muito tempo. Treinavam de todas as formas possíveis. Trocando suas posições para que cada posição fizesse seu treino individual. Depois juntaram-se todos, e treinaram. No fim da noite todos estavam exaustos, nunca treinaram daquela maneira. Aliviados, eles ouviram Rony comunicar que poderiam ir para os vestiários.

Acho melhor que esse seja o último treino, afinal, todos os outros times pararam de treinar no começo da semana enquanto nós treinamos todos os dias.

Graças a Merlim. –manifestou-se Joss. Ela era do quarto ano e tinha um porte altivo, talvez chegasse a ser tão alta quanto Harry, que deveria ter no máximo 1.75m. Seus olhos eram negros, assim como seus cabelos curtos e lisos, sua pele era alva e lisa, como pele de bebê. Ela era muito bonita, se analisada separadamente, pois seu corpo era grande demais para os traços muito finos e pequenos.

Gostaria de comunicar, apenas, que nosso primeiro jogo vai ser dia 14 de janeiro, contra a Sonserina. Então, todo esse esforço vai valer a penas quando derrotarmos aqueles idiotas.

Que ótimo que todo esse esforço vai valer para alguma coisa. –Gina disse, meio emburrada.

Se ninguém tiver mais nada para falar podemos voltar ao Salão Comunal.

Todos começaram a se retirar. Gina, agradecia, deu passos largos até o começo das escadas, mas parou assim que seu nome foi chamado por um dos jogadores.

Gina, será que eu poderia falar com você? –chamou Zacharias Tomohei, um dos batedores do time.

Claro. –Gina voltou um pouco, ficando de frente para o garoto.

É que eu queria saber sua opinião sobre o meu desempenho. –ele falou, meio constrangido.

Ah, Zack, você está indo muito bem, o time só precisa de mais treino para se entrosar melhor. –Gina expôs, não querendo desanimar o garoto. Mas não estava mentindo, o amigo estava se saindo realmente muito bem.

Acho que esse é um dos problemas, eu não consigo me entrosar com o Gary Safery, na realidade, a gente não se dá muito bem.

Hum, quanto à isso não posso fazer nada, mas não desanime, daqui a pouco serei sua parceira.

Desculpe por falar isso para você, mas é que você é uma ótima batedora. –explicou-se o garoto.

Não se preocupe Zack, não tem importância. Qualquer coisa é só falar. –Gina mostrou seus grandes dentes brancos e alinhados ao garoto.

Nicolas sorriu de volta, revelando seus também dentes brancos. Ele era um garoto alto, de porte atlético, olhos verdes e cabelos cor de avelã. Tinha um nariz perfeitamente reto e empinado e bochechas sempre vermelhas, mesmo sendo aloirado, tinha uma pele bronzeada, que destacava com seus olhos muito claros. Ele era o grande garanhão do quinto ano, todas as garotas ficavam em cima dele, mas ele não ficava com nenhuma, pelo que os outros diziam.

Você poderia fazer uma coisa por mim? –perguntou ele, meio nervoso.

Se estiver dentro do meu alcance. –Gina respondeu, apreensiva. Não sabia que tipo de coisas ele poderia pedir à ela.

É que, como eu disse, te acho que ótima batedora, tão boa quanto os gêmeos, e eu gostaria de saber se você não poderia treinar comigo umas duas ou três vezes para me ensinar melhor… a bater… na goles.

Eu… -Gina pensou um pouco. Mesmo aquele pedido sendo realmente a coisa mais estranha que ouvira nos últimos tempos, seria bom treinar com seu futuro parceiro. Estava com quase todos os dias da semana preenchidos, mas como sairia de férias poderia combinar para depois do Natal, alguns treinos à mais não faria mal. –Claro.

Sério? –ele parecia meio incrédulo.

Sério.

Ah, muito obrigado, vou adorar treinar com você.

Depois do Natal está bem para você?

Está maravilhoso. Não sei nem como agradecer.

É só se esforçar nos treinos e ficarei muito feliz.

Pode deixar.

Gina saiu novamente, subiu as escadas e começou a atravessar a extensão do campo. Antes que pudesse chegar até a metade do caminho, sentiu uma mão pressionar seu ombro direito.

Desculpe se te assustei. –desculpou-se o garoto ao ver a cara meio surpresa de Gina.

Tudo bem, Zack. O que foi?

Eu só queria saber… hum… é que… como você va-vai… ao baile? –ele perguntou, engolindo em seco.

É surpresa.

Ah… Em todo caso, eu vou de Merlim, se quiser me procurar.

Pode deixar, eu te procuro.

Obrigado. Posso subir com você? –ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara irresistível.

Pode sim.

Gina e Zack caminharam lentamente, enquanto conversavam sobre as inúmeras tarefas que teriam que entregar antes das férias. Como eles pertenciam ao mesmo ano, debatiam bravamente que Snape estava passando dos limites. Enfim, quando entraram no Salão se separaram para tomarem banho.

Hum, andando com o Zack por aí? –perguntou Mel, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios rosados.

Gina deu uma risadinha, as garotas de seu ano morreriam se a visse andando com o garoto.

Quem pode, pode, não é?

Deixa de ser metida, Gina. Nossa, ele está mais lindo do que nunca.

Concordo.

E você andando com ele, hum, me diz, sobre o que falavam?

Ah, agora não. Preciso tomar um banho, estou toda suada.

Por favor, me conta?

Vou treinar com ele, e estávamos conversando sobre as lições. Satisfeita?

Treinar com ele? Uahuhua. Ele poderia ser seu verdadeiro amor, não poderia? Vocês formam um lindo casal.

Sabe de uma coisa? Estou cansada de vocês todos falando em verdadeiro amor o tempo todo. Vocês falam como se fosse assim, tão fácil, até parece que qualquer pessoa serve. Eu não vou ficar usando todos os garotos, beija-los e simplesmente virar e dizer: _Me desculpe, só queria saber se você era o meu verdadeiro amor, mas como não é, vou procurar outro idiota para beijar._

Ai, Gin, quanto stress, nós estamos querendo ajudar.

Eu sei, mas dá um tempo, okay? É sufocante perceber que todos querem viver sua vida só para achar quem vai me libertar dessa droga de maldição.

Principalmente o Harry, não é?

Por que esta falando isso? Por favor não comece com ataque de ciúmes.

Não vou começar. É só que, eu sei que vocês dois ficaram juntos.

Como você sabe?

Eu… sei. –Mel falou, dando de ombros, não tinha como explicar, ela simplesmente sabia.

O Harry não me sufoca, por incrível que pareça. Ele foi tão nobre.

Nobre?

Sim. Ele gosta de mim, eu sei que gosta. Harry não me beijou só para bancar um de herói e ver se podia quebrar a maldição. Ele, lógico, tinha esperanças de que isso acontecesse, mas ele me beijou porque gosta de mim. E mesmo assim, ele desistiu de mim, para que eu pudesse encontrar a pessoa certa. E eu espero que ele fique com você, de coração.

Sério?

Sério.

Mas, Gina… você não gosta dele também?

Eu gosto, mas já gostei muito mais. Talvez daqui a algum tempo eu o esqueça e o ame como à um irmão. E além do mais, se eu e Harry ficássemos juntos, seria um grande tédio. Nós nos damos bem demais, seria um amor muito pacato, no mínimo.

Isso é verdade.

Pois bem, todas as perguntas respondidas? Posso ir tomar banho agora?

Pode.

Gina dirigiu-se ao banheiro e tomou um banho muito revigorante. Depois de se vestir e estar mais relaxada, sentou-se com seus amigos e começou a colocar seus deveres em dia. Aquela seria uma longa semana.

A neve já havia coberto toda a extensão do castelo. Havia neve por todo o gramado e era impossível não querer brincar e rolar nela. Depois de se agasalharem muito bem, Gina, Harry, Mione, Rony e Mel dirigiram-se para o lado de fora do castelo. Eles pretendiam fazer uma grande guerra de neve, quem sabe dessa forma seria mais fácil esquecer que naquela tarde chegaria a tal escola, Frienshire.

Eles se separaram m dois times, das garotas e o dos garotos. Afastaram-se para começar a guerrinha, mas foram interrompidos por uma voz muito familiar.

Olá gente, será que posso brincar com vocês? –Neville perguntou, querendo achar alguém para lhe fazer companhia.

Claro. Entre no time dos meninos. –Gina havia se esquecido de chamar o amigo, assim como o resto da turma também esquecera.

Agora sim. Um, dois, três e já!

Eles começaram a guerra, bolas de neve de todos os tamanhos voavam de um lado para o outro, enquanto Gina e Harry construíam uma forte para se abrigaram das bolas voadoras.

Rony, não vale enfeitiçar a bola para me atacar. –reclamou Mel, enquanto fugia da bola perseguidora.

É só brincadeirinha, já vou tirar. –Rony fez um aceno com a varinha, mas ao invés da bola para de atacar Mel, ela começou a dar pancadas na garota.

Deixa que eu desfaço isso. –Mione moveu sua varinha e em questão de segundos a bola de neve se desfez no chão.

Obrigada Mione, isso dói. –Mel esfregava a cabeça, pois a bolinha havia batido várias vezes ali.

E eles continuaram com a brincadeira por longas horas, se escondendo, enfeitiçando a munição, derrubando o abrigo dos adversários, pareciam crianças encantadas, vendo pela primeira vez a neve.

Ah, chega, não agüento mais. –Gina jogou-se no chão gelado.

Também não.

Um a um todos se jogaram na grama, coberta pela neve. Depois de um longo tempo, quando o frio começou a ultrapassar a barreira das roupas quentes, eles decidiram entrar e tomar um banho quente para esperar a chegada dos estrangeiros.

O dia estava tedioso, ele não via nenhuma graça em ficar esperando por alunos estrangeiros. Talvez fosse a única pessoa naquele castelo que não estivesse nem um pouco empolgado com o Baile. Onde já se viu? Não queria ser ninguém, queria apenas ser Draco Malfoy, mas como já haviam lhe falado, sendo monitor ele deveria ir fantasiado, pois se não fosse, poderia enfrentar problemas depois.

Ele caminhava tranqüilamente pelos corredores, ele odiava a neve. Tinha péssimas lembranças do Natal, ainda que ganhasse uma grande quantidade de presentes, em sua casa não havia o clima amigável das famílias comuns, era tudo… frio. Sem abraços, sem beijos, sem palavras aconchegantes, apenas o inevitável frio dos Malfoy.

Chegou à um dos corredores como janelas, elas estavam muito embaçadas, então Draco esfregou uma delas com a mão fechada. Ao olhar para os jardins, brancos, pode ver os seus inimigos. O trio maravilha, acompanhado do parvalhão, da Weasley e da amiga dela brincavam como se fossem crianças pequenas. Ele nunca fizera isso, brincar com a neve. Algo ruim surgiu em sua cabeça: ele não tinha amigos para brincar na neve, ele nunca _teve_ amigos. Era uma das sensações mais assustadoras que já havia experimentado. Todos tinham amigos, ele tinha servos. Talvez ele fosse o próximo Lord das Trevas, sem amigos, apenas servos.

Draco balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles sentimentos medíocres de sua cabeça. Ele não queria ter amigos, ainda que não soubesse como era ter um, e nunca seria um Lord das Trevas. Sua única ambição na vida era continuar sendo rico, vivendo em uma mansão, solitário, dando ordens e usufruindo das milhares de coisas que apenas o dinheiro podia comprar. Não queria casar, muito menos ter filhos. Não se imaginava tendo que agradar um pirralho de nariz escorrendo. Queria viver só, até que morresse.

Malfoy caminhou devagar de volta para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, tinha que se arrumar para receber os _queridos_ visitantes...

Seis horas da tarde. Todos estavam aglomerados no jardim, esperando Frienshire chegar. Ninguém sabia qual seria o meio de transporte que viriam. Com os corações batendo rapidamente, eles sentiram um ar gelado, cheio de neve, bater em seus rostos. O vento persistiu por mais algum tempo, e sem que ninguém soubesse como, nem em que momento aquilo acontecera, um veículo parecido com um ônibus, estava parado perto de onde se encontravam os alunos mais velhos de Hogwarts.

Não demorou muito e uma morta começou a se abrir, dando passagem à um homem muito altivo. Ele tinha uma barba bem aparada, nariz pontudo e sobrancelhas cerradas. Ele era muito moreno e tinha olhos negros, seus cabelos já deviam ter sido mais brilhantes, mas agora exibiam grandes mechas cinzas.

Joshua. –Dumbledore deu um abraço caloroso no suposto amigo.

Dumbledore, que prazer. À muito não vinha em Hogwarts, que está linda, por sinal.

Ah, muito obrigado. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. –Dumbledore virou para encarar os alunos ansiosos. –Queridos alunos, quero lhes apresentar Joshua Funnyman. Ele é o diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Frienshire.

Muito prazer em conhecê-los. Deixe-me apresentar meus pupilos. Crianças, venham aqui. –o homem chamou, com uma voz doce.

Uma grande quantidade de alunos saíram do transporte não identificado, ele parecia mais um vagão de trem. Não havia maneira de explicar, á não ser por magia, como cabiam tantos alunos em um lugar tão pequeno. Os alunos estavam com a pele bronzeada, dando a suspeita de que a escola ficava perto da praia. Eles pareciam muito amigáveis, mas estavam também constrangidos. Mesmo assim, soltaram um tímido _"Oi" _para os alunos de Hogwarts.

Creio que a viagem foi bem longa e voes devem estar morrendo de fome, então podem seguir os nossos alunos e se acomodarem nas mesas de nossas casas.

Uma multidão caminhou lentamente, atravessando a Grande porta de carvalho, e entrando no Salão Principal. Os alunos de Frienshire se dividiram em várias mesas, não escolhendo nenhuma em especial.

Cerca de 10 alunos estrangeiros sentaram-se perto de Gina, Mel e o trio. Eles conversavam alegremente, dizendo que acharam lindo o castelo. Dava para notar também o sotaque muito carregado deles, o sotaque Australiano.

Escuta Srta., porque vocês usam uniformes com cores e símbolos diferentes? –perguntou um rapaz risonho para Gina. As meninas usavam uniforme amarelo pastel, e os meninos azul bebê. Eles pareciam estar com muito frio, já que seus uniformes eram bem leves, de um tecido solto e aconchegante.

É que aqui nós somos separados em casas, de acordo com nossas características, e cada casa tem sua cor e seu próprio brasão.

Que interessante. E que casas são? Essa daqui é qual? –quem perguntou foi uma menina baixinha e de formas arredondadas.

Essa é a Grifinória, para os corajosos. Ali é a Sonserina, para os ambiciosos, Corvinal, para os inteligentes, Lufa-lufa, para os companheiros. –Mione disparou a falar. Ela explicou tudo que sabia sobre Hogwarts aos alunos de Frienshire, que ouviam atentamente tudo que a garota falou. Depois chegou a vez deles de falarem. Frienshire ficava perto de uma praia deserta, enfeitiçada, ninguém podia se aproximar. Eles eram separados apenas entre meninos e meninas. Durante todo o tempo eles ficavam juntos.

A comida só apareceu na mesa depois de um discurso bonito de boas-vindas feito por Dumbledore. O barulho de todos falando era tanto, que parecia que o ouvido de todos ia estourar.

Naquela noite, os alunos de Frienshire voltaram para o _vagão, _garantindo que tinham espaço suficiente para dormir tranqüilamente, e não iriam passar frio. Já os alunos de Hogwarts voltaram para seus dormitórios, muito agitados. No dia seguinte haveria o tão esperado baile...

A neve caia em flocos pequenos no chão, ao amanhecer do dia. O frio estava apertando cada vez mais, e o clima de Natal era claro. No dia seguinte seria servido um almoço especial de Natal, com a costumeira fartura de Hogwarts.

Gina espreguiçou-se na cama manhosamente. Ela se enrolou na coberta e fechou os olhos novamente, aquele frio gostoso dava vontade de ficar na cama o dia inteiro. Mas não podia ficar, afinal, precisava aprontar muitas coisas durante o dia, tinha um baile importante para ir.

Ela se levantou silenciosamente, não querendo despertar as outras meninas que continuavam a dormir. Gina olhou no relógio e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo marcando 11 horas. Rapidamente vestiu-se e foi tomar seu café.

O Salão Principal estava cheio de gente, todo tomavam seus cafés sossegados.

Bom dia. –Gina cumprimentou Mione, a única que estava à mesa.

Bom dia, Gi.

Está todo mundo acordando tarde hoje, não? –Gina falou, enquanto se servia de suco de abóbora e pegava um pedaço de bolo.

É. Ninguém conseguiu dormir cedo ontem, está todo mundo muito agitado.

Você também?

Claro.

Me conta, Mione, de quem você vai?

Ah… é segredo para todo mundo, mas vou contar para você. Minha fantasia é de Sharlot Bideway, a maior bruxa de todos os tempos.

E a mais inteligente, também. –Gina deu uma risadinha, não lhe admirava que Hermione havia escolhido essa personagem da história, a bruxa havia descoberto tantas coisas que não era possível nem enumera-las.

E você?

Eu?

É. Você. –Mione olhou para a amiga, esperando uma resposta.

Não conta para ninguém. Ok? –Mione balançou a cabeça, concordando. –Eu vou de Mirian, a Princesa de Grinfoord.

Nossa, você vai arrasar. Onde você comprou a fantasia?

Mirian é uma parente muito distante minha, e mamãe tem a roupa que ela usou quando assumiu o trono. A máscara mamãe mesma que fez e enfeitiçou, espero que dê certo.

Sua mãe sabe o que faz, vai dar tudo certo.

Espero mesmo. A única coisa que está me preocupando é que aquelas meninas fazem tanta bagunça que não posso nem me arrumar direito. E ainda por cima vou ter que transfigurar meu cabelo, para ficar igual ao de Mirian.

Se quiser eu te ajudo.

Eu aceito. Você é muito melhor nisso do que eu.

Acabei de ter uma idéia. Por que você não vem comigo e se arruma no banheiro dos monitores, eu já o reservei. Se quiser chame a Mel também.

Adorei a idéia, e vou aceitar mais uma vez. Um pouco de tranqüilidade não faz mal à ninguém.

Concordo.

Gina começou a comer de seu bolo, acompanhada de Mione, que fez o mesmo.

Gina recolheu seu vestido, maquiagem, máscara, sapatos e tudo que lhe era essencial para se aprontar e seguiu em direção do banheiro dos monitores. Mel seguia ao seu lado, levando o dobro de coisas que ela. Mione esperava na porta do banheiro e assim que chegaram sussurrou a senha e abriu passagem para que elas entrassem.

O banheiro era muito bonito, tinha muitas toalhas espalhadas, das cores das casas, uma banheira enorme, que cabia no mínimo umas 15 pessoas.

Nossa, nunca tinha entrado aqui. –Mel manifestou-se, abobada.

Precisamos ir rápido, só temos quatro horas para nos aprontar. Será que dá tempo? –Mione perguntou, preocupada.

Dá tempo e sobra para a gente se arrumar mais umas 4 vezes.

Gina estava enganada. Após tomarem banho na banheira cheia de sais perfumados, elas começaram a se arrumar, o que se mostrou uma tarefa mais difícil do que imaginavam.

Mel colocava o vestido apertado, enquanto Gina e Mione, enroladas em uma toalha, faziam suas unhas. Depois de pintarem suas unhas, partiram para os vestidos. Gina colocou o seu, e para colocar todos os acessórios que vinham junto com ele demorou muito tempo.

Estamos atrasadas. –Mione falou, olhando para o relógio do banheiro.

Eu sei, mas não precisamos chegar lá 10 horas em ponto, vai com calma. –Gina dizia, enquanto passava um batom avermelhado.

Eu sei, mas vocês estão demorando muito, eu já estou pronta e você ainda tem que fazer o cabelo. A Mel tem que fazer a maquiagem. Não sei quem eu ajudo primeiro.

Já acabei a maquiagem, me ajuda com o cabelo. Você consegue deixa-lo desse jeito? –Gina mostrou uma foto de Mirian, quando assumia o trono.

Fácil.

Mione ergueu a varinha e fez alguns feitiços de transfiguração, o cabelo de Gina ficara da mesma maneira do de Mirian, na foto.

Estou pronta. –Mel manifestou-se, juntando-se às amigas.

Que bom, então vamos colocar as máscaras? –Mione perguntou.

Ainda não. –Gina falou, e as outras duas ficaram desanimadas. –Preciso esconder esse colar. –ela apontava para o colar de pérola negra que usava.

Deixa-me ver. –Mione olhou por um longo tempo para Gina, e depois de alguns minutos sorriu satisfeita. –Já sei. Vamos mudar isso aqui de posição. –ela fez a mudança, que ficou muito boa.

Obrigada, Mi.

De nada, agora podemos colocar as máscaras?

Claro.

As três erguerem suas máscaras cinzas, e as colocaram no rosto em sintonia. Surpreendentemente a máscara aderiu ao rosto, e aos poucos as formas dos rostos de cada uma foram mudando, revelando traços de outras mulheres.

Eu nunca tinha usado uma dessas. –Mione falou, com uma voz completamente diferente da sua.

Nenhuma de nós usou. É tão estranho não ser mais a gente, não é? –Gina se manifestou. Sua voz estava mais suave, e saia quase como um sussurro.

Nossa Gina, você vai fazer muito sucesso. Você está lindíssima.

Obrigada. Vocês também estão. Você hein Mel, quem diria.

Hahaha. Também vou arrasar, querida. –a voz de Mel estava completamente sedutora.

Vamos?

Claro.

Em outro lugar do castelo, um banheiro dos monitores também estava ocupado. O rapaz lá dentro sorria satisfeito. Estava lindo. Pena que teria que usar uma daquelas máscaras. Ele ficara sabendo, uma vez, que nos bailes de máscaras trouxa, as pessoas ficavam segurando máscaras na frente do rosto. Era patético. No final da noite a mão de qualquer um deveria estar em péssimas condições.

Um Baile de Máscaras no mundo bruxo queria dizer que a pessoa iria se passar por outra pessoa. As máscaras eram enfeitiçadas para aderirem ao rosto e mudarem seus traços para que ficasse parecido com quem quisesse. A máscara muda a voz e não permite que quem esteja usando-a diga seu verdadeiro nome.

Ele olhou mais uma vez no espelho e se admirou. Seus cabelos agora estavam em um tom de louro escuro, com um corte muito diferente, todo repicado. Usava uma espécie de túnica, muito bonita, azul. Sua fantasia? De Merlin!

Draco Malfoy saiu do banheiro e dirigiu-se para o Salão Principal, aonde já devia ter começado a festa.

As portas de carvalho estavam abertas, e uma grande quantidade de alunos estava parada, esperando do lado de fora. As três meninas entraram devagar, passando por um portal gigantesco, cheio de flores azuis.

Gina contemplou o Salão. A decoração estava linda, o teto abobadado exibia um céu cheio de estrelas e flocos de neve caiam sem parar. As paredes estavam cheias de quadros de bruxos famosos e uma grande quantidade das estátuas do castelo estava disposta em pontos estratégicos, dando um quê a mais na decoração. As mesas, para quatro pessoas, eram coloridas, todas com arranjos de flores azuis no centro. Ao longe, no canto do Salão, estavam duas árvores de Natal, reluzentes. Um foco de luz recaia sobre cada uma e fadas as rodeavam.

Gina continuava parada, assim como suas amigas, embaixo do portal. Ao olhar para o chão, ela viu que se estendia um longe tapete vermelho. Afinal, eles eram os bruxos mais famosos da história e estavam sendo recebidos com todas as honras.

Enquanto caminhava, Gina ainda viu o palco logo à frente. Uma banda tocava uma música calma e baixa. Iriam tocar ali as bandas mais famosas de todos os tempos, ou imitações delas.

Está tudo tão maravilhoso. –Hermione falou, piscando os olhos rapidamente, tentando ver todos os detalhes.

Mais bonito do que no Baile de Inverno. –Gina comentou, olhando para os lados.

Se está mais bonito eu não sei, porque não vim, mas tenho certeza que é a decoração mais linda que já vi.

Vamos sentar naquela mesa? –Mione apontou para uma mesa no canto esquerdo do Salão.

Claro.

As três sentaram-se e começaram a conversar, analisando cada minúsculo detalhe que percebiam de diferente. Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a chegar, e era realmente impossível reconhecer alguém. Gina deu risada ao ver o grande número de Harry Potter's que entrava, Dumbledores também não faltavam.

Você sabe qual fantasia os meninos vão usar? –Mel perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

Harry vai vir de Dumbledore, e Rony de Jone Maschistir, um grande jogador de quadribol. –Mione olhou para _Gina, _-O Merlin não para de olhar para você.

Gina olhou assustada para o mesmo ponto em que se encontrava um rapaz vestido de Merlin. Ela o olhou por alguns segundos e depois desviou o olhar, voltando sua atenção para suas amigas, fazendo charme.

Vocês viram mais algum Merlin por aí? –Gina perguntou.

Não, esse foi o único.

Então sei quem é.

Quem? –perguntaram Mel e Mione em uníssono.

Não vou falar agora.

E elas voltaram a conversar. Gina olhava ás vezes para o garoto do outro lado do Salão, que não tirava os olhos dela.

Draco entrou no Salão muito bem decorado, era até difícil de acreditar que eles conseguiram deixar o ambiente daquele jeito, tão bonito. Havia muito pouca gente sentada nas mesas e a banda tocava uma música lenta demais para terem pessoas na pista de dança. Ele, então, decidiu sentar-se em uma mesa mais afastada, até encontrar alguém interessante o suficiente para jogar seu charme.

Ele olhava entediado para as portas, quando teve a visão mais linda de toda sua vida.

Havia três garotas, todas muito bonitas, mas uma se destacava, a que estava no meio das outras duas. A que estava na direita usava um vestido extremamente colado ao corpo, preto, seu rosto era mais maduro e os lábios carnudos e vermelhos acentuavam a sensualidade natural da mulher, os cabelos eram curtos e ondulados, na cor loira. Já a que estava na esquerda usava vestes à rigor, lilás, os cabelos negros presos em um coque frouxo, sua expressão era séria, mas os traços eram muito bonitos. Mas a que estava no meio era a visão da perfeição.

Ela usava um vestido todo rodado, adornado com muitas pedras de rubi. O vestido em si era de um rosa muito claro, quase branco. A parte de cima era bem colada ao corpo e era toda trabalhada, exibindo muitos rubis dispostos por toda sua extensão. Já a saia rodada era de um tecido leve, adornado apenas na barra com os rubis. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos como o fogo e desciam além da cintura, lisos na raiz e enrolados nas pontas. No topo da cabeça havia uma coroa, daquelas usadas pelas princesas, delicada. O rosto era delicado e angelical, algumas sardas corriam a extensão de suas bochechas e nariz. A boca vermelha e os olhos azuis como duas safiras completavam os traços perfeitos. E na roupa ainda tinha mais um charme, uma manta vermelha, muito usava pela família real, disposta de uma maneira diferente, tampando todo o seu colo, e estendendo-se por vários metros atrás dela. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar, assim como a maioria dos outros rapazes que se encontravam no recinto.

E ele continuou olhando, até que uma das amigas de sua _deusa _percebeu que ele encarava a princesa. A garota, que devia ter uns 15 ou 16 anos, olhou para ele, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a conversa das amigas. Mas ele não parou de olhar, ficou olhando até ter uma oportunidade de se aproximar.

Gina, eu vou procurar o Rony, quero que ele fique comigo. –Mione avisou.

Tudo bem.

Você se importa se eu for junto com a Mione?

Não Mel, pode ir.

Gina sabia o porquê de Mel ter se vestido daquela forma, tão fatal. Ela esperava que Harry a notasse. Ela tinha certeza de que era quase impossível não notar Mel, a garota estava realmente linda. Ela mesma se sentia linda, naquele vestido, com o rosto de Mirian. Na realidade Gina era muito parecida com Mirian, tirando os olhos azuis, mas toda aquela produção, aquele vestido lindo e muito caro, tudo a fazia ficar mais bonita, talvez até uma garota feia ficaria bonita com toda a produção.

Gina levantou-se e foi pegar uma cerveja amanteigada. As bebidas estavam dispostas nos quatro cantos do Salão, e os cálices se enchiam assim que a bebida acabava, dando à todos muitas oportunidades de ficarem bêbados. Gina foi até as bebidas que ficavam perto do Merlin que ainda a encarava, estava na dúvida de falar com ele, e se não fosse o Zack!

Gina pegou sua bebida e deu meia volta, ia seguir sem rumo, roda pelo Salão, ver se encontrava alguém interessante. Mas esse ato foi totalmente desfeito quando Merlin segurou seu braço.

Oi, princesa. –ele disse em seu tom mais sedutor de voz.

Olá, Merlin.

Você não se importa se eu a chamar de princesa, não é? –ele perguntou, dando um sorriso maroto.

Claro que não. Afinal, eu sou uma.

Que bom. Muito prazer princesa… -ele ajoelhou-se e segurou a mão dela.

Mirian. Princesa de Grinfoord.

Muito prazer princesa Mirian de Grinfoord. –ele beijou a mão da garota. –a Princesa me concederia essa dança?

Claro.

O rapaz pegou o copo da mão de Gina e colocou-o em sua mesa. Em seguida ele estendeu a mão e a garota colocou a sua por cima, sendo conduzida para a pista de dança, seu manto arrastava no chão, e várias vezes alguém quase tropeçou nele. A pista estava cheia, e a música era muito romântica.

Draco colocou as mãos na cintura da menina, a conduzindo perfeitamente pela pista, a rodando na hora certa. Ele era um exímio dançarino.

Você dança muito bem. –Gina elogiou.

Obrigado, você também dança muito bem.

É preciso saber dançar, já que sou uma princesa, não?

Não estava questionando isso, apenas estou elogiando. Não sei como consegue se mover com esse vestido. –ele disse, perto de seu ouvido, já que estavam colados.

Eu também não. –ela deu risada ao mesmo tempo em que um calafrio percorria sua espinha.

Ele também deu uma risada, só que mais contida. A garota era perfeita. Era linda, ainda que não soubesse como era seu rosto, tinha certeza de que ela era linda, como não podia ser? Deveria ser muitíssimo rica para comprar uma roupa daquela, incluindo pedras de rubi e uma coroa. Sabia dançar, conversar, era bem humorada. Era perfeita para se passar à noite e depois… esquecer.

Eles dançaram por mais um longo tempo. A banda que tocava mudou e o ritmo de música também, passando para uma mais dançante. Merlin se mostrou um dançarino horrível de dance, e Mirian conseguiu mostrar todo o seu balanço, mesmo com toda aquela roupa pendurada para todo lado, o que mais lhe incomodava era o manto, mas não poderia tira-lo, pois ele estava escondendo seu colar.

Eu desisto, não consigo dançar isso, isso não é música. –ele reclamou.

Acho que você está ultrapassado, Merlin.

Então vá procurar um parceiro melhor do que eu, depois conversamos.

Okay.

Gina saiu da pista, ao mesmo tempo que Draco o fazia. Ela estava cansada e queria encontrar seus amigos e seu irmão, saber se estava tudo bem, depois voltaria para conversar mais com o rapaz. Ela tinha gostado dele, ele era educado e dançava muito bem música lenta. Ele era também sedutor e tinha um senso de humor muito refinado. Provavelmente ele era um aluno de Frienshire, pois não conhecia ninguém na escola com aquelas qualidades, muito menos com todo aquele charme.

Gina olhou para trás e viu que Merlin estava sentado novamente na cadeira que rodeava uma das mesas. Ele estava de cabeça baixa e bebia a bebida que Gina havia deixado lá. A garota olhou ao redor e avistou Mel e Dumbledore dançando. Na realidade era Harry fantasiado, e Gina ficou muito feliz ao ver que Mel tinha conseguido chamar a atenção do garoto. Harry dançava mal, mas era melhor do que o Merlin.

Gina decidiu passar sem ser notada pelos dois, para não atrapalhar, se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa entre os dois seria melhor não chegar perto, já que Mel poderia culpa-la depois se ela fizesse o Harry se separar dela.

A garota mal deu dois passos e ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pela amiga:

Ginaaaaa.

Ela virou e encarou Mel que abanava a mão para que ela se aproximasse. Gina segurou um pouco a barra do vestido e dirigiu-se até o local onde Mel e Harry dançavam.

Estou sem palavras. –Harry declarou.

Eu não te disse que ela estava maravilhosa? –Gina olhou incrédula para Mel, agora ela estava a elogiando para o Harry?

Gina, você é a garota mais linda que já vi aqui.

E a Mel é a mais sexy. –Gina falou, querendo que Mel se sobressaísse.

Harry olhou para Gina e sorriu, entendendo o recado. Não era para prestar a atenção nela e sim na amiga dela. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para sacar que Mel estava afim dele. Mas como os garotos são os seres mais lerdos da face da Terra e não percebem algo que está na cara deles, precisavam de uma ajuda feminina.

Harry, você se importa se eu sair um pouquinho com a Gina?

Não, mas volta logo, ta? –Harry sorriu irresistivelmente.

Mel e Gina se afastaram, indo para o canto de onde Gina viera.

Você está louca? Me elogiando para o Harry? –Gina indagou, injuriada.

Ah, eu queria saber se ele já estava aberto para outros relacionamentos ou se ele ainda estava preso em você.

E…

E… acho que ele está, não falou sobre você e pediu para que eu voltasse rápido. –Mel declarou, com um sorriso tão grande no rosto que dava até prazer em olhar.

Ai que lindo… minha amiguinha apaixonada.

Mas e você Gin, o que estava fazendo até agora?

Dançando.

Dançando? Com quem? –os olhos de Mel entraram em foco e miraram em Gina, esperando ansiosamente a resposta.

Com o Merlin.

Sério?

Sério. O problema, na verdade, é que o Zack pediu para que eu o procurasse, ele disse que estaria fantasiado de Merlin, mas eu acho que não é ele… não sei o que faço… Você acha que devo perguntar?

Acho que não… talvez ele fique bravo se você perguntar e ele não for o Zack. E de qualquer forma, ele não vai poder responder sua pergunta. A máscara não deixa.

Tinha me esquecido disso.

Que bom que você tem uma amiga como eu. –Mel sorriu, marota.

Ah… metida, o pior que poderia ter aconteci…

Esqueceu sua bebida, princesa. –uma voz falou perto de seu ouvido direito, Gina pôde sentir o calor da pessoa atrás dela.

Obrigada. –ela agradeceu. Ao virar deparou-se com o "assunto". Merlin segurava o copo estendido em sua direção para que ela o pegasse. E ela o fez.

Hum, hum. –Mel pigarreou, querendo chamar a atenção. –Então, acho que vou voltar lá para a pista.

Não precisa… -Gina tentou argumentar, mas Mel acenou com a mão.

Você sabe que preciso voltar. Divirtam-se. –Mel saiu caminhando em passos largos, e logo já estava novamente em companhia de Harry.

Gina ainda demorou um pouco para se virar. Sabia que o rapaz estava ali, esperando alguma atitude dela, mas ela não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, ela sentiu seu estômago revirar, e as borboletas voltaram a voar dentro dela. Ela virou-se lentamente, tentando disfarçar a onde de sentimentos que se apossavam dela.

Hum… quer dançar? –ela perguntou sem assunto, arrependeu-se no instante em que ouviu a música que tocava. Era calma e romântica, e dava uma vontade imensa de dançar agarradinho com o parceiro, só com a sensação de estar junto de alguém.

Estava esperando por isso. –ele disse, enquanto a guiava para o centro da pista. Antes que desse muitos passos, ela deixou o copo novamente em uma mesa qualquer, naquele momento ela não queria beber absolutamente nada.

Ele segurou sua cintura e olhou nos olhos dela, por mais que soubesse que aquele não era o rosto dela, ele sabia que eram suas expressões, o seu jeito de falar, de sorrir. Involuntariamente, ele sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta de 360° graus dentro dele. Seus pêlos do braço ergueram-se, ficando totalmente arrepiados, de um jeito que nunca havia acontecido antes. Como era possível sentir toda aquela atração por uma pessoa que conhecia não fazia uma hora? Era impossível. A única explicação era a de que ele estava obcecado pela garota, já que não conseguia ao menos tirar os olhos dela.

Ele a segurou mais firme, a puxando para mais perto, se isso fosse possível. Eles estavam tanto grudados que pareciam uma só pessoa. Draco dançava muito bem aquele estilo de dança, sabia dar o aconchego certo, sabia aonde colocar as mãos para que a parceira não se sentisse desconfortável. Ele podia ser um idiota, mas sabia muito bem se comportar como um verdadeiro cavalheiro quando queria. Às vezes até gostava de usar mais seu lado sedutor, deixar as garotas abobadas por ele. E dessa vez seria ainda mais divertido, pois a garota nem ao menos sabia quem ele era.

A princesa encostou seu rosto delicado e miúdo em seu ombro, e um calafrio lhe percorreu pela espinha. _"O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Acho que devo estar ficando louco!" _ele pensava enquanto se movia lentamente, carregando praticamente sozinho o peso da garota.

Ele preferiu não ficar pensando nisso, então apoiou sua própria cabeça na dela e continuou dançando, deixando a música os levar.

Quando ele apoiou sua cabeça na dela, ela sentiu como se aquele fosse o lugar certo, com a pessoa certa, nada mais estava errado no mundo, ela não queria estar em outro lugar, queria estar apenas ali, os braços envoltos na cintura do rapaz, os ouvidos ouvindo a aceleração constante do coração de seu par. Ele também estava sentindo alguma coisa, o coração dele batia tão rápido, parecia que iria saltar pela boca a qualquer momento. Então ela se deu conta de que seu próprio coração estava batendo desesperadamente.

Gina então ergueu a cabeça e olhou ao redor através do ombro do rapaz. Mel dançava muito agarrada à Harry, eles pareciam estar prestes a se beijarem. Foi então que aconteceu. Harry a beijou tão suavemente como fizera com ela própria. Era errado sentir, ela sabia, mas não pode evitar a pontada no coração. Será que fizera bem em deixa-lo para encontrar alguém que poderia estar em qualquer parte do mundo? Era melhor não pensar nisso, senão chegaria à conclusão de que tinha feito uma das maiores burradas do mundo.

Vamos para os jardins? –ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, querendo fugir daquela realidade obscura.

O que você quiser.

Ele, então, segurou sua mão e a conduziu para fora do Salão Principal. Eles saíram para o jardim, precariamente iluminado, propositalmente. Hagrid havia aberto um caminho entre a neve, e a decoração também estava muito bonita. Em vários locais haviam estátuas, arranjos de flores, de todas as cores, ainda que prevalecessem as de cor azul, eram as mais excêntricas.

Eles seguiram pelo caminho de pedras brancas reluzentes, enquanto fadinhas brincavam em volta deles. Não falaram nada até chegar em uma fonte que nunca estivera ali. Ao redor da fonte estavam dispostos bancos de dois lugares, brancos.

Gina se sentou, mas o rapaz vestido de Merlin encostou-se na fonte e ali ficou.

Eu queria saber quem é você. –Gina falou, meio sem graça.

É mais divertido se não souber. –ele afirmou, sem olhar para ela.

Por que?

Porque você não olha para a pessoa e a julga por sua aparência, ou por sua fama, você conhece realmente a pessoa.

Gina olhou encantado para ele. Então será que ele era famoso e lindo? Talvez todas as garotas só olhassem para ele por causa de seu status e não por quem ele realmente era.

Então me conta, quem é você? –o rapaz sorriu de soslaio e sentou-se ao lado de sua princesa, mas não a olhou, apenas falou olhando para o horizonte mal iluminado.

Eu não sei quem sou.

Como assim não sabe quem é?

Eu não tenho identidade, tudo que eu faço é porque os outros querem que eu faça, na maioria das vezes é por pura pressão do meu pai.

Draco sentiu-se à vontade para falar com a menina, afinal, ela nunca saberia quem ele era e ele também não saberia quem ela era. Falar sobre ele talvez o ajudasse a se entender, pois estava perdido na vida. Era a primeira vez que falava com alguém sobre sua vida, na maioria das vezes era rude, ele não gostava de falar sobre ele.

E sua mãe?

Ela é uma pateta, é induzida a fazer qualquer coisa, também não tem personalidade.

Por que você não se impõe ao seu pai?

Porque não dá. Você nunca conseguiria entender, provavelmente você é cercada de mimos, todos devem gostar de você, mas comigo é diferente. Tanto faz se eu morrer ou não, ninguém vai se importar.

E seus amigos? –Gina estava assustada, poderia haver alguém no mundo tão amargurado como aquele rapaz?

Eu não tenho amigos, apenas um bando de bajuladores que querem andar com alguém bom o suficiente para ser um líder.

Que horror. Como você consegue viver assim?

Na realidade, eu não sei. Acho que estou acostumado a viver dessa maneira. Eu fui criado para ser uma coisa, e provavelmente vou me tornar o que meu pai quer. É difícil, você é ensinado a vida inteira que uma coisa é certa e outra não é. Mas quando você vai realmente conviver com aquilo você percebe que nem tudo é como lhe ensinaram, mas não há como mudar sua visão, já que foi educado a saber sobre aquilo. Não consigo explicar.

Nunca é tarde para mudar, nem para consertar as coisas de errado que fazemos. Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que o que passou não tem chances de ser concertado. Como diz minha mãe "_Na vida para tudo dá-se um jeito, menos para a morte."_

Esquece isso… me fale sobre você.

Gina começou a contar como ela era, ocultou tudo sobre sua família, não que tivesse vergonha da sua, mas é que sua família era muito marcada. Se o tal aluno fosse de Hogwarts ele saberia na hora que ela era a caçula dos Weasley.

Eles ficaram conversando durante muito tempo, mudando de assunto bruscamente, rindo, brincando. Gina sentia-se nas nuvens, nada mais importava, ela estava ali, conversando com a pessoa mais incrível que já havia conhecido na vida. Ele era uma pessoa tão interessante, sabia de muitas coisas, contava sobre suas viagens, coisas engraçadas que haviam acontecido com ele. E assim o tempo passou rápido, e as pessoas que estavam no jardim foram voltando ao Salão, ficando apenas eles, ali, sentados no banco, um de frente para o outro, rindo escandalosamente de uma piada extremamente sem graça que Merlin havia contado.

Eles se encararam risonhos. Draco podia se ver refletido no olhos azul-safira da garota, eles estavam brilhando como duas pedras preciosas. Ele começou a analisar o rosto da menina, aquele caminho de sardas não lhe era estranho, nem o jeito de sorrir. Não sabia quem, mas ela lembrava alguém que ele conhecia.

Você me lembra alguém. –ele disse, num sussurro quase inaudível.

Gina apenas sorriu. O tal Merlin já havia dito que estudava naquele colégio, então as possibilidades dele a conhecer eram grandes. Mas ela resolveu não falar nada, apenas continuou a olhar para os olhos apertados do outro. Merlin era muito bonito.

O garoto não esperava realmente uma resposta, ou uma contradição. Ele apenas achou que ela se parecia com alguém. Ele estava sentindo todo seu corpo tremendo, pedindo por um contato maior entre os dois, não agüentava mais conversar, ainda que a conversa tenha sido a melhor que já tivera com alguém, mas precisava de um contato um pouco maior. Então ele aproximou-se devagar, para não assusta-la, seus rostos ficaram á milímetros de distância, seus narizes quase se tocando. Um podia sentir perfeitamente o hálito quente do outro.

Gina sentia que essa era a coisa mais certa e mais errada á se fazer. Por um lado queria muito beijar aquele rapaz enigmático, mas por outro não sabia nem de quem se tratava. E isso era o pior, como beijaria uma pessoa que nem ao menos sabia o nome? Com muito esforço, Gina afastou seu rosto do rosto do garoto. Sem jeito ela decidiu falar a primeira coisa que lhe veio á cabeça:

Estou com sede. Você pode buscar uma cerveja amanteigada para mim?

Ele a olhou meio ressentido, mas sem hesitar levantou-se e foi buscar no Salão a bebida para a garota.

Ahhh… meu Merlin. –ela parou ao ver o quão irônica suava aquela frase. O garoto de seus sonhos estava vestido de Merlin, e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e se deteve em olhar para seus próprios sapatos. Não sabia o que fazer. Perguntara a si mesma se poderia se apaixonar por alguém em tão pouco tempo, nos quatro dias que Frienshire ficaria no colégio, mas tinha conseguido se apaixonar por um garoto em apenas poucas horas. Pensando nisso, Gina olhou para seu relógio. Já eram passavam das quatro horas, e a festa terminaria às 5. Era difícil tomar essa decisão, mas sabia que tinha que ir dormir. No dia seguinte seria servido às 5 da tarde um almoço/jantar de Natal. Então ela se deu conta, era Natal.

Gina ouviu o barulho de passos ao longe, que foram se aproximando cada vez mais. Será que o seu _amigo _havia voltado tão rápido? Não era possível. Ela então ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com um garoto vestido Kevin Santendûr, um dos melhores filósofos já existentes.

Oi. –ele disse baixinho.

Neville? –o garoto nada disse, já que usava a mascara.

Estou te procurando faz algum tempo, Mione me disse como você estava vestida.

Ah… que ótimo.

Será que posso me sentar?

Claro.

Se divertindo muito?

Bastante.

Sozinha?

Não, estou acompanhada. –ela disse, meio sem graça.

Ah, claro. Se eu estiver atrapalhando é só falar.

Não está. Ele foi buscar bebidas lá dentro para a gente.

Quem é ele?

Eu não sei, oras. –Gina respondeu, mostrando em seu tom de voz que aquela resposta era a mais óbvia do mundo. O intuito do baile era integrar as casas e conhecer gente nova.

Ah... me desculpe. Pensei que talvez você soubesse quem ele era.

Não sei. –dessa vez Gina foi mais cautelosa, Neville podia se tornar extremamente sensível, quando queria.

Têm muita gente lá dentro ainda? –Gina perguntou depois de um longo tempo sem ninguém falar nada.

Não. O Baile já está acabando, a maioria do pessoal já esta indo para seus dormitórios.

Okay.

Um novo silêncio se instalou no local e Gina não fez questão de quebrá-lo dessa vez.

Draco viu o Salão quase vazio e pensou que horas seriam. Alguns poucos alunos ainda dançavam com o som frenético da música. Ele se deteve em apenas pegar os copos com cerveja amanteigada e voltou caminhando suavemente. Não tinha pressa. Ele tinha a impressão de que não conseguiria nada de _sua _princesa. Ela não parecia gostar muito da idéia de não saber quem ele era e ele não gostava da idéia de dizer quem era.

Ele caminhou pelo caminho de pedras do jardim, mas ao fazer a curva teve uma visão não muito agradável. A princesa, toda linda e perfeita, com seu perfume suave de jasmim, e seus lábios atraentes estavam beijando um outro cara. Ele não conseguia se mover, ficou ali, apenas olhando.

Não demorou muito e ele percebeu que _Mirian _não queria estar sendo beijada, mas ela era frágil e o outro era corpulento e fazia pressão em seus ombros. Uma fúria fora do normal se apoderou dele, fazendo com que ele quebrasse os copos com suas próprias mãos.

Em questão de segundos ele estava se projetando em cima do outro, e o puxava com toda a força que tinha. Ele não poupou esforços, e bateu com vontade no nariz do abusado que tomou seu lugar e fizera aquilo que tanto queria fazer a noite inteira.

Paraaaaa... –Gina gritou desesperada, nunca imaginara que o outro havia chegado bem na hora em que Neville havia lhe atacado.

Manda ele parar... –Neville pediu, assim que percebeu que estava em desvantagem.

Para... –Gina correu até o _Merlin _e o segurou. –Pare com isso, por favor.

Ele então parou e respirou profundamente.

Ele estava se aproveitando de você. –ele disse, seus olhos irradiando fúria.

Eu não queria, mas não quero que fique assim.

O que você quer que eu faça, então? Fique aqui parado enquanto um louco te ataca? Desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso.

Então, por favor, sente-se em um dos outros bancos que eu resolvo tudo aqui, prometo que depois vou falar com você.

Mas…

Não. Não fala mais nada, você precisa se acalmar antes que mate alguém.

Não está faltando muito.

Eu sei.

Que ótimo.

Vai se sentar?

Vou.

Obrigada. –Gina passou as costas da mão no rosto macio do garoto, ou do rosto de Merlin.

O rapaz dirigiu-se até um dos bancos que ficavam do outro lado da fonte e sentou-se. Ele só sentou porque não conseguiu resistir ao olhar dela. Mesmo assim, ele olhava de tempo em tempo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Neville, por favor, me desculpe por isso. –Gina falava muito baixo, imensamente constrangida. Sentia-se culpada pelo que havia acontecido com o amigo, mesmo que não tivesse culpa nenhuma pelas atitudes de outras pessoas.

Tudo bem, você não tem culpa. –ele disse, mas ela pôde perceber o ressentimento em sua voz.

Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido…

Tudo bem, Gina, você não teve culpa.

Ele está comigo, é minha culpa.

Não, não é. Fui eu que te beijei sem permissão.

Ah... Neville… me perdoa...

Não, já disse, você não tem culpa de nada. Eu vou embora, não quero atrapalhar vocês dois.

Neville…

Não, Gina. Eu estou errado, não deveria ter te beijado, depois a gente conversa.

Então ta. Fica bem, Okay?

Vou ficar. –Neville se levantou com dificuldade e caminhou lentamente novamente para o Salão Principal, provavelmente ele iria direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória para dormir e se tratar.

Gina ficou olhando para o nada por muito tempo, mesmo depois que o amigo foi embora. Então ela lembrou-se que o agressor estava sentado em um daqueles bancos, esperando seu julgamento.

Ela parou na frente dele e o analisou por algum tempo, sem falar nada. Ela estava extremamente confusa. Não tinha gostado da atitude dele, sendo tão agressivo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, nunca ninguém a tinha defendido dessa maneira, tão arduamente.

Você não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Não precisa vir com bronca, ta? Eu não sou nenhuma criança e você não é minha mãe.

Certo, se você prefere assim.

Está bem. Desculpa, eu não medi minhas atitudes.

Eu percebi. Mas te desculpo.

O silêncio voltou e Gina percebeu que todo o clima tinha se esvaído. A única coisa que tinha a fazer era ir para seu dormitório e descansar.

Eu acho que… eu vou dormir.

É… tudo bem, acho que a noite acabou mesmo. –Draco abaixou a cabeça, não havia mais nada a ser dito.

Gina abaixou e segurou o queixo do rapaz, levantando sua cabeça. Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha direita, com muito carinho, antes de ir embora ela ainda sussurrou para ele _"Feliz Natal"._

Gina levantou-se e seguiu seu caminho. Subiu as infindáveis escadarias do castelo com as pernas pesadas. Ao entrar no quarto tirou a mascaro por meio de magia, arrancou o pesado manto de seu pescoço e jogou-se na cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Um certo alguém não sabia de sua cabeça… Depois de muito tempo o cansaço foi maior do que sua vontade de relembrar todos os fatos da noite e ela adormeceu…

Enquanto isso, Draco continuava sentado em um banco, perto de uma fonte de água límpida. Sua cabeça estava pesada e a única coisa que ele queria era descansar e esquecer tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite. Ele não queria se importar com ninguém, absolutamente ninguém…

**N/A**: Deus do céu, que capítulo é esse? 19 páginas? Eu nunca mais vou escrever um cap desses. E o pior é que eu queria acaba-lo, mas ao conseguia, cada hora surgia mais alguma coisas para colocar e ficou desse tamanho.

Desculpe pela demora do cap, 2 semanas, mas o problema é que meu irmão tomou posse do pc e não me deixa usa-lo, aí quando eu conseguia ficar no pc ele ligava a tv no último volume e eu não conseguia escrever. Só hoje tive sossego para escrever, jah que ele foi trabalhar. Então vocês podem imaginar o que é passar o dia inteiro no pc, escrevendo. Por isso, preciso de muitos estímulos para escrever mais um cap, e esse estímulo pode vir através de muitas reviews. Então, gente, estou recebendo ameaças via e-mail ou review, qualquer coisa é só falar.

**Agradecimentos:**

**estrelinha W.M: **acabou de chegar o cap, grande o suficiente para vcs se divertirem bastante, espero que goste. Beijões

**Miss.Leandra**: Esse foi especialmente pra vc, desde que vc tem reclamado do tamanho dos caps eu os tenho esticado até não poder mais. Espero que você goste e se quiser pode trocar de lugar comigo, pq eu prefiro com certeza o frio do que esse calor de 35º graus que fez hj. Beijões.

**Miaka**: desculpa Miaka, mas não consegui mudar meus planos, o Harry vai ficar com a Mel, espero que vc não fique com muita raiva da Mel, bjinhos.

**Fini Felton**: Pois eh, aqui naum tem novela portuguesa, por isso não estou acostumada, mas acho lindo. Concordo com a Gina e o Draco agindo feito Gato e Rato. Mas sabe o que acontece? É que as vezes eu forço uma participação do Draco no cap, pq as vezes ele não tem importância, nem precisa aparecer, por isso sempre coloco uma briga entre os dois. Mas nesse cap eles ficaram fofos naum? Grandes beijos pra vc.

**Kitten Malkavian**: Pois eh, vc me ameaça e eu te ameaço, vamos faz uma ameaça mútua, huahua, brincadeirinha. Adorei sua última review, dei muita risada com a música e vc é muito esperta jah que acertou em cheio o que ia acontecer, comenta bastante hein... Bjaum

**Srta. Felton**: Sabe de uma coisa? Fiquei muito emocionada com seu comentário, falar que minha fic é perfeita é um pouco demais, mas o elogio foi ótimo, amei de paixão. E sabe de uma coisa? Inspira, inspira, inspira, sempre q vc comentar vai aparecer seu nomezinho aqui. E também quero dedicar o cap rpa vc que me deu a idéia do ciúmes do draco, só que me veio na mente o Neville, assim, do nada. E só para responder, Frienshire veio de lugar nenhum, fazia muito tempo que eu queria o nome para a escola Australiana mas nunca conseguia, aí eu simplesmente comecei a escrever e fui colocando as letras e saiu Frienshire. Devo dizer que isso aqui ta grande demais. Beijões.

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: ainda bem que vc esta gostando da fic, fico muito feliz. Como deu para perceber naum é nesse cap que a gina e o draco se beijam, isso ´so vai acontecer no último cap, tem muita água pra rolar ainda. Eu dei uma mudadas no meu roteiro original, pq achei que muitos caps iam ficar difíceis de escrever pq naum teriam muito assunto, então pela minha média vão ter 17 caps e um epílogo. Bjum

**Kathy July Malfoy**: Tudo ótimo Kathy, e com vc? Que bom que vc esqueceu seus problemas, é sempre bom sorrir e ser Felix mesmo que o mundo desabe sobre nossas cabeças, tudo de maravilhoso nesse ano pra vc e que seus problemas acabem, okay? E que mesmo sem problemas vc leia muitas fics. Bom, a maldição é pesada, se a gente pensar em morte, mas tem um significado pessoal para mim, já que eu comecei a escreve-la falando muito de morte pq um amigo meu havia falecido, isso faz 1 ano e meio mais ou menos e ele tinha 14 anos, aí eu entrei nessa coisa de morrer jovem demais. Mas nesse caso o final vai ser Felix. Beijões.


	10. Capítulo IX: Um jogo Violento!

Capítulo IX: Um jogo violento.

Eles estavam em um jardim iluminado pela luz radiante do sol de verão. As belas rosas que floresceram na primavera exalavam um perfume suave, mas excêntrico. Árvores grandiosas se estendiam imponentes sobre o gramado baixo e verde que cobria o jardim, em seus caules estavam penduradas belas orquídeas de muitas cores. O dia estava perfeito, muito bonito. O calor oscilante podia ser visto quando o vento soprava. Mesmo assim, não parecia quente demais.

_Olhou para si, para seu corpo, cheio de formas curvilíneas e bem marcadas; usava um vestido com estampa floral, vermelho e amarelo, seus pés descalços tocavam a grama fresca, enquanto ela acariciava as flores, sentada no pé de uma das árvores, usufruindo da sombra que esta lhe proporcionava. _

_Sabia que estava sendo observada ao longe. Olhos sedutores miravam seus cabelos esvoaçantes. Ela resolveu não olhar, talvez não fosse gostar da visão que teria, preferia ser tocada com os olhos._

_Ele, no entanto, não partilhava da mesma idéia, seu desejo era maior que sua força de vontade, sabia que era errado, mas não podia mais suportar a pressão constante em seu coração, como se uma bomba estivesse prestes a explodir. Então não resistiu aos impulsos e caminhou lentamente até a bela dama, que fingia não vê-lo. Já havia olhado mil vezes para aquele corpo, para aquele rosto, para a boca, e mesmo assim, não cansava de olhar. Cada vez que olhava, descobria mais um segredo, o sorriso meigo, o jeito de contorcer a boca quando estava brava, ou o modo como piscava os olhos e sorria tão abertamente que chegava a criar ruguinhas no canto dos olhos, ela era um mistério, e ele queria descobrir cada segredo que guardava atrás do rosto angelical._

_Você não deveria estar aqui. –ela disse, assim que ele recostou suas costas na árvore em que estava sentada._

_Posso estar aonde eu quiser. –ele respondeu, sedutor._

_Por que você está me perseguindo?_

_Não estou._

_Como não? –ela parecia indignada. –Você vêm me seguindo à 3 dias, isso não é perseguição?_

_É culpa sua. –ele disse, simplesmente._

_Minha? E agora quer jogar a culpa em cima de mim?_

_A culpa, definitivamente, é sua._

_O que eu fiz, afinal?_

_Você me enfeitiçou com sua beleza, com seu cheiro de jasmim, seu rosto misterioso, seu olhar angelical. Você é que está me perseguindo._

_Não posso fazer nada se você é fraco e cai nos encantos de qualquer uma, como você mesmo me chama._

_Eu sempre fui um idiota._

_Concordo._

_Mas será que idiotas não merecem uma segunda chance?_

_Depende do idiota._

_Eu…?_

_Talvez. –ela sorriu, marota. _

_Se ele passasse mais um dia sem beija-la, ficaria tão louco a ponto de se jogar de qualquer lugar alto o suficiente. _

_Se eu pudesse apenas te tocar. –ele disse, o desejo fluindo de sua boca, fugitivo. Não era para ter falado alto._

_Você está louco? –ela perguntou, mesmo sabendo que aquele desejo era seu também, mas como poderia ficar com uma pessoa daquela? Nem o conhecia, era muito errado se envolver com um completo estranho._

_Ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar em pé, de frente para ele._

_Estou louco por você. –ele disse, no pé de seu ouvido, antes de começar a beijar seu pescoço. Sua mão percorria seu corpo escultural, com uma sede incontrolável, queria tocá-la, sentir seu sua pele quente. _

_Sua boca percorreu seu pescoço, a fez arrepiar quando beijou seu ombro, ele queria atiçá-la, e estava tendo grande êxito nisso. Faminto por mais contato, ele beijou seu queixo, suas bochechas, todo seu rosto e afundou sua boca na boca dela. O beijo era cálido, cheio de desejo e paixão, era impossível não se entregar. Ele acariciou a boca dela com sua língua, e suas mãos traziam seu corpo para mais perto, não havia espaço entre os dois, apenas os dois juntos, experimentando a sensação do proibido. _

_Eles continuaram se beijando, se cariciando, num ritmo frenético, era um mundo de sensações, era ali que queriam estar, apenas os dois… juntos._

_Quando suas bocas se separaram, ele afastou-se um pouco apenas para tirar sua máscara, a máscara de Merlin. Então seu rosto foi revelado, ela não podia acreditar…_

Gina acordou suada, com seu coração disparado. Não conseguia nem respirar direito, era como se estivesse ali o tempo todo, participando ativamente daquele sonho, podia sentir ainda o perfume das flores, e o perfume dele, que ela não conseguia identificar, só sabia que era um cheiro forte e campestre. Aquele baile havia mexido com ela, aliás, aquele Merlin havia mexido com ela. Custara para conseguir dormir depois que despediu-se do garoto à poucas horas. Agora, havia sonhado com ele, não poderia ter ficado tão envolvida, era algo quase impossível de se acontecer, ela nem ao menos sabia quem ele era, nem mesmo no sonho, quando tirou a máscara, ela pôde ver seu rosto. Só podia estar ficando louca, definitivamente.

Ela resolveu levantar e tomar um banho, já que ainda se encontrava com parte de sua fantasia; quando chegou do baile, apenas tirou os sapatos, a máscara, a capa e se jogou na cama, querendo apenas gravar na memória cada segundo daquela festa, com certeza, a melhor de toda sua vida.

Não era muito cedo, afinal, ela havia dormido bastante, mas seu sono fora conturbado, por isso sentiu que não dormiu praticamente nada, mas já era uma da tarde. Ela ergue-se da cama e levou um susto ao constatar que haviam muitos presentes na beirada de sua cama. Tinha se esquecido completamente que era Natal. Sua mente ficava cada vez mais bagunçada.

Não perdeu tempo e pegou os pacotes, um por um os abriu e viu o que cada continha, doces, livros, colares, o casaco Weasley, tinha vários tipos de presentes, e ela gostou de todos.

Após apreciar cada um deles, ela levantou-se definitivamente, com as mãos, ergueu seu vestido e caminhou sem fazer barulho até o banheiro. Lá, deixou-se molhar pela água quente e pôde, enfim, relaxar um pouco. Era impossível não pensar nos acontecimentos da noite, em flash tudo passava aos seus olhos como em um filme de trouxas, um daqueles contos de fadas, onde a princesa acha seu príncipe e se apaixona na mesma hora.

Gina fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em nada. Progrediu um pouco e aproveitou melhor o banho. Depois de longos minutos, ela saiu do banheiro, já recuperada. Não exibia as olheiras fundas, nem o resto da maquiagem forte. Agasalhou-se bem, e deixou o aposento. Todas as outras meninas dormiam.

-----Draco&Gina-----

Ele virava-se incomodamente na cama, o lençol o estava machucando, as cobertas pareciam estar no lugar errado, e tudo não parecia fora do lugar. Principalmente seu coração. Ele batia forte, na garganta, e uma pessoa não deixava sua cabeça, nunca deixaria. Como tinha se deixado levar dessa forma? Como ele mesmo sempre dizia, _"A única coisa que quero da vida é ficar sozinho e usufruir de muito dinheiro dentro de uma mansão isolada do mundo. Não quero nunca gostar de ninguém, aliás, eu não fui feito para amar". _Mas agora, isso não fazia sentido, porque deixou-se ceder aos impulsos de seu coração, o coração recém-descoberto.

Draco abriu os olhos, não adiantava continuar tentando dormir, os pensamentos passavam rápido demais em sua cabeça para que conseguisse de desligar do mundo. Conseguiu dormir apenas porque estava cansado demais e seu corpo foi mais rápido que seus sentimentos. Ele adormecera assim que, depois de mais de uma hora sentado perto da fonte, sozinho, ele voltou para seu dormitório e deitou em sua cama. Mas agora não conseguiria mais dormir.

Então fez o mais óbvio, levantou-se e tomou um banho, ignorando completamente os poucos presentes bem embrulhados postos no tapete cinza-chumbo.

Depois de relaxar no banho, é que ele preocupou-se em abrir os presentes. Nada de importante, nada de significativo, como sempre. Um carta de sua mãe, que tão pouco foi lida. Tudo esparramado em sua cama, e pouco depois esquecido. Queria apenas ficar quieto e pensar. As coisas estavam fugindo de seu controle…

-----Draco&Gina-----

Gina e Mel desceram para o Salão Principal, estava na hora do almoço de Natal, que, com toda certeza do mundo, estaria uma delícia.

Achou o Zack ontem? –Mel perguntou, e logo depois bocejou.

Não sei. Acho que não.

Por que você acha que não?

Sabe o Merlim? –Mel afirmou com a cabeça. –Então, o Zack me disse que ia fantasiado de Merlim, mas acho que não era ele.

Gina, vai me dizer que você não viu que havia, no mínimo, uma centena de alunos fantasiados de Merlim. –Mel disse, percebendo que a amiga estava meio desinformada dos acontecimentos da noite.

Sério? Eu só vi aquele…

Você só _quis _ver aquele.

Mas…

Não precisa me esconder, te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não está nesse mundo.

Pode ser…

Me conta, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Mel arregalou os olhos, curiosa.

Aconteceram milhares de coisas. Mas a melhor foi ter conhecido o Merlim.

Você sabe, pelo menos, quem é ele?

Não…

Não acredito. –Mel viu Gina morder os lábios. Sempre que ela estava nervosa fazia aquilo. –Estou enganada ou rolou algo mais do que uma simples conversa?

Eu não sei. Ai Mel, eu estou sentindo uma coisa dentro de mim tão estranha, como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento, eu só consigo pensar nele, em como ele foi gentil, e de como ele parecia vulnerável, sedento de carinho. Ele parecia querer alguém para estar com ele, ajuda-lo a suportar o peso das responsabilidades. E eu pensei, por alguns instantes, que era isso que eu queria fazer, estar junto dele o tempo todo, dar um abraço apertado nele quando ele se sentisse sozinho… -Gina fechou os olhos e levou as mãos à cabeça. –Eu vou ficar louca.

Gina… -Mel segurou as mãos de Gina e abaixou-as. –Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

Não.

Então acho melhor você começar a acreditar...

Por qu… peraí… Você está sugerindo que eu amo aquele garoto?

Você é que tem que me dizer isso. Mas, sinceramente, eu nunca te vi assim.

Eu nunca senti isso.

No que você pensa quando ele vem à sua mente?

Em tudo.

Tudo?

Tudo.

E o que você sente?

Fica difícil de respirar, eu sinto o perfume dele, e posso até ouvir sua voz, ainda que eu não a conheça.

É. Você está, no mínimo, apaixonada.

Merlim, o que eu vou fazer? Eu nem sei quem ele é.

Bom, pra começar nós podemos ir comer, não?

Ai, Mel, vamos comer… -Gina bufou, quando tudo parecia que ia ficar melhor, acontecia algo para piorar.

Quando Gina chegou à mesa, dirigiu-se ao lugar onde seus amigos encontravam-se.

Feliza Natal. –ela cumprimentou, não deixaria seus problemas interferirem no melhor feriado que existia.

Feliz Natal. –responderam em uníssono. Mesmo com cara de sono, ninguém parecia desanimado. Tudo parecia tão tranqüilo e gostoso. Aquele clima frio, o almoço que seria servido em poucos minutos…

Gina, você foi dormir cedo… -Harry comentou.

Não fui, estava no jardim. –Harry viu Mel e Harry trocarem um olhar suspeito, havia acontecido algo entre os dois, ela tinha certeza.

Mas você não deveria dizer isso para mim, e sim para o Rony e para a Mione, já que não os vi a noite inteira.

Outro olhar cúmplice. –Nós estávamos no jardim também…

Sei… -Gina respondeu dando uma risadinha.

A conversa prosseguiu por mais algum tempo, mas logo foi interrompida por Dumbledore, que fez um belo discurso de Natal e disse o Baile de Máscaras foi inesquecível, e que ele tinha certeza de que os seus objetivos haviam sido alcançados, já que ele viu muitos alunos juntos. Alvo também disse que tinha certeza que todos descobririam quem era aquele menino ou menina bonita com quem tinham conversado e não sabiam quem era. Assim, poderiam manter um contato mais íntimo com as pessoas e serem amigos por muitos e muitos anos. Além disso, desejou à todos um ótimo Natal e que Frienshire fizesse uma magnífica viagem de volta para sua escola, e que aquele Baile e os dias que passaram em Hogwarts ficasse em suas cabeças para sempre.

Depois das palavras do diretor, uma belíssima refeição apareceu na frente de cada um, e ninguém perdeu tempo. Conversara e comeram, ficando naquele recinto por mais de horas.

-----Draco&Gina-----

Draco se arrumou e de muita má vontade foi para o tão esperado almoço de Natal. Ele não gostava de tais comemorações, mas sua barriga doía e pedia por um pouco de comida, afinal, aquela seria a primeira refeição do dia.

Ele sentou-se em sua habitual cadeira na mesa do Sonserina, e ficou apenas prestando atenção, involuntariamente, em cada menina que estava sentada naquelas mesas. Ele, no começo, não sabia o que procurava, mas depois de um tempo, deu-se conta que o que queria ver era a princesa entrando e seguindo em sua direção. Mas o Baile já tinha acabado e ele não veria mais aquela Princesa.

Pensou apenas que a prenderia no alto de uma torre, e colocaria barreiras o suficiente para que ninguém, nem ele mesmo conseguisse resgatá-la de lá. No caso, a fortaleza seria sua mente, ele não queria mais pensar nela, pois havia traído todos os seus ideais, a sua criação, seu nome. Era melhor esquecê-la enquanto ainda havia tempo para fazê-lo.

Mesmo com esses pensamentos, ele continuou olhando para as mesas, com uma esperança mínima de que a encontraria em algum lugar. Ele parou ao olhar a caçula dos Weasley. Os mesmo cabelos ruivos, o mesmo nariz pequeno e reto. O mesmo jeito de sorrir abertamente, as ruguinhas no canto dos olhos.

"_Pare de divagar Draco, você está tão obcecado em achar aquela garota, que acha que todas se parecem com ela. Mas vamos lá, você não pode deixar-se levar. Pense apenas que foi uma brincadeira de uma noite, não de deixe levar… não se deixe levar… você não tem sentimentos…"._

Draco apenas voltou sua atenção para o prato vazio à sua frente e esperou até que ele se enchesse de comida. Assim que saciasse sua fome, deitaria em sua cama e não faria nada além de dormir.

-----Draco&Gina-----

A tarde e a noite do dia 25 de dezembro passou rápida. E quando menos esperavam já estava na hora da escola de Frienshire ir embora. Eles haviam feito grande amizade. Brincaram de guerra de bolinha de neve durante a manhã inteira, e assim fortaleceu-se um laço de amizade entre países diferentes, entre pessoas diferentes. Justamente o que Dumbledore queria.

Gina descia acompanhada de Mel, despediriam-se dos novos amigos e os veriam partir naquele transporte ainda não identificado. Ela aproveitou para perguntar algo que ainda não tivera oportunidade.

Você não me contou ainda como foi a noite com Harry… -Gina falou, como quem não quer nada, mas cheia de segundas intenções.

Foi normal.

Você não me engana. E aqueles olhares entre vocês dois?

Que olhares? –Mel olhava para o chão, e suas bochechas começaram a ganhar um tom avermelhado.

Os que vocês trocam á todo momento quando estão juntos.

Eu não consigo te enganar, não é?

Não.

Eu e o Harry… bem…

Fala Mel, senão morro de curiosidade.

É que… ai… Gin… nós meio que "ficamos".

Sei. Rolou um clima aí vocês ficaram…

É…

Mas vocês continuam ficando?

Não… quer dizer… a gente fica se olhando, mas é só.

Por enquanto. Tenho certeza q…

Gina, será que posso falar com você? –uma voz familiar soou atrás da garota, assustando-a.

Gina virou e deparou-se com Neville, meio sem graça, que não a encarava, olhava para o chão.

Claro.

Eu estou descendo, te encontro lá embaixo.

O que foi, Nev?

Gina, eu queria muito te pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu bebi um pouco demais e fiquei meio fora de controle.

Não precisa se desculpar.

Preciso sim. Eu tenho certeza de que acabei com sua noite. Ou você vai me dizer que continuou lá depois do que aconteceu?

Não fiquei, Neville, mas…

Não Gina, eu é que tenho que me explicar, o que fiz foi super errado, eu sei. Não devia ter feito aquilo.

Nev, você sempre foi meu amigo, não vai ser agora que vou ficar brava com você. Essas coisas acontecem.

Não adianta. Você não vai conseguir deixar as coisas melhores. Isso NÃO acontece. O que eu fiz foi horrível e eu não vou conseguir dormir enquanto você não me perdoar e disser que vai esquecer tudo o que houve.

Neville…

Por favor.

Eu não sei o que dizer.

Diga que me perdoa.

Claro que te perdôo.

Obrigado Gina, juro que nada parecido vai acontecer novamente.

Okay. Mas me conta, o que te deu para me agarrar daquele jeito?

Você estava muito linda.

Eu sou linda.

Deixa de ser metida Gina…

A semana passou rápida. Gina treinou quatro dias seguidos. Dois dias com Harry e dois com Zack. Aliás, estava indo para o último dia de treino com o garoto. Ele havia progredido muito nos treinos e à cada dia Gina tinha mais certeza de que conseguiriam a Taça de Quadribol.

O treino foi muito proveitoso. Gina ensinou uma manobra muito difícil para o garoto, que não teve nenhuma dificuldade e em apenas pouco tempo já a dominava. Além disso, haviam conversado muito sobre estratégias que os dois usariam quando fossem parceiros de posição no time, já que Harry disse que McGonagall havia prometido conseguir a liberação antes do primeiro jogo.

Era tarde quando os dois resolveram que não dava mais para treinar e que era melhor voltarem, já estava escurecendo e eles queriam aproveitar os últimos dias de férias sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Gina, muito muito muito obrigado por tudo. –Zack dizia enquanto andavam lado a lado, dirigindo-se para o Salão Comunal de Grifinória.

Não à de quê.

Desculpa qualquer coisa.

Imagine, foi ótimo para mim, já que eu pude treinar um pouco na minha posição também. Foi ótimo treinar com você.

Sério? –ele perguntou, constrangido.

Claro.

Sabe Gina, eu gosto muito de você…

Também gosto muito de você, apesar de só te conhecer melhor agora.

Não, Gina. Você não entendeu…

O que não entendi?

Estou dizendo que gosto de você como… bem… como um homem gosta de uma mulher, entende? –ele explicou, ficando vermelho.

Ah… -Gina não sabia o que falar. Ela olhou momentaneamente para o chão. Inspirou várias vezes, buscando alguma coisa para falar. Suspirou aliviada quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado ao longe.

Gina... –era Harry, que vinha correndo em sua direção, com um sorriso maior do que o rosto. –Gina… a McGonagall conseguiu, ela conseguiu...

Gina abriu a boca várias vezes, não sabia o que fazia, se falava com Zack ou com Harry. Decidiu que era melhor falar com o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Harry... Não acredito. Nossa, você voltou para o time? –Gina ganhou sua resposta quando foi abraçada pelo garoto. Ele a apertava, num estado de muita felicidade. Nossa... eu nem acredito... você já avisou para o resto do time?

Não... vim te contar primeiro. –Harry respondeu, meio ofegante.

Ahhh... que lindo. Então, não vamos perder tempo.

Nunca. –Harry puxou Gina pela mão e andou até onde Zack estava parado. Eles conversaram e depois subiram para o castelo, para contar a novidade aos outros. Durante todo o percurso, Gina não ousou olhar para o batedor, isso deveria ser resolvido depois.

As aulas voltaram e ainda mais puxadas do que antes. Rápido como um foguete, os dias se passaram. O inverno continuava rigoroso, e por mais que se agasalhassem treinar quadribol estava sendo realmente uma prova de coragem.

Mas como nem tudo acontece como desejamos, o dia do primeiro jogo, Grifinória versus Sonserina, havia chegado.

Os alunos, de ambos os times, estavam sentados na mesa de suas casas. Era impossível não ficar na expectativa, já que não era sempre que acontecia um jogo entre griinória e sonserina logo de primeira.

Draco estava tranqüilo, já que tinha um plano muito bom em mente. Claro que, ele certificou-se que não seria exposto de maneira alguma, e mesmo que algo desse errado, nunca seria culpado.

Já Gina, do outro lado do Salão, estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Havia treinado apenas poucos dias como batedora, posição na qual jogaria naquele clássico. Tinha medo que algo desse errado e que perdessem o jogo. Isso realmente seria um péssimo presságio, não queria perder logo o primeiro jogo.

A fome estava extinta. Por mais que todos falassem que era para eles comerem alguma coisa, não adiantava nada. As malditas borboletas no estômago e o mal-estar não os permitia esse luxo desnecessário.

Gina caminhou lentamente até o vestiário. Ela e os outros jogadores do time estavam morrendo de medo, a formação era nova, e agora eles veriam se todo o treino pesado havia valido à pena. Esperava que sim.

Eles decidiram que Rony seria apresentado como capitão, naquele jogo, e Harry só o seria na próxima partida. Sem muita experiência, Rony foi breve e simples, dizendo apenas algumas palavras de motivação:

Todos nós temos capacidade, se eu consegui superar os meus medo, então vocês também irão conseguir. Boa sorte.

Todos se cumprimentaram e se prepararam para sair assim que chamassem seus nomes. Da escada do vestiário, puderam ouvir uma voz diferente começar a narrar:

Bem Vindos à mais um clássico de quadribol. Hoje teremos Grifinória X Sonserina. Com vocês, o time de sonserina. Capitão…

Gina engoliu em seco. Logo seriam chamados e aí sim teriam que mostrar para todo mundo que eles eram muito bons. Mesmo com o pensamento positivo, Gina não deixou de sentir aquele costumeiro medo. Mais um pouco e ouviu os gritos enlouquecidos de três quartos de Hogwarts.

E no time de Grifinória; Ronald Weasley, goleiro e capitão. Os Batedores são: Gina Weasle e Zacharias Tomohei. Os artilheiros: Joss Saiver e Roger Chiccino. E como apanhador, finalmente, Harry Potter.

Mais gritos podiam ser ouvidos. O barulho era ensurdecedor. E pela primeira vez naquele dia, os jogadores se sentiram à vontade...

Eles caminharam rapidamente até o meio do campo, vassouras em mãos, e uma vontade louca de se enfrentarem, provar quem era melhor.

Capitães, apertem as mãos.

Rony e o Capitão de Sonserina apertaram fortemente suas mãos. Uma raiva se expandindo cada vez mais através dos olhos de cada jogador.

Montem nas vassouras. Quando eu apitar, subam.

Assim que ouviram o apito estridente, todos deram impulsos em suas vassouras e subiram alto. Cada um tomou sua posição, Harry mais acima, tentando achar o mais rápido possível o pomo de ouro. Ele sentira muita falta daquilo, da sensação se voar e parecer que só havia ele no mundo, nada além. Mas no momento precisava se concentrar. Malfoy olhava para ele com um brilho sádico nos olhos, alguma coisa estava errada...

Quem narrava o jogo, era um garoto de uns 15 anos, alto, rosto fino e olhos miúdos, feições bonitas e uma voz imponente. Ele parecia ser bem animado, e fazia comentários divertidos, sem ser tão bobo quando o último narrador.

Uhhhh... Saiver rouba a bola de Raft, que parece ter ficado realmente muito bravo com isso; ele está voando enfurecido atrás dela, mas esperem! Gina Weasley bate um balaço em direção do garoto, que tem que se desviar muito rápido. Com isso ele perdeu velocidade. Tomohei e Weasley combinam jogadas e conseguem desacelerar quase todos os jogadores de sonserina. Esperem, Chiccino está perto do gol, passa a gole para Saiver, que dribla Funklin, devolve para Chiccino, que mira rapidamente e… é gollll... 10 à zero para Grifinória.

Uma nova onde de gritos tomou o campo de quadribol. Cada vez ficava mais evidente que o time que escolheram para a Grifinória era realmente espetacular. Eles tinham um entrosamento perfeito e passavam a bola com velocidade, deixando para trás o despreparado time da Sonserina.

Uiii, essa deve ter doído. –o narrador, chamado Thomas Bonate, referia-se à um balaço lançado por Gina, que atingiu o ponto "crítico" de um dos batedores do outro time.

Enquanto tudo parecia esta meio parado, Gina olhou para o alto e viu que Harry pairava no ar, observando o céu, a procura do pequeno objeto voador. Ela foi interrompida quando ouviu o som alto da arquibancada. Grifinória havia marcado novamente.

Depois de longas duas horas de jogo, todos queriam que um dos apanhadores conseguisse capturar o pomo-de-ouro. Os jogos de Hogwarts, normalmente, não se prolongava muito tempo. Eles duravam, no máximo, uma hora e meia. Mas aquele estava sendo um jogo bem demorado. Mesmo assim, Grifinória manteve seu ritmo de jogo e estava muito à frente no placar. Os apanhadores voavam tão alto que, provavelmente, não escutavam nem o barulho da torcida gritando, quando Grifinória marcava mais um gol.

De repente, todo o clima do jogo mudou. Inesperadamente, Harry rompeu rápido o ar, e voou atrás de um rastro dourado no céu. Gina olhou Draco voar atrás de Harry. O garoto fez um sinal estranho para alguém na arquibancada. Gina olhou para o lugar onde Malfoy fez o sinal, um aluno da Sonserina ergueu a varinha, tomando o cuidado de disfarçar e balbuciou algumas palavras.

Gina olhou nervosa para onde Harry estava, nada parecia ter acontecido. Então ela se deu conta de que Malfoy havia alcançado Harry em muito pouco tempo, e mais rápido ainda o ultrapassou, deixando o outro para trás. Gina não entendia o que estava acontecendo, olhou novamente para a arquibancada e viu o garoto que parecia ter feito um feitiço sorrir abertamente. De repente um estrondo tomou conta da arquibancada verde. Gina voltou seus olhos para o céu e viu Malfoy voar erguendo sua mão direita, um sorriso debochado nos lábios finos.

E Malfoy agarrou o pomo. Entretanto, Grifinória ganhou o jogo por 30 pontos. –anunciou o narrador. Os sonserinos ficaram emburrados novamente, por um momentos eles esqueceram que mesmo pegando o pomo não conseguiriam vencer. No lugar dos gritos frenéticos dos sonserinos, ouviram os gritos do resto da escola.

Gina ficou feliz por terem ganho, mas um ódio se apossou dela quando ela entendeu que aquele feitiço devia ter deixado Harry mais lento, de uma forma que não pudessem perceber que era um feitiço. Todos pensavam que Malfoy tinha sido mais rápido. Mas aquilo não ficaria assim…

Gina… -alguém do time chamou a garota quando ela passou batida por onde acontecia a comemoração do time de grifinória.

Todos pararam para olhar a garota sair enfurecida, caminhando até o time de Sonserina, que caminhava para seu vestiário.

Malfoy... –Gina chamou, sua voz venenosa.

Draco apenas olhou para trás, fazendo cara de pouco casa.

Gina se aproximou, o bastão em uma de suas mãos. Ela rompeu a barreira de outros jogadores, e assim que se aproximou o suficiente, ergueu o bastão e bateu-o com toda sua força contra a cabeça de Draco. O bastão era muito leve, mas o impacto e a força foram muito fortes. Draco caiu desmaiado no chão…

Todos soltaram gritos de horror, ninguém entendia absolutamente nada, e Gina arrependeu-se no momento em que viu o Sonserino caiu no chão. O que ela havia feito.

Tudo aconteceu de repente e antes que pudesse raciocinar estava sendo puxada pelo braço por uma McGonagall enfurecida. Quando olhou novamente estava sentada em uma cadeira na sala da Diretora de Grifinória. Tudo parecia confuso demais, e ela estava chocada com o que havia feito. Tinha sido horrível.

Não prestou atenção no que Minerva falava, ouviu apenas algumas frases como _"Menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória", "Foi a coisa mais horrível que já vi", "só não te tiro do time porque…"..._

Quando Gina conseguiu voltar ao seu estado normal, McGonagall não estava na sala. Gina esperou, não sabia se devia sair ou continuar ali.

Depois de algum tempo, a diretora apareceu na porta, com uma cara muito ruim.

Srta. Weasley, já tenho sua detenção. O Senhor Malfoy está muito ruim, ele teve um traumatismo, e não passa bem, e a enfermeira vai precisar de ajuda para medicá-lo, durante as noites. Então, senhorita, se prepare para não dormir enquanto Malfoy não ficar bem.

Gina, então, percebeu o que havia feito…

**N/A: **Não me matem, pliz... Gente, eu amo vcs, acho que todos sabem disso, e juro que passei as últimas duas semanas preocupada em escrever o capítulo e envia-lo. É que minha aulas já começaram e agora eu só fico em casa à noite, terça-feira, sábado e domingo à tarde. E nesse tempo livro eu tenho que estudar e fazer as lições, ou seja, minha vida está uma correria, eu não tenho tempo para nada. Então, eu vou tentar escrever um capítulo cada terça –feira a posta-lo, assim eu termino a fic logo, porque eu preciso ficar tranqüila para estudar. Gente, mil desculpas, de verdade, e quero muitos comentários, como no último capítulo, vcs me deixaram mega-feliz, todos lindos, amo vcs... Agora preciso ser rápida nos agradecimentos, pq estou à horas escrevendo esse cap para poder posta-lo ainda hj... Ele não foi exatamente muito legal, e eu botei um sonho para matar a vontade de vcs verem uma action, e a partir de agora a estória vai deslanchar cada vez mais... Bom, preciso ir...

**Agradecimentos:**

**TheBlueMemory**: o baile foi o melhor cap pra mim até agora, é eu fiz o Harry deixar de ser tapado, hehehe, mesmo que todos os garotos o sejam... Bjões e continua comentando. (roubei o Nev ta bom? Eu achei fofo demais o apelido, vlw)

**Kitten Malkavian**: ai meu Merlin, devia ter feito maior? Eu naum consigo, juro que naum consigo... ainda mais tendo que escrever tão rápido... Sério que vc jah imaginava o momento meio D/G, que bom... e sim, vai demorar um pouco para descobrirem, mas não sei quanto. Bjus

**Miss.Leandra**: desculpa, eu demorei pra atualizar, foi sem querer, e quanto as suas fics, eu juro que vou lê-las todas, já li algumas, mas o pc tava ruim e não consegui comentar... Vai um capítulo menos, desculpa di novo... bjões

**estrelinha W.M**: demorei pra atualizar, eu sei, e quanto a outra fic (Nova Vida… Novo Amor) ela é antiga, eu nem tenho ela no pc, aí é mó trabalho para atualizar e eu tou com pressa, mas atualizo, se der ainda hj... e sim, esse foi o maior cap que jah escrevi para a fic, aliás, o maior que jah escrevi... Bjinhos

**Miaka**: yeah, o zack é hiper fofo... meu sonho de consumo... desculpa, naum dá pra ter action... só em sonhos, e isso vai ser cada vez mais freqüente e maior... bjões

**Fini Felton**: ai lindinha, desculpa pela demora, mas isso vai dar em rolo, com toda certeza, Draquinho ta apaixonado, nã nã nã.. Bjões

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Quando eles vão descobrir, ai Linda, nem eu sei para falar a verdade, em qualquer capítulo por aí... Bjinhux

**Strá. Felton**: Oi lindona! Claro que pode me chamar de Malu, fique à vontade. Bom, eu ainda não vi A nova Cinderela, mas o Draco nem tem foto dela, neh naum? E vc já imaginou o Draco espalhando fotos pela escola e se expondo dessa maneira? NUNCA... hehehe... Tadinha de mim, nunca vou conseguir 30 páginas, acho que nem no último, mas vou tentar caprichar... E quanto as cartas, lógico que eu invento alguma coisa com cartas, pode se intrometer o quanto quiser na história, isso me ajuda muitooooo a ter novas idéias, num si como, mas vou atender seu desejo (eu naum sou um Gênio, ok? ) rsrrs, entaum, bjam e continua escrevendo esses comentários enorrrrrmes.

**Lou Malfoy**: Impressão minha ou é seu primeiro comentário (desculpa, eu tou mega lerda hj), que bom que está gostando da fic, e eu tb amei o baile e a gina tava realmente linda e eu quebrei a cabeça para tentar esconder o colar, neh? E sim, é a cara do draco se fantasiar de Merlin, pq ele é muito egocêntrico. Naum éh? Bjões e continua comentando.

**Nina Malfoy**: Nova review? Ebaaaaaaaaa... u-lá-lá... Estou Felix agora. Ainda bem que vc acha a história consistente, pq eu faço mil anotações para que eu não faça nada de errado e um planejamento para cada capítulo, eu ODEIO estórias que num tem pé nem cabeça, é horrível... estou esperando a review, ta? Bjinhux

Desculpa pelos agradecimentos meio corridos, e pelos horríveis erros que deve ter nessa capítulo que eu nem li, então, mil desculpas...

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	11. AVISO

Pessoas lindas do meu coração!

Não, isso não é um capítulo.

Eu estou com um peso na consciência por não ter mandado mais nenhum capítulo, um peso enorme, puxa, morrendo de vergonha.

Mas é que minha vida resolveu virar de ponta cabeça e dar várias voltas em alta velocidade, então só quando ela voltar ao normal vou poder escrever.

Isso que dá a gente querer fazer milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas eu juro que não é má vontade.

Prometo que no começo de abril vou postar um capítulo, todo lindo, especialmente pra vocês.

Peço de novo o perdão de vocês, e espero a compreensão de cada um também.

Beijocas estaladas Malu


	12. Capítulo X: Um paciente

Capítulo X: Um paciente.

**N/A**: Só para quem não lembra, o último cap acabou com a professora McGonagall falando que Gina que teria que cuidar de Draco enquanto ele não ficasse bom, ok! Qualquer coisa voltem ao capítulo anterior e o leiam de novo.

Boa Leitura.

Mas professora… -Gina recobrou sua consciência, e começou a protestar.

Nada de mais, Srta. Você não está em condições de reclamar de nada, diante da atitude que tomou hoje.

Professora, deixa eu me defender pelo menos. –Gina não iria desistir tão fácil, afinal, por mais insana que tivesse sido sua atitude, ainda assim teve motivos para praticá-la. –Eu vi o Malfoy acenar para um garoto na arquibancada que fez um feitiço para o Harry voar mais devagar.

McGonagall pareceu pensar um pouco no que a menina havia falado, mas logo seu rosto contraiu-se em uma expressão de desgosto.

A Srta. Tem provas?

Gina percebeu naquele momento que por mais que protestasse, não conseguiria nada, já que seria a sua palavra contra a de Malfoy, que aliás, não estava em condições de dizer nada no momento.

Não. –respondeu, fatídica.

Pois bem, então pare de reclamar e, pelo menos, cumpra sua detenção.

Gina levantou-se e se dirigiu até a porta da sala, girou a maçaneta, mas antes que saísse completamente da sala, ela virou-se e encarou a professora, que estava sentada em sua cadeira, observando alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

Professora? –Gina chamou sua atenção.

O que foi?

Gina respirou fundo.

Eu só queria dizer que eu sei que o que fiz foi algo muito errado, mas eu não teria o feito sem motivo. Queria que pensasse nisso.

Vou pensar. –Minerva encarou a menina, séria, até que esta saísse da sala.

Gina saiu da sala, fechou a porta e andou um pouco, meio sem rumo. Realmente, ela estava ficando doida, como tinha feito uma coisa daquelas, por mais brava que tivesse ficado, o certo seria ela ter ido falar com a McGonagall, mas não ter batido no garoto.

Gina parou e recostou na porta de uma sala, ela estava meio tonta, suas pernas bambas não a deixavam prosseguir. E se Malfoy morresse, será que suportaria viver com aquele peso, aquela angústia? Provavelmente não, iria querer se matar também, para se ver livre da culpa.

A garota sabia que não podia continuar ali, então se arrastando, subiu todas as escadas até o Salão Comunal de Grifinória. Chegando lá, falou a senha e entrou. A costumeira festa que faziam quando a grifinória ganhava estava acontecendo, mas foi interrompida quando Gina entrou. Todos a olharam ansiosos e preocupados, pois não sabiam o que havia ocorrido enquanto ela estava na sala da vice-diretora.

Gina olhou para todos, e com toda coragem que tinha, caminhou entre eles, seguindo para seu dormitório, não disse uma só palavra, nem mesmo quando ouviu seus amigos gritarem seu nome.

Entrou rápido no quarto, e como sabia que Mel e Mione provavelmente a seguiriam para saber o que havia acontecido, trancou-se no banheiro, e ficou lá durante algum tempo.

Escorregou pelo chão e deixou a água cair pelo seu corpo, em cima do uniforme. Ela não tinha mais controle sobre sua vida, aquelas ações não eram típicas dela. Ainda não se conformava com o que tinha feito. Gina não sentia-se bem, estava com vertigens, as pernas fracas, e a visão embaçada. Antes que pudesse segurar, vomitou no vaso sanitário, e depois voltou para de baixo do chuveiro.

Depois de uma hora de banho, saiu enrolada em uma toalha, os cabelos molhados, o rosto sem cor. Vestiu-se devagar, e penteou o cabelo. Sabia que o único remédio que poderia tomar era uma tose de cama, mas tinha a nítida impressão de que sua detenção tinha que começar no mesmo dia.

Com os mesmo passos firmes, mesmo passando mal, Gina atravessou o Salão sem dar satisfação para ninguém. Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e desceu até a enfermaria, cada vez mais seus olhos embaçando.

Ao chegar lá, entrou sem bater na porta e foi até o único leito que estava ocupado.

Draco estava pálido, ainda vestido com o uniforme de quadribol, sua cabeça enfaixada com uma faixa branca, imóvel.

Gina viu tudo girar numa velocidade ainda maior, teve que se segurar na beirada da cama para se manter em pé. Uma culpa maior ainda apossou-se dela, aquilo havia sido a coisa mais idiota e brutal que fez em sua vida. Como sentia-se estúpida naquela hora.

Boa noite, Srta. Weasley, a Professora McGonagall já me informou que você será minha ajudante com o Sr. Malfoy. Na realidade, não há muito que eu possa fazer, e como estou trabalhando que algumas poções muito complicadas e que são necessárias para alguns medicamentos que estão em falta, não poderei dar completa atenção ao rapaz, por isso você irá ficar com ele durante boa parte do seu dia.

Não era apenas durante a noite? –Gina reclamou.

Você passará a noite aqui e todas as horas vagas que tiver durante o dia, nem que para isso a Srta. Faça suas lições e estude aqui.

Claro… -Gina já estava imaginando o pesadelo que seria aquilo.

E mais uma coisa, não quero ver nenhum amigo seu aqui, certo?

OK.

Gina sabia que Madame Pomfrey tinha certeza que o seus amigos iriam lá para ajuda-la, ou mesmo apenas para vê-la.

Madame –Gina piscou algumas vezes, segurou as pálpebras fechadas para ver se conseguia focalizar melhor a enfermeira, e depois prossegui –a Sra. tem uma previsão de quando o Malfoy vai poder sair daqui?

Não existe uma data, mas provavelmente só ficará melhor daqui 2 semanas, claro que se tomar os medicamentos todos esses dias, mas para poder sair daqui ele precisa conseguir se manter em pé, e isso vai acontecer, eu creio, daqui 1 mês.

Mas madam…

A voz de Gina foi se extinguindo e ela não conseguiu mais se manter em pé, caiu desmaiada no chão da Ala Hospitalar…

A luz cegava seus olhos, uma dor de cabeça terrível se apossou dela enquanto tentava abrir seus olhos. Colocando toda sua força naquele ato, abriu os olhos e ergueu sua cabeça e deparou-se com o rosto da enfermeira a poucos centímetros do seu.

Para poder cuidar do Sr. Malfoy eu aconselharia que pelo menos a Srta. Conseguisse ficar em pé.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, me desculpe, juro que tentei me manter em pé, mas minha vista começou a embasar e minhas pernas foram ficando moles e quando vi já tinha caído.

Bom, ainda bem que pelo menos eu sei o que aconteceu.

O que houve comigo?

A Srta. Não comeu nada durante o dia inteiro, fez um grande esforço jogando quadribol durante horas sem descanso e ainda está abalada emocionalmente, a única que você pode fazer é se alimentar, dentro de poucos minutos estará melhor.

Madame Pomfrey estendeu um prato de comida para a menina, que pegou-o sem titubear. Mais do que depressa enfiou tudo por goela à baixo, estava faminta, ainda que não sentisse vontade de comer.

Realmente, em pouco tempo já estava se sentindo muito melhor, e conseguia ter o total controle de suas pernas, e, além disso, conseguia focalizar as coisas, pois seus olhos não estavam mais embaçados.

Agora creio que já posso te passar tuas tarefas.

Claro. –Gina pulou do leito e pôs-se de pé, pronta para ajudar.

Bom, para começar, você irá dar para ele, de cinco em cinco horas, uma garrafinha dessas aqui. –disse apontando para um frasco pequeno que continha um líquido viscoso e verde abacate. –E de oito em oito horas a Srta vai dar três colheradas dessa poção vinho. Basicamente são essas duas poções, quando ele recobrar a consciência eu passarei outras poções. Fora isso, a Srta. Irá trocar a roupa dele por esse pijama e trocará a faixa em sua cabeça uma vez por dia.

Trocar a roupa dele?

Sim, trocar a roupa dele. –A enfermeira tirou uma muda de roupa de dentro do armário e colocou sobre a cama.

Mas, Madame, eu sou uma garota.

Sim, e eu também sou uma e tenho que trocar a roupa dos pacientes.

Mas é diferente…

Não, não é diferente. A Srta. Cometeu o erro, agora tem que assumir todas as conseqüências, mesmo que isso implique em trocar a roupa do Sr. Malfoy.

Gina suspirou e começou a tremer, aquela situação era a mais engraçada e a mais trágica pela qual já havia passado. Quando em sua vida imaginaria que teria que trocar a roupa do Malfoy.

Não fique tão encabulada, não estou pedindo para que troque a roupa íntima dele, apenas o uniforme.

Pelo menos isso...

Bom, preciso olhar minha poção. Consegue cuida de tudo sozinha?

Acho que sim.

OK. Então marque bloco que horas deu a última dose do remédio, assim não correrá riscos de se perder.

Tudo bem, eu anoto.

Boa Noite.

Gina esperou que a enfermeira entrasse na portinha ao fundo da enfermaria, depois começou a pensar no que faria. Olhou para os lado, com a impressão de que alguém a estava observando, e que veria quando ela trocasse a roupa do loiro deitado no leito à sua frente.

Ela chegou mais perto, fechou o dossel, assim ninguém a veria trocar a roupa de um Sonserino. Ela chegou mais perto e começou a analisar o garoto, a sensação que ela tinha era que ele estava morto, pois seu rosto estava muito branco. Ela chegou ainda mais perto e colocou o ouvido perto de seu nariz e ouviu a respiração fraca do garoto, mesmo assim, colocou a mão em seu rosto, para certificar-se que sua temperatura não era a de um defunto. Mas aquilo não adiantava de nada, pois o garoto era mais frio do que um iceberg, estando acordado ou não.

Meio sem jeito, Gina tirou as cobertas que cobriam o garoto e colocou-as no pé da cama. Pouco a pouco ela foi tirando o uniforme de quadribol do garoto. O pior é que aquele uniforme tinha várias camadas, pois era o uniforme de inverno.

Primeiro tirou as luvas e as botas. Depois, tirou a capa de cima do uniforme, desabotoando os botões agilmente. Depois veio uma camisa, que ela tirou com mais cautela, aliviada ela constatou que ele usava uma proteção térmica por baixo do uniforme, o que era costume dos jogadores fazerem. Ela preferiu acabar com a parte mais difícil e tirou as calças do rapaz e as substituiu pela calça do pijama. Depois voltou para a parte de cima e tirou isolante. O tórax do rapaz era bem definido, liso e muito branco, assim como seu rosto.

Gina começou a ter calafrios e sentir seu estômago revirar, mas não estava passando mal, apenas estava começando a ter sensações estranhas à respeito do rapaz. Olhou em seu rosto, ele parecia tão inofensivo, tão angelical dormindo daquela maneira. Seus olhos fechados sem qualquer brutalidade; a boca, normalmente contraída, estava relaxada, e ele ficava mais atraente daquela maneira. Gina toucou o peito do rapaz, e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, mas antes que pudesse continuar com aquilo, ela percebeu que o que estava fazendo era muito estranho, então se deteve em apenas colocar a blusa de manga comprida do pijama no rapaz, e depois voltou a cobri-lo com as cobertas que estava ao pé da cama.

Depois disso, Gina apenas trocou a faixa da cabeça do rapaz, a cabeça não estava sangrando, mas a faixa servia para segurar um pano com remédio que a enfermeira havia colocado em cima de onde Gina bateu, o lugar, aliás, estava roxo e extremamente inchado. Ela sentiu muita pena do garoto na hora, porque fizera algo realmente estúpido com ele, mesmo que tivesse merecido.

Gina lhe deu os remédios necessários, sentou-se numa cadeira de balanço bem perto dele e assim passou a primeira noite de muitas que passaria ali naquela enfermaria com o garoto.

Os dias estavam começando a ficar mais quentes, gradualmente o gelo ia derretendo, mas o frio ainda duraria por um bom tempo, jah que o inverno estava um pouco longe de acabar. O clima na escola era descontraído, raras vezes falava-se sobre o que acontecera no jogo de quadribol, já que Malfoy não era muito querido pelos alunos da escola, à não ser por alguns bajuladores da Sonserina, que mesmo assim, não foram visitá-lo nenhuma vez na enfermaria.

O acidente com Malfoy ocorrera à 2 semanas e meia e Gina não observava nenhum sinal de que ele estava melhorando, apenas continuava lá, parada, com a expressão mais angelical que existia, deitado no leito.

Gina estava muito cansada, pois passava muito tempo na enfermaria, olhando o rapaz que não comia, não bebia, não falava e não fazia absolutamente nada. A rotina de trocar suas roupas já ficara muito mais fácil, e Gina não sentia mais tanta vergonha, mesmo que ainda se preocupasse em fechar o dossel do leito para se precaver.

A mão do rapaz, Narcisa, foi visitar o filho apenas uma vez, e depois não voltou, nem mesmo quis tirar o garoto dali. Madame Pomfrey aparecia raramente, e via se estava tudo bem, mas confiava em Gina, e em pouco tempo percebeu que a garota tinha jeito para tratar de enfermos.

Naquele momento, Gina estava indo almoçar, rapidamente, pois tinha que medicar Malfoy antes de se dirigir para a próxima aula.

Você não quer ajuda? –ofereceu Mel.

Não, eu não posso ter a ajuda de ninguém. –Gina agradeceu, com uma voz cansada e baixa.

Mas você não pode continuar se sacrificando dessa maneira? Á quanto tempo você não dorme uma noite inteira? –indagou Hermione, revoltada, a menina já tentara muitas vezes ir ajudar Gina, mas ela não deixava, pois sabia que se soubessem a situação ficaria pior.

A última noite inteira de sono foi uma noite ante do jogo, ou seja, quase três semanas.

Essa foi a detenção mais pesada que já vi passarem aqui em Hogwarts, e sabe-se lá quando vai terminar. –Harry comentou, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Mel na mesa da Grifinória.

Os dois haviam assumido o namoro, e pararam de trocar aqueles olhares estranhos durante todo o tempo, e Gina estava agradecida por isso. Mesmo estando feliz pela amiga, ela não podia deixar de sentir uma certa inveja dos amigos, já que eles estavam super bem e felizes enquanto ela continuava sozinha, e agora tendo que dividir a atenção de todos os seus amigos com seus namorados e namoradas. Hermione estava com Rony e Harry estava com Mel, e para melhorar, depois do que acontecer no Baile, Neville mal se dirigia para conversar com a menina, ou seja, sua vida estava uma droga.

Bem que o Malfoy podia nunca mais acordar, não é? –Rony falou.

Não diz isso, Rony. –Gina protestou.

Por quê?

Porque eu nunca ficaria em paz se esse menino não votasse a falar, andar e perturbar todo mundo.

Mas que seria uma coisa maravilhosa, isso seria.

Para você sim, para mim não.

Você fala isso enquanto ele está lá, sem falar nada, quero ver se você vai continuar pensando assim quando ele acordar e você tiver que cuidar de uma pessoa tão chata quanto ele. –intrometeu-se Harry.

Eu prefiro que ele me infernize a continuar me sentindo a pessoa mais horrível da face dessa terra.

Se você prefere assim. –Rony deu de ombros.

Prefiro, e espero que vocês não comecem mais a dizer essas bobagens se querem me ver sorrir novamente. –Gina fez uma cara de choro.

Não fica assim, Gin, nós te entendemos, eu sei que deve estar sendo horrível para você, deixe esses garotos pra lá. –Hermione fuzilou os dois garotos.

Isso mesmo Gin, não liga pra eles…

Mas que seria bom, ah, isso seria...

RONY...

Parei, parei…

Gina voltou a comer, não achando mínima graça nas brincadeiras dos garotos, afinal, ela realmente e sentia péssima com o que estava acontecendo.

Gina caminhava tranqüila pelo corredor, suas olheiras ficavam cada vez mais fundas e roxas, mas Madame Pomfrey não tinha piedade e não dera nenhuma noite livre para que ela dormisse sossegada.

A garota entrou na enfermaria e jogou seu material na cadeira em que dormia todas as noites, ou pelo menos, que tentava dormir. Ao olhar para o rapaz, ela viu que ele estava um pouco inclinado para a esquerda, o que não era comum, pois ele sempre ficava na mesma posição, resta, estendida na cama. Talvez esse fosse um sinal de que ele estava melhorando. Ou talvez, a enfermeira tivesse mudado um pouco ele de posição, pois, provavelmente, ele nem conseguiria sem mexer quando acordasse de tanto ficar na mesma posição seu corpo deveria ficar muito dolorido.

Gina medicou o rapaz, ficou um pouco com ele, e depois saiu da enfermaria, rumo à sua próxima aula, poções.

O professor, que já gostava de implicar com ela, estava a deixando louca, pois queria vingar-se por ela ter batido no Malfoy, as aulas eram verdadeiros infernos, e por mais discreta que fosse, ele arranjava alguma coisa para lhe tirar pontos.

Gina, desanimada, apenas seguiu seu rumo, já preparada para mais alguma confusão na aula da Snape.

A tarde passou muito devagar, mas enfim o sol começou a se esconder e a escuridão avisou que mais uma noite monótona se aproximava. Gina não agüentava mais passar tanto tempo naquele lugar chato, sem ter com quem conversar, sem ter o que fazer. O bom era que conseguia adiantar toda a matéria, já que não tinha com quem falar.

Ela entrou na enfermaria e começou seu ritual de todas as noites, fechou o dossel da cama, e começou a despir o rapaz. Trocou as calças e depois começou a trocar a blusa, depois de, com muita dificuldade, coloca-la no Malfoy, ela começou a abotoar a camisa.

Ela nem percebeu quando o garoto começou a abrir os olhos, ela estava muito intertida fazendo seu trabalho. Só foi perceber mesmo, quando ele deu um berro em seu ouvido.

O que você está fazendo? –seu grito não foi muito forte, já que estava muito tempo sem falar e as cordas vocais falharam.

Gina deu um pulo para trás, morrendo de susto, ela nunca tinha imaginado que ele tinha acordado bem naquela hora.

Você não vai responder? –ele perguntou novamente, dessa vez com a voz ainda mais baixa.

Eu… eu… -Gina sentiu suas bochechas arderem. –eu… estava trocando sua roupa, o que mais poderia estar fazendo?

Eu lá vou saber, eu espero qualquer coisa de vocês, aliás, foi você que bateu com aquele bastão na minha cabeça.

Fui… -Gina falou, meio encabulada.

Pequena, você não tem noção do perigo?

Deveria ter?

Claro que sim, eu te disse outro dia para que tivesse mais cuidado comigo, eu posso ser bem perigoso quando eu quero.

Eu sei. Mas não tenho medo.

Seria melhor você ter.

Draco tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu. Madame Promfrey já havia avisado que ele, provavelmente, só conseguiria andar depois de duas semanas que tivesse acordado, pois a batida pegou em um lugar muito crítico, e ele estava muito fraco.

Não tente fazer isso, vai demorar um pouco para você voltar a andar.

Quanto tempo?

Umas duas semanas.

Nunca, eu não posso ficar tanto tempo aqui.

Você vai ter que ficar, é diferente, não é uma escolha.

Por falar em tempo, há quanto tempo estou aqui?

Duas semanas e meia.

O que?

Isso mesmo que você escutou. –Gina aproximou-se dele novamente, tinha ficado até feliz dele não a estar xingando ainda. Até que ele parecia mais bonzinho, pena que isso iria durar pouco. Ela começou a abotoar o resto dos botões que faltavam.

Draco ficou imóvel, apenas olhando para ela, sem ter o que dizer, estava mais do que estupefato por ela estar ali, trocando a roupa dele.

O que você está fazendo aqui? A enfermeira devia fazer isso.

Eu sei.

E então?

Minha detenção.

O que tem?

Tenho que cuidar de você o tempo inteiro, a enfermeira quase não vem te ver, eu é que estou te dando remédio e cuidando de você durante a noite. –Gina terminou de abotoar a camisa, depois virou-se e abriu o dossel, enquanto Draco continuava com uma cara de interrogação.

Você é quem está me dando os remédios?

Isso mesmo.

Então eu vou morrer.

Não vai não, senão eu já teria matado.

E por que não matou? –Draco falou aquilo com o rosto muito sério, os lábios se contraindo como sempre. Ele sabia que ela nunca teria coragem de mata-lo, mas queria saber o por quê. Adorava deixa-la em situações difíceis.

Gina olhou para ele e viu o que ele pretendia com aquilo, queria fazer ela falar algo que se arrependeria para o resto da vida.

Porque eu fiz a coisa mais estúpida da minha vida quando bati com aquele taco em sua cabeça, e me arrependo profundamente por isso. Por mais que eu odeie uma pessoa, eu nunca vou querer o mal dela, e eu não quero o seu, Malfoy, nunca quis e espero nunca querer.

Bem, é fácil falar depois que você quase me matou com aquela pancada. Oh mãozinha pesada. –Draco debochou.

Eu não queria te matar, queria apenas te dar uma lição. –Gina puxou as cobertas e cobria o menino com toda a delicadeza que tinha.

Pelo que?

Porque eu sei que você tr…

O que está acontecendo aqui? –a enfermeira entrou no recinto, meio brava, achando que Gina havia recebido visitas, mas logo abriu um sorriso. –Ah, então você acordou, Sr. Malfoy. Deixe-me ver como está.

A enfermeira examinou o garoto, e depois começou a falar para Gina o que ela deveria fazer agora que ele tinha acordado. Depois de muito tempo, Gina viu-se livre da mulher.

A garota deu o medicamento para o rapaz, que não queria toma-lo, de jeito nenhum. Mas depois de uma bronca de Gina, ele tomou e logo em seguida adormeceu, dando um pouco de sossego para a menina, que recostou-se na cadeira e dormiu.

Aiiiiiii…

Gina abriu os olhos, sobressaltada. Fazia uma que havia recobrado a consciência, e em todas as noites ele a acordava várias vezes. Além da exploração, lógico, ele não poderia deixar de irritar a pequena Weasley.

O que foi agora, Malfoy? –Gina perguntou, a voz meio embargada pelo sono.

Minha cabeça está latejando muito. –ele disse, colocando as mãos na cabeça, sua voz séria.

Para com isso, Malfoy, não tem mais graça, eu quero dormir um pouco também, não agüento mais.

Gina ficou observando o garoto, e quando ele não retrucou, ela começou a ficar preocupada. Ela se aproximou e colocou a mão no rosto dele. Draco levantou a cabeça, uma lágrima escorria de cada olho, e ele tinha uma expressão de muito dor no rosto.

O que foi, Malfoy? –Gina perguntou num sussurro.

Minha… cabeça. –respondeu ele, a voz fraca.

A Madame Pomfrey já tinha me avisado sobre isso. –Gina falou para si mesma. Depois correu e pegou um frasquinho numa prateleira meio escondida. Voltou logo em seguida, muito preocupada.

Draco ainda estava sentado na cama, as mãos na cabeça, que pendia de um lado para o outro, como se com isso ele fosse conseguir acabar com a dor. Gina sentou em cima do travesseiro e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto, ele virou e a encarou.

Tome isso aqui. –ela entregou o frasco.

Ele não questionou, como sempre fazia, apenas tirou a tampa e bebeu todo o conteúdo rosa que tinha lá dentro. Antes que Gina pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Draco deitou em seu colo, e aconchegou-se ali.

Está se sentindo melhor? –Gina perguntou, acomodando-se também, se teria que ficar ali, pelo menos que estivesse numa posição confortável.

Não muito.

Vai passar.

Draco se sentia muito bem daquele jeito, lembrava que quando era pequeno, sempre deitava no colo de sua mãe, e ela lhe acarinhava os cabelos, fazendo um cafuné gostoso, até que ele dormisse. Aquilo acontecia à muito tempo, quando ele ainda era uma criança, 5 ou 6 anos, depois nunca mais sentia aquilo.

Estar deitado no colo de uma pessoa que não era sua mãe parecia surreal, mas ra delicioso. Em poucos minutos, Gina começou acariciar seus cabelos sedosos. Era impossível não fazer cafuné quando se tem uma cabeça recostada em suas pernas, e Gina não resistiu.

Draco sabia que ela estava realmente preocupada com ele, desde a vez que acordara, a vira com olheiras muito profundas, aquilo não era só para cumprir uma detenção, ele sabia que ela estava preocupada, e isso o fazia sentir algo diferente, algo que nunca tinha experimentado. Iria deixa-la dormir a noite inteira, pretendia acordar e tomar seu remédio sozinho, já que ele ficava na beirada da cama, e ele já podia se mexer, só não conseguia ficar em pé. Mas acordou com uma dor dilacerante na cabeça, e os planos foram por água à baixo.

Você está realmente preocupada comigo, não está? –Draco perguntou, já meio sonolento.

Gina pensou um pouco, aquilo não parecia pretensioso.

Estou.

Por quê?

Porque eu não quero que você sofra.

Eu não entendo você, nós nos odiamos.

Eu não te odeio, eu tenho raiva de você, te acho idiota, infantil, metido. Mas odiar é uma coisa muito forte. Meu irmão te odeia, o Harry te odeia. Eu não.

Mas você tem motivos para me odiar!

Tenho...

E não odeia?

Não.

Você é estranha.

Por quê?

Porque eu acabo de perceber que você é a pessoa mais idiota que eu já conheci.

Eu sei que sou idiota, desculpe por me preocupar com uma pessoa que não vale nada, mas eu não consigo ser fria como você.

Draco ficou quieto, Gina ainda fazia cafuné em sua cabeça, aquela conversa não tinha tom de acusação nem nada do gênero, era só uma conversa, por incrível que pudesse parecer.

É estranho... –Gina comentou.

O que?  
Você não está parecendo a pessoa repugnante de sempre, e mais estranho ainda é _saber_ que você não é assim.

Eu finjo ser assim, porque não sei quem sou.

Já está na hora de descobrir, não está?  
Acho que sim.

Espero que você descubra e se torne uma pessoa melhor do que é agora.

Então eu chegarei a perfeição.

Metido!

Gina deu uma risada e depois ficou quieta, ela sabia, podia sentir, que Draco era alguém maior do que se mostrava em público. Ele não gosta do trio maravilha, mas isso era normal, as pessoas não gostam de todo mundo, e ele era realmente irritante, mas ele era, em algum lugar, uma pessoa com sentimentos.

Gina já estava quase dormindo, mas em seu estado de transe, pode ouvir:

Obrigado por se preocupar.

E depois adormeceu.

Os dias seguiram-se, e a situação mudou completamente. Gina não exibia mais as olheiras fundas, pois Draco acordava de madrugada para tomar seu próprio remédio, por um lado ele queria mostrar-se independente, por outro, estava com pena da garota. Durante a semana eles começaram a conversar mais, a se conhecer.

Draco, com seu jeito meio rude, suas palavras irônicas, suas piadinhas, Gina descobriu que aquilo não era só para zombar das pessoas, nem que aquilo fazia parte de seu disfarce, mas que fazia parte de seu caráter, ele era assim. Sempre a chamando de pequena, sempre esnobando a família. Mas Gina não deixava por menos, às vezes zombava também, às vezes deixava quieto, às vezes dava risada. Não se importava muito, aprendeu a lidar com ele.

Então você se vê livre daquele traste amanhã? –Harry perguntou, meio que comemorando pela garota.

É, se der tudo certo, o Malfoy vai ter alta.

Ainda bem, você não deve mais agüentar aquele idiota.

Eu nem ligo mais. –Gina dizia, enquanto separava alguns livros para levar para a enfermaria, assim poderia estudar um pouco.

Você nem liga? Como assim? –Harry segurou o braço da menina, sem colocar força no aperto.

Oras, eu aprendi a lidar com ele, ignoro, não ligo para as provocações. Além disso, acho que ele me faz mais companhia do que vocês.

Gina, você está enlouquecendo? O que está dizendo?

O que você ouviu. Eu fiquei sobrando nessa história, você está com a Mel, A Mione está com o Rony, e a Gina está sozinha. Pelo menos lá eu não fico sozinha, aquele traste fala tanto que eu não me sinto só.

Definitivamente, você não sabe o que diz. Gina, nós jamais vamos te deixar de lado, pare de dizer bobeiras.

Pare de falar bobeiras você. Vocês passam mais tempo um com os outros do que comigo, e não estou culpando, ou jogando na cara, de verdade, eu entendo, namoro é assim, você prefere estar ao lado seu namorado, a estar ao lado de um amigo, é super normal.

Ai Gina, desse jeito você me deixa me sentindo culpado.

Não fique. –Gina, virou com a mochila nas costas. Estava muito bonita naquele dia, tinha colocado uma calça jeans moderna, cheia de lavagens e uma blusa de lã lilás e branca, de gola olímpica. Os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e a franja caindo em seu rosto, lisa. –Estou indo, Tchau. –Gina beijou a bochecha de Harry e desceu correndo as escadarias.

Gina abriu a porta, muito devagar, porque Draco normalmente estava dormindo aquela hora. Ela entrou e sentou em sua cadeira e começou a estudar, enquanto o garoto dormia sossegado, a respiração um pouco mais pesada, mas sem fazer barulho.

A noite passou rápida, e Gina adormeceu na cadeira de balanço.

Acordou sobressaltada, olhou no relógio em seu pulso, estava na hora do remédio de Draco, e ele não havia acordado dessa vez. Ela preparou a dosagem certa e o chamou baixinho, mas ele não acordou.

Draco. –ela chamou outra vez, um pouco mais alto. Nada

Gina chegou mais perto e passou a mão no rosto dele, devagarinho. –Draco?

Gina assustou-se quando o menino segurou sua mão. Ele ficou olhando para a cara dela, uma pergunta solta no ar.

Desculpa, você não queria acordar. –Gina explicou-se, depois estendeu o frasco para o rapaz.

Claro, pequena. –disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Um silêncio pairou no ar e Gina foi sentar-se em sua cadeira novamente, um livro na mão.

Pare de ler, você não está prestando a atenção. –Draco debochou, dando uma risadinha.

Por que você está pensando em algo mais importante.

Como o que? –Gina deixou o livro de lado e levantou novamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama do rapaz.

Eu vou ter alta amanhã.

Isso vai ser ótimo.

Não gostou da minha companhia?

Adorei. –Gina falou, irônica. –E você, gostou?

Foi a melhor enfermeira que poderia ter tido. –respondeu sincero, Gina ficou extremamente sem graça.

Está ansioso para sair daqui? –ela perguntou.

Não.

Não?

Claro que não, passei um mês ótimo, sem precisar assistir aulas, fazer lição, provas, nem encontrar aqueles idiotas sonserinos. E de quebra ganhei uma enfermeira linda e dedicada. –a frase havia escapado.

Draco, para com isso, você está me deixando encabulada.

Draco bocejou: -Desculpe.

Ele virou na cama e dormiu novamente…

E então, ele vai ter alta? –perguntava Gina para Madame Pomfrey, depois que ela examinou o sonserino.

Sim, Srta. Weasley, o Sr. Malfoy vai ter alta.

Ai que ótimo.

Não agüenta mais ficar aqui?

Não é isso, estou feliz por ele estar bem.

Você fez seu trabalho muito bem.

Obrigada por tudo.

O Sr. Malfoy pediu que você fosse até lá, ele já está terminando de se vestir.

Obrigada.

Gina andou até o dossel que estava fechado, estava meio nervosa, não esperava que o garoto à chamasse para ir até lá.

Malfoy?

Eu pensei que você está me chamando de Draco.

Ah, não sei, é estranho.

Pode entrar.

Gina abriu o uma brecha no dossel e entrou.

Pediu para me vir aqui?

Pedi. –Draco, que estava de costas, virou, estava vestido com seu costumeiro uniforme, mas o cabelo, sempre esticado para trás, estava jogado no rosto, displicente.

O que foi?

Draco chegou perto de Gina.

Nossa, tanto tempo deitado quase me fez esquecer o quão pequena você é.

Para com isso, Draco.

Ok. Já parei.

O que você queria?

Hum... eu sei que isso vai zoar extremamente estranho, e que isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Mas…

Mas…

Obrigado.

Obrigado? –Gina surpreendeu-se.

Não me faça repetir.

Não farei.

Então… -Draco falou, sem assunto.

Preciso ir.

Certo.

Até mais.

Até.

Gina saiu, e ainda olhou uma vez para trás, acenando para a recém descoberta pessoa que estava ali.

Que diria, Draco tinha coração…

**N/A 2**: Oi pessoas lindonas do meu coração. Depois de séculos desde o último capítulo, mas esse até que ficou grandinho. E eu que achei que ele ia ficar pequeno. Bom, passei a minha tarde inteira escrevendo para proporcionar à vcs um cap na primeira semana de abril, como eu tinha prometido. Hum, espero escrever os capítulos mais rápido, vai demorar para eu ter outra semana de provas, e tenho 3 feriados, então acho que dá pra escrever um bocado.

Espero bastantes comentários nesse capítulo, pq no último foi meio fraquinho, espero bem mais, mas agradeço aí, todo mundo que esperou pelo capítulo. Esse é o capítulo X, é a partir daí que tudo começa a acontecer... Draquinho tá lindo, neh? Quem mais queria colocar roupa nele? Eu coloquei! (pelo menos na fic).

Bom, chega de baboseiras, vamos aos agradecimentos às lindinhas que mandaram review.

**Agradecimentos**

**Miaka (porrada, muito legal, vc tem raiva do harry também?), TheBlueMemory (eu deixo vc cuidar do draquinho, quer trocar a roupinha dele também? ;) ), Fini Felton (Foi uma boa besteira, o cap recompensou a espera? Eu num gostei mto naum), Mione G. Potter RJ (Que bom que vc gostou do action, quer que tenha mais? Só em sonhos XD) Mariana Potter Malfoy (Gina não bebeu, e mesmo que tivesse bebido, essa cena teria que ter acontecido, afinal, esse cap é o cap mais importante que tem) Nath (que bom que vc ta gostando da fic, espero que goste desse cap tb.) Izabelle Malfoy (o baile foi lindo msm, ateh eu gostei, e brigada pelos elogios, continua comentando ta?) Saweeza (Ohhh, linda, vlw mesmo, adoro vcs que me entendem, vida de autor naum é ruim, a vida de estudante é que é, continua comentando, tah?) estrelinha W.M (eu disse primeira semana de Abril, kkkkk, e mesmo que eu passasse a madrugada escrevendo, eu cumpriria minha palavra, espero que goste)**

Beijos enormes para todas vcs, me desculpe pelos comentários meio corrido, vcs sabem que normalmente eu faço separado, e dá próxima vez eu faço mais bonitinho, é que não aguento mais escrever e quero muito ir dormir, desculpe pelos erros, eu nem li a fic, depois eu corrijo qualquer coisa.

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	13. Capítulo XI: Admirador Secreto

**ESTOU OFERECENDO ESSE CAPÍTULO PARA A SRTÁ.FELTON QUE ME DEU A IDÉIA DAS CARTAS E QUE ME FEZ PENSAR EM UM JEITO DE COLOCAR CARTAS NA ESTÓRIA E QUE ME FEZ FAZER ESSE CAP INTEIRO COM CARTAS**

Capítulo XI: Admirador secreto.

O inverno ia amenizando, o frio ficava mais fraco, as grandes camadas de gelo que cobriam o chão começavam a derreter e o sol esquentava um pouco o tempo, mas uma ventania gelada insistia em bater durante todo o dia.

O segundo jogo de quadribol foi bem mais fácil do que o primeiro, Grifinória versus Sonserina. Corvinal ganhou o jogo contra Lufa-Lufa em apenas 50 minutos. O tempo também colaborou, pois o céu estava limpo e o ar mais quente. No jogo, nenhum desastre ocorreu igual ao primeiro, o clima estava tranqüilo, como há muito tempo não parecia ficar.

Mas para 2 pessoas, as coisas não pareciam tão tranqüilas assim. Era inegável que algo havia mudado na vida de Draco e Gina, algo havia mudado em suas cabeças, em seus conceitos... Em seus corações.

Era difícil saber o que mudara, se havia crescido uma amizade entre eles, se uma admiração, ou até mesmo uma atração. Ninguém podia dizer o que era, mas a vontade que um tinha de ficar perto do outro, conversar, ficava cada vez mais forte. Mas como bons inimigos, eles não se olhavam quando cruzavam o mesmo corredor, nem trocavam nenhuma frase um com o outro.

Uma coisa era inegável, aquela situação estava ficando insustentável, e alguém teria que fazer algo para mudar aquelilo.

_Era a mesma cena, Gina sentada em uma raiz no jardim, a figura de Merlin a sua frente, querendo beija-la, seguindo-a, sedutor. Aquela cena se repetia em seus sonhos todas as noites, mas daquela vez parecia diferente._

_Merlim aproximou-se de Gina e lhe beijou o pescoço… Mas o beijo estava diferente. O garoto segurou sua cintura com as mãos geladas, ela podia sentir seu frio por debaixo do vestido florido. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e baixo ventre. Merlin nunca havia produzido aquela sensação nela. E então ele beijou-a com seus lábios gelados e finos. Ela se sentiu em profundo torpor, como se tivessem lhe dado uma bela dose de anestesia. Suas pernas fraquejaram, suas mãos começaram a suar._

_Gina queria que aquele momento durasse para o resto de sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria que acabasse para poder voltar ao seu estado normal. Como que para atender suas preces, ele a soltou, mas quem a soltou não foi Merlim, mas sim…_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ahhhhhhhhh… -Gina acordou sobressaltada, uma coruja batia fortemente na janela, perto da cama.

Muito sonolenta, Gina abriu o dossel de sua cama, vestiu seu robe, e foi abrir a janela. Uma coruja preta, com alguns rajados brancos, entrou, trazia na pata uma carta e Gina apanhou-a, antes que pudesse abrir o envelope, a coruja já havia decolado e planava perto da janela. Com mais algumas batidas de asa, sumiu pelo céu azulado.

Gina pegou o envelope e viu que ele trazia como destinatário seu nome. Ela sentou em sua cama e constatou que não tinha remetente, então abriu-a logo para ver o que continha ali.

_Queria Gina,_

_Sonhei esta noite com você. Você estava linda, os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre seus grandes olhos castanhos._

_Você estava com uma saia curta, suas pernas bonitas à mostra (desculpe se você achar indiscreto, mão não pude deixar de elogia-las.) e eu te beijava com toda a força do meu ser._

_Eu te amo, menina._

_Como nunca amei ninguém._

_Você é a razão do meu ser, e é só por você que eu acordo todos os dias, para ver o seu sorriso._

_Se algum dia você pensar que ninguém te ama, então lembre-se que eu te amo e penso o tempo todo em você._

_Amor,_

_Seu admirador secreto."_

Gina demorou alguns segundos para entender o que havia acabado de ler. Um admirador secreto era a última coisa que esperava ter no momento. Para melhorar sua estranha vida.

Afinal de contas, o que havia acontecido com ela que todos os meninos resolveram paquera-la? Bom, melhor assim, porque seria pior se ela não tivesse ninguém para amar. Ela precisava realmente encontrar seu amor, precisava encontra-lo para sobreviver, para ser feliz.

Gina balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar os pensamentos.

Era só o que me faltava… -ela disse, para si mesma.

Delicadamente dobou o pergaminho e guardou-o em uma caixa de biscoitos que ficava no fundo de seu armário. Era ali que ela guardava todas as cartas que recebia. As cartas de sua mãe, a de seus amigos nas férias, a de seus namorados, cartas de amor, e agora a carta de um admirador secreto. Sempre que ela ficava triste ou se sentia sozinha, ela abria a caixa, secretamente, e lia uma por uma das cartas que encontravam-se ali, assim ela dava risada, às vezes chorava, mas ficava sempre feliz por saber o quanto as pessoas se importavam com ela.

Gina? –uma voz familiar interrompeu seus pensamentos. Gina virou-se e encontrou Mel e Mione, uma do lado da outra, com caras de quem estava aprontando alguma coisa.

O que vocês estão aprontando? –Gina perguntou, colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

Não estamos aprontando nada. –quem respondeu foi Hermione.

Claro. –Gina fechou a porta do guarda-roupas e se aproximou mais das amigas. –E vocês acham que eu realmente vou acreditar nisso?

Na realidade… achavámos. –Mel deu uma risadinha.

Então vocês acham que eu sou boba?

Não.

Então tratem de ir me contando o que está acontecendo. –Gina olhou para elas com uma cara brava, querendo uma resposta sincera.

Sabe o que é, Gina… -Mel começou, meio sem graça. –… o Harry nos contou o que você falou para ele e…

E vocês não deveriam estar falando sobre isso, aliás, o Harry não deveria ter falado nada.

Gina entendeu no mesmo instante sobre o que elas se referiam. Gina achou Harry extremamente fofoqueiro naquele momento.

Mas ele falou, e nós queremos tirar essa idéia da sua cabeça… -Hermione insistiu.

Isso mesmo, não posso acreditar que você ache que estamos te deixando de lado, isso é loucura…

E mais loucura ainda é você achar que ficar como Malfoy é melhor do que estar conosco.

Será que vocês podem parar com isso? –Gina ficou irritada.

Por quê?

Porque sim.

Isso não nos convenceu.

Ok. Sim, ultimamente eu prefiro estar com o Malfoy do que estar com vocês. Eu não estou falando que não gosto mais de estar com vocês, é só que todo mundo tem namorados e eu fiquei sozinha, ou seja, eu estou sobrando, é só isso. Não façam disso uma tragédia grega.

Para ser sincera, acho que _você_ está fazendo uma tragédia. –Mione concluiu.

Então que seja... Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Será que vocês podem entender?

Não Gina, não podemos. –Hermione respondeu, assumindo um ar ainda mais sério do que antes. –Viemos resolver isso e não estamos dispostas a sair daqui sem antes tirar essas minhocas da sua cabeça.

Olha Gina, -Mel se aproximou da amiga e convidou-lhe a sentar em sua cama. –nunca te abandonamos, e não será agora que o faremos. Tentaremos ficar mais tempo com vocês.

Gina bufou, cansadamente. Era uma péssima hora para aquela conversa, será que as duas amigas não percebiam que ela não queria discutir sobre aquele assunto?

Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso. E se vocês, por um acaso, ficarem tentando me paparicar para dizer que não estão me abandonando, será muito pior, porque aí sim eu ficarei chateada. –Gina concluiu, tentando por um ponto final naquele assunto.

Hermione, que estava na frente das duas, de pé, não quis ceder.

Eu não consigo entender, você reclama que ninguém passa muito tempo com você e depois não quer que façamos nada para mudar essa situação?

Eu não estava reclamando, só estava comentando. ERA SÓ UM COMENTÁRIO. EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊS DEIXEM O NAMORADO DE VOCÊS PARA PASSAREM MAIS TEMPO COMIGO. EU-ME-VIRO! –Gina disse, exaltada, saindo da cama e correndo para o banheiro, onde se trancou.

Gina encostou as costas na porta do banheiro. Sabia que tinha sido extremamente malcriada, e que suas amigas só queriam ajudar. Embora soubesse de todas essas coisas, Gina não queria que sentissem piedade dela, nem que o fizessem só porque ela reclamou. Certas coisas deveriam ser percebidas pelas pessoas por si só, como, por exemplo, lembrar que os amigos são para sempre, os namorados não.

Gina resolveu tomar seu banho e se vestir, tudo muito lentamente, assim não precisaria encontrar as amigas quando saísse de lá.

Aquele barulho já a estava deixando louca, não sentia vontade de levantar, queria continuar ali, deitada em sua cama, mas o barulho não a deixava continuar dormindo.

Levantou, ainda com os olhos semicerrados. Com os pés no chão, seguiu até o local de onde o barulho vinha. Abriu a janela com delicadeza. Uma coruja amarelada entrou no aposento e pousou no criado-mudo, ao lado da cama de Gina.

A coruja ergueu a perna, querendo que Gina pegasse a carta. A garota o fez, e logo em seguida a coruja passou ligeira, saindo do dormitório sem olhar para trás.

A carta era para ela, novamente.

Gina, curiosa, abriu os olhos e o sono deixou-a por alguns instantes. Abriu a carta:

_Olá, meu amor._

_Acredito que você já se esqueceu de seu admirador. Mas eu não me esqueci de você. Não posso esquecer, não enquanto você estiver stigmatizada em meu coração._

_Aguardo ansioso o dia em que poderei te abraçar e te dizer, olhando em seus olhos, que você é a razão do meu viver._

_Te amo, para o sempre._

_Com amor,_

_Seu admirador secreto._

Ao terminar de ler a simples carta, Gina tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Seu admirador secreto não parecia ser do tipo romântico. A impressão que ela tinha era que ele tentava parecer galanteador, mas não tinha o talento dos poetas. Gina não podia reclamar, nenhum de seus namorados tinha sido lá aquelas coisas.

Gina desceu as escadarias até o Salão Comunal. Chegando ao local, percebeu uma certa aglomeração de alunos perto do mural de avisos.

Ela aproximou-se, sem muita pressa, andando com sua costumeira elegância. Não conseguia ver nada.

Droga, nessas horas odeio ser pequena. –Gina reclamou, enquanto erguia-se nas pontas dos pés, tentando, inutilmente, vislumbrar o novo recado pregado no mural da grifinória.

Eu também. –uma menina, do segundo ano, ouviu o que Gina disse, e concordou com ela. Gina se surpreendeu quando viu que a menina era do mesmo tamanho que ela. Gina era 3 anos mais velha do que a garota e tinha o mesmo tamanho. Nessas horas, Gina conseguia se sentir ainda menor.

Desistindo da tentativa frustrada de saber a nova notícia, Gina dirigiu-se para o Salão Principal, aonde tomaria seu café da manhã. Era domingo e a garota queria muito relaxar e não se preocupar com nada, muito menos estudar. A mocinha ficou satisfeita quando viu Harry se aproximar dela. Talvez ele soubesse algo a respeito das novidades.

Harry… Harry... –Gina acenou para ele, perto de uma curva na escada. Ela o avistara enquanto ele descia as escadas, logo atrás dela.

Harry se apressou um pouco os passos.

Bom Dia, Gina. –ele disse, meio apreensivo.

Bom dia, Harry. –eles começaram a descer as escadas novamente.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não, Gina. Por quê? –Harry pareceu ficar um pouco incomodado com o rumo que a conversa começou a tomar.

Porque estou te achando diferente comigo.

Imagina. Eu não teria motivos…

Talvez eu tenha... –como em um estralo, Gina entendeu o que estava se passando com o amigo.

Talvez…

Eu não estou brava com você, se quer saber.

Não está? –Harry olhou-a, assustado.

Não. –Gina deu de ombros.

Pensei que você estivesse muitíssimo brava comigo, depois do que Mel me contou…

Não estou. Afinal, eu não te pedi segredo, nem nada do tipo, que tipo de cobrança eu posso te fazer?

Obrigado. Você me tirou um peso das costas.

Menos um para você carregar. –Gina sorriu, solidária.

Harry parou no meio do caminho, olhou Gina demoradamente, olhou-a nos olhos, o mais profundo q conseguia.

Eu te admiro demais, Gina.

Você não tem que me admirar, você é um herói, a pessoa mais dedicada, honesta, preocupada e amiga que eu já conheci.

Então acho que você não conhece muita gente. –Harry deu uma risadinha.

Conheço sim. E você é umas das melhores.

Obrigado de novo. Você é linda, te amo muito, Gina, você sempre pode contar comigo.

Gina achou que aquilo não era apenas uma declaração de amizade, parecia mais que Harry estava oferecendo seu amor, que ele ainda a amava, mesmo estando com Mel. Gina sabia que ele gostava da namorada, mas o amor não se forja, não se rouba, não se impõe, não se pede; ele simplesmente nasce, cresce e fortifica-se sem o consentimento de ninguém.

Mesmo sabendo de todas essas coisas, não podia entregar-se à ele. Talvez fosse feliz por algum tempo, mas que futuro teria? Ele não era seu verdadeiro amor, e por mais que admirasse o amigo, e, bem no fundo, ainda sentisse algo mais do que amizade por ele, passar uma vida ao lado de uma pessoa que não é aquela predestinada a te fazer feliz devia ser um karma.

E, ainda que achasse seu verdadeiro amor, se estivesse com Harry o que faria? Ficaria com qual deles? Dispensaria o Harry para ficar com aquele que realmente amaria, ou dispensaria o seu amor para ficar com Harry por conveniência ou, ainda que doesse admitir, por piedade? Não, ela não queria aquilo, queria estar livre para quando o grande momento chegasse, porque ela ainda tinha esperança de viver muitos e muitos anos.

Também vou estar aqui sempre que você precisar Harry. –Gina respondeu depois de um longo tempo que permaneceu em silêncio.

Harry apenas abraçou-a, com carinho.

Você é um grande amigo, e sei que seremos amigos até o fim. –Gina disse, no ouvido do amigo, querendo salientar que seriam apenas "amigos".

Amigos... –Harry engoliu em seco. -…para sempre.

Harry? Gina lembrou de alguma coisa.

O que?

Você conseguiu ler o quadro de avisos?

Sim.

Quais são as novidades? –ela perguntou curiosa.

Visitas à Hogsmead no próximo Mês.

Gina apenas sorriu.

Gina foi acordada por três dias seguidos, pelas corujas de cores variadas que vinham entregar-lhe as cartas de seu admirador secreto. Não era uma coisa muito agradável ser acordada insistentemente tantas vezes seguidas, ainda mais sendo tão cedo, em dias de aula.

Gina normalmente ficava até tarde fazendo seus deveres, pois as aulas estavam muito corridas e a matéria muito extensa, por isso precisava permanecer por muito tempo na biblioteca, ou nas poltronas confortáveis do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Seu único alento era acordar um pouco mais tarde nos dias seguintes ao estudo, mas nem isso podia mais. A coruja fazia todo o quarto acordar mais cedo do que precisavam.

Gina, será que você pode pedir pra quem te manda essas cartas, por favor, manda-las um pouco mais tarde? –reclamou uma de suas colegas de quarto.

Gina deu de ombros:

Não posso fazer nada, eu não sei quem manda essas cartas.

Como assim não sabe quem manda as cartas? Isso é muito estranho, você não acha? Não saber quem manda as cartas.

É óbvio que é estranho, mas o que eu posso fazer?

Não sei, mas por favor de um jeito nisso.

Claro, talvez eu mate todas as corujas do corujal, assim não sobrará mais nenhuma para vir aqui nos acordar de manhã.

Se isso for resolver o problema...

Não fale uma coisa dessas.

Pois eu falo. –a garota revoltou-se, esfregando uma das mãos nos olhos com olheiras. –Eu não tenho a obrigação de compartilhar de suas aventuras amorosas, muito menos das cartas que sei lá quem te manda, mas você precisa parar com isso, eu não agüento mais... –a menina deu as costas para Gina e entrou no banheiro que tinha sido desocupado no mesmo momento por Mel.

O que é que aconteceu? –perguntou a amiga, enquanto Gina jogava-se na cama, bufando.

Por enquanto nada, mas preciso dar um jeito nessas corujas.

Você precisa dar um jeito nesse seu admirador, as corujas não tem nada a ver com isso. –Mel fez um feitiço para secar os cabelos.

Tanto faz. Eu tenho que conseguir dar um jeito de fazer elas pararem de vir tão cedo.

Isso seria muito bom.

Vou ver o que posso fazer.

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou muito cedo, mais cedo do que normalmente acordava com as corujas. Sentou no peitoril da janela, embrulhada em um cobertor. Tinha na mão uma carta, escrita em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, que dizia:

_Caro Admirador secreto._

_Eu fico muito feliz com as cartas que você me manda diariamente, são muito bonitas e me fizeram pensar mais na vida. Tenho certeza de que adoraria te conhecer pessoalmente, talvez assim possa corresponder aos mesmo sentimentos que você diz nutrir por mim._

_Não sei quando, finalmente nos encontraremos, mas aguardarei ansiosa o dia em que isso ocorrer._

_Por horas, gostaria de pedir, amavelmente, que não mandasse mais as corujas tão cedo ao meu quarto, pois minhas colegas estão reclamando de serem acordadas tão mais cedo do que é usual se acordar em Hogwarts. Inclusive eu adoraria dormir um pouco mais pelas manhãs._

_Tenho certeza de que você irá me compreender e atender ao meu tão singelo pedido, assim espero._

_Aguardo suas cartas._

_Abraço,_

_Gina Weasley._

E assim Gina esperou até que a coruja aparecesse na janela, e quando isso ocorreu, ela pousou nas pernas da garota. Aproveitando-se desse fato, ela colocou a carta na perda do animal, e depois tirou sua própria carta da outra pata. Depois de um afago na cabeça da coruja, Gina ordenou-lhe:

Entregue isso á quem pediu que viesse aqui me entregar essa carta.

A coruja piou alto e depois voou para longe do castelo.

Gina saiu do peitoral da janela e foi ler sua nova carta sentada em sua cama.

Duas semanas se passaram e o tempo ficou ainda mais agradável, ninguém via a hora de chegar o verão, para poderem passar as tardes de domingo sentados na beira do lado, apenas molhando os pés para se refrescarem.

Mesmo não estando tão calor, o gelo já havia derretido e quem quisesse poderia passar as tardes sentados na grama do jardim, que estava seca.

Era sábado, e a tarde estava agradavelmente ensolarada.

Acabei. –Gina gritou, por fim. Passara a noite inteira de sexta e toda a manhã e metade da tarde de sábado para fazer todos os deveres e assim ter tempo livre para descansar no fim de semana.

Eu também acabei. –Mione disse, mas já tinha acabado algum tempo antes, estava esperando alguém acabar também, para anunciar o fato.

Sorte de vocês. –Harry resmungou, estava rodeado de vários livros e não parecia que ia acabar tão cedo.

É... –resmungou Rony, concordando.

Uhm, acho que vou dar uma volta pelos jardins da escola. –Gina disse, convidativa, esperava que pelo menos Mione gostasse da idéia e fosse junto passear nos jardins com ela.

Ah, eu também vou. –Mione falou, feliz.

Eu também. –Gina olhou para a amiga, assustada.

Mas você ainda não acabou de fazer a lição, Mel.

Não me importo, vou também, depois eu termino isso. –Mel recolheu suas coisas. –Harry, vêm comigo?

Parecia que Harry estava apenas esperando que o convidassem, rapidamente ele recolheu as suas coisas também.

Claro que sim, Mel. –respondeu ele, animado com a idéia de deixar aqueles aposentos.

Ah, eu é que não vou ficar aqui sozinho e deixar minha namorada dando sopa por aí. –Rony também arrumou suas coisas.

Mione deu risada e esperou junto com Gina que os 3 fossem aos dormitórios deixar seus materiais.

Quando voltaram, formaram-se os casais e Gina sentiu sua alegria ir embora, queria muito uma companhia para conversar, apenas com ela, sem dividir a atenção com ninguém, e no final, iria ter que se contentar em segurar vela. Ou melhor, seguraria um candelabro inteiro.

Vamos Gina... –Rony chamou, já saindo, de mãos dadas com sua namorada.

Claro.

Gina andou pelo castelo, meio aérea, não prestava muita atenção no que os amigos diziam, estavam concentrada em seus pensamentos. Estava muito distraída quando sentiu alguma coisa começar a bicar seu braço. Olhou e avistou uma coruja.

Já estava desacostumada com elas, pois desde que enviara a carta para seu admirador secreto pedindo que ele não lhe enviasse mais as cartas tão cedo, parara de recebe-las, definitivamente.

Tirou a carta da pata da coruja, e observou que seus amigos não perceberam que ela parou, pois continuaram seu caminho sem se importar com nada. Gina viu, com alguma emoção, que a carta não trazia remetente, isso só poderia significar que era de seu admirador.

Abriu-a com cautela e começou a ler.

_Querida Gina,_

_Peço desculpas pela inconveniência que lhe causei. Até receber sua carta não tinha me dado conta do quão cedo eu mandava minhas cartas._

_Por favor, releve esse fato, são apenas loucuras de amor._

_Pensei algum tempo no que você me disse, e resolvi marcar um encontro para poder me revelar. Encontre-me nesse momento, em uma árvore que fica atrás dos terrenos da escola. A árvore é muito grande e dá flores azuis, durante o inverno. Provavelmente você a encontrará fácil, se seguir à leste. _

_Espero ansioso te encontrar._

_Por favor, venha..._

_Com muito amor, _

_Se admirar secreto._

Gina olhou atordoada para a carta, como assim para lhe encontrar naquele mesmo momento? Não podia ser, ela não estava arrumada, apenas vestida com a roupa usual da escola, mas que não era obrigatória durante o fim de semana.

Gina subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, e quando olhou estava frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Mas o que estou fazendo? –ela parou para pensar, nem sabia quem era aquele admirador secreto, por que queria se arrumar para encontra-lo?

Gina parou por alguns instantes. Depois disse a senha e entrou no Salão Comunal, apinhado de gente. Ela não sabia quem era, mas se fosse alguém que valesse a pena, seria muito bom estar arrumada.

A garota foi a mais rápida que conseguiu. Tomou um banho, lavou os cabelos ruivos. Saiu do banho e fez um feitiço para secar os cabelos, aproveitou que já estava com a varinha na mão e os cacheou por inteiro, diminuindo assim, o tamanho, mas deixou sua franja lisa. Colocou uma blusa vermelha, muito bonita e completou o visual com uma calça rasgada, moda trouxa, e um casaco preto. Pegou seu casaco da escola e pendurou-o no braço, já saindo do dormitório. Mas então lembrou-se de uma coisa, algo que havia ganhado e que nunca usara.

Remexeu uma gaveta de seu armário e tirou de lá uma tiara de rubis, o presente que ganhara de Dumbledore no dia de seu aniversário. Gina se olhou no espelho e colocou a tiara, que ficou linda em seu cabelo, um pouco mais escuro do que as pedras que adornavam a tiara. Agora sim estava pronta.

Demorou um pouco para encontrar a tal árvore, pois ela ficava atrás da escola, um caminho que ninguém tomava para nada. Não haviam aulas naquela direção, nem a floresta proibida, nem nada, apenas terrenos abandonados. Mas lá estava a árvore, com suas excêntricas flores azuis desabrochadas. Flores azuis que davam no inverno, Gina nunca ouvira falar de algo parecido. Depois de admirar um pouco a paisagem, apenas se aproximou da árvore, não achando ninguém ali. Ouviu um barulho, vindo do lado oposto da onde estava e circundou as grossas raízes da planta, encontrando ali uma pessoa sentada em uma raiz.

Gina quase gritou.

Ela não podia acreditar naquilo. Poderia ser apenas uma coincidência ou era o que ela estava pensando?

O rapaz pareceu notar a presença de alguém ali e olhou para trás, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Gina tentou ficar séria, e apenas perguntou:

O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou, sua voz falhando.

Um filme passou pela cabeça de Gina, o garoto a olhando com seus olhos debochados, sua surpresa por encontra-lo ali, nada parecia certo, e ao mesmo tempo, tudo parecia bem. De todas as pessoas que queria ver, talvez aquela fosse a que quisesse mais.

Talvez o mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo, talvez sua vida é que o tivesse feito. Talvez a vida fosse uma caixinha de surpresas, talvez as pessoas é que fossem assim. Talvez o mundo tivesse mudado, ou talvez, e apenas, talvez, algumas pessoas é que tivessem descoberto alguma coisa... nova!

Um dia, então, eles saberiam como assumir que descobriram o novo, mas o novo nem sempre é o certo...

Acho que eu é que tenho que perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui, pequena. –Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente.

**N/a**: OK. Maldade. Sim… maldade. Não foi desse vez que vcs vão descobrir o que é q o Malfoy está fazendo ali, e podem acreditar, é uma boa explicação.

Enfim, vçao ter q espera o próximo cap, que eu num vou prometer quando vou postar, pq eu tou cansada de naum cumprir minhas promessas XD. Desculpe novamente pela demora do capítulo, mas como vcs sabem, eu sou ocupada, e ta difícil escrever. Mas nesse capítulo a coisa foi pior, pq eu num sabia o que escrever. Sim, eu tinha a idéia do admirador, mas não saia nada que prestasse. Por isso o capítulo é horrível, sim, ele é péssimo, horrível, naum gosto dele, mas fazer o q? vcs vaum ter q se contentar com ele por enquanto, o próximo, provavelmente vai ser melhor.

Hum, num tenho mais o que dizer, apenas que adorei os comentários de vcs para o último capítulo, pois foi um dos mais comentados, e eu adorei todos eles.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Srtá.Felton: **ai linda, adoro seus comentários, e pode INSPIRAR, INSPIRAR, INSPIRAR, pq esse cap é pra vc. Adorei a idéia das cartas e desde que vc me falou delas eu tenho pensado em como coloca-las na estória, aí está, espero que você goste. E, não, e menos que a história crie vida própria (o que acontece ás vezes) eu não vou fazer uma recaída da Gina com o Harry, não efetivamente, se vc me entende. Beijos enormes.

**TheBlueMemory**: adorei seu comentário, e eu também adoro o jeito do draco, adoro esse ser enigmático que ele é, e é por isso que escrevo D/G, pq eu posso desvenda-lo, o que não daria para fazer com o harry, por exemplo. E a gina é fofa, e é perfeita pro draco, eles se completam. Espero que gosto do cap, bye,

**Miaka**: huahauha, pelo menos vc gosta do harry, e a eu tou tentando fazer a mel ser mais legal, pq eu nunca quis que ela fosse ruim, mas agora que vc a odeia acho meio difícil mudar de idéia, mesmo assim, num custa tentar. Beijões.

**Kyra**: primeira vez que comenta, vai ter que comentar de novo pq eu vicio! E quero comentários maiores, ok? Sim, isso é chantagem... mesmo assim, muito obrigada, kisses.

**Izabelle malfoy**: Eu nem preciso falar que também adoro quando ele chama ela de pequena, é a coisa mais irritante e fofa do universo (sim, a minha estória tem vida, e ás vezes parece que nem sou eu que escrevo) hahau, eu tinha ctz q todo mundo ia adorar a parte de tirar as roupas do draco... inclusive eu adorei... vou pensar no caso de bater nele de novo... brincadeira... comenta de novo, viu? Bjuuuu

**Fini Felton**: okay, vc vai brigar comigo, eu naum postei rápido, nada rápido, pra falar a verdade, mas eu postei, e isso jah é alguma coisa. Quando ao mês ser mais longo, eles teriam gostado, mas a escritora naum, pq eu jah naum tinha mais idéias pra escrever... rsrsrs... Bjõesss

**Lolita malfoy**: Eis aqui o próximo capítulo, espero que goste tanto quando o último, estou esperando seu comentário, bjin

**estrelinha W.M**: oiii, moça, ué, como assim quando é o baile? O baile jah foi, cap 8, jah faz algum tempo, se não leu, passa lá e le, o que ta esperando? E sim, vai demorar mais uns caps pra eles se beijarem, até o último cap pra falar a verdade, o que deve acontecer daqui uns 6 caps, se eu tiver inspiração suficiente pra escrever tudo isso. Bjussss

**Nathoca**: aiiiiii que fofooooooo, adorei seu comentário, eu fiquei o dia inteiro feliz por causa dele, que coisa mais linda, eu fico taum emocionada quando recebo comentários fofos iguais ao seu, me motivam muito mais á escrever e me fazem sempre lembrar que tem gente que gosta dessa birosca dessa fic... Espero que vc sonhe muito com a minha fic ainda e que posso continuar comentando e me fazendo feliz... beijões enormes pra vc

**Ginevra Sophie malfoy**; que isso? Colokar e tirar a roupa do malfoy, naummm podeeee, só a gina, hauhauah... eis o cap aqui, espero q goste, comenta aí, blz? Bjusss

**Bárbara Jane potter**: Como assim acompanha a fic desde o começo e nunca comentou? Não pode, menina, vc me faria muito mais feliz se comentasse, mas agora que comentou uma vez, vai ter que comentar de novo, pq senão num tem próximo cap! Rsrsrs... chantagem de novo... mas é por uma boa causa... Ainda bem que está gostando da fic, seu comentário tb me deixou mto feliz... Muitíssimos bijos.

Espero naum ter esquecido de ninguém.

Beijocas estaladas malu


	14. Capítulo XII: Novos Amigos

**Capítulo XII: Novos amigos.**

Acho que eu é que tenho que perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui, pequena. –Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente.

Gina perdeu o ar. Queria gritar com o garoto, provavelmente ele estava gozando com sua cara, ou coisa parecida, mas sua voz recusava-se terminantemente a sair de sua garganta com tanta intensidade. A garota abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, ficando com vergonha do seu total fracasso em dizer alguma coisa.

Reuniu toda a força e coragem que tinha para dizer algo que não fosse apenas pequenos barulhos estranhos de indignação, mas foi inútil, alguma coisa dentro dela estava dando cambalhotas, pulando para cima e para baixo, fazendo-a ter uma sensação horrível de desconforto.

O gato comeu sua língua, pequena? –Draco deu uma gargalhada cínica. Parecia estar adorando a cara que Gina fazia.

Nã-não… -Gina tentou controlar-se, afinal, o problema não era _ela_ estar ali, e sim _ele_. Se alguém devia explicações ali era somente o Malfoy. Pena que essa conclusão não tenha sortido efeito em seu corpo.

Então… -Malfoy gesticulou com as mãos, debochadamente, dizendo para a menina prosseguir com a explicação.

Eu… -Gina respirou. –O que você está fazendo nessa árvore?

Você não sabe que é falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra?

Gina controlou-se e não lhe faltou mais coragem para responder, quando o garoto começava a provoca-la, seus nervos ferviam de ódio e nada mais podia deter sua língua afiada.

Então você não tem um pingo de educação, Malfoy, porque eu é que fiz uma pergunta primeiro. Agora, ande, responda, o que faz aqui?

Se eu lhe disser, pequena, que isso não é da sua conta, isso vai soar como uma boa resposta para você?

Não, não soa como uma boa resposta.

Então, não posso fazer nada, vai precisar contentar-se com ela. –Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, desafiadoramente galanteador.

Ahh, Malfoy, pare com isso. – Gina reclamou, querendo desvendar aquele mistério o mais rápido possível.

Parar com o quê? Não estou fazendo nada. É só que eu não devo satisfações do que faço ou deixo de fazer para você.

Eu preciso de explicações, você não entende?

Não, não entendo. Agora se você me explicasse o que está fazendo aqui, talvez eu pudesse ajudar.

Ok. Eu conto, mas se você debochar da minha cara eu juro que te mato dessa vez, ouviu Malfoy?

Claro. –Malfoy levantou as mãos, fazendo cara de assustado. –Acho melhor não duvidar da sua loucura.

Engraçadinho...

Obrigado.

Gina sentou no chão, mantendo uma boa distância de Malfoy. A grama, meio falhada em alguns lugares, estava seca, pois não chovia há muito tempo, deixando tudo muito seco, principalmente o ar.

Eu tenho um admirador secreto e…

Gina foi interrompido por uma grande gargalhada. A mesma que ela ouvira algumas vezes enquanto cuidava do garoto na ala hospitalar. A mesma risada despretensiosa, apenas uma gargalhada de quem achava uma coisa realmente muito engraçada e não consegue conter o riso.

Malfoy! –Gina gritou, meio risonha, não tinha conseguido soar tão severa e brava quanto pretendia.

Desculpe, é que foi realmente muito engraçado.

Não é engraçado para mim. –Gina tentou novamente ser brava, mas acabou cedendo e caiu na risada também.

Não é o que parece.

Certo Malfoy, você venceu novamente. É engraçado, eu admito, muito engraçado, por sinal.

Claro, eu sempre venço. Mas, afinal, o que tem à ver o admirador com você estar aqui?

Se você não me interromper de novo eu posso contar.

Não interrompo.

Então, como eu ia dizendo antes de você começar a dar risada da minha cara, eu tenho um admirador secreto. Bom, ele vem me mandando cartas há algum tempo, acordando todas as meninas do meu quarto muito cedo e me deixando em muitas enrascadas. Acabei de receber uma carta dele e pediu para que eu viesse encontra-lo aqui, nessa árvore. Eu estou aqui, já ele…

Você não acha que eu sou seu admirador secreto, acha?

Claro que não, seu tonto. Nunca.

Vai saber, pequena, do jeito que você é estranha.

Eu já disse para parar de me chamar de pequena, que coisa. –Gina fez um pouco de birra, estava cansada daquele apelido.

Algum dia eu parei de te chamar de pequena? –Draco perguntou, sério.

Não…

Então desista, porque não vou parar.

Gina deu-se por vencida. Depois pensou numa coisa que não pensava fazia algum tempo. Ela reclamava tanto daquele apelido, que ao mesmo tempo era tão irritante, mas que, ela não sabia como, mexia com ela, a agradava, mesmo ela sempre insistindo que a irritava. Só que preferiria passar o resto da vida tendo que ouvir aquele apelido, do que não ter o resto da vida para escuta-lo.

Talvez eu não o escute por muito mais tempo. –ela disse baixinho, involuntariamente, estava apenas conversando com seus pensamentos, mas acabou por dizer a frase. Torcia para que Draco não tivesse escutado.

O que disse? –Draco arregalou levemente os olhos, mas logo voltou ao normal, com sua cara de arrogância.

Nada. –Gina gelou.

Como nada? Eu ouvi você dizendo alguma coisa.

Não, estava falando comigo mesma.

Não, Gina. –a garota o olhou na hora, sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo apelido. –Eu ouvi você falando que não vai me ouvir te chamando de pequena por muito tempo.

Não ouviu, não. –Gina fez uma cara de dor, denunciando-se na mesma hora.

Ouvi, ouvi, ouvi, ouvi. Pare de negar e explique-se.

Gina mordeu os lábios, mostrando para o rapaz que estava muito angustiada e que não podia explicar o que ele queria.

Do mesmo jeito que é assunto seu você estar sentado na árvore em que meu admirador secreto marcou para me encontrar, é assunto meu o fato de que não vou ouvir muito você me chamando de pequena.

Eu já conheço sua língua afiada, pequena, não precisa usa-la à toa, gostaria mais que a usasse para contar esse segredinho.

Não, Malfoy, por favor…

Então você quer saber por que estou aqui?

Não quero mais… -Gina fechou os olhos e abriu-os demoradamente, depois apoiou uma das mãos no chão e levantou-se. Draco fez o mesmo e mais rápido. Segurou a menina pelo braço, sem força, olhou-a nos olhos castanhos e grandes.

Ninguém sabe, mas aqui é o lugar aonde eu venho pensar e ficar sozinho, quase ninguém conhece esse lugar, por isso o escolhi. Eu sou muito curioso, por isso já explorei quase todos os lugares da escola, tirando a floresta proibida.

Draco, não… me solta.

Eu não estou te prendendo, se você quiser ir, pode ir, mas eu sei que você não quer… -Draco a olhou, inquisidor.

Eu não quero falar. –Gina disse, chorosa.

Eu sei que você anda sozinha, seus amigos não te dão mais atenção. Eu sei também que você deve estar louca para contar o que quer que esteja acontecendo com você, então, eu estou aqui, não quer contar?

Você nunca foi meu amigo, não sei o que está acontecendo com você. –Malfoy largou o braço de Gina.

Eu sei o que é não ter com quem conversar, mas já que é assim, pode ir. –o garoto virou de costas para Gina.

A respiração da moça se acelerou, e ela não conseguiu sair do lugar onde estava, delicadamente se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz:

Draco…

Eu não preciso da piedade de ninguém, eu só gostaria que algum dia alguém confiasse em mim, e que eu achasse alguém em quem confiar, entende? Achei que depois do tempo que passamos na enfermaria, tínhamos acertado nossas diferenças, ou talvez que você não me odiasse tanto.

Ah, eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não consigo entender, você é popular na Sonserina, como você não tem amigos?

Na sonserina, ninguém é amigo de ninguém. Você não entende… -Draco virou-se, ficando muito perto da menina. -… por mais que seus amigos tenham se afastado de você, eles sempre estarão disponíveis para te ajudar quando você precisar. Agora me responda, que moral eu teria se fosse pedir acalanto para outro sonserino? Que tipo de pessoa eu seria considerado lá?

Mas você não precisa se incomodar com o que eles pensam, faça o que você quiser fazer. Viva a sua vida, não a vida que querem que você tenha.

É fácil para você. A pequenina não tem preocupações, vive em harmonia com todos, é amada, querida, e não precisa fazer nada do que os outros queiram que você faça, é fácil viver assim.

Não é tão fácil assim viver minha vida…

Não diga bobagens, pequena, você não sabe o que é sofrer, não sa…

EU NÃO SEI O QUE? ME DIZ! VÔCE ACHA QUE SOFRE, DEBOCHANDO DA POBREZA, DA INFELICIDADE, OU DE QUALQUER OUTRA FRAQUEZA QUE OS OUTROS TENHAM PARA SER MAIS FELIZ, MAS VOCÊ NÃO MERECE SER FELIZ PORQUE AINDA NÃO APRENDEU A FÓRMULA, ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO SOUBER O QUE FAZER PARA SER FELIZ, NÃO ADIANTA MALTRATAR OS OUTROS, NEM FAZER O ESCANBAL PARA SE SENTIR MELHOR, VOCÊ VAI SER SEMPRE UM MAL-AMADO. PARE COM ISSO, MALFOY, ACORDA PRA VIDA, OLHE PARA OS OUTROS EM VEZ DE PASSAR A VIDA SE PREOCUPANDO COM VOCÊ MESMO. –Gina disse, exaltada, estava cansada dos outros acharem que sua vida era perfeita, como a vida de uma princesa, ou uma donzela, estava cansada dos outros pré-julgarem o que ela devia estar sentindo ou o que ela deveria pensar. Estava cansada de viver, e ao mesmo tempo, era a única coisa que realmente importava, sua vida, seu futuro.

Você tem razão. –Draco abaixou a cabeça, cabisbaixo. –Talvez eu esteja no caminho errado.

Pode ter certeza que está. –Gina disse, mais tranqüila.

Draco a olhou extremamente melancólico. Eles estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Gina sentiu novamente aquela sensação de borboletas voando em seu estômago, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para os olhos amendoados de Malfoy, com sua cor enigmática, assim como quem os possuía.

Draco aproximou-se devagar, usando toda a gentileza que foi obrigado a aprender enquanto ainda era criança. Ele não sabia o que acontecia com ele por causa daquela garota, mas ela provocava nele sensações que nenhuma outra garota conseguiu provocar em todos os seus anos de vida, e possivelmente, mais ninguém despertaria a pessoa boa que existia dentro dele. Quando ele a olhava, com seus olhos grandes e curiosos, seus cabelos vermelhos e suas poucas sardas pontilhando suas bochechas e nariz, sentia uma vontade se ser alguém melhor, alguém mais feliz, mas receptivo, ele a queria pra ele, para sempre. Mas como iria dizer isso para uma pessoa tão inimiga como ela, como poderia dizer para uma menina tão encantadora e amável, que ele gostaria de ser, pelo menos, seu amigo? Como?

Gina tentou controlar o impulso de aproximar-se de Draco, mas era magnético, não podia negar que sentia alguma coisa diferente por ele, alguma coisa que nunca sentira por ninguém, era mais do que o carinho que sentia por Harry, ou a paixão que já sentira, há muito tempo, por ele. Era algo mais explosivo, mas intenso. Parecia ódio, raiva, mas não era só isso, só não consiga ainda dizer o que era. Enquanto isso, precisava, pelo menos, parar com aquela situação, não podia deixar-se levar por Malfoy.

Eles já estavam muitíssimo perto um do outro, quase tocando seus lábios, quando Gina conseguiu se controlar e virou o rosto para o lado, acabando com qualquer possibilidade de beijo.

É a maldição.

O que? –Draco perguntou, sem entender nada.

Você lembra da maldição?

Lembro, claro. –Draco apertou a mão que ainda tinha uma cicatriz horrível.

Mas tem uma coisa que você não sabe. –foi a vez de Gina virar de costas. –Você não sabe sobre _o que é_ a maldição.

Não sei. Deve ser ruim, é magia muito negra.

Acho que é pior do que você pensa.

Como assim? Fala logo o que é.

Eu vou morrer, Draco, vou morrer.

Draco deixou de respirar por alguns instantes. Então era isso, ele dizendo que a vida dela era muito fácil, enquanto ela enfrentava a perspectiva de que iria morrer.

É lógico que você vai, todos iremos morrer um dia.

Ah, Draco, você sabe que não é isso. Vou morrer no dia do meu aniversário, em setembro.

Como assim, vai morrer? Tem que ter uma maneira de evitar isso. Todas as maldições têm uma solução.

Claro que tem… Eu só não sei como vou conseguir.

O que você tem que fazer?

Encontrar meu verdadeiro amor, que pelo que parecesse, não vai gostar de mim. Faz parte da maldição, meu verdadeiro amor não vai ter sentimentos, pelo que deu para perceber, ele deve ser muito mal.

Não tinha uma coisa mais difícil para fazer? Existem bilhões de pessoas no mundo, não tem como você encontrar uma pessoa assim, com esses atributos tão facilmente. Pode ser, mas não vou desistir.

Tomara que você encontre essa pessoa. –Draco disse, meio sem graça.

Um silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Gina olhou para os lados e depois respirou fundo várias vezes.

Tá vendo, não foi tão difícil falar. –Draco disse, querendo animar um pouco a conversa, mesmo estando muito abalado com as novas notícias.

Não, não foi. Draco, eu… você… Você sempre pode contar comigo quando precisar de alguém pra conversar, pode ter certeza que nunca vou te recriminar nem te cobrar nada, estou livre de interesses como qualquer outro amigo que você tenha tido. Pode contar comigo sempre que se sentir sozinho, ok?

Certo. Minha primeira amiga, você deveria se orgulhar disso, sabia? –Draco deu uma risadinha tímida.

Você não tem jeito, definitivamente.

Eu sou um caso perdido e você uma louca.

Louca, eu?

Você, claro. Que nome eu daria para uma pessoa que deixa um pobre garoto indefeso em coma?

Ah, nem vem, Draco, eu ainda não acertei minhas contas com você, afinal, sei muito bem que você só conseguiu pegar aquele pomo por causa de um feitiço, trapaça, Draco, trapaça. Você mereceu.

Nada justifica o seu ato, pequena, não adianta tentar se justificar.

É, talvez nada justifique meu ato, mas você também… mereceu. –Gina insistiu.

E ainda insiste na idéia. Ok, então me diga, se eu por acaso trapaceasse novamente, você me bateria? –Malfoy fez uma cara de vitorioso.

É… não. –Gina riu.

Por quê?

Porque eu me arrependi do que fiz, oras.

Então eu não merecia tanto assim... –Draco deu um sorriso grande, mostrando todos os dentes.

Talvez. –Gina tentou ficar séria.

Eu te perdôo. Afinal, não foi tão ruim assim...

Foi pior, péssimo, horrível... Você sabe o que é não poder dormir por sei lá quantos dias seguidos pra cuidar de um garoto arrogante como você?

Não. Mas garanto que deve ter sido ótimo, ficar trocando minhas roupas...

Malfoy! –Gina gritou, ruborizando na mesma hora.

Eu só estou falando a verdade.

Eu sei… mas… mas…

O que?

Não foi porque eu quis, ok? Pare de tocar nesse assunto, eu fico muito sem graça… Mesmo!

Certo, vou tentar, mas não prometo nada.

Ai, moleque chato!

Obrigado pela parte que me toca, pequena. –Draco agradeceu, fazendo sua costumeira cara de deboche.

Quer saber? Eu vou embora, não vou mais perder meu tempo com você. –Gina virou, meio irritada, para ir embora, quando ouviu Malfoy dizer:

Fico feliz por você ter vindo aqui hoje, mesmo eu precisando me fingir de admirador secreto para te atrair.

Gina sentiu seu sangue ferver. Então era isso? Ele era seu admirador secreto? Como ela não percebeu isso antes, que burra que ela foi. Era muita coincidência encontrar o garoto ali, na mesma hora marcada pelo admirador.

A ruiva virou-se, seu rosto mais vermelho que seus cabelos, uma raiva terrível percorrendo seu corpo. Estava pronta para bater no rapaz á frente, não podia se controlar. Como não tinha recursos de objetos para bater nele, usou suas delicadas e pequenas mãos.

Explique-se. –Gina gritou, enquanto dava tapas fortes nos braços, peito, e costa do rapaz, que se encolhia e dava muita risada, tentando se livrar dos golpes da garota furiosa.

Eu queria ver sua cara quando te encontrasse e te contasse isso. –Draco respondeu, entre risos.

Resposta errada, conte a verdade. –Gina continuou dando seus tapinhas doloridos e fortes.

Foi o único jeito de te encontrar sem levantar suspeitas. –Draco estava caminhando para trás, de costas.

Melhorou, mas ainda não convenceu.

Eu queria te encontrar.

Era só mandar uma carta, resposta errada.

Eu te mandei várias cartas. –Draco riu da cara que a amiga fez na hora em que disse essas palavras.

Tecnicamente não eram suas.

Certo, você venceu, eu queria te ver, mas estava com vergonha de te mandar uma carta dizendo isso, pensei que me passando por seu admirador, e fazendo com que nosso encontro fosse "por acaso", entende?

Entendo, Malfoy. Que raiva. –Gina deu mais tapas no garoto, que ainda dava muita risada.

Então para de me bater, pequena.

Não, não vou parar.

Por que? Eu já disse porque te mandei as cartas.

Você sabe a encrenca em que me meteu? As meninas quase me bateram por causa das corujas que você mandava de madrugada. E além do mais, me fez de boba, eu realmente achei que tinha um admirador…

Então é por isso que você está brava, acho que alguém realmente tinha uma paixão secreta por você.

Por isso e também porque você falou das minhas pernas, seu pervertido, tarado, conquistador barato, mentiro… -Gina foi interrompida quando, rapidamente, foi jogada ao chão.

Draco, ao andar para trás, fugindo dos tapas da menina, tinha se aproximado muito da árvore que dava flores azuis, e tropeçou em uma raiz muito grossa no meio do caminho. Antes de cair definitivamente, segurou o braço de Gina, tentando se apoiar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi derrubar a garota também, que caiu em cima dele.

Ai, miserável, você me derrubou... –Gina disse, enquanto sentia sua perna doer fortemente.

Me desculpe, pequena, não foi de propósito, eu tropecei na raiz.

Gina sentiu-se acuada novamente, estava em cima de Malfoy, olhando mais uma vez para seus olhos misterioso. Não queria que nada acontecesse, ainda como não quis da primeira vez, então levantou-se rapidamente.

Estou indo embora, mas você ainda me paga por isso, Malfoy. –Gina saiu correndo em direção do castelo.

Draco apenas sorriu e colocou um dos braços sob a cabeça, olhando em seguida para o crepúsculo.

Até mais, pequena…

Gina, por Merlim, aonde você se meteu? –quem perguntou foi Hermione, indo em direção da amiga que tinha acabado de entrar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Estava passeando no jardim, como disse que ia fazer. – respondeu, meio aérea, sua mente parecia que estava em outra dimensão.

Mas nós te procuramos por todo o jardim e você não estava lá. –retrucou Harry, juntando-se á Mione.

Então vocês não procuraram direito, porque eu estava no jardim.

Lógico que procuramos. –disseram Harry e Mione em uníssono.

Gente, eu não quero discutir isso, eu estava no jardim, deve ter sido apenas um desencontro. –Gina respondeu, serena.

Mas…

É sério, acho melhor não discutirmos, mas agradeço por terem me procurado, pelo menos.

Claro que te procuramos, você é nossa amiga. –Mel intrometeu-se na conversa, ficando ao lado do seu namorado.

E minha irmã.

Eu sei disso... –a garota fez menção de seguir seu rumo até seu dormitório, mas Rony a segurou pelo braço.

Em que lugar do jardim você estava?

Eu estava passeando por ele, Rony, não fiquei plantada que nem uma árvore em um lugar específico, estava andando por TODO o jardim, entende? –a menina mentiu, mas não se exaltou, não queria brigar com ninguém.

Nós só ficamos preocupados com você, Gi... –Mione disse, querendo amenizar a situação que parecia querer ficar mais quente.

Eu sei…

Eu não quero insistir nesse interrogatório, mas eu queria saber quando você se separou da gente... –Harry perguntou, meio sem graça.

Me separei quando ainda estávamos nas escadas, mas tenho certeza que só notaram que não estava com vocês depois de muito tempo. Eu não queria atrapalhar, queria conversar com alguém, mas como não tinha ninguém para conversar fui andar um pouco sozinha…

Ah, Gina, desculpa, nós fizemos isso de novo, não tinha percebido que você queria ir só comigo até o jardim, me perdoa, Gina… -Mione começou a falar tão rápido que não dava para entender tudo que dizia.

Não tem problema, Mi, sério, não estou brava. Mas, se vocês me dão licença, eu quero ir tomar um banho e dormir. –Gina saiu do aposento, dessa vez sem ser interrompida por ninguém.

Acho que ela ficou triste. –Mione constatou.

É lógico que ficou, ela tem toda a razão, ela se separou e nem nos demos conta disso… -Harry concordou, fatídico.

Eu vou falar com ela... –Mel avisou, subindo logo em seguida para o dormitório do quinto ano.

Gina?

O que houve, Mel?

Eu só queria saber se você não ficou realmente brava com a gente?

Não fiquei, pare de se preocupar.

Você está estranha.

Não estou…

Está sim… -Mel abriu um sorriso enorme. –Me conta o que aconteceu no seu passeio pelos jardins...

Não foi nada, Mel, eu só estou cansada.

Para de mentir pra mim, ok? Seus olhos estão brilhando como nunca tinha visto brilhar.

Eles não estão brilhando Mel… -Gina tentou negar, entre risos.

Você não me engana, mocinha...

Eu não estou te enganando…

Para com isso, Gi... Me conta, por favor, senão eu vou morrer de curiosidade… -Mel fez a costumeira cara de cachorro sem dono.

Mel…

Gina…

Não houve nada. –a ruiva ainda tentou negar, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, conhecendo Mel.

Ah, por favor, Gina, eu vou morrer.

Ok, você venceu.

Ebaaaaa! –Mel jogou-se na cama junto com Gina. –Por isso que eu te adoro muito, Gi.

Você não presta…

Eu não me importo, desde que você me conte o que aconteceu.

Olha, Mel, eu não posso contar tudo, pelo menos por enquanto, mas posso te contar o porquê de ter sumido.

Ah, Gin, não…

Sim, Mel, eu só posso te contar uma parte, é uma história complicada, não posso ainda, queria que entendesse, ou então não vou contar nada.

Ok. Então me conta pelo menos uma parte.

Sabe meu admirador secreto?

Lógico. –Mel disse, obviamente.

Ele me mandou uma carta enquanto eu descia as escadas com vocês. –Gina fez um pouco de suspense.

E…

E ele pediu para que eu o encontrasse em um determinado lugar do jardim, que também não posso dizer aonde é.

E você foi? –Mel arregalou os olhos, adorando as novidades.

Fui… -Gina sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota, lembrando-se que seu "admirador" era Malfoy.

E aí, o que aconteceu? –Mel perguntou, sugestiva. –Ele é bonito?

Ele é muito bonito, mas não aconteceu NADA.

Ahhh, duvido… -Mel fez gracinha.

É sério Mel, nós conversamos, só.

Então por que você está tão feliz? Está sentindo alguma coisa por ele, sei lá, gostou dele? Amor a primeira vista? –Mel levantou-se da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, muito animada.

Eu não sei Mel, não sei mesmo, acho que senti alguma coisa por ele, mas não sei o que exatamente.

Seus olhos te denunciam… -Mel falou, com um sorriso grande nos lábios rosados.

É que não consigo me controlar. –Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes seguidas.

Mel parou de andar e sentou na cama de Gina, pegou as mãos da amiga e apertou-as entre as suas.

Gi, eu sei que você está feliz, eu posso perceber isso, todos podem. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou aqui, mesmo que você me conte só a metade, um terço, ou qualquer parte de uma história, quando você precisar desabafar ou quiser entender seus sentimentos, eu estou aqui, sempre. –Mel sorriu para a amiga, que retribuiu o sorriso no mesmo momento.

Eu sei Mel... É que agora eu preciso me entender, antes de contar alguma coisa para alguém, mas muito obrigada, eu te adoro muito, Mel…

Também te adoro, linda.

Bom, mas vamos parar com esse momento comovente, que eu estou louca para tomar um banho.

Então vai tomar seu banho, amiga, que você merece.

E você vai ficar com seu namorado. –Gina deu um beijo na bochecha de Mel, e recebeu um em troca.

Depois de respirar fundo mais algumas vezes, Gina foi para o banheiro e tomou seu banho, sem parar de pensar na tarde.

Gina estava sentada no peitoril da janela, nenhuma das meninas tinham entrado ainda, pois ficavam acordadas até tarde no sábado. Mas Gina queria apenas ficar vendo o céu, olhando as estrelas, pensando. Novamente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma coruja azulada, muito bonita e grande, que obviamente não pertencia ao corujal. A coruja pousou elegantemente no peitoril e deixou cair uma carta que trazia no bico, depois voou imponente pelo céu.

Gina olhou a carta, seu coração batia tão rápido que ela podia até sentir ele pulsando. Gina virou o envelope, trazia apenas um "Gina" elegantemente escrito. A menina abriu o envelope, passando a mão por dentro, tirou um pedaço de pergaminho:

_Obrigado pela tarde maravilhosa de hoje._

Gina sorriu, depois colocou a mão novamente no envelope e tirou de entro dele uma das flores azuis da árvore do encontro entre eles.

A ruiva olhou para a lua brilhante e sorriu.

**N/A:** Olá, galerinha! Amores da minha vida, este cap saiu mais rápido, portanto, quero muuuuuuitos comentários, aliás, obrigada a todas as fofas que comentaram nesse cap, que pelo que eu percebi foi o mais comentado, adorei, amei. Desse cap vocês vão ter que gostar, porque eu gostei dele e ta lindo, fofo, tudo de bom, amei demais, ai gente, acho que estava faltando esse cap, totalmente D/G, mas sem o beijo, porque vocês já sabem, só no último cap… Por falar em último cap, deixe-me comunicar à vocês que a fic ta acabando... Ohhh... sim, eu tinha dito no último cap que teriam mais 6 caps, mas diminui esse número para 4 e mais o epílogo, ou seja, já foi um cap, e agora tem mais 3, o epílogo é só um detalhe, o fim mesmo é daqui 3 caps, então aproveitem para comentar bastante e fazer a autora feliz. Bom, vou fazer o possível para postar um cap no máximo daqui 2 semanas, mas isso depende de vocês. Como vcs já devem ter percebido, tou mega animada hj, adorei mesmo esse cap, espero que vcs gostem, bom, mas vamos aos agradecimentos porque vocês merecem:

**Agradecimentos:**

**estrelhinha W.M:** Acho que já respondi as suas perguntas, não? Agora dizer o que vai acontecer em 3 caps eu não posso, mas vocês podem imaginar o que ainda está faltando acontecer... Okay, vou dar uma dica… Beijo, Férias, e algo relacionado com Baile de Inverno! Certo, temos 3 caps, e epílogo: carta! Hauhau... está bem agora? Só respondendo à outra pergunta, o Harry ainda sente algo pela Gina, todos sabemos que nós não paramos de gostar de uma pessoa assim, do nada. Mas não se preocupe, H/G JAMAIS. Beijosssss

**Fini Felton**: Por que eu acabei logo ali? Porque eu quero segurar minhas leitoras, vocês tem que continuar comentando, entende? Vai que vocês fogem... Brincadeira, eu num agüentava mais escrever, entende? Quando eu sento para escrever, eu escrevo o cap inteiro, porque vão vindo as idéias, eu não sou de escrever o esqueleto e depois ir arrumando, eu escrevo de primeira, o que eu quero, e depois eu reviso, se estiver faltando algo eu acrescento, mas é isso... Tentei postar mais rápido dessa vez, espero que você goste desse cap também. Bjocas

**TheBlueMemory:** Oiii, adoro seus comentários, aliás AMO COMENTÁRIOS GRANDESS. Bom, eu adoro escrever a aceitação de um com o outro, mas, sinceramente, adoro escrever aquelas cenas de beijo roubado, ou impulsivo que depois faz a vida deles virarem de cabeça para baixo... Mas, fui eu que escolhi o tema dessa fic, não foi? Eu escolhi sem beijo até o último cap, e assim será, mas garanto que ninguém irá se arrepender, porque já tenho umas idéias fofíssimas para esse cap, que vai ser totalmente lindo, assim espero. Poxa, brigada mesmo pelos elogios, vocês fazem a minha vida ficar muito mais colorida, cheio de vermelho, rosa, cores do amor, sabe… totalmente D/G! Kisses pra vc tb e ótimo fim de semana!

**Miaka:** Ai, Miaka, nem preciso dizer que adorei seu comentário… como sempre. Mas eu sou suspeita, adoro o comentário de todo mundo. Então, também acho que todo mundo está sendo muito displicente em relação à Gi, mas, convenhamos, ela também tem que impor a presença dela, chegar e chamar só a Mel para passear, chamar só a Mione, ou só o Harry... não digo o Rony, porque eu tenho irmão e… ninguém vai chamar o irmão pra passear sozinho. Mas ela precisa deixar de dar espaço para eles ficaram somente entre eles, precisa sentar na poltrona e ficar segurando vela e conversar, se enturmar novamente, entende? Mas eu ainda não me decidi se ela vai fazer isso ou não… E sim… o admirador era Draco… hhuahua... Bjusss

**Kyra**: Sou chantagista, com muito orgulho! XD .. acho que devia anunciar que e fico esperando a review de todo mundo que comentou no último cap e só posto quando todos comentaram, ou seja, eu sou uma eterna chantagista... rsrsrs... Então, parece que enganei todo mundo! O Malfoy era sim o admirador... E sabe o que eu mais gostei? Eu tenho certeza que todo mundo nem lembrava mais do admirador quando descobriram que era ele! Acertei? Comenta aí, blz? Senão já sabe, nada de próximo cap. Bye bye!

**Lolita Malfoy**: Ainda bem que vocês gostam dos capítulos que eu detesto, senão eu não teria mais leitores... Obrigada por comentar e quero de novo! Beijosss

**Li Malfoy**: Maldade! Eu sei, eu fui totalmente cruel acabando o capítulo ali, mas quer saber, acho que esse cap recompensa, estou enganada? Se vocês disserem que o cap tah ruim eu vou chorar, eu gostei muito dele. Beijosss linda!

**Bárbara Jane Potter**: Eis o cap aqui, lindaaa, adorei seu comentário, claro, como todos, mas gosto ainda mais quando capricham no tamanho! Vai ter que comentar até o último, quem mandou se comprometer, agora eu viciei! Eu não estou mais tão ocupada, afinal, são férias, mas, acreditem, eu estou estudando muito, sim, estou estudando NAS FÉRIAS. Você entende agora minha falta de tempo? Mas tudo bem, antes de acabar as férias eu posto mais um cap, prometo, não demorarei muito. Bjõess

**Ly W. **O que eu posso dizer? 6 estrelas? Que emoção, adorei demais, vai ter que comentar de novo, please, senão eu vou ficar triste... Bjõesss... teh mais!

**Vivian Malfoy**: Eu parei na melhor parte sim, assim terei certeza que você vai ler esse cap de tanta curiosidade. Eu sou má! Eu sei… rsrsrs… Agora você já sabe o que o Malfoy ta fazendo ali... e aí, convenceu? Eu achei que era uma boa explicação, espero que vocês achem também... Bjõessss

**Bella Black Malfoy**: Seria muito uma escritora pedir a uma leitora nova e atrasada para comentar de novo:D… Não importa há quanto tempo você comente ou leia a fic, pode sempre dar sua opinião e me cobrar também, viu? Adorei seu comentário, espero que continue comentando, beijocas!

**Musa-Sama:** ebaaaa... leitora nova! Eu gosto assim, leitoras novas que comentam. Todas deveriam ser como você... Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muitíssimo feliz... Bjoss

Gente, obrigada pela atenção e pelas reviews de todas vcs…

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	15. AVISO II

**AVISO!**

Eu sei, eu sei!!! Vocês esperavam que esta atualização fosse um capítulo, mas eu sinto muitíssimo mesmo em dizer que não é!

Acho que demorei demais para dar a explicação pela demora, mas eu realmente tive motivos fortes o suficiente.

Lembram que havia prometido de enviar o capítulo em no máximo duas semanas? Eu realmente o escrevi naquele feriado, o problema é que meu computador deu pane geral, e "do nada" e eu ainda não tinha imprimido o capítulo, porque ainda não o tinha revisado. Então, perdi o capítulo todo :( (isso à uns 2 meses ou mais), então eu fiquei sem pc, e a gente mandou o pc para consertar, e o formatamos, mas não era esse o problema, então fiquei mais muitos dias sem computador. Daí resolvemos comprar um computador novo, porque o meu era bem velho! E até comprarmos um novo demorou mais 1 mês, e quando ficou pronto, veio com problema no modem e tivemos que mandar para arrumar, ou seja, estou à pouco tempo com o pc novo!

O maior problema é que estou realmente sem tempo, último bimestre no colégio é muito corrido, e esse mês tiveram várias coisas diferentes para fazer, o que está tumultuando minha vida, além de eu ter ficado doente!

Estou escrevendo o capítulo de novo aos poucos, na medida do possível, mas não prometo uma data certa para posta-lo, já que não sei quanto tempo terei para escreve-lo, mas prometo que até o fim deste ano eu terei acabado a fic!

Espero que vocês me perdoem e que continuem esperando os próximos 3 caps!!

Beijocas estaladas

**Malu**


	16. Capítulo XIII: O começo do fim

**Capítulo XIII: O começo do fim!**

O Salão Comunal estava vazio, todos aproveitavam o dia bonito que fazia naquela tarde de primavera, mas ela não se sentia bem, alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo.

Gina virou-se na cama, aquela dor de cabeça não a deixava mais em paz. Eram pontadas fulminantes que embaçavam sua vista. Parecia que seu cérebro estava sendo pressionado e que iria explodir.

-O que está acontecendo comigo? –Gina murmurou baixinho enquanto agarrava seu travesseiro.

A dor deu uma aliviada, tornando-se um incômodo contínuo, porém, suportável. Gina cochilou... Não dormiu a noite inteira, fazendo seus deveres e estudando, aproveitando que a dor de cabeça a deixara em paz. O fim do ano letivo se aproximava e as provas também. E se ela não fosse bem, e tirasse um "T" de trasgo, sentir-se ia ainda pior. Por esse motivo, quando se sentia melhor, aproveitava para fazer os deveres, perdendo tardes de descanso, noites de sono e visitas a Hogsmead.

Por algum tempo foi um sono reconfortante, recuperador, mas aos poucos foi ficando mais atribulado e Gina começou a mexer-se na cama incomodamente.

_A garota via-se em pé, na escuridão. Suas formas eram nítidas, como se a luz do sol a iluminasse, mas a paisagem ao redor era indefinida, preta, sem vida..._

_Ao longe começou a escutar a voz suave de uma moça cantando, era tão calma e divina que seus olhos começaram a fechar aos poucos. Porém, a voz dói se aproximando e tornando-se menos melodiosa e mais maléfica._

_Não havia cantor, nem letra, nem som, mas Gina podia ouvi-la e aquilo apertava seu coração. Quanto mais alto ouvia a música, mais sentia suas energias indo embora. Ela não pode mais suportar, caiu de joelho naquela escuridão. Balançava seu corpo para frente e para trás, tentando recuperar as forças._

_Um novo som juntou-se à música que já estava muito alta, era um "toc-toc" insistente que parecia bater em sua cabeça._

_A garota pressionou as mãos nos ouvidos, tentando, em vão, diminuir aquele barulho, mas nada podia parar a música e tudo foi ficando cada vez mais escuro, até que desmaiou na escuridão._

-AHHHHHHHHHHH... – Gina gritou, sobressaltada, levantando-se da cama em um pulo. Sentiu sua cabeça girar e caiu sentada no colchão, levou as mãos á cabeça tentando se recuperar. Ainda podia ouvir o "toc-toc" em sua cabeça.

Quando se sentiu melhor, Gina ergueu a cabeça. Com isso, constatou que o "toc-toc" não era apenas sonho Uma coruja familiar batia o bico na janela e parecia muito impaciente.

A moça olhou pela janela e viu o sol brilhando com a mesma força que brilhava antes de dormir. Olhou no relógio. Meia hora, aquele sono que pareceu durar muito tempo durara apenas meia-hora.

Sentindo-se um pouco sem forças, ela seguiu até a janela e abriu-a, deixando a linda ave sobrevoar o quarto antes de pousar elegantemente sobre sua escrivaninha.

-Ah… Tem carta para mim hoje, sim? –Gina acariciou a cabeça da coruja e tirou o envelope preso em sua pata. –Vamos ver o que você me traz de bom hoje.

"_Olá Gina,_

_Como você está? Não nos falamos desde antes da Páscoa, desistiu de ser minha "amiga"? Sei que a tarefa é difícil, mas agora que você está na chuva é para se molhar._

_Esperei você mandar-me alguma carta, mas como você não a mandou…_

_Bem, vamos deixar para lá, tenho coisas mais importantes para dizer. Preciso falar com você o mais breve possível, estarei hoje no nosso lugar secreto, se puder vir, envie-me uma resposta. Acho que você ficará feliz com as novidades._

_Até logo,_

_Draco M."_

Gina deu risada. Era sempre assim, ele sempre a esperava na árvores que dava flores azuis no inverno e sempre dizia que tinha algo muito importante para lhe contar, mas na realidade, só queria mesmo é que ela fosse, pois sabia que a garota era muito curiosa.

-Hoje não, Draco. –a garota riu e saiu à procura de um pedaço de pergaminho.

"_Querido Draco,_

_Eu sinto dizer-lhe, mas hoje não poderei comparecer, estou com muita dor de cabeça e sentindo-me indisposta, não seria boa companhia._

_E quanto às cartas, realmente peço que me perdoe, estou muito atolada de deveres, quase não me resta tempo para pensar em outras coisas._

_Ah… Aproveito para agradecer o presente de Páscoa, eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto adorei, não mandei uma carta agradecendo pois fiquei com medo que alguém descobrisse que estamos nos correspondendo._

_Assim que estiver livre e sentindo-me melhor, eu te avisarei e aí poderemos nos encontrar._

_Abraços,_

_Gina W." _

Gina colocou a carta no envelope e o amarrou na pata da coruja que aguardava sua resposta.

Assim que viu o animal levantar vôo, ela não controlou o impulso de abrir o guarda-roupa e tirar de lá uma caixa de marfim não muito grande e chaveada.

Abriu a caixa e lá em meio a tantas coisas tirou uma caixa ainda menor, fina, porém larga, de veludo vermelho. Só a caixa já era um grande presente. Abriu-a devagar, como fazia quase todos os dias. Algo reluziu muito forte dentro da caixa. Gina contemplou a jóia, encantada, era linda demais. Um colar de ouro fino, com dois pingentes, um M cravejado de esmeralda e um W cravejado de rubi. Ela não conseguia entende-lo, parecia ser um colar duplo e ao mesmo tempo parecia ser um só. Gina fechou a caixa e pegou a carta que viera junto com o presente.

"_Cara Gina,_

_Espero que sua Páscoa no castelo esteja sendo melhor do que a minha em casa._

_Sinto que não posso mais ouvir a voz de minha mãe, senão irei esganá-la, juro que não estou exagerando. _

_Hoje estou lhe enviando um presente. Pode-se dizer que é de Natal, Páscoa e Aniversário. Sim… Aniversário, não o que passou, mas o que está por vir._

_É que fiquei pensando, provavelmente você sentirá falta de usar algo no pescoço assim que se livrar de sua maldição. _

_Sim, é um colar. Mandei fazer, tem segredos e magias. Você não pode tirá-lo da caixa, só eu poderei colocá-lo em seu pescoço, e talvez ele venha com o segredo, talvez não._

_Espero que tenha gostado._

_Até em breve._

_Draco M."_

Gina repôs a carta na caixa, e trancou-a novamente. Era ali que guardava seus tesouros, todas as suas cartas e os presentes mais significativos que já ganhara.

Ela sorria enquanto pensava no colar, mas foi interrompida por uma dor dilacerante em sua cabeça. Foi rápida, mas forte o suficiente para que caísse desmaiada no chão.

--------------------------------------

Queria abrir os olhos, mas a dor na cabeça tornava essa tarefa difícil. Quando cerrou os olhos, percebeu que não se encontrava mais em seu dormitório.

-Está se sentindo bem, Srta. Weasley? –perguntou uma voz familiar.

Aos poucos conseguiu abrir completamente os olhos. Estava na Ala Hospitalar.

-Madame Pomfrey? O que houve? Minha cabeça está tão pesada…

-Hermione e Mel ouviram seu grito e a trouxeram para cá. Ficou desmaiada por quase uma hora.

-Elas estão aí?

-Suas amigas? –Gina meneou a cabeça. –Sim, e seus amigos também. Mandei-os embora, mas disseram que não deixariam à porta da enfermaria até que te vissem acordada… Muito bem, vou procurar o Prof. Dumbledore e avisá-lo que a Srta. já acordou, enquanto isso, poderá ficar com seus amigos.

-Certo Madame. Muito Obrigada. –Gina estava feliz com a consideração que seus amigos demonstraram naquela ocasião. Enquanto sorria, algo lhe veia à cabeça para perguntar à enfermeira que andava de encontro à porta.

-Madame Pomfrey…

-Sim. –a mulher virou-se e a encarou com seus olhos perspicazes.

-Por que avisar ao Prof. Dumbledore?

-Ah… Isso ele mesmo irá te responder em breve.

-Certo. –Gina ficou absorta em seus pensamentos, mas logo foi interrompida por vozes altas.

-Gin… Como você está? Sente-se melhor? Ah, fiquei tão preocupada, amiga, deveria ter ficado com você no dormitório e…

-Está tudo bem, Mel. –Gina tentou acalmar a amiga que falava descontroladamente. –A culpa não é de ninguém, só me senti mal, nada com que se preocupar.

-Você ficou desmaiada por quase uma hora e quer que eu acredite que você está bem? –Rony falou exaltado.

-Sim Ron… Se eu estivesse mal, diria, mas realmente me sinto melhor agora.

-Mas…

-Acredite em sua irmã Rony… E mesmo que não acredite, não podemos contraria sua irmã, senão Madame Pomfrey irá nos expulsar. –Hermione falou para seu namorado.

-Isso Ron, escute a Mione, a Gina está com uma aparência ótima.

-Obrigada Mel… -a moça olhou para os lados, curiosa. –Onde está o Harry?

Ah… Ele foi fazer uma coisinha. Virá te visitar assim que puder.

-Mas…

O tempo de vocês acabou, podem ir agora. A Srta. Weasley tem coisas mais importantes para resolver –Madame Pomfrey anunciou enquanto entrava pela ala e sua capa arrastava pelo chão fazendo barulho.

-Que assuntos? –Rony prontificou-se a perguntar.

-Creio que devo tratar esse assunto primeiramente com a Srta. Weasley, e depois, se ela quiser, poderá informar-lhes dos acontecimentos. –Dumbledore entrou no aposento com seu chapéu pontiagudo pendendo para a direita.

-Okay, Prof. –Mione falou antes que Rony protestasse. –É melhor irmos… Até logo Gina.

Até.

Os adolescentes deixaram a Ala Hospitalar curiosos, mas não ousaram fazer suas investigações daquela vez, voltaram para os jardins a fim de aproveitar os últimos raios de sol que brilhavam naquela tarde.

Dumbledore sussurrou algumas palavras inaudíveis para a enfermeira e depois se acomodou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Está se sentindo melhor, querida? –perguntou a enfermeira.

-Estou sim, obrigada. Apenas minha cabeça continua pesada.

-Vou fazer algo para melhorar isso. Agora vou deixá-los a sós.

Gina seguiu a enfermeira com o olhar até que entrasse por uma porta no fundo da enfermaria. Sabia que Dumbledore a encarava e tinha medo do que estava por descobrir.

-Srta. Virgínia, como se sente? –o diretor perguntou animado, para aliviar a tensão.

-Nada bem. –Gina surpreendeu-se com sua franqueza. –Tenho dores de cabeça insuportáveis, minha cabeça dói e sinto como se uma parte da minha força estivesse sendo sugada.

-Sinto lhe dizer, mas acho que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

-Ahn…? Desculpe Prof. mas acho que não entendi.

-Quando você colocou o colar, metade de sua vida foi sugada para dentro dele. De agora em diante, aos poucos, sua outra metade da vida vai ser sugada para dentro do colar. Por isso sente sua cabeça doer e sente-se fraca.

-Quer dizer que já está começando os efeitos da maldição?

-Não, minha cara. Os efeitos começaram no dia em que isso foi criado. Apenas o tempo está acabando.

-Apenas? –Gina ironizou. –Sinto que não é tão simples assim.

-Sim, não é tão simples. Madame Pomfrey vai dar-lhe uma poção para ajudar a recuperar as forças. Isso é tudo que podemos fazer… -Dumbledore suspirou, cansado. – Mas ainda tenho a certeza de que a Srta. viverá por longos anos.

-Obrigada. –Gina agradeceu rude e virou-se para o outro lado do leito, para não encarar mais o diretor.

Aquele rosto era conhecido, mas Gina pensou tratar-se de pura imaginação. A visão embaçada pelo sono ficando mais clara e ela pôde vê-lo realmente. Ali estava o garoto, sentado na poltrona do lado do leito, compenetrado na leitura de um livro de "magias e encantamentos".

-Draco? –Gina chamou baixo, sua voz saindo mais rouca do que esperava.

-Você dormiu um bocado, pequena. –Draco fechou o livrou e colocou-o na cadeira após levantar-se.

-É mesmo? –Draco balançou a cabeça, desarrumando seus cabelos que estavam jogados para trás num ato apressado após o banho. –Você está a muito tempo aqui?

-O suficiente.

-O suficiente para que?

-Você está se sentindo melhor? –Draco olhou profundamente nos olhos castanhos da menina.

-Estou… Mas… Como soube? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Você tem que agradecer aos seus amigos escandalosos que falavam para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir que você estava na enfermaria.

-E por que você veio? Já pensou se eles te vêem aqui? –Gina perguntava, mas queria mesmo é que o garoto falasse que estava ali porque ficara preocupado com ela.

-Não quero saber de seus amigos. Pouco me importa se eles me virem ou não, eu só queria saber se você estava bem. –Draco disse essa frase um pouco exaltado, sem pensar nas palavras que usava.

-Está dizendo que você está preocupado comigo? –Gina não se conteve.

Draco olhou para o lado, sem coragem para encarar a garota. –Sim, estou.

As coisas aconteceram rápidas e quando Draco deu por si, braços finos e delicados rodeavam seu pescoço num abraço apertado. Gina estava de joelhos na cama e pressionava seu rosto contra o rosto do garoto, que sem saber o que fazer direito, envolveu os braços ao redor da garota, retribuindo o abraço.

-Obrigada Draco, é realmente importante para mim saber disso.

-Sério? –Draco perguntou, afastando-se do abraço e olhando nos olhos da garota.

-Claro que é sério. –Gina respondeu com a voz meiga, depois colocou um fio do cabelo loiro do rapaz atrás da orelha dele. –Você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida atualmente.

O sonserino olhava para ela com admiração, afeto, carinho, respeito e… amor. Não sabia ao certo o que acabara de descobrir, mas sabia que estava sentindo algo totalmente inovador, inexplorado, proibido…

-Eu nunca fui o mais importante na vida de ninguém.

-Pois na minha é!!! –Gina disse, alegremente.

-Óh… Grande coisa! –Malfoy soltou um riso divertido.

-Ah… É grande coisa sim, mocinho. –Gina cruzou os braços e olhou séria para o amigo. Vendo que ele não esboçava nenhuma reação, jogou-se na cama, fazendo barulho.

-Okay… Talvez seja uma grande coisa… -Malfoy sabia que era. Resolveu não prolongar mais aquele assunto. –Por que você está aqui? Machucou-se?

-Não, desmaiei… -a garota respondeu com pouco caso.

-Desmaiou?

-Sim.

-Por quê?

-A maldição… Minha vida está sendo sugada pelo colar. A partir de agora estou morrendo aos poucos.

Draco ficou em silêncio, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras.

-Ainda existe esperança. –o moço falou, de repente.

-Do que você está falando? –Gina foi pega de surpresa.

-Eu estou pesquisando algumas coisas, Gina, não está tudo perdido.

-Ah Draco… Não precisa… Eu já procurei tantas coisas, minhas esperanças acabaram, não tem mais jeito.

-Mas você não tinha acesso à determinadas coisas que eu tenho e nem sabe de Magia Negra como eu sei.

-Mesmo assim, Draco, não vejo saída.

-Existe sim. Era sobre isso que queria conversar com você da última vez. –Draco sentou na beirada da cama e começou a falar mais baixo. –Preciso de mais algum tempo, talvez nas férias, quando eu estiver em casa, possa pesquisar melhor, mas já descobri algo importante.

-Fala logo, Draco. –Gina não conseguiu conter o sorriso que veio em seus lábios.

-Minha pequena, você é muito apressada… -Draco riu. –Descobri que a mulher que fez a maldição não disse a verdade na carta. É certo que, de alguma forma, ela controlou o seu destino e o destino daquele que poderá quebrar a maldição, mas ela não pode controlar o caráter de uma pessoa, nem seus sentimentos…

-Quer dizer que talvez ele possa amar?

-Pelo que entendi, sim. Ele é totalmente capaz de amar.

-Mas Draco, eu não entendo.

-Eu tenho uma teoria… -Draco fez uma pausa. –Talvez ela tenha se baseado nisso devido…

Draco foi interrompido por alguém que entrava na enfermaria.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? –Harry perguntou, alterado.

-Isso não é da sua conta, Potter. –Draco voltou à sua pose arrogante de sempre. –Depois nós continuamos essa conversa, Gina, preciso falar algo importante com você.

-Depois conversamos, Draco. –Gina estava encabulada.

Draco saiu do aposento sem mais palavras.

-O que ele quer com você, Gina? –Harry não se conteve.

-Desculpa Harry, mas isso é particular, eu realmente não posso te contar. –Gina olhou cabisbaixa para o chão.

-Desde quando vocês dois têm tanta intimidade?

Gina irritou-se. Ela tinha o direito de falar com quem quisesse e não podia suportar que Harry falasse com ela como se fosse seu proprietário.

-Creio que isto também não é da sua conta. Talvez se vocês prestassem mais atenção em mim veriam coisas que não imaginam.

-Mas Gina…

-Não quero saber Harry. Estou cansada, quero dormir, se você não se importar…

-Não.

Harry saiu do local sem graça, mas com Harry. Gina sentia a mesma coisa. Demorou muito para adormecer, tamanha a irritação que sentia, mas o cansaço foi mais forte e fez com que a moça se desligasse de seus problemas e caísse num sono profundo.

Um sorriso de satisfação estava estampado na boca de Malfoy, enquanto andava para seu Salão Comunal. Com certeza Potter ficaria com muita raiva ao saber que Gina e ele viraram amigos. Talvez sua atitude pudesse causar alguns problemas para a ruiva, mas ele não se importava. A alegria era maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Draco, onde você esteve? – o garoto foi interrompido por uma voz fina e irritante.

-Não te interessa, Pansy. –Draco sequer olhou para a garota, continuou andando como se ninguém tivesse falado com ele.

-Claro que me interessa. Eu vi como você saiu apressado do Salão Comunal mais cedo. Houve algum problema?

-Pansy… -O sonserino parou e encarou a garota, irritado. –Vai cuidar da sua vida e deixe que da minha cuido eu.

-Mas, Draquinho…

-Eu não quero saber, garota. Se não parar com essa ladainha vou fechar sua boca por conta própria. –ele tirou a varinha do bolso da calça.

-Okay Draco, se você quer que as coisas sejam assim... –Pansy Parkinson saiu pisando duro.

Draco bufou, não agüentava mais aquela garota, e continuou seu caminho.

Ao entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, passou por todos sem falar com ninguém, a única coisa que desejava era deitar em sua cama.

Seu dormitório estava vazio, exceto por uma coruja parda pousada em sua escrivaninha. O garoto pegou a carta que a coruja trazia, constatando com pesar que era endereçada a ele.

Teve um ímpeto de queimá-la, mas sabia que aquela não era a solução, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, ou seria muito pior para ele.

"_Querido filho,_

_Depois de muito tempo, consegui novamente burlar a segurança e lhe enviar esta carta._

_Não posso me prolongar, queria apenas avisar que nosso mestre virá nos resgatar em pouco tempo. Acredito que estarei presente em sua iniciação como Comensal._

_Vou apenas lembrar-lhe que para a iniciação você deve oferecer algo importante ao Lorde, uma informação seria o mais fácil, e creio que você não é estúpido ao ponto de não conseguir nenhuma._

_Até em breve,_

_L.M."_

Draco abaixou a cabeça e apoiou-a em sua mesa, passando um longo tempo assim…

-Stra. Weasley, acorde!

Gina abriu os olhos, sobressaltada. –O que está acontecendo?

-Acalme-se, menina. Desculpe por acordá-la tão cedo, mas estou muitíssimo ocupada preparando sua poção. Estou tentando fazer com que fique pronta o mais breve possível, mas devo dizer que não está sendo fácil. Em todo caso, consegui esta pequena porção no St. Mungus. Tome tudo e depois pode voltar a dormir, sairá daqui na hora do almoço. Agora me deixe voltar para a poção. –Madame Pomfrey estava com os olhos apertados.

Gina pegou o frasco retorcido que continha um líquido lilás. Tomou de um só gole. O cheiro era terrível, mas o gosto não era nenhum pouco ruim.

A garota balançou a cabeça e depois voltou a se deitar. Puxou os cobertores mais para perto de seu rosto e aconchegou-se no local. O conforto não durou muito, já que Gina teve que virar-se para ver quem entrava na enfermaria.

-Acordei você?

-Não, Madame Pomfrey me acordou agora pouco.

-Ela está por aqui?

-Não sei, mas fique tranqüilo, ela está muito ocupada.

-Gina, preciso falar uma coisa muito séria para você.

A garota assustou-se um pouco. Além da voz mais centrada e o tom mais sério, Draco tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto cansado, como se não tivesse dormido a noite inteira.

-Nossa, você está me deixando assustada.

-Não era minha intenção.

-Draco, por que esta cara fúnebre? Não estou entendendo nada, assim você me deixa com medo.

-Eu tomei uma decisão difícil esta noite…

-Draco… -Gina suplicou, algo de bom não deveria ser.

-Você lembra do nosso acordo?

-Sim…

-Eu já sei o que quero que você faça para mim.

Gina deixou a boca entreabrir-se de espanto. Draco finalmente tomara uma decisão…

**N/A: **Malvada? Eu? Imagine… Demorou? Sim, não posso negar, mas eu fiz esse capítulo novamente, totalmente diferente do que tinha escrito antes, e devo confessar que bem mais empolgante. Espero que gostem. É isso aí, agora só mais dois capítulos...

Alguém arrisca palpite para o que o Draco vai pedir?? Quero ouvir a opinião de vocês...

Próximo capítulo praticamente pronto, vou postá-lo sem falta em 1 ou 2 semanas, dependendo do tanto de comentários que eu receber, srsrs... e uma surpresa, próx cap vem com a repostagem de todos os capítulos, todos revisados, trailer da fic e tudo mais!!!

Agradecimentos individuais fica pra próxima, ta?? Quero postar esse cap logo. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, isso é muito importante pra mim...

Beijocas estaladas Malu


	17. Capítulo XIV: O pedido

Capítulo XIV: O Pedido.

-O quê? –Gina perguntou, um pouco surpresa. –Eu já tinha até me esquecido… -a garota olhou para suas mãos, triste.

-Eu não… -o sonserino disse com pesar.

-Eu pensei que depois de tudo… Você entende, Draco? Eu nunca pensei…

-Gina, eu preciso fazer isso, você vai entender…

-O que seria tão importante na sua vida para fazer você querer que eu cumpra essa promessa agora?

Draco ficou calado diante do olhar penetrante da moça. Tomou fôlego e decidiu acabar com aquela situação o mais rápido possível.

-Você!

-O quê? –Gina perguntou, sem compreender.

-Você, Gina. Você é importante o suficiente na minha vida para que eu tome essa decisão.

-Draco, eu não estou entendendo, você…

-Por favor, me deixe falar, porque pela primeira vez na minha vida eu preciso falar, desabafar, entende?

-Sim.

-Eu não falei nada para você antes, mas você sabe muito bem de que família eu venho e qual é o meu destino.

A garota arregalou os olhos, entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

-Sim, Gina. Nas férias do Natal desse ano está marcada minha iniciação como Comensal.

Gina soltou um gemido baixo, assim que suas suspeitas foram confirmadas pelo rapaz.

-Meu pai me escreveu ontem, mais uma vez cobrando… Dizendo como sempre que sou burro, que não sirvo para nada…

-Isso não é verdade.

-Para toda minha família é. O problema é que sempre quis orgulhar meu pai, fazer tudo certo, ser o melhor… Demorou tanto tempo para perceber que eu não estava fazendo o melhor. Você mudou totalmente minha maneira de ver o mundo… Eu não quero isso, nunca quis, realmente. Não vou ser Comensal. Sei que vou sofrer as conseqüências, talvez meu pai ou o próprio Lorde me mate… Mas já que vou morrer, ou que meu fim será horrível, quero me arriscar por algo mais importante…

-Draco, o que você vai fazer? –Lágrimas enchiam os olhos da garota.

-Quero retribuir tudo o que você fez por mim… Gina, eu acho que sei como salvar sua vida, mas preciso que você faça uma coisa.

-Não estou gostando disso…

Draco olhou para a garota, resoluto, e segurou a sua mão. Cicatriz com Cicatriz.

-Eu quero que você me permita falar uma única vez a qualquer pessoa sobre sua Maldição.

Eles sentiram as mãos arderem e a visão sumir por alguns instantes.

-NÃOOO… -Gina gritou, ainda tonta.

-O que está feito, não pode mais ser mudado. E eu não me arrependo.

-Eu não acredito que você pediu isso! –Gina chorava, enquanto esmurrava o peito de Draco.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, a menina estava fraca demais, não tinha força para lhe machucar.

-Isso é um sinal de alegria? –o sonserino segurou os pulsos da menina, sem força. –Pensou que eu usaria esse desejo para fazer algo ao Potter?

-Você é patético, Malfoy. Eu nunca ficaria feliz ao ouvir algo tão absurdo como o que você me pediu. –Gina apertava os dentes, com raiva.

-Não consigo entender… Estou tentando te ajudar, mas você ainda fica brava. Você preferia que eu usasse esse pedido contra você e seus amiguinhos?

-E quem disse que eu estou me importando com eles? Eu preferia que você usasse esse desejo contra mim do fazer algo tão estúpido quanto o que você fez.

-Eu não entendo… -Draco desviou seus olhos dos olhos castanhos da menina ao falar essa frase.

-É claro que entende! Pare de mentir. Você sabe muito bem que você pode se machucar com esse pedido… O Acordo de Bruxo é muito poderoso, talvez seu pedido não anule os efeitos dele, já que você pediu para eu anular aquilo que você prometeu…

-Eu quero enfrentar as conseqüências.

-Mas e quanto a mim? –Gina olhou desesperada para o rapaz. –E se te acontecer algo? Você acha que vou poder viver tranqüila?

-O que importa é que você viverá.

-Não… Eu não poderia agüentar a culpa. Se para viver, outra pessoa tem que morrer em meu lugar, eu não quero, Draco, definitivamente, não quero.

Draco olhou com tristeza para ela.

-Diga-me que você não irá falar nada à ninguém…

-Desculpe, Gina. Como eu disse, já tomei minha decisão.

-Eu não vou deixar que você faça isso.

-Agora não há mais volta.

Gina chorava silenciosamente. Aquilo doía mais do que deveria doer. Ela não queria o sacrifício de ninguém. Draco não tinha nada a ver com toda aquela maldição, ele não poderia sair prejudicado numa história em que ele não era o protagonista.

-Pequena… -Draco lançou um olhar piedoso para a garota, mas o olhar era mais do que piedade para com ela, era piedade com si mesmo. –Não é fácil para mim dizer isso, mas acho que nós deveríamos nos manter afastados esse final de ano letivo. Acho melhor que não nos falemos mais…

Gina suspirou, o garoto não mudaria de opinião. Não manifestou qualquer tipo de reação, apenas permaneceu como estava na cama.

Draco olhou para ela e aproximou-se. Deu um beijo na bochecha da menina e acariciou sua face, levemente. –Até logo, pequena…

Com pesar nos olhos e no coração, deixou a enfermaria o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando para trás a garota que chorou até adormecer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dias longos e cansativos seguiram-se depois que Gina tivera alta da enfermaria. Seus amigos estavam preocupados com a garota, mas não conseguiam nenhum tipo de explicação da parte dela, era como se não existisse razão para continuar à viver, seus olhos não brilhavam, a comida não tinha gosto, a água não matava a sede, o sol não iluminava o dia…

Um mês de aulas. Apenas isso separava Gina das férias, da volta para sua casa, do encontro com seus pais, de um capítulo em sua história que seria, provavelmente, marcado por episódios tristes, mas que seria como aplausos ao final de um espetáculo. Gina sabia que tinha feito coisas boas durante sua vida, e que isso era um consolo mínimo diante da partida.

Mesmo sem encontrar uma razão convincente para continuar a viver os últimos dias de sua vida, e mesmo tendo pesadelos quase todas as noites, Gina sentia de alguma forma uma vã esperança. Uma luz no fim do túnel. Talvez… talvez Draco conseguisse salva-la e não se machucar. Mas preferia não pensar no assunto.

A aula de Transfiguração fora marcada por um ar descontraído, todos os alunos se sentiam capazes de passar com louvor no teste que seria na semana seguinte, junto com os próximos testes. A turma se divertia aplicando todos os feitiços dos quais se recordavam.

-Uau! Não acredito que consegui aprender todos os feitiços a tempo. –Mel disse, com alegria estampada no rosto.

-Eu disse que você conseguiria… Mas como você insiste em não acreditar em mim.

-Gina, você tem que parar de ser convencida.

-Eu não estou sendo, só estou me orgulhando de você ter aprendido todo o conteúdo.

-Também, eu tive uma ótima professora… -Mel deu uma piscadela para a amiga.

Gina olhou ao redor, no horário da troca de salas podia-se encontrar muita gente das quais nem se sabia o nome. A jovem ria com as piadas de Mel, que não parava de falar nem por um segundo, enquanto olhava ao redor, no seu ritual diário, procurando olhos cinzas que pudessem tranqüilizar seu coração.

Daquela vez não foi diferente. O sonserino passou sozinho pelo corredor, com sua mochila apoiada em apenas um dos ombros, o semblante sério, olhos erguidos, postura ereta, mas nada de retribuir os olhares de Gina. A garota seguiu o rapaz com os olhos e depois se virou para dizer "oi" a um eufórico Neville que parava em sua frente para lhe dizer que conseguira fazer um feitiço muito difícil, e que por isso ganhara 10 pontos para Grifinória.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E aí, como foram? –Mione perguntou, olhos atentos.

-Muito bem Mione. –Gina respondeu, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Tanto ela como Melissa conseguiram terminar seus testes com louvor. Bom, Gina se saíra melhor do que a amiga, mas de fato, foram grandes apresentações.

-Já sabe o que quer fazer, Gina? –Mel perguntou, enquanto andavam descalças pela beira do lago em companhia de Mione.

-Se eu conseguir nota suficiente, pretendo seguir a carreira deste nosso grupo.

-Seremos todos Aurores, então?

-É. Acho que seremos colegas de profissão.

As meninas continuaram caminhando tranqüilas pelo local, mas foram interrompidas por uma Mione um pouco sobressaltada.

-Ainda não fizemos nossas malas.

-Nossa, ainda bem que você lembrou, hoje a noite é festa, e não vai dar tempo de arrumar tudo. Vamos lá.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol não tinha lançado os primeiro raios sobre a cama de Gina quando essa foi acordada pelo despertador. Era hora de partir, voltar para casa.

-Mel, acorda, está na hora.

-Já vou! –ela revirou-se na cama.

-Agora!!! Não quer se atrasar dessa vez também, não é?

-Não, Gina. –Mel levantou-se esfregando os olhos, muito contrariada.

Gina soltou uma risadinha. Remexeu seus pertences e tirou um pequeno vidrinho. Tomou a poção que estava contida em seu interior. Era a poção de Madame Pomfrey para aliviar sua dor de cabeça e dar-lhe forças para permanecer o dia inteiro de pé.

Depois de arrumarem-se e tomarem café, as garotas, junto com seus amigos, dirigiram-se para o Expresso de Hogwarts, onde entraram e escolheram uma espaçosa cabine. Logo o barulho do trem começou e eles viajaram por um longo tempo, sem que nada de interessante acontecesse.

-Já patrulhou os corredores? –Harry perguntou à Hermione, assim que ela colocou a cabeça para dentro da cabine.

-Não. Hum… eu só vim avisar que… Gina, o Malfoy quer falar com você. –Mione lançou um olhar preocupado para Harry, que fingia não escutar o que se passava na cabine.

-Onde ele está? –Gina perguntou, seu coração batendo muito rápido.

-Na terceira cabine do lado esquerdo do primeiro vagão. Bom, se quiserem trocar de roupa, chegamos daqui vinte minutos. Preciso ir.

Gina já havia trocado de roupa, Mel e Harry ainda não o tinham feito. A moça sentiu o ar pesar no ambiente, mas fingiu que tudo estava normal.

Depois de tudo que ocorrera alguns meses antes, Gina declarou que não devia satisfações a ninguém sobre o que fazia ou deixava de fazer, nem com quem conversava, muito menos aonde ia. Uma conversa exaustiva e alterada se deu entre eles, mas Gina não se abalou, queria mesmo era que a deixassem em paz. Logicamente aquilo tudo abalara sua convivência com Harry e Rony, Mione ficou um pouco confusa no começo, mas a apoiou assim como Mel fizera logo a princípio.

-Bom, daqui a pouco volto para buscar minhas malas.

-Vou ficar esperando. –Mel sorriu para a amiga e deu sua costumeira piscadela de incentivo.

Gina abriu a porta da cabine e dirigiu-se para o primeiro vagão. Seu coração acelerava a cada passo que dava, mas tentava controlar a emoção em sua alma. Ela precisava controlar os sentimentos que aos poucos ficavam mais claros, mas que ela teimava em tentar esconder e desmentir.

-Posso entrar? –disse, colocando a cabeça na cabine indicada.

-Deve. –Malfoy ergueu-se imponente. Era fácil de notar que ele havia crescido mais alguns centímetros nos últimos meses, fazendo com que Gina ficasse ainda menor.

-A Hermione falou que você queria me ver… - Gina começou, um pouco sem graça.

-É… Quero me despedir de você. Afinal, vamos passar dois meses sem olharmos para a cara um do outro. E claro, você não vai ter ninguém nesse meio tempo para admirar enquanto passa pelos corredores na hora da troca de salas.

-Pensei que você não me visse nos corredores.

-Pequena, não pense. –Draco zombou, de forma cordial.

-Já vai começar?? Se for, me avise que eu saio agora mesmo.

-Não adianta fazer cara de zangada, eu sei que você não está.

Eles ouviram o sinal de que estavam entrando na estação de King Cross. Os dois se encararam, um pouco apreensivos do que fazer.

Gina, como sempre, tomou a iniciativa e avançou para Draco, ficando na ponta dos pés e abraçando o garoto fortemente. Draco envolveu seus braços ao redor da delicada menina. Ele conseguia envolve-la com seus braços sem muito esforço, devido ao tamanho da moça. Soltaram-se do abraço e encararam-se novamente.

-Acho que ficamos por aqui, não? –o sonserino sorriu de canto de lábio.

-É… Acho que sim.

-Então, você me escreve? –perguntou, encabulado.

-Só se você me escrever. –Gina sorriu por dentro diante do pedido do garoto.

-Está bem, então.

Gina sorriu.

–É melhor eu pegar minha malas, meus pais estão me esperando.

-Se cuida. –Draco disse, enquanto a menina saia da cabine.

-Vou me cuidar, e espero que você faça o mesmo.

-Claro. – o moço observou a linda garota sair da cabine, seus cabelos vermelhos revoando ao vento, enquanto seu coração não queria dizer adeus…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com a mala nas mãos, Gina encontrou seus pais. Uma forte emoção tomou conta da garota, que não soube muito bem o que fazer. Antes que pudesse pensar, as malas estavam no chão e ela estava envolta pelo abraço apertado de sua mãe, logo após o de seu pai.

Um pouco depois, estavam todos dentro de um carro, fazendo a viagem para sua casa: A Toca.

-Gina, querida, você está bem? –Molly perguntou, enquanto tentava se ajeitar no desconfortável veículo.

-Estou sim, mamãe, não se preocupe. –Gina olhou para a janela e observou a paisagem.

Ela percebeu que sua mãe ficara encarando-a por um longo tempo, mas depois se virou e começou a conversar com Rony, que contava para a mãe as novidades, o que havia aprendido.

Em pouco chegaram ao lar dos Weasley. Nem o mais bonito, nem imponente, mas um lar aconchegante e cheio de energias positivas que faziam o coração se acalmar e sentir-se em casa.

Depois de um banho demorado, e de uma arrumação rápida em seu quarto, Gina colocou um vestido regateiro e desceu para o primeiro café da manhã das quentes férias de verão.

Observou que sua mãe encarara o colar muito visível em seu pescoço por longos minutos, tentou disfarçar, mas achou que era hora de ter "a conversa" com eles. Sentou-se, colocou uma torrada em seu prato e serviu-se se suco de abóbora.

-Dormiu bem? –Arthur perguntou docemente à filha.

-Dormi sim, papai. –ela sorriu abertamente. Os olhares ainda recaíam-se sobre ela. –Olha, eu sei que não é agradável para vocês, mas podem ter certeza que é ainda pior para mim. Só quero que saibam que eu estou bem, de verdade. Há muito me conformei com tudo isso, e eu ainda não estou morta, então parem de me olhar como se estivesse estirada no chão, fria e roxa.

-Não é isso querida. –Molly suspirou, e sentou na beirada do longo banco de madeira. –Só estamos preocupados, achamos que talvez você nos culpasse ou não falasse conosco. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu nesse ano, existe uma luz em seus olhos que me dizem que isso tudo vai passar… Existe alegria em você… Eu não entendo.

-Por mais que as coisas estejam ruins, ou assim pareçam… Eu não sei explicar, mamãe. Eu tenho tanta esperança de que algo vai acontecer…

-Ou talvez a alegria seja por causa do Malfoy… -murmurou Rony, emburrado, mas todos que estavam à mesa ouviram o desaforo.

-Pare com isso, Rony. –Gina alterou-se.

-O que aconteceu Gina? –o pai da menina perguntou, um pouco sobressaltado, como sempre acontecia quando mencionavam aquele sobrenome.

-Não ficaram sabendo? –Rony respondeu antes, debochado. –A filhinha de vocês está toda amiguinha do canalha do Malfoy.

-Já disse para parar com isso, Rony. –Gina exaltou-se.

-Que história é essa, querida? –Molly tinha uma expressão preocupada.

-Será que todos vão me recriminar por isso? O Malfoy e eu nos tornamos amigos, é tão difícil de acreditar?

-Na realidade, é impossível de acontecer, o Malfoy não tem amigos. Ele é mau, Gina, só quer ferir os outros, assim como todos que carregam esse sobrenome. –Arthur parecia chocado.

-Talvez ele seja assim porque é a única coisa que ele conhece, foi assim que o pai fez com ele, é assim que todos o julgam. Mas eu conheci o verdadeiro Draco. Ele é sarcástico, misterioso, debochado... Não tem como negar, mas isso não é uma característica da família. ELE é assim, é diferente. O Malfoy não gosta de não ter amigos, ele não gosta de se sentir rejeitado. Vocês não fazem idéia do que ele sofre com o pai dele. Eu sei… Vocês acham que eu também não seria uma pessoa revoltada se vocês me batessem quando eu fizesse algo errado? Acham que eu também não acharia que servir o mal é a coisa certa a se fazer, quando é somente isso que se aprende desde que você nasceu? Ou será que ser xingado pelos pais a todo momento, ser tido como incompetente, idiota, burro, e todos esses absurdos não façam de uma pessoa o que o Draco aparentemente é? –Gina falou, tomando fôlego poucas vezes, não agüentava mais que os outros julgassem Draco, porque agora ela sabia que as coisas são bem mais profundas do que aparentavam ser. Para tudo existe uma explicação, até para um possível "caráter ruim" de uma pessoa.

-Não é possível que você realmente acredite nesse canalha, Gina. Você já viu o que ele faz com a nossa família, quantas vezes ele debochou de nós na escola, quantas vezes fomos alvos de vergonha por causa daquele miserável?

-As pessoas podem mudar Rony, só você não vê isso.

-Eu vejo sim, estou vendo o que ele está fazendo com você. Só não entendo o que ele poderia fazer para ganhar toda essa sua confiança…

Gina levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra, seus pais estavam abismados com toda aquela discussão. Eles nunca brigaram tão seriamente quanto daquela vez. Gina normalmente ignorava as provocações de Rony, e isso fazia com que eles voltassem a se falar em pouco tempo. Com passos largos, ela dirigiu-se para as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto. Parou abruptamente e olhou fixo para o irmão.

-Talvez Rony, ele esteja fazendo algo que nem você nem ninguém estejam fazendo… Tentando salvar minha vida.

A menina correu para seu quarto antes que as lágrimas escorressem dos seus olhos involuntariamente. Assim que deitou na cama, chorou copiosamente, a raiva, misturada com a dor, a inconformação, com a tristeza e a saudade…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia escurecido e sua mãe havia saído com algumas amigas, deixando avisado que não tinha hora para voltar. Draco aproveitou-se dos momentos totalmente sozinhos na casa e começou a buscar pelos dados que precisava para aventurar-se naquela trama.

Entrou no escritório de seu pai, e sabendo onde ficavam as chaves, vasculhou gaveta por gaveta, olhando cada pergaminho, com nome e endereço daqueles que estavam "desaparecidos" perante a sociedade bruxa.

Ficou duas horas lendo as pilhas de contatos de seu pai, sob um feixe de luz mínimo que sua varinha produzia, até encontrar aquilo que tanto procurava, era a oportunidade de descobrir tudo que poderia sobre a maldição de Gina, provavelmente conseguiria salva-la se conseguisse encontrar aquela mulher…

Depois de guardar o pergaminho no bolso esquerdo da calça, Draco virou-se depressa para subir aos seus aposentos, antes que sua mãe chegasse em casa e percebesse que o garoto continuava acordado. Qual foi sua surpresa quando ao virar, deparou-se com uma figura nas sombras que podia reconhecer, mesmo sem iluminação como sendo a de Lucius Malfoy, seu pai…

**N/A: **To be continued… :P Eu sei, fui carrasca de novo! Mas é que não deu para resistir, mesmooooo... Eu tive que parar, agora vocês só vão descobrir o resto da estória do último capítulo:(

Eu estou triste e estou feliz. Triste por estar a um passo do "the end" e feliz por achar que algumas pessoas realmente gostaram dessa estória, assim como eu amei escreve-la durante todo esse tempo, mesmo quando não dava, quando precisava estudar, quando devia estar prestando atenção nas aulas, eu escrevia, e quando me faltava ânimo, lembrava de vocês…

Queria pedir novamente desculpas pela demora do capítulo, dessa vez realmente não foi culpa minha, mas sim do que não entrava aqui em casa, passei muito tempo entrando todos os dias no site, mas não conseguia enviar o capítulo de jeito nenhum, então me perdoem mais uma vez...

Bom, quanto ao cap... nem sei se vocês vão gostar, ou se vai suprir as expectativas. Quanto ao tempo corrido, isso vai acontecer bastante nesse e no próximo cap, por serem o final, e pq eu não vou ficar enrolando e contando o que aconteceu durante as aulas de poções, mas sim, concluir a estória D/G que provavelmente vai ter um bjo no próximo cap (lá-lá-lá) mas não é ctz, claro... pq tudo pode acontecer.

Mais uma vez sem agradecimentos individuais, pq vou aproveitar que o site entrou e postar o capítulo, antes que vocês me xinguem. Mas saibam que eu estou adorando, e amei por saber que vocês estão tomando coragem, até que enfim, de comentar, rsrsrs...

Agradeço pelo capítulo anterior ter sido o mais comentado, e por vocês dedicarem o tempo de vocês lendo essa fic...

Sei que essa N/A está gigantesca, maior do que a fic, hauhau, mas eu realmente estou muito feliz com todos que me apoiaram todo esse tempo, e não quero perder o contato com vocês nunca, mesmo…

Então, anotem aí:

e-mail: Bia Ponchi

podem me add à vontade, vou amar conversar com todos!

E não se esqueçam de comentar esse cap bastante pro próximo vir rápido!!!

Beijocas estaladas Malu


End file.
